Dura Realidad
by letta-san
Summary: El primer amor nunca se olvida a pesar del daño hecho. El tiempo nos cambia..- Inu x Kag - Cap.42 LISTO - avance - " Rika… tenemos que hablar -debía terminar con esto cuanto antes ... Dilo… por favor… y termina con esta agonía "
1. Conociéndonos

_Bueno este es el primer fic que hago así que por favor no me ataquen mal así porque recién me estoy iniciando en la aventura de los fics y estoy aprendiendo y más que nada conociendo. Gracias a los que leen y por favor si pueden darme algún consejo para mejorar serán recibidos con muy buen gusto.  
"InuYasha" es mi anime y manga favorito. Lo adoro y trato de conserver su esencia en este fic pero en una realidad totalmente diferente. Siempre que he leído fics sobre él, la mayoría los ambientan en el Seigoku o en realidades fantásticas que hacen más interesante la historia. Sin embargo para este fic y espero que para la mayoría de mis historias, deseo mostrar a un InuYasha y a una Kagome más humanos, como personas o mejor dicho adolescentes que se equivocan y cometen errores en este mundo real que nos trae alegrías y tristesas todo el tiempo por nuestro camino. Esta historia está basada en hechos de la realidad ya sea por experiencias personales o de otras personas que por diferentes motivos llegan a mis oidos aunque mezclado con un poco de la imaginación para que la historia esté 'más picante' por así decirlo (no mal piensen, ¡ah!)  
Debo aclarar que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen y que son exclusivamente de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi por lo que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Espero les guste.... =)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 1 - Conociéndonos**

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Bueno, por nada es el primero ¿no? También dicen que la mente nunca olvida, que solamente no recuerda. Tal vez por eso cuando le pregunto a alguien si se acuerda del nombre de su primer amor nunca lo saben pero cuando se lo menciono rápidamente lo identifican. ¿Cómo puede ser así? Esas una de las cosas que nunca comprenderé del todo…

Mi primer amor siempre lo he de recordar ya que simplemente no tengo opción a olvidarlo. Lo conocí en el colegio, desde que tenía 5 años pero casi nunca le hablaba o al menos eso es lo que yo recuerdo. Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y aunque no debo admitir que en ese entonces nunca le tomé interés a InuYasha. Era un chico tan solitario y frío aunque recuerdo perfectamente que tenía unos extraños ojos dorados acompañado por una larga cabellera plateada la cual siempre le causaba problemas ya que lo obligaban a cortársela y siempre se oponía siendo respaldado por su madre que desde que su hijo ingresó se aseguró de que no le cortaran el cabello (nunca nadie supo por qué). Debido a que era el único hombre con esas características fue rechazado por los mismos chicos quien lo molestaban por ser así adquiriendo una personalidad fría, inexpresiva y casi de supervivencia diría yo. Por otro lado las chicas siempre opinaban de él, de lo guapo que era haciéndolo un chico muy codiciado pero nadie comprendía por qué de su soledad y menos aún por qué cuando una chica se le acercaba o no le prestaba atención y la ignoraba o simplemente se retiraba dejándola sola o con su grupo de amigas. Personalmente me gustaban esos ojos dorados. Eran tan… únicos… que me costaba que fuesen reales al igual que su cabello. Lo tenía tan bien cuidado que creo que ni el mío estaba tan bien tratado. Era un chico muy simpático pero al igual que la mayoría de las chicas me despertaba curiosidad, del porqué de su carácter, extrañas características físicas, etc. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio, las pocas veces que me cruzaba con su mirada estaba solo dentro de su grupo de amigos preguntándome siempre que lo veía qué es lo que estaría pensando. Era muy difícil deducir su siguiente movimiento por su dureza. Sin embargo en vez de sentir pena por él siempre despertó una cierta curiosidad en mí. Nunca supe por qué.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo "nuestro" por así decirlo no comenzó hasta que tuvimos 11 años. Desde que comenzamos primaria ambos fuimos admitidos en el coro del colegio pero nunca nos ubicaron en el mismo lugar o cerca del otro y tampoco tenía la intención de que fuera así. Ese año justo nos pusieron uno junto al otro en la última fila del estrado. _"Ay no, ¿junto a él?"_, eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente aunque en el fondo sentí una extraña sensación de triunfo ya que sería mi oportunidad de conocerlo más. Al principio ni siquiera me saludaba. Es más, hasta puedo decir que me ignoraba ya que no respondía a mis saludos pero luego de un tiempo la tención entre ambos empezó a desaparecer. Pasábamos buen rato hablando en los "descansos" del coro. A veces me aprovechaba de su confianza para pedirle que mi amiga que estaba a su lado derecho se cambiara de sitio para poder hablar con ella y a pesar de que ponía una cara de molesto y fastidiado accedía sin problemas. Fue ahí que empecé a notar que a pesar de su dura coraza por dentro era dulce pero seguía sin comprender porque siempre se mostraba duro y solitario…

La verdadera aventura comenzó al terminar la primeria. Por alguna extraña razón nos volvió a tocar juntos en el coro y nos pusieron también en la misma sección. Fue en este año que sentí como su coraza comenzaba a caer al menos conmigo. Comenzamos a hablar más de lo normal en la clase por lo que nos amenazaron de botarnos varías veces y siempre me apoyaba y daba ánimo cuando tenía que llegar a una nota muy alta:

"¿Tan alto? Pero mi voz es muy baja, ¡no llegaré! Tal vez los demás puedan pero yo no…" – me quejaba

"Tú puedes…nada es imposible y menos para ti, ¿lo sabías? Inténtalo y si no te sale solo mueve tus labios para que la profesora crea que cantas al menos solo en esa parte" – respondía InuYasha con una leve sonrisa en sus labios pero siempre tratando de mantener su rostro firme haciendo que me sonroje un poco _"¿¿No puedo creerlo ahora me sonrojo con él?? Debo estar enferma…"_ – pensaba.

Lentamente los sonrojos empezaron a hacerse más seguidos lo cual llamó mi atención e hizo que me preocupara. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando? No comprendía que me sucedía, era muy confuso ya que era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía. De un modo me aliviaba que fuera yo la única que empezaba a sentir algo pero luego de un tiempo empecé a sentir que alguien me observaba en los recreos. Estaba hablando con mis amigas, saliendo de la cafetería o simplemente yendo al patio y sentía esa presencia. _"¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Acaso será mi imaginación? Sí, debe ser eso pero… ¿por qué siempre en los recreos?"_ – me decía una y otra vez hasta que un día sin darme cuenta al sentir nuevamente la presencia giré directamente hacía el lado de donde provenía para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos dorados. Me estaba observando con una mirada fría y calculadora, totalmente inexpresiva como si tratara de ver a través de mí y al mismo tiempo dentro de mí. Sentí temor pero al mismo tiempo mayor curiosidad. _"¿Será solo ahora que me observa o desde antes? ¿Por qué me mira así? Es demasiado…"_. Sin embargo no podía evitar que me gustaran esas miradas, esos tratos entre ambos es los que jugábamos de manera cómplice en la clase o simplemente hablábamos de cualquier cosa. La confianza entre ambos aumentó lo cual causó que yo le empezara a contar cosas más personales al igual que él. Fue así que me enteré que su papá había muerto cuando él era pequeño, que tenía un medio-hermano mayor que no lo quería ya que todo el tiempo la pasaban peleando y que su mamá conoció a su padre cuando éste se había separado de la madre de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Por mi lado le conté que mi padre había fallecido cuando era pequeña, que vivía con mi abuelo, mi mamá y mi hermano menor Sota y que vivíamos en un antiguo templo a las afueras del centro. Fue así que el tiempo fue pasando, la confianza fue aumentando obligándome a no poder negar más la verdad. Tenía que admitirlo _"Me estoy enamorando de InuYasha…"_

_

* * *

__**24 de febrero del 2009**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	2. Una confesión dolorosa

_Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic. Debo dejar claro que los personajes acá utilizados no son míos y les pertenece a la magaka Rumiko Takahashi y que los estoy tomando prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi fic y espero que según vaya progresando la historia les siga gustando. Ya saben cualquier consejo o comentario hágamenlo saber.  
Por si no lo había mencionado antes lo que está en cursiva es lo que piensa Kagome, ¿ok?__  
Espero les guste...=)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 2 - Una confesión dolorosa**

No fue hasta la segunda mitad del año que un pequeño rumor comenzó a rondar por toda la promoción y de casualidad llegó hasta mis oídos:

"¿Ves cómo se miran? Entonces es verdad, ellos sienten algo entre ambos. ¿Acaso ya estarán juntos? ¿Serán novios? Bueno no sabemos pero hay que admitirlo… Kagome e InuYasha se ven muy bien juntos y aunque él no es muy popular por así decirlo… pues él tiene algo de lindo ¿no? O me van a decir que esos ojos dorados no deslumbran a cualquiera…"

No podía creer lo que escuché. _"¿¿Quién creó ese rumor?? ¿¿Acaso es TAN obvio que siento algo por él?? No…imposible. Nadie aquí es lo suficientemente observador como para poder notar algo así entre ambos... ¿cierto?". _Lo que fue más sorprendente fue que para mi sorpresa en vez de sentir que InuYasha se alejaba de mí por los rumores (lo cual era totalmente lógico) pasó todo lo contrario y lo sentí más cerca a mí aunque con sus facciones algo más duras. Nos tocaba proyectos juntos y en vez de consultar algo con el líder del grupo lo hacía conmigo. Y yo… ¿qué podía hacer? No lo quería lejos de mí a pesar de lo que los demás comentaban ya que sencillamente no me interesaban. Lo único que me importaba era estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible…o hasta que él tenga que irse del colegio, o de viaje a otro lado y eso no iba a suceder… o al menos eso creí.

"Kagome tenemos que hablar. Es importante…" – me dijo un día de la nada llevándome rápidamente a un lugar solitario del colegio.

"Dios, ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que me jales así? ¡Ah, ya sé! No me digas que estas nervioso porque vamos a pasar a secundaria. ¿Acaso es eso? Quién diría que el chico más frío que he conocido tuviera miedo a enfrentarse a algo nuevo…" – me animaba a decir más cuando en eso…

"Me iré del colegio, Kagome" – me interrumpió dejándome sin palabras y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sorprendida. Fue como si un balde de agua fría me callera encima sin siquiera avisar. _"No… ¡se va! ¡No puede ser! Es una broma, ¿verdad?"_

"¿Qué cosa?... ¿De verdad te irás? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso… es que acaso ya no quieres estar acá?" – preguntaba sin opción a que me respondiera. No comprendía por qué decidía irse si todo estaba bien entre nosotros. No estábamos juntos pero había algo, todo el colegio lo sabía y era imposible que él no lo supiera, que no lo notara. Simplemente existía algo entre nosotros que no se podía negar.

"Me mudo a otro lado por lo que mi mamá decidió cambiarme a un colegio el cual estará más cerca de la casa" – respondió de la misma forma fría con la que me dijo que se iría. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que sentía? ¿No le importaba que ya no estuviéramos cerca? No comprendía cómo podía actuar así de calmo e inexpresivo al decirme algo que me dolía tanto por dentro. Después de unos momentos en los cuales me quedé mirándolo esperando a que me dijera algo solo se inmutó a alejarse un poco de mí – "Bueno eso era todo. Nos vemos luego" – y así como vino se fue como si el viento se lo llevara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A partir de entonces sentía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para volver a mirarlo a los ojos ya que si lo hacía me pondría a llorar. Sabía que no era su culpa que se fuera y que las cosas terminaran así sin siquiera comenzar pero… es que me sentía tan impotente. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo y eso era lo que más me dolía, el estar impedida de actuar. Era tan solo una espectadora más de lo que estaba pasando… una espectadora en primera fila lo cual me afectaba aún más. Pensé que con evitarlo y alejarme de él las cosas iban a ser mejor para ambos así cuando llegara el día la separación sería más fácil ya que no pasaría nada. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera comprender mi alejamiento y la situación entre ambos estuvo así durante los dos meses que quedaban para que terminara el año (que para mí pareció una eternidad) pero un día que estaba con un grupo de amigas se apareció de la nada, caminó hacia mí y simplemente me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia un jardín que siempre estaba vacío. Una vez ahí me dio la vuelta obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos sosteniéndome firmemente de los brazos y empezó a gritarme:

"¿¡Qué te hice ah?! ¿¡Acaso te he hecho daño o algo?! ¿¡Por qué me evitas, ah?!" – sentía como sus manos sostenían mis brazos y sus ojos mirándome fijamente como si quisieran quemarme al observarme de esa forma tan penetrante y llena de ira. Podría jurar que sus ojos ardían en llamas, que se les iban a salir. Se veía desesperado, gritándome, exigiéndome una respuesta como si la mereciera… ¡como si le perteneciera!

"¡¿Qué te pasa, ah?! ¡Por si no sabías tú no tienes nada que reclamarme! ¡No me perteneces y yo tampoco te pertenezco! ¡Además, suéltame que me lastimas!" – trataba que me soltara pero en vez de suavizar el agarre lo mantuvo y se volvió más histérico.

"¡¿Que no tengo nada qué reclamarte?! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME IMPORTAS DEMASIADO COMO PARA IGNORARTE?! ¡YO NO PUEDO ESTÁR ASÍ, LEJOS DE TÍ! ¿ES QUE...?" - suspiró para tranqulizarse - "¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?" – no pude creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos. Dejé de forcejear para que me soltara y simplemente lo quedé mirando sorprendida… con los ojos muy abiertos. En eso éstos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y bajé mi mirada.

"¿Y tú crees esto no es difícil para mí? InuYasha...¡tú te vas!… y simplemente... lo siento pero no tiene caso seguir tratándonos como antes si… si esto no durará más allá del viernes…" – respondí entre sollozos. Si, el viernes sería la última vez que lo iba a ver porque era el último día de clases. No quería llorar, no quería que me viera llorar pero las pocas lágrimas que salieron fueron suficientes para que me soltara y simplemente me abrazara.

"Me duele que no me hables y más aún que esto quede así… sin terminar…" – al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí sentí un alivio tan grande que mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse de tal modo que sentí que iba a desfallecer y para sostenerme mis brazos empezaron a rodearlo correspondiendo a su abrazo – "Hay algo más que no te dije el otro día…" – levanté mi mirada lentamente hacia esos hermosos ojos dorados al mismo tiempo que él me dejaba de abrazar para solo tomarme por los brazos– "Espero no sea tarde, pero…" – suspiró hacia el cielo para luego mirarme con determinación en sus ojos – "Sucede que lo que tenía que decirte era que… era que tú me…tu me…"- lo miraba llena de expectativa. Quería escucharlo de sus labios pero no sabía si él era capaz de decirlo haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora por el nerviosismo, el temor y la emoción que empezaron a embargarme todo en uno – "La verdad es que tú me gustas Kagome…más de lo que puedes imaginar y… no sé si tú sientes lo mismo por mí pero esto que siento no lo puedo evitar" – mis ojos se abrieron totalmente. _"Lo dijo… LO DIJO… dijo que le gusto…" _No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – "…y aunque esto no dure más allá del viernes no dejaré de pensar en ti…siempre te recordaré…" – sentí como las lágrimas se volvían a acumular en mis ojos. _"No quiere que le responda pero SI YO SIENTO LO MISMO POR TI"._ Quería decirlo a gritos pero las palabras no salían de mi boca y sólo me quedé mirándolo fijamente. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. No sabía cómo hacerlo comprender que yo también lo que quería quedándonos en silencio por unos momentos cuando en eso el momento mágico se rompió. La campana sonó alertándonos que las clases volvían a comenzar. Lentamente ambos despertamos de este pequeño sueño sintiendo como él se alejaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que me decía – "Tenemos que ir a clase. ¿Nos vamos? "– fue así como lo "nuestro" quedó sellado.

Durante el camino a clases no dijimos ni una sola palabra… no había nada más que decir. Sin embargo esta "conversación" nos ayudó a mejorar la relación que habíamos mantenido durante los últimos dos meses. Dejé de ignorarlo y de huir de él cada vez que me hablaba aunque entre más se acercaba el último día de clases más difícil se me hacía el mostrarle mi sonrisa. Sabía, porque él me lo había dicho en una ocasión, que el verme sonreír lo alegraba. No iba a permitir que me viera triste ni que él se entristeciera por mí. Fue por eso que en esa última semana me propuse ser fuerte, sonreírle cada vez que me viera aunque al final sea más doloroso para ambos. _"Debes ser fuerte, Kagome. Ya todo terminará y cuando eso pase todo será más fácil… espero…"_

* * *

**_01 de marzo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	3. Reencuentro y ¿posibilidad?

_Como todas las semanas acá está les traigo otro cappítulo de este fic. Reitero nuevamente que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen y que solo los estoy tomando prestado para la ccreación de esta historia a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.  
Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que no lo dejen de hacer. Cualquier consejo o comentario ya saben, háganmelo saber.  
Les recuerdo que lo que está en cursiva es lo que Kagome piensa, ¿está bien?__  
Espero les guste...=)_

_PD: feliz día de la mujer!! n_n_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 3 - Reencuentro y... ¿posibilidad?**

Para mi alegría y tristeza la última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta que una amiga hizo un par de días después del último día de clases. La despedida fue corta... simple. Solamente nos dijimos adiós, nos miramos, vi por última vez sus ojos dorados para grabrarlos en mi memoria y… me fui. Fue así como terminó nuestra historia... así de simple. Éramos pequeños e inocentes así que no iba a pasar nada entre ambos. Fue así que mi vida volvió a la normalidad siguiendo con el colegio mientras que con el tiempo las salidas fueron apareciendo, las fiestas, los "quinceañeros", las "reus", etc.

Pasaron 5 largos años en los que ambos no nos comunicamos… en los que no nos vimos ni una sola vez. Había momentos en los que me preguntaba si él alguna vez existió, si no fue parte de un sueño o producto de la imaginación. _"No… él sí existió… esos ojos dorados sí los vi…". _En esos años siempre que iba a una fiesta, especialmente a las de los famosos quince años creía verlo de espaldas pero en el fondo sabía que no era él... que era solo una ilusión que tenía dentro de mí pero aparte no veía ese cabello largo plateado que me hubiese gustado acariciar ni esos ojos dorados que me cautivaron... que en una época me observaban sin cansancio para ver dentro de mí... que nunca me cansaba yo de observar ni de admirar. Aparte sabía que jamás lo iba a ver en una fiesta porque que nunca se mantuvo en contacto con alguien del colegio por lo que simplemente eso jamás ocurriría. Durante esos años también conocí muchas personas como a Hoyo quien se convirtió en un gran amigo en quien puedo contar siempre. Otro caso es Kouga quien no deja de perseguirme cada vez que puede, sin embargo… a pesar de que conocí a muchas personas y que algunas de ellas quisieron conquistarme ningun muchacho lo logró y es que en mi corazón y en mi mente siempre mantuve algo… mantuve el recuerdo de InuYasha, de sus ojos dorados, de su mirada fría, de su abrazo. Nunca lo olvidé teniéndolo siempre presente evitando tal vez para la mala suerte de los demás que me enamorara de ellos. A pesar del tiempo, nunca hubo un día que no lo pensara: _"Ya han pasado 5 años. Espero que al menos de vez en cuando me recuerde…"_

Debido a que era el último año de la secundaria todos estábamos preocupados con algo llamado "universidad". No sabíamos a donde ir ya que algunos no sabían que estudiar y aquellos que lo tenían claro estaban preocupados por ser admitidos. Felizmente al final del año dábamos unos exámenes especiales que nos facilitaban el ingreso de tal manera que no dábamos exámenes de admisión e ingresábamos directamente a la universidad. La condición: esforzarse por dos años con amanecidas, trabajos, ensayos, monografías y exámenes que valían 80% de tu nota al final del segundo año. Era opcional pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad por lo que tomé el riesgo y decidí seguir el programa. Como factor aparte quería saber a cual universidad postular. No sabía a cuales pero al menos tenía clara la carrera: Negocios Internacionales. ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Hay que agradecer al ambicioso deseo de las universidades de tener más alumnos ya que de no ser así no existirían las ya conocidas "ferias universitarias". Recuerdo perfectamente que fue el último día de mayo. Había una feria en el "French-hôtel" la cual se iba a llevar a cabo un fin de semana pero por cuestión de tiempo y horarios no me quedaba de otra que ir el sábado en la noche ya que ese día tenía clase de baile en la tarde y la mañana la tenía copada por las tareas del colegio por lo que ir en la noche era mi única opción. Llegué una hora antes de que cerraran (y eso que llegué lo más rápido posible) por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Al llegar me sentía confundida, desubicada. No solo por el hecho de que nunca había asistido a una de estas feria universitaria sino porque según iba avanzando por los diferentes módulos nuevamente empecé a sentir una extraña presencia, como si alguien me observara y eso no me dejaba tranquila. _"Acaso será… no, eso no es posible. Debe ser mi imaginación… Sí, eso es. Estoy segura de ello…". _Miraba de un lado a otro tratando de cerciorarme de mis propias palabras pero no vi nada. En eso decido sacar mi celular para ver la hora cuando...

"¿Kagome?" – escuché mi nombre en un susurro lo cual me hizo voltear de un modo automático hacia donde escuché lo escuché encontrándome con unos ojos dorados totalmente abiertos mirándome sorprendidos. _"No puede ser…"_. Mis labios se quedaron tiesos, todo mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y lo único que reaccionó en mí fueron mis manos que se dirigieron a tapar mi boca por la sorpresa. Mi mente solo trataba de procesar la idea de quien tenía en frente mío. Habían pasado 5 años... 5 largos años y él estaba tan cambiado pero su largo cabello plateado y sus ojos seguían iguales… su mirada fría seguía igual y esos ojos me volvieron a querer dentro de mí pero en vez de encontrar frialdad en ellos pude ver una llama, un pequeño fuego de esperanza protegido por la emoción los cuales me sorprendieron aún más pero que no me impidieron reconocerlo al instante…

"¿Inu…Yasha? … ¿Eres…tú?... Imposible…" – mis manos iban dejando de tapar mi boca mientras las palabras salían de mis labios aunque con mucho trabajo. En eso sin poder controlarme me lancé a sus brazos. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude sin dejar de hablar – "¡Sí, InuYasha eres tú! No puedo creerlo eres tú, en verdad eres tú… pero si ha pasado tanto tiempo… no lo puedo creer… "– no quería soltarlo por nada. Escuchaba los murmullos de las personas a mi alrededor pero no me importaba… no importaba nada. El destino nos había juntado de nuevo por algo y ya no éramos los niños de antes. ¿Qué tanto podemos cambiar al crecer? _"Nada", _o al menos eso creí…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Olvidé la razón por la que había ido a esa feria. Apenas lo solté fuimos a un costado donde no dejamos de hablar, de contarnos algunas cosas por las que pasamos, etc., sin embargo noté algunas cosas. Por alguna extraña razón sentía como quería acercarse más a mí, me tomaba por la cintura discretamente, me abrazaba y ¡solamente nos habíamos encontrado de casualidad! Debo admitir que me gustaba pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba. Por experiencia de mis amigas sabía que cuando alguien se te acerca demasiado a la primera quiere decir que en definitiva quiere algo que tal vez tu no quieras darle así de fácil. _"No, él no es así. Él es diferente, jamás querría algo conmigo así de rápido… él es diferente a todos…"_. Esto me lo estuve diciendo los pocos días que pasaron luego de vernos cuando un día sonó mi celular...

"¿Aló?" – contesté de lo más tranquila ya que estaba haciendo un trabajo.

"Kagome, ¿qué tal? ¿Estás ocupada ahorita?" – la voz de InuYasha era fácil de reconocer. Es diferente por teléfono que cuando lo escuchas de frente pero tiene una cualidad: es dura e incluso inexpresiva por lo que no me costó reconocerlo rápidamente.

"Oh! InuYasha, con que eres tú. No te preocupes ya estoy terminando un trabajo, ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?" – en verdad me faltaba regular para terminar mi trabajo pero era para dentro de 2 días por lo que no tenía nada que perder.

"Quería saber si tenías algo que hacer el viernes por la noche" – sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¡Me estaba invitando a salir! Sentía tanta emoción dentro de mí que me olvidé de hablar.

"Oh! Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué planes tienes?" – quería que él eligiera el lugar aunque ahora que lo pienso era lo más lógico ya que él me estaba invitando, ¿no?

"Pues pensaba que tal vez quisieras ir al cine al lado del hipódromo a eso de las 7pm. ¿Está bien la hora? " – era simplemente perfecto. Había escuchado que había buenos estrenos esa semana por lo que no pudo elegir una mejor opción.

"Me parece bien. Hace unos días me dijeron que había buenos estrenos esta semana así que me gusta la idea. Entonces nos vemos el viernes por la noche, ¿ok?" – mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Estaba contenta pero nuevamente esa idea me cruzó por la mente. ¿Acaso querrá algo más que sólo salir? "_No creo… él no es así... Además, sería demasiado rápido para ambos…"_ Debo admitir que en el fondo la idea no me parecía mala, es más, hasta me daba cierto gusto pero mi razón me decía que no era lo correcto dándome cuenta de que si es que pasaba algo mi cabeza me iba a detener_. "Al menos podré evitarlo si no quiero. Recién es martes… tengo mucho por pensar todavía... aún estoy a tiempo…"_

* * *

**_08 de marzo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	4. Sentimientos que reaparecen

_Bueno aquí les traigo como todas las semanas la continuación de este fic. Debo decirles que me costó escribir este capítulo porque es aquí donde la situación toma in giro que afecta mucho a la protagonista asi que solamente les pido que lo lean con mucha atención y a las chicas... bueno si han estado en una situación así espero no hacerlas recordar mucho el pasado... xD  
Como siempre debo decir que los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que no dejen de leerlo. Reitero mi petición de que si alguien tiene cualquier comentario o consejo háganmelo saber para así poder mejorar en el futuro... n.n  
Espero les guste...=)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 4 - Sentimientos que reaparecen**

Debido a un pequeño retraso llegué algo tarde al cine. En el camino no pude evitar pensar una y otra vez en lo que mi madre me dijo totalmente tranquila _"Mientras estés segura no pasa nada. Solamente no te apresures y cuídate ¿ok?"_. No fue hasta muchos meses después que pude comprender lo que quiso decir con esas palabras.

"¡Hola! Perdona por llegar tarde pero tuve un problema y me retrasé…" – estaba algo agitada ya que tuve que correr para no llegar aún más tarde.

"No hay problema, total, ya estás aquí"- solo se limitó a responderme con esas palabras claro sin dejar de sonreírme levemente ya que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Fuimos yendo lentamente a la boletería para poder comprar las entradas:

"¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Tienes alguna idea?" – me quedé observando la cartelera sin saber cuál película elegir.

"Pues la verdad no sé cual película podemos ver. Aunque eso sí, por favor que no sea ninguna película de terror o matanza ni nada de eso porque… simplemente no me gustan" – bajé mi mirada algo avergonzada mientras oía cómo se reía por lo que había dicho.

"¿Aún te sigues asustando por eso? Jajaja… veo que no has cambiado nada" – seguía riéndose mientras yo lo miraba avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo algo molesta – "Descuida, si tiene escenas así, ¿para qué estoy yo? Jajaja… no mentira. Mira mejor veamos aquella película que comenzará en unos minutos. Aún estamos a tiempo, ¿te parece? Me dijeron que era buena…" – se veía interesante. No tenía idea de que trataba pero "21" me llamó la atención por lo que luego de unos momentos pensando finalmente acepté. Fue así como rápidamente compramos las entradas, la canchita con la gaseosa para directamente ir a la sala la cual para nuestra suerte no estaba tan llena.

La película era muy interesante. No tenía idea que había tantos trucos en el Blackjack y menos que con el truco del conteo se pudiese ganar tanto dinero. Quedé totalmente enganchada con la película pero InuYasha no. Durante toda la función no dejaba de abrazarme, besarme la mejilla o las manos. ¿Dios había cambiado tanto en este tiempo? Lo tenía tan cerca y sabía que con solo girar mi rostro iba a pasar lo obvio pero no quería o tal vez sí lo deseaba pero tenía temor… miedo de arriesgarme a algo que tal vez no fuera a resultar.

"¿Por qué evitas lo obvio?" – me dijo de un momento a otro a la mitad de la película – "¿Qué dijiste?" – Traté de hacer como si no lo había escuchado porque de lo contrario tendría que enfrentarlo. Suspiró, me dio un beso en mi mejilla y me dijo – "No nada" – volviendo a abrazarme como antes aunque empecé a sentirlo aún más insistente. Sus manos me acariciaban el rostro y me giraba el rostro para que lo mirara y lo hacía pero cuando eso ocurría solamente le sonreía y volvía a dirigir mis ojos a la pantalla.

En eso cuando está a punto de terminar la película lo miro y para mi sorpresa su nariz estaba a centímetros de la mía. Sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho. Pude notar como una de sus manos bajaba por mi cintura para que no me moviera mientras que la otra me tomaba del rostro… no tenía escapatoria. Pude ver como se acercaba a mí lentamente y yo… inmóvil… lentamente cerrando los ojos para poder ver hasta el último instante. Primero nuestros labios rozaron y pude sentir como los míos quemaban para luego juntarlos muy lentamente. En eso nos separamos un poco para luego sentirlo nuevamente sobre mis labios mientras que trataba de pegarme más hacia él aunque eso no era posible ya que el brazo de la butaca nos separaba. El beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo sintiendo como su lengua entraba en mi boca buscando la mía, la cual tímidamente apareció para darle el encuentro. Fue tan perfecto, sentía que el momento jamás terminaría. Me olvidé de todo por unos momentos, de donde estaba, de las personas que nos rodeaban o que tal vez nos miraban... pero en eso mi razón apareció para separarnos. _"No… no así… no aún… no puedes…"_. De repente esas palabras se agruparon en mi mente con tal fuerza que puse mi mano en su pecho...

"Lo siento…" – le respondí agitada mirándolo a los ojos por un momento para luego bajar mi mirada buscando otra cosa a la cual observar – "No puedo…no…" – me paré y salí lo más rápido que pude de la sala sintiendo como él me alcanzaba rápidamente para solo igualar mi paso y no decirme nada. Salimos del cine y fuimos hacia donde estaban unas bancas. No había mucha gente cuando en eso sentí como me abrazaba por detrás para no alejarme más de él

"Perdona si te hice algo malo. No quise hacerte daño ni nada…y menos forzarte a algo que no quieres…" – sus palabras se oyeron tan sinceras. Sentía súplica en ellas pero a la vez cierta frustración.

"No te preocupes, no me hiciste daño. Solo…." – no sabía cómo excusarme. No podía decirle que no quería besarlo ya que por dentro me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Simplemente me invadió el temor. ¿Qué tal si él se había vuelto como los demás? El tiempo cambia a la gente. Cuando lo conocí era duro, de mira fría y a pesar de que sus rasgos siguen siendo duros es mucho más expresivo, cariñoso y busca…lo cual me encantaba del nuevo InuYasha pero…

"¿Nos sentamos?" – asentí lentamente para luego buscar una banca libre. Una vez sentados permanecimos en silencio. Me abrazaba, me besaba la frente y me acariciaba pero nada más. No sabía que más decir y pienso que él tampoco. Luego de un tiempo de permanecer así me soltó para luego pararme y estrecharme la mano:

"Te acompaño a tu casa. Ya es algo tarde…" – tomé su mano para pararme y lentamente fuimos caminando. Todo el camino permanecimos en silencio. Cuando nos cruzábamos las miradas solo nos limitábamos a sonreír. Mi casa que en realidad es un antiguo templo quedaba algo lejos del centro por lo que demoramos un poco en llegar a lo cual hay que aumentarle unas largas escaleras. Lentamente fuimos subiendo hasta que llegamos. Una vez arriba di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos dorados que a pesar del tiempo aún seguían iguales.

"Gracias por traerme. Me divertí… adiós" – no sabía que más decir por lo que solo di la vuelta para seguir lo que quedaba del camino sola pero sentí como me tomaba de la mano, me daba vuelta y cuando reaccioné ya estaba en sus brazos. Fue un abrazo firme pero que no lastimaba, al contrario era como si se estuviera conteniendo. Él no quería que las cosas terminaran así y yo tampoco pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto. Subí mi cabeza lentamente para mirarlo y nuevamente sentí su rostro cerca del mío. No pude oponerme, no quería huir y dejar las cosas así. En eso su rostro se fue acercando mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos para no ver la magia creada. El beso fue lento, tímido y con temor por parte de ambos. Ninguno quería arruinarlo pero de nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza que me pedía a gritos despertar. Me separé de él unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarlo.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No te arrepentirás después?" – Temía su respuesta y en vez de sentir preocupación en su respuesta sentí necesidad y desesperación en sus palabras.

"Solo sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré..." – y nuevamente sentí como me besaba pero ahora con desesperación. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Con esas palabras me cautivó totalmente y decidí arriesgarme. Me separé de él y lo jalé hacia el árbol sagrado del templo el cual estaba algo alejado de la casa. Nadie nos podría ver ahí. Apenas llegamos lo miré y me jaló hacia él de un modo rápido pero seguro besándome sin temor alguno. Desde el principio el beso tomo pasión, ambos queríamos explorar dentro del otro y nuestras lenguas se juntaban sin temor alguno buscando cada una desesperadamente a la otra habiendo para mi sorpresa una perfecta coordinación en nuestros movimientos como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo… como si nos besáramos desde hace tiempo…

Mientras me devoraba los labios sus manos me rodeaban… me acariciaban. Al inicio estaban en la parte superior de mi espalda pero luego fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la curva donde ésta termina mientras al mismo tiempo me sostenía firmemente en ese sitio para que no me fuera… para que no huyera... Me puse nerviosa al sentirlo tan 'abajo' por así decirlo y de un modo instintivo tomé la mano que estaba en esa zona y la detuve de seguir bajando para solo enredarla con mis dedos sintiendo mientras me besaba como sonreía de manera placentera al hacerlo. Luego de un tiempo me separe un poco.

"Ya es… tarde… vete… o será… peor" – no podía terminar de decir la frase ya que no dejaba de besarme y apenas le decía volvía a besarme profundamente – "En serio… vete… te… esperan…" – no me dejaba terminar, no dejaba de besarme y yo tampoco quería parar pero de no hacerlo… - "Vete… por favor…" – lentamente dejó de besarme para convertirse simplemente en una caricia. Nos detuvimos, vi sus ojos dorados, me besó en la frente.

"Nos vemos…Kagome…" – y tras dejar un suave beso en mis labios partió…

* * *

**15 de marzo del 2009**

Hecho por: letta-san =)


	5. Temores

_Como siempre aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. Nuevamente reitero que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solamente los estoy tomando prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Les recuerdo que lo que está en cursiva es lo que piensa Kagome. Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo este fic y espero que les siga gustando según va avanzando la historia. Como siempre cualquier consejo o comentario háganmelo saber ya que este es el primer fic que escribo y bueno un par de éstos no me vendrían mal para poder mejorar.  
Espero les guste... =)_

****

* * *

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 5 - Temores

No pude creer lo que había pasado. Era tan irreal. Tantos años pensando en que algún día lo encontraría y que nada había cambiado entre nosotros y… ¡se hizo realidad! Era tan perfecto que sencillamente no podía ser posible. Sentía que volaba… y que nunca volvería a bajar…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de días después me encontré con mis amigas. Después de las clases decidimos ir a comer algo ya que luego no iba a ser posible debido a que los exámenes estaban cerca al igual que la entrega de mil trabajos, todo para la misma semana. Las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas y en eso empezamos a hablar:

"La fiesta de promoción es en 6 meses… ¿tienen alguna idea de con quién van a ir?" – se animó Eri a preguntar de la nada.

"¡Pero es en medio año todavía! No puedo creer que ya estés pensando en eso a pesar de lo lejos que está. Claro, como tú iras con tu enamorado no tienes problemas en buscar pareja…¬¬" – replicó Ayumi de lo más tranquila pero con un claro sentido de ironía en su voz causando que todas nos riéramos y que Eri se sonrojara mientras se sonreía de lo más orgullosa.

"¿Y tu Kagome? ¿Ya tienes en mente a alguien?" – Eri me hizo esta pregunta de lo más tranquila a lo que solo me quedé pensando

"Es cierto, Hoyo estaría feliz de ir contigo a menos claro de que tengas novio para esa fecha" – Eri siempre ha mencionado a Hoyo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad para "aceptar" una de sus proposiciones sin embargo esta vez seguí sin hacerle caso ya que seguía en silencio asintiendo lentamente

"Verdad Kagome, ¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Naomi el viernes? Fuiste a la fiesta que hizo hace un mes… ¿por qué no a esta que fue todavía por su cumpleaños?" – no pude evitar sonrojarme ante esta pregunta sorpresa de Ayumi ya que me puse a recordar lo que había hecho ese fin de semana. _"No fui porque…. Ay no, ¿ahora qué respondo?"_. No sabía que decir. Todas me quedaron mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta la cual no pude evitar responder.

"Pues… tuve que salir y ya no pude ir…" – no dejaron de mirarme ya que no me creían.

"Y si saliste… ¿por qué te pusiste roja? No me digas que saliste con un chico Kagome… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes, ah? – Yuka no podía ser más directa poniéndome aún más roja. Ellas no sabían que me había encontrado con InuYasha en la feria hace unas semanas. No quería contarles ya que de lo contrario no me dejarían en paz y harían que me ilusionara antes de tiempo. Tenía que asegurarme de que algo ocurriera entre nosotros, de que no iba a ser algo pasajero ni nada pero como siempre tuvieron que descubrir lo mío. No me quedaba otra más que contarles.

"Pues… ¿se acuerdan de Taisho? – tenía que asegurarme de que al menos lo recordaran.

"¿Taisho? Mmm… ¿te refieres a InuYasha Taisho? ¿El que fue tu novio en primaria? – todas se empezaron a reír poniéndome roja de nuevo. _"Veo que sí se acuerdan…"_. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que no lo recordaran pero Eri siempre con su tan buena memoria…

"Sí, él aunque no fue mi novio…" – tenía que aclararlo al menos.

"Ay vamos Kagome bien que querías con él. Toda la promoción sabía bien que ambos querían, pero él se fue y no resultó… o al menos eso creo que pasó…" – ¡No podía creer que supieran tanto! Que yo recuerde nunca les dije eso ni a ellas ni a nadie… ¿de dónde sacó Yuka esa información?

"Bueno ya el punto es que… ¿recuerdan que hubo hace unos días una feria de universidades en el French-hôtel? – todas asintieron – "Ya pues… yo fui ahí y pues…." – me quedé callada ya que querían que ellas lo dedujeran solas pero no dejaban de mirarme. Esperaban que terminara... así que solo suspiré – "Y pues… me lo encontré de casualidad" – me quedé esperando a que dijeran algo. Se sentaron derechas y luego de un momento de silencio Yuka habló.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver él con que no hayas ido el viernes a la fiesta?" – Ayumi como siempre acorralándome sin darse cuenta. No me quedó otra más que suspirar y seguir hablando…

"Luego de unos días de habernos encontrado, me invitó a salir… el viernes… al cine… y en ese entonces no había recordado que era la fiesta de Naomi"- en eso Eri se tapó la boca como si no quisiera decir algo o como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"¿Fueron al cine?" – asentí ya que… ¿qué tenía de malo ir ahí? – "Kagome, no me digas que se besaron…" – solo quería que la tierra me tragara. _"¡¿Cómo es que deducen las cosas TAN rápido?!". _No puede evitar ponerme muy pero muy pero muy roja lo cual confirmó la respuesta que Eri esperaba. Todas me quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa. No sabía qué hacer, si irme o quedarme y esperar las reclamaciones que me iban a hacer. Para mi sorpresa solo cruzaron los brazos y empezaron a pensar. El silencio debió ser de solo unos segundos pero para mí se hicieron interminables hasta que por fin una se animó a romperlo.

"No sé qué decirte Kagome. Tú no eres así… de andar besándote con alguien en la primera cita aunque claro, él no es simplemente 'alguien' ya que todas aquí sabemos que tú sí lo querías cuando éramos pequeñas ¿no?" – asentí con lentitud ya que Yuka tenía razón – "Cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue que se besaron? ¿Antes de entrar al cine? ¿Al principio de la película? ¿A la mitad o al final? ¿O cuando te dejó en tu casa?" – no entendía qué de importante tenía el momento en que ocurrió pero no me quedaba de otra que responderles.

"Pues nos encontramos en el cine. Luego compramos las entradas y entramos porque empezaba en menos de 10minutos. Comenzó y nada la vimos y todo pero no nos besamos hasta el final. Si quieres ser más específica hasta que salieron los créditos. Pero luego de un momento así me separé de él y me fui y luego me alcanzó, se disculpó diciéndome que no quería hacerme daño ni ofenderme ni nada de eso. Después nos sentamos en unas bancas, nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada un rato y luego me dijo para llevarme a mi casa. Durante todo el camino no cruzamos palabra y cuando llegamos pues le dije que me divertí y me fui pero a penas di un par de pasos me tomó de la mano y me volteó hacia él para abrazarme. Entonces levanté mi rostro y su cara estaba cerca al mío y me besó despacio y ya…" – durante todo el tiempo que hablé las chicas me escucharon con total atención sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez

"¿Y cómo actuó durante toda la función? ¿Te decía algo que insinuara que quería besarte o algo parecido?" – cuando Eri preguntó esto me puse a pensar por unos momentos cuando en eso recordé…

"Recuerdo que durante toda la película me estuvo abrazando, me besaba la mano y la mejilla tratando de hacer que lo mirara. Y también cuando estaba ya en mi casa y nos besamos yo no quería y entonces me separé de él y le pregunté si es que estaba seguro de eso y me respondió que si no lo hacía se iba a arrepentir. Y pues… eso me mató y lo llevé hasta un lugar cercano donde nadie de la casa nos fuera a ver y nos quedamos besando por varios minutos. Sabía que era peligroso estar ahí por lo que le dije que se fuera ya que… bueno el punto es que solo le decía que se fuera pero lograrlo me tomó tres intentos ya que no me soltaba y luego del tercer intento me soltó y me dijo 'nos vemos' con un pequeño beso…" - hubo un corto silencio al terminar de hablar lo cual para mí se hizo una eternidad. Esperaba con nerviosismo lo que me iban a decir… un reclamo… una felicitación… un consejo... ¡¡ALGO!! Hasta que finalmente éste llegó.

"Pues la verdad no sé qué decirte en este momento. Kagome, ¿sabes lo que has hecho y a lo que estas exponiendo verdad?" – Yuka quería hacerme reflexionar y lo estaba logrando.

"Si sé lo que hemos hecho. No es juego y lo tengo claro pero… ¿a qué te refieres con 'a lo que me estoy exponiendo'?" – todas me miraron fijamente para luego escuchar un leve suspiro de cada una de ellas

"No sabemos si él quiere algo serio contigo o solo es un juego. Kagome…" – Eri suspiró bajando la mirada para luego mirarme fijamente – "No quiero ser mal pensaba o aguafiestas pero nosotras sabemos lo que chicos como él pueden estar buscando. Tú también lo sabes porque te lo hemos contado e incluso hemos llorado a tu lado por el dolor de sentirse usada, de sentir que nada más fuiste un objeto para besar e incluso tocar. No queremos que te pase eso ya que es muy doloroso. Lo que te podemos aconsejar es que si te invita de nuevo a salir no lo beses y si en verdad quieres hacerlo, por favor piensa bien en lo que te estás metiendo. No te digo que no te la juegues pero… ¡ni siquiera sabemos si tiene enamorada o algo! Solo…" – suspiró nuevamente – "Sólo espero estar equivocada…"- no pude creer lo que me estaban diciendo. Agradecía su honestidad hacia mí y lo directas que eran pero… dolía. Dolía pensar que InuYasha me considerara tan solo un objeto, alguien más con quien se había besado. La simple idea amontonaba lágrimas en mis ojos. _"No… él jamás me haría eso… no después de tanto… no después de lo que pasó hace años… no después de..._". Al llegar a mi casa no pude evitar pensar en eso… en sus intenciones. Ya había pasado cerca de una semana de que salimos y no me había llamado. ¿Acaso mis amigas tenían razón? _"Debe estar ocupado… también está preocupado por el colegio y eso… él también se graduara y debe estar pensando en las universidades, en las carreras… si eso debe ser…"_ Lo único que esperaba era no estar equivocada ya que de lo contrario… _" 'Suerte, Kagome…'- dijeron todas… y la voy a necesitar"_

* * *

**_22 de marzo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	6. Rescate de un amigo

_Como todas las semanas aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. No sé ustedes pero a mi parecer este fic se torna cada vez más interesante y es que cada vez que lo escribo las ideas se me acumulan no solo para escribir ese capítulo sino también para capítulos futuros. Así que si piensan que a este fic le queda poco para terminar pues se equivocan =D  
Nuevamente recalco que los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solamente los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y espero que les siga gustando como para seguirlo hasta ahora. Por favor cualquier consejo o comentario háganmelo saber ya que esta es la primera vez que lo hago y cualquier crítica me ayudará para mejorar en el futuro.  
Espero les guste...=)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 6 - Rescate de un amigo**

Durante todo el tiempo en que no recibí ninguna llamada de él no pude evitar pensar en lo que me había dicho Eri. Para mi alivio a los pocos días de la conversación que tuvimos mi celular sonó:

"Aló"- contesté de una manera totalmente desinteresada ya que justo estaba pensando en las palabras de Eri

"Hola, Kagome. ¿Cómo estás?"- un alivio cubrió mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz. Llegué a pensar que jamás me iba a llamar de nuevo. _"¿Ven? Él es diferente… él me llamó de nuevo… no me utiliza…"_

"¡Hola! Estoy bien… algo preocupada por los trabajos y eso… los exámenes de noviembre ya están cerca así que estoy algo nerviosa. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal? "- estaba emocionada por volver a escuchar su voz pero no quería que él lo notara.

"He estado bien. Quería saber cómo estabas por eso te llamé…"- cada cierto tiempo me llamaba para saber lo mismo. Claro no lo hacía todos los días pero cada dos semanas no estaba mal tampoco… como dicen, 'peor es nada'…

Pasó un mes lo cual significaba que las vacaciones de julio se acercaban. Estas vacaciones las tenían todos los colegios por lo que InuYasha no sería la excepción. Durante la semana de exámenes previos al descanso de tres semanas estuve esperando a que me dijera para salir de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo que era capaz de ir a su colegio, abrazarlo y besarlo en frente de todos pero por más que supiera donde estudiaba no podía hacer eso. Él no era nada mío. No teníamos nada juntos… no "estábamos" juntos por lo que no tenía derecho a reclamar salidas o llamadas ni nada. Debo admitir que me fastidiaba que a veces no lo hiciera pero tenía que aguantarme las reclamaciones.

Uno de esos días antes de las vacaciones me llamó nuevamente y no pude evitar preguntarle:

"Oye y… ¿qué planes para las vacaciones ah?" – sabía que no me convenía hacerlo pero no pude aguantarme. Quería saber si sus planes me incluían… si le importaba…

"Pues iba a decírtelo hace unos días pero… bueno resulta que me voy de viaje por dos semanas fuera del país y pues… lo que tenía planeado no resultó…" – no sabía si estar tranquila o triste. Tranquila porque él tal vez tenía ideas para salir juntos pero triste porque él se iba a ir de viaje. Tres de las dos semanas iba a irse… lo único que esperaba era que por lo menos esa última semana nos pudiésemos ver.

Llegaron las vacaciones y el día en que InuYasha iba a viajar. Pensé que no me iba a llamar ni nada pero para mi sorpresa ese día en la noche lo hizo:

"Te llamaba para despedirme. En unos minutos me voy así que… quería que me desearas suerte en el viaje. Además no podré llamarte en esas dos semanas por lo que quería escuchar tu voz por última vez… total si pasa algo…" – no podía creer que fuera tan pesimista.

"Qué trágico que eres" – le respondí molesta pero con cierta risa en mi voz – "¿Cómo puedes decir eso ah? Nada te va a pasar y nos volveremos a ver y si no puedes pues a hablar, ¿está bien?" – tenía que darle ánimos pero esa indirecta se me escapó en el proceso. No quise decir eso a propósito pero… bueno por algo se me salió.

"Tranquila… ya veras... Bueno ya llegaron por mí. Me voy al aeropuerto. Cuídate mucho ¿ok? Nos vemos… te quiero…" – no pude creer lo último que dijo. No era la primera vez que me lo decía ya que en una de las llamadas que me hizo me lo dijo pero esta vez ese 'te quiero' se sintió desde adentro. Como si no quisiera irse, cosa que me dijo antes también… como explicarlo… era como si quisiera transmitirme ese sentimiento por el teléfono. No pude evitar responderle… - "Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la semana en la que InuYasha estuvo de viaje aproveché el tiempo en ponerme al día en algunos trabajos. Los exámenes de noviembre se acercaban y tenía que empezar a prepararme como también arreglar todos los trabajos y ensayos que iba a comenzar a enviar. Por si fuera poco las famosas "grabaciones" que se hacían para algunos cursos eran dentro de un mes y tenía que leer los libros de los cuales iba a hablar. En pocas palabras, estaba muy ocupada y estresada. ¿Acaso se supone que las vacaciones deban ser así? Quién sabe…

Por si fuera poco mis amigas se habían ido de viaje y para no ir con ellas tuve que inventar que tenía una enfermedad rara en mi cuerpo y que necesitaba reposo (obviamente mi abuelo se encargó de engañarlas ya que si yo les hubiera hablado no me hubiesen creído) así que aparte de estudiar y escribir no tenía nada que hacer… no había un plan B… cuando en eso suena (de nuevo) el teléfono:

"Aló" – estaba totalmente aburrida, cansada y totalmente sin ganas de hablar por lo que contesté totalmente desganada.

"¡Hola! A los años…" – me senté de golpe al escuchar la voz y reconocerla al instante.

"¿Hoyo? ¿Acaso eres tú?" – no podía creer que era él. A pesar de que él estudiaba en otra secundaria siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto. _"Aunque creo que más estuvo en comunicación con las chicas que conmigo"_

"Sí, soy yo. Pensé que no te iba a encontrar ya que como tus amigas se fueron de viaje…" – se podía sentir su alegría de su voz lo cual me aseguró que en verdad no creyó que me iba a encontrar.

"Sí, pero al final no me fui con ellas ya que…" – no sabía que decirle que estaba ocupada con muchos trabajos o decirle lo mismo a las chicas que estaba enferma y no pude viajar con ellas. _"Ya debe de haber hablado con las chicas… mejor tomo precauciones"_ – "… ya que estoy enferma y al final no pude ir con ellas"

"¿Otra vez enferma, Higurashi? No sé cuantas veces te he dicho que debes cuidar tu salud…" – Hoyo como siempre tan preocupado. Siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí incluso más de lo que podía corresponderle. Fue por ello que el año anterior me vi forzada a aclarar la situación entre ambos ya que no quería que se ilusionara, pero tampoco perder su amistad, su confianza, por lo que me vi obligada a contarle lo de InuYasha. Para beneficio de ambos, él entendió y desde ese entonces somos grandes amigos, él sabe toda mi vida y yo la suya y sé que puedo contar con él para lo que sea y viceversa.

"Si, lo sé Hoyo. Lo que sucede es que he estado preocupada con lo de los exámenes, trabajos…todo eso y bueno… ya sabes que todo eso siempre me ha afectado" – escuché un leve suspiro al otro lado del teléfono. _"¿Acaso no me cree?"_

"Hay algo más, Kagome. Lo sé porque te conozco. ¿Te ha pasado algo que no me has contado?" – no podía creer que me conociera tanto. ¿¡Cómo pudo saberlo tan rápido si ni siquiera le di un indicio?! _"A veces creo que me conoce demasiado... Incluso me asusta…"_

"Pues… ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el café cerca de mi secundaria? Así te cuento todo con calma…" – la verdad necesitaba su consejo y nadie mejor que él aconsejarme desde otro punto de vista, diferente al de mis amigas pero no por ello errado.

"¿No que estabas enferma? ¿Cómo iras a verme si estás mal?" – me había olvidado de ese "pequeño" detalle. _"Kagome, piensa rápido…"_ – "Pues… es que no me siento TAN mal como para no salir a un café. Ahora si tu prefieres puedes venir a mi casa y aquí hablamos…" – no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decirle pero al menos pude desviar la pregunta para que así él decida.

"Mmm… mejor voy a tu casa, ¿te parece? Así, tú no te esfuerzas y me aseguro de que estés bien… además podrás desahogarte con mayor tranquilidad si es que algo mal tienes guardado…" – Hoyo como siempre pensando en todo. No sé qué haría sin él… siempre preocupándose por mí… por mis sentimientos… por mi comodidad… Fue por ello que no pude corresponderle, porque si lo nuestro no llegaba a resultar iba a perder su amistad y eso era lo último que estaba dispuesta a perder.

"Está bien Hoyo. Te espero mañana a eso de las 11am, ¿ok? ¿O prefieres más tarde tal vez…?" – había olvidado que él también estaba ocupado con los estudios, la famosa universidad y todo eso. _"Espero que a esa hora pueda para que pueda almorzar acá…"_

"Sí, está bien no te preocupes. Total, ya solo me faltan pocos trabajos por entregar así que…" – Hoyo siempre tan responsable. Yo recién iba por la mitad y él ya casi terminando y todavía dispone tiempo para mí….

"Excelente. Entonces te quedas a almorzar" – iba a hablar por mucho rato con él y como agradecimiento por haberme robado su tiempo iba a invitarlo a comer – "Muchas gracias, Kagome. Bueno te dejo. Nos vemos mañana" – por fin tendría otro punto de vista y tal vez positivo a diferencia del de mis amigas. _"Tengo que aprovechar sus consejos… él me ayudará…"_ – "¡Genial! Nos vemos…"

* * *

**_29 de marzo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	7. Consejos

_Como todas las semanas aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. Debo decirles que debido a que ya comencé la universidad hace unas semanas (el 23 de marzo para ser exactos) no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir este fic. Felizmente para esa fecha ya tenía varios capítulos de por sí ya avanzados así que por ahora no se verán afectados. Sin embargo si dentro de unas semanas ven un retraso no se prepocupen que no pienso dejar al aire el fic.  
Debo recordarles que los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que los personajes aquí utilizados solo los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia.  
Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. Espero que les siga gustando según la historia vaya avanzando y ya saben que cualquier consejo o comentario háganmelo saber para poder corregir mis errores ya que eeste es el primer fic que escribo._

_Espero les guste...=)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 7 - Consejos**

A las 11 de la mañana puntual llegó Hoyo. Mi mamá lo recibió y se quedó hablando con él por un rato mientras yo me bañaba y me cambiaba ya que me quedé viendo televisión hasta tarde y se me pasó la hora así que apenas sonó el timbre tuve que hacer carrera para arreglarme. Para mi buena suerte Hoyo no lo notó y mi madre se encargó de entretenerlo por un rato sin problema alguno.

Después de arreglarme a la volada bajé, lo saludé y lo invité a subir a mi habitación para hablar más tranquilos. Mi mamá ya lo conoce así que no tenía problema en que yo hiciera eso.

"No estás tan mal como yo pensaba. ¿De verdad estás enferma?" – no sabía que decirle. Me tomó de sorpresa. Felizmente no pudo mirar mi expresión ya que estaba recostándome en la cama cuando hizo ese comentario.

"Pues… antes sí se me notaba lo enferma que estaba pero ahora estoy mejor y me estoy recuperando" – no sabía si se lo había creído pero fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en esos instantes.

"A entonces qué bueno que te estés recuperando. Me alegra mucho eso…" – no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver la forma en que me sonreía. A pesar de que nunca pude corresponderle logró que me sonrojara en algunas ocasiones pero siempre fue por esto… por la forma en que se preocupaba por mí pero nunca por algo más. Eso lo tenía claro.

"Gracias por venir Hoyo. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer y aún así te robo tiempo valioso para solamente hablar contigo y…" – no pude seguir hablando porque puso su mano sobre mis labios para que no dijera nada

"No es una molestia venir a verte. Al contrario, me encantaría hacerlo más seguido. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y por si las dudas este tiempo que estoy pasando contigo no es tiempo perdido ya que es tiempo muy bien invertido… porque estoy contigo, Kagome" – me quedé mirándolo al escucharlo hablar así limitándome solo a sonreírle. Desde que nos hemos conocido siempre se ha preocupado por mí y a pesar de los años lo seguía haciendo. Sencillamente, él era un chico genial al cual no me disponía a perder.

"Entonces Kagome, ¿para qué soy bueno?" - no pude evitar reírme un poco ante este comentario. Fue así como empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Le conté como me reencontré con InuYasha luego de cinco años, sus actos para luego pasar a la salida que tuvimos en el cine, sus "insinuaciones" para rematarla con el beso no solo al final de la película sino también en mi casa. Durante todo este tiempo en el que le estuve contando me escuchó atentamente. Cuando mencioné a InuYasha su mirada se entristeció un poco pero aún así no me dijo que me detuviera ni nada. Para cuando le conté que nos besamos su rostro se puso duro, como si por dentro le doliera. No quise seguir contándole ya que me di cuenta que le afectaba y se lo dije pero él insistió en que terminara de contarle todo ya que sabía que no había terminado. No me quedó más que seguir hasta el final.

"Con que eso pasó. Quién diría que te ibas a reencontrar en él… y después de tanto tiempo…" – yo solamente me limité a bajar mi mirada y a asentir – "Lo que no entiendo es porque me cuentas todo esto… ¿Acaso no estás segura de lo que sientes por él?" - no me había puesto a pensar en eso… en lo que sentía por él. ¿Acaso aún lo seguía queriendo a pesar de los años? Bueno eso no es imposible considerando que nunca estuve con nadie… que nunca olvidé su recuerdo pero eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él… ¿o sí?

"Pues ahora que lo dices… no me había puesto a pensar en eso. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que siempre mantuve su recuerdo y que, tal vez, por eso nunca estuve en una relación…" – tenía que medir bien mis palabras para que no lo afectaran tanto

"Eso es cierto…" - me respondió serio – "Pero aún así no entiendo que quieres que te diga"

"Verás, las chicas ya saben sobre esto y pues… me dijeron que tuviera cuidado porque para ellas es algo rápido lo que ha pasado y no saben si es que sus intenciones son honestas o solo de momento, ¿entiendes?" – estaba sentada en mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas cuando le dije esto. En eso Hoyo se para de la silla del escritorio para sentarse al borde de la cama, justo frente a mí.

"La verdad no sé qué decirte. Me parece genial que te hayas reencontrado con él y todo eso pero lo único que me preocupa es que no tengas claro lo que sientes…" – me lo dijo con tal calma y firmeza que no pude evitar preocuparme

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – sabía que era algo importante lo que me estaba diciendo… no debía ignorarlo… no ahora.

"Debes saber lo que sientes para no salir herida. Ya que así sabrás por qué luchar y jugártela. No sé si él quiere algo serio contigo o no pero solo sé que si alguien está enamorado de otra persona no tardará mucho en decírselo" – lo estuve escuchando con total atención. Era muy importante para mí saber su opinión ya que él mejor que nadie me conocía y sabía que siempre me aconsejaría lo mejor para mí – "¿Acaso sabes que harás si es que te dice para volver a salir? Si se te vuelve a insinuar, y estoy seguro que lo va a volver a hacer, ¿volverás a ceder?" – no me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. Era cierto, deseaba verlo pero no me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que vuelva a querer besarme pero debía admitir que no me parecía mal la idea.

"No te voy a engañar Hoyo. Si él vuelve a insinuarme, lo más probable es que ceda. No sé si sea lo correcto, si el hacerlo me hará más daño pero… no puedo negárselo ya que yo también quiero eso. Lo único que me asusta que… temo que me utilice… que sea solo un objeto al cual besar y tocar para él nada más" – a él no podía engañarlo y debía decirle lo que sentía. Además, algo me decía que él sabía algo y que solo esperaba a que se lo dijera.

"Qué bueno que seas honesta conmigo y ahora comprendo mejor tu temor. Lo único que te puedo decir es que debes estar segura de lo que haces ya que si no lo estás te recomiendo que no hagas nada con él y no 'empeores' más las cosas por así decirlo. Ahora si tú en verdad quieres 'besarlo' te la estás jugando ya que ustedes no están juntos y bueno… te expones a que te utilice" – el mayor temor de Hoyo era que saliera herida y era comprensible. Siempre se ha preocupado por mí en todo aspecto y este no sería la excepción. En eso la puerta de mi habitación se abre dando paso a mi madre.

"Chicos, ya está el almuerzo. Bajen por favor" – mi mamá como siempre tan sonriente y considerada quería hacer sentir a Hoyo como en casa. Eso es algo que siempre admiré en ella.

"Si mamá, enseguida bajamos. No te preocupes" - mi madre asintió y se fue dejando la puerta tras de sí.

"Hoyo, ¿te importaría quedarte más tiempo? Es que me gustaría que después del almuerzo me ayudaras con algunos trabajos que debo entregar" – temía que se fuera, y desde hace un tiempo quería preguntarle eso pero no lo hice ya que pensaba que se iba a ir porque tenía que hacer.

"Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Además, si no te ayudo fácil los haces mal y no obtendrás el diploma" – me fastidié un poco ante ese comentario al que él solamente se quedó riendo esperando a que yo me lo tomara a la broma también cosa que después de unos momentos no pude evitar hacer.

Mientras me reía con él, decidí pararme y me ayudó dirigiéndose inmediatamente después a abrir la puerta cuando en eso lo detuve tomándolo del brazo.

"Muchas gracias, Hoyo. Me has ayudado mucho, ya sabes para despejar algunas dudas y además, ¡me ayudarás con mis trabajos! En verdad, no sé como agradecerte…" – nuevamente me silenció poniendo su mano sobre mis labios para que no dijera más, mientras me sonreía.

"Puedes agradecerme manteniendo esa confianza que tienes en mí como yo en ti. Por eso, si es que yo algún día te necesito para cualquier cosa me gustaría poder contar contigo para que también me ayudes o me aconsejes" – no podía creer que a pesar de todo me estuviera pidiendo tan poco. No iba a defraudarlo, no iba a perder su amistad y de eso me iba a asegurar

"Descuida. No te decepcionaré nunca y si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda ya sea para hablar o cualquier otra cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento, ¿está bien?" – mientras le decía eso solamente me limité a sonreírle misma que fue correspondida por él – "Bueno, la comida se debe estar enfriando, ¿vamos?"

* * *

**_05 de abril del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	8. Claridad ante todo

_Nuevamente les traigo la actualización de este fic. Como les dije la semana pasada mis clases en la universidad ya empezaron y como soy 'cachimba' pues nada que me estoy esforzando y todo para el próximo ciclo poder elegir mi horario porque el que tengo ahora es horrible.  
Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solamente los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en el futuro ya que este es el primer fic que escribo y sé que tengo mucho que aprender todavía.  
Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y espero que no lo dejen de hacer._

_Espero les guste...=)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 8 - Claridad ante todo**

Hablar con Hoyo me hizo mucho bien. Me hizo comprender que el poder lo tengo yo, que yo soy la que decido seguir o no pero cualquiera sea mi decisión, debo estar segura a sus consecuencias como a lo que me expongo. Las dos semanas estaban terminando y no sabía cuando InuYasha iba a regresar. Todo el día estuve trabajando y olvidé revisar mi correo. Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de entrar y revisarlo y así lo hice cuando lo vi. En la bandeja de entrada vi su nombre… un correo sin leer:

"_Kagome:  
Hola. Te estoy escribiendo desde el aeropuerto. Mi vuelo sale en unos minutos así que estaré llegando a eso de las 11:45pm. Sé que no estarás despierta para cuando llegue… ya sabes porque para cuando pueda irme a mi casa serán casi la 1am por lo de migraciones y todo eso. Ya debo irme, me están llamando. Hablamos pronto, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho… tq_

_InuYasha"_

Eran casi las 10pm cuando lo leí. Estaba feliz… ¡Ya iba a llegar! Sentí como un sentimiento de emoción me envolvía todo el cuerpo… tenía la esperanza de que pronto lo iba a volver a ver sintiendo como mi corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora. Esperaría con ansias su llamada los días que iban a venir.

Al día siguiente, miércoles si no me equivoco, estuve distraída todo el día. Tenía que trabajar y trataba de hacerlo pero un duraba ni diez minutos ya que no dejaba de pensar en InuYasha… si me iba a llamar… si lo iba a volver a ver de nuevo o no… no lo había visto en dos meses y ya estaba nerviosa. _"No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué me está pasando?... Esto no es normal por dios…"_ Para poder despejar mi mente decidí ayudar a mi mamá en algunas tareas de la casa lo cual me ayudó a distraerme pero a la vez me dejó agotada. Después de unas horas me quedé dormida cuando en eso escucho el teléfono sonar en mis sueños.

"Mmm…" – bostezando y con los ojos cerrados cogí el celular – "¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?... ¿Aló?" – contesté toda fastidiada. Y cómo no si me habían despertado.

"Veo que te desperté…pero si no es tan tarde…" – de la nada mi cuerpo despertó en una. ¡Me había quedado dormida y me había olvidado completamente de InuYasha!

"Es que estuve haciendo varias cosas durante el día que me dejaron agotada. ¿Acaso todavía es temprano?" – trataba de buscar un reloj para ver la hora pero el único que tenía en mi habitación se había quedado sin batería el día anterior y me había olvidado cambiarlo.

"Pues temprano no es pero tampoco tan tarde. Recién son las nueve y algo" – no tenía idea a qué hora me había quedado dormida pero sospechaba que por lo menos antes de las ocho me había dirigido a mi cuarto. Igual, ¿eso que tenía que ver? Yo podía dormirme a la hora que me diera la gana, ¿no?

"Ah… no tenía idea. Igual no importa. Me dormí porque estaba recontra cansada así que no me molestes" – a pesar de que estuve esperando su llamada durante ese día estaba cansada. ¿Quién me podía culpar por eso? ¡Nadie!

"Ya, ya, relájate. No es para que te molestes, ¿sí? Perdóname por despertarte pero lo hice porque quería hablar contigo. Es que… Kagome, estas dos semanas sin hablarte me parecieron muy largas. Para serte sincero… te extrañe mucho, Kagome…" – todo fastidio o enojo que tenía por haber sido despertada se esfumó de un momento a otro al escucharlo decirme eso. Me sonrojé furiosamente y me puse algo nerviosa.

"Oh! Tranquilo yo… yo no estoy molesta solo…" – suspiré tratando de poner en claro mis ideas y más que nada mis propias palabras – "Yo también te extrañe, InuYasha" – no pude evitar decírselo y tampoco quería tenerlo guardado así que simplemente tenía que salir, ¿no?

"¿Viste el correo que te envié?" – me puse a pensar un momento y recordé su mail. Volví a sonrojarme al recordarlo justo como cuando lo leí.

"Sí, si lo leí. No era necesario que lo hicieras, ¿sabías?" – estaba algo nerviosa… no quería que lo notara pero en el fondo sentía como se reía un poco. No sabía si por lo que había dicho o porque le gustaba tenerme así… como mantequilla en sus manos.

"Para mí sí. No te había dicho cuando regresaba y creí que decírtelo era importante. Además no te llamé para decirte eso solamente…" – nuevamente los nervios me volvieron a invadir pero esta vez combinada con la emoción de que me dijera de que nos íbamos a volver a ver. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

"¿En serio? Entonces si no me llamaste para 'anunciarme' que ya has llegado, ¿para qué lo hiciste?" – quería darle cierto grado de humor pero también de seducción a mis palabras. Estaba contenta así que… ¿por qué no provocarlo con mis palabras? ¿No era algo malo verdad?

"Mmm… pues lo hice para decirte que el sábado me vuelvo a ir de viaje" – toda mi alegría se esfumó en un dos por tres. Pensé que podríamos tener la última semana de vacaciones que quedaban para poder salir los dos pero… todo lo que había imaginado se iban a quedar en eso… en puros sueños míos. Estaba triste… tenía que dicimularlo…

"¿A sí? ¿No te cansas de viajar? ¿Y que a dónde te vas?" – no quería seguir hablando… no quería saber a dónde se iba… pero no quería que él supiera que estaba mal por eso. De lo contrario descubriría que tan importante se había vuelto para mí… que estaba empezando a depender de él… Si él notaba eso iba a abusar de mí… cualquier persona lo haría. Yo no iba a permitir eso… jamás…

"Pues en verdad no quiero viajar. Preferiría quedarme. Pero tengo que irme a otro lado del país durante la semana de vacaciones que queda" – el escuchar que no quería irse me hizo alegrar un poco pero… al final, ¿de qué valía que me dijera eso si igual se iba a ir? Simplemente nada – "Pero hasta el sábado faltan dos días así que… ¿crees que podamos vernos el viernes?" – un hilo de esperanza apareció dentro de mí. ¡A pesar de que tenía que irse igual no quería desaprovechar estos días que tenía para poder verme! No las iba a desaprovechar…

"¿El viernes? Pues…" – un poco de suspenso no veía mal... – "Sí, creo que sí puedo. ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos igual que la última vez?" – a pesar de que ese cine estaba algo lejos de mi casa me gustaba. Era como 'nuestro cine', ¿entienden? Lo hacía especial…

"Sí, claro. Entonces a las 7pm nos encontramos, ¿ok?" – yo no tenía problema alguno así que acepté feliz… emocionada porque lo iba a volver a ver después de dos largos meses aproximadamente. Y aunque no iba a ser lo que yo tenía pensada… bueno, algo es algo ¿no?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, un día antes de la cita con InuYasha, me llamó Hoyo nuevamente. Me tomó por sorpresa el que lo haga ya que estaba sumida en mis 'sueños' por así decirlo. Sin embargo podría hablar con él sobre lo del viernes.

"Así que saldrás con él mañana" – la forma en que lo dijo fue muy serio, fastidiado… como si no quisiera que no le gustara la idea o simplemente que lo viera. Eso nunca me lo iba a decir pero era deducible por su forma de decirlo.

"Sí, y debo decirte que estoy feliz por eso. Aunque…"- en eso me puse nerviosa nuevamente.

"Temes lo que pueda pasar entre ambos, ¿verdad?" – a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo aún no comprendía como lograba sacarme las palabras de la boca o simplemente deducir lo que iba a decir. Era algo que, aunque me asustara, amaba de él.

"Pues… sí. Y es algo que no puedo evitar" – estaba tan nerviosa que hasta me sonrojé de tan solo pensar en tener a InuYasha frente a mí… acercándose para luego besarme de esa forma tan apasionada que tanto me gustaba.

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que debes estar segura de lo que sientes… de lo que haces… porque de lo contrario podría hacerte daño… lastimarte y… y no quiero que te pase eso Kagome por solamente dejarte llevar por un momento de 'pasión' por así decirlo" – Hoyo tan honesto… tan preocupado… tan directo. ¿Qué haría sin él? _"Tal vez nada… o sino andaría perdida por ahí"_

"Descuida Hoyo… sea lo que sea que haga… ceda o no ceda… me deje llevar o no… lo haré segura de lo que quiero y pensando en tus palabras. De eso no tengas duda" – esa era la clave, estar segura de lo que iba a hacer para luego no arrepentirme. _"Tienes toda la noche para pensar en lo que harás, Kagome. Pero sea lo que sea que elijas… hazlo segura de tu decisión y también de tus actos..."_

* * *

**_12 de abril del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	9. Entregando Sentimientos

_Como todas las semanas aquí les traigo la actualización del fic. Debo decirles que mientras escribía este capítulo me dejé llevar de tal manera que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el doble de lo que escribo normalmente por lo que este capítulo es muy especial para mí ya que en verdad... bueno tienen que leerlo para que me comprendan...  
Recalco como siempre que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solamente fueron tomados prestados para la creación de esta historian alterna.  
Ya saben, cualquier consejo o comentario háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en el futuro ya que este es el primer fic que escribo y pues como primeriza aún me falta mucho por mejorar. _

_Espero les guste...=)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 9 - Entregando Sentimientos  
**

El viernes en la mañana InuYasha me llamó diciéndome que a las 7pm no iba a poder llegar por lo que me pidió que nos encontráramos una hora después. Cuando escuché que no podía pensé que cualquier posibilidad de vernos se esfumaba pero luego de reírse un rato me dijo que en verdad sí quería verme pidiéndome una hora más de 'espera'. Yo, luego de dudar por un momento (para darle suspenso) acepté y debido a que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes llegué algo más temprano que la hora acordada. Estuve sentada en una de las bancas cerca al cine esperando que llegara. Durante los minutos en los que estuve sola no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Eri y Hoyo… en lo que quería… en los besos de InuYasha. Si de algo estaba segura era que iba a buscar mis labios mientras veíamos la película pero no sabía que iba a reaccionar. En el fondo quería volverlo a sentir acariciándome mientras nos besábamos pero las palabras de advertencia de mis amigos me decían que no lo hiciera, que no me arriesgara hasta estar segura de ser correspondida pero…

"¡Hola! Perdón si me tardé…" – vi su mano aparecer frente a mis ojos sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me olvidé de todo mi alrededor y solo reaccioné al ver una mano aparecer de la nada.

"No te preocupes. Hace poco que llegué…" – decía esto mientras le daba mi mano para poder pararme. Una vez de pie me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco. InuYasha simplemente me miró… sus ojos se veían tan enternecidos…tan diferentes a cómo eran antes y eso me gustaba porque me hacían sentir especial… que yo era la causante de ese cambio en él… - "Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Qué película vamos a ver?" – para no seguir sonrojada tenía que distraerlo… no quería que se diera cuenta y desviando el tema era una forma de 'sacármelo de encima' por así decirlo.

"Pues no sé la verdad. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo de la vez pasada? Esa película comenzará a las 8:30pm así que tenemos tiempo..." – sabía que en vez de ver la película era probable que fuéramos a hacer otra cosa pero… no pude negarme y es que tal vez en el fondo yo también quería lo mismo… quería arriesgarme… o simplemente convencerme de que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros y que… no quería perderlo nuevamente…

Fuimos a la boletería a comprar las entradas. La película se llamaba "Se busca" y era con Angelina Jolie aunque nunca vi el avance en la televisión ni nada por lo que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué trataba. Compramos la canchita y la gaseosa y nos dirigimos inmediatamente después a la sala la cual estaba algo más llena que la última vez y eso por alguna razón me causó cierto fastidio dentro de mí.

Una vez adentro traté de convencer a InuYasha para sentarnos en los asientos laterales que eran de 3 asientos cada fila total ahí tendríamos 'más privacidad' pero él no quiso e insistió que nos ubicáramos en el centro para ver bien. _"Por favor… ¿en serio vamos a ver la película?... Lo dudo ¬¬…"_ Fastidiada no me quedó de otra que aceptar esperando que nadie se sentara cerca de nosotros porque honestamente era algo 'rochoza' e incluso hasta ahora pero bueno… esa es otra historia.

La película comenzó y desde el principio vi sangre lo cual no me gustó. Recuerdo que "Se busca" trataba de un chico que tiene una vida muy monótona, sabía que su novia lo engañaba con su amigo y aún así no hacía nada. Entonces 'alguien' trata de matarlo y Fox (Angelina Jolie) lo salva y lo recluta para que forme parte de una asociación de asesinos o algo así pero luego descubre que aquél que quería matarlo al principio era su padre y que los malos eran las personas que lo reclutaron, lo entrenaron y lo prepararon por meses para ser un gran asesino.

Debo admitir que los efectos eran increíbles porque uno podía ver como la bala salía de la cabeza de la víctima, como salía por la ventana y uno veía claramente los vidrios partirse e incluso hiriéndolo o durante las persecuciones uno podía ver en cámara lenta como los asesinos apuntaban y le daban al blanco con una precisión increíble pero esas cosas solo las noté al principio de la película y luego en algunas escenas según ésta iba avanzando. Y es que una vez que comenzó la función las indirectas de InuYasha no se hicieron esperar pero esta vez fue más insistente y directo con lo que quería. Su manó rodeo mi cuerpo, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme la mejilla desde arriba e iba bajando queriendo llegar a mis labios para lo que intentaba girar mi rostro pero nuevamente lo hacía, le sonreía y volvía a ver la película. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo. Temor a arriesgarme, a dejarme llevar por mis deseos para luego arrepentirme terriblemente. Y no quería eso porque… InuYasha no era cualquier persona yo… ¡habían pasado 5 años! Fueron 5 largos años en que nunca lo logré olvidar… en los cuales yo siempre, siempre… lo amé. No quería que él me usara para que luego me deje dolida. No quería borrar su imagen, los recuerdos que teníamos juntos, nada de eso porque no quería perderlo… eso era lo último que quería.

Desde el inicio de la película las escenas de matanza no se hicieron esperar y yo no pude evitar taparme, cerrar los ojos o girar mi rostro apoyándome en su hombro lo cual hacía de forma inconsciente. Cuando las balas atravesaban la cabeza de la víctima o cuando creía que alguien iba a morir 'feo' por así decirlo. Cuando eso pasaba InuYasha me miraba y se reía:

"Veo que no te siguen gustando lo de las matanzas pero vamos, eso no es nada" – le daba tanta gracia lo mío que no dejaba de reírse lo cual me fastidiaba porque en verdad no me gustaba ver ese tipo de películas de sicarios y eso. Simplemente no me gustaban aunque debo admitir que esta era diferente porque algo me pedía verla.

"Pues sí, te lo dije la última vez que salimos… ¿no recuerdas? Además para mí si hay mucha sangre aunque eso no quiere decir que no quiera ver ¡ah!" – no quería irme, quería seguir viendo la película pero al menos ya sabe que si me tapo es porque no me gusta.

"Sí lo recuerdo. Pero no pensé verte así. Fácil, si una escena así vuelve a pasar no la verás" – lo miré de forma incrédula cuando dijo eso y fue su brazo derecho me rodeo con más fuerza pero esta vez del hombro. No entendía por qué hacía eso pero me gustaba. Fue entonces cuando una escena de disparos volvió a aparecer sintiendo como su mano se dirigía a mi cabeza y la presionaba suavemente para que me apoyara en su hombro. Yo me dejé pero una vez ahí levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo descubriendo que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – le pregunté porque no comprendía porque me había acercado a él aunque eso no quería decir que no quisiera estar así.

"Por dos razones, una para que dejes de mirar lo que no quieres ver…" – se quedó con la mirada fija en mis labios…

"… ¿Y la otra…?"- en mis palabras pude sentir claramente la expectativa. Sabía lo que venía pero no pude evitar preguntar…

"Pues…" - fue entonces cuando se fue acercando más a mí y yo me quedé estática mirando como sus labios se acercaban a los míos queriendo observar cada momento o simplemente cerciorarme de lo que iba a pasar aunque a milímetros de mis labios se detuvo teniendo nuestras narices rozando por la cercanía de nuestros rostros – "… para tenerte cerca y no huyas…" – en eso sentí como primero sus labios rozaron los míos para luego alejarse un poco para mirarme y de nuevo acercarse pero esta vez para concretar el beso. Mis ojos se mantuvieron entrecerrados primero en el roce para tratar de sentir y no ver del todo pero cuando se alejó un temor y nerviosismo me invadió abriendo los ojos mirándolo fijamente. Fue en eso que mi mirada dijo algo, tal vez que no quería que se detuviera o simplemente el deseo los rodeo pidiéndole que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, no sé al final pero nuevamente sus labios fueron a buscar los míos concretando un beso que creí que no estaba dispuesta a recibir.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos sentí como si un fuego ardiendo empezara a quemarlos. Éstos ardían pero del deseo de continuar por lo que cuando se separó éstos se quedaron entreabiertos invitando a los suyos a continuar y así lo hizo. El beso fue un suave contacto en un inicio. Los que vinieron siguieron con esa misma intensidad pero luego el deseo de explorar empezó a aparecer en ambos sintiendo como abría mi boca con cada beso dispuesto a explorar más adelante siendo interrumpidos por la posición en las que estábamos. No podía seguir besándolo así, me incomodaba. En eso puse mi mano sobre su pecho que al comprender su significado inmediatamente se separó lentamente de mí:

"No puedo… no… en esta posición" – estaba algo agitada y nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia costándome mantener la cordura para no comerlo a besos y él se dio cuenta de eso volviendo a darme un suave beso con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego separarse de nuevo.

"Eso lo solucionamos rápido" – y con esa misma sonrisa giró, me tomó del rostro con sus manos para luego bajarlas hasta mis hombros y solo girarme completamente para mirar directamente hacia él. Estábamos frente a frente separados por los brazos de la butaca donde se ponen las gaseosas. Fue entonces que su mano izquierda fue directamente hacia mi cintura para acercarme lo más posible hacia él mientras que la otra fue a mi rostro acercándolo al suyo para continuar en donde nos 'habíamos quedado'. Me gustaba esa forma como tomaba la iniciativa… el control. Se veía tan decidido y yo tan indefensa en sus manos. Sentir como me tocaba me hacía sentirme vulnerable hacia él. Cuando nuevamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, los deseos de explorar se hicieron casi imposibles de retener. Con cada beso que nos dábamos separaba mis labios creando una apertura por la cual su lengua empezó a asomarse. Podía sentirla dentro de mí y en un principio me asustó pero luego sentí como con sus manos por mi espalda mi razón empezaba a desaparecer dejándome llevar por lo que sentía. Fue así como la mía le dio el encuentro juntándose ambas en una sinfonía que creía que nunca iba a terminar. Nuevamente puse mi mano sobre su pecho para separarnos pero no esta vez para recuperar el aliento ya que sentía que se lo llevaba con cada beso…

"Inu… Yasha…" – me quedó mirando igual de agitado, sus manos no se movían de donde estaban esperando una reacción mía, ya sea para continuar o para ponerle fin al momento…por ahora – "… ¿acaso esto se puede levantar? " – me refería al brazo del asiento ya que en algunos cines éstos se pueden levantar y éste estorbaba… quería quitarlo de encima para estar más junto a InuYasha… sentir su cuerpo cerca al mío. Su sonrisa no desapareció cuando hice este comentario al contrario trato de levantarlo porque en verdad molestaba pero al notar que estaba fijo y no lo podía levantar decidí tomar la iniciativa.

"Déjalo que no se levantará" – tomé su mano para que no siguiera intentando, me miró y me acerqué a él para besarlo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Sus manos volvieron a mi espalda e igual que la última vez sentí como éstas bajaban lentamente hasta la curva. Nuevamente ese escalofrío me invadió al sentir sus manos bajar e instintivamente las detuve de seguir bajando aunque esta vez no lo sentí sonreír como la primera vez que lo hice.

Luego de un tiempo de estar besándonos, mi razón despertó para decirme que me detenga. Estaba perdiendo el control y lo sentía no solo con la intensidad de los besos que cada vez se hacían más y más intensos sino al descubrir como mi propia excitación comenzaba a aumentar. Nunca había tenido esta sensación en mi vida y me estaba asustando. Sentía que mi boca no era suficiente para recibirlo más, era como si la desesperación por explorar en el otro nos invadía de tal modo que uno no quería detenerse. Fue por eso que lentamente fui bajando el ritmo aunque me tomó tiempo y para poder separarme le di un toque especial al interponer uno de mis dedos entre nuestros labios y sonriéndole de forma pícara. Sabía que le iba a gustar y quedó demostrado al devolverme la sonrisa para luego darme un beso en la frente.

El motivo por el que me separé no fue solo por las sensaciones que empecé a experimentar y que empezaron a asustarme sino para no levantar sospechas luego. Resulta que mi mamá siempre que voy a ver una película ya sea sola, con mi hermana o con otra persona siempre me pregunta de qué se trata y como yo siempre estoy atenta durante toda la función no tengo problema y no me olvido de contarle nada. En cambio ahora era diferente, mi concentración no iba a estar dirigida a la película al 100% ya que cada cierto tiempo estaría 'ocupada' con InuYasha. Si iba a mi casa y al preguntarme sobre la película no pueda responderle sospechará y lo último que quiero es que se preocupe. _"Debo ser precavida con ella. Le diré todo lo que pasó cuando sea el momento, pero por ahora será mejor que nadie más aparte de mis amigas y Hoyo lo sepa…" _

Recuerdo que hubo un momento en la película en donde había una persecución y estaban disparándose entre ellos por lo que InuYasha puso su mano que me rodeaba sobre mis ojos para taparme y a pesar de que yo se la quitaba él volvía a ponerla cosa que me molestó.

"¿Por qué tienes que poner tu mano sobre mis ojos?" – estaba fastidiada así que giré y lo miré a los ojos. No entendía porque me molestaba después de estar besándonos ya varias veces después de la primera quería molestarme ahora.

"¿No dijiste que te gustaban las escenas de matanza y todo eso? Ya pues, te estoy cuidando…" – una pequeña sonrisa se estaba asomando mientras él me decía esto. Sabía que lo hacía para que luego no me quejara ni nada pero igual no me gustó.

"Yo decido que no veré, ¿ok? Además, ni que estuviera viendo toda la película y eso" – me sonrojé un poco al decir esto de forma inconsciente cosa que no notó por la oscuridad de la sala pero lo hizo sonreír un poco más – "Gracias por querer 'cuidarme' pero no te molestes así que…" – no pude seguir hablando más porque sus labios cubrieron los míos dejándome callada por la impresión sin embargo no tardé en cerrar mis ojos y ser cómplice en este juego. El beso fue suave, con intervalos y lentamente nos separamos

"Hablas demasiado" – se limitó a decirme ya que me dejó algo sorprendida por el hecho repentino.

"¿Así que así callas a alguien?" – no quería terminar el juego. Al contrario, me gustaba y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo con tal de que el momento no terminara.

"No siempre. Tengo tres diferentes métodos para callar a una persona" – me miraba con deseo de seguir besándome, lo podía ver en sus ojos pero solo se limitó en darme un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son?" – tenía curiosidad en verdad por esos métodos así que no me iba a quedar con las ganas.

"Pues una es ponerle el dedo en los labios para que no hable más" – hizo lo mismo conmigo para mostrarme cómo lo hacía cosa que me dio algo de risa – "La otra es decirle que se calle y así deja de hablar…" – sacó su dedo de mis labios y su mirada se tornó muy sexy cosa que me sorprendió de mi misma – "y la otra pues… ya la conoces bien" – y mientras decía eso se fue acercando rápidamente a mí para besarme con deseo. Rápidamente el beso tomó pasión haciéndose muy profundo. Sentía que me quitaba el aliento pero me gustaba esa fuerza y es que esa última parte 'ya la conoces bien' lo dijo de una forma tan provocativa que fue como si esa provocación me la hubiese transmitido totalmente hacia mí. Me gustaba eso pero al mismo lo odiaba…

"Odio cuando haces eso…" – no pensé que lo iba a decir… ¡era un pensamiento! Quería volver a besarlo pero se alejó un poco. ¿Se abría molestado?

"¿Lo odias? ¿Por qué?" – quería acercarme de nuevo para besarlo pero nuevamente me rechazó. Fue entonces que no me quedó de otra más que decir la verdad.

"Lo odio porque me hace querer más…" – no pude seguir hablando porque esta vez se acercó con tal fuerza para besarme que me robó el aliento. La pasión existió desde el principio sintiendo como me devoraba los labios. Este beso fue con mucha más fuerza que los anteriores y no sabía cómo pararlo de lo contrario me volvería loca. Fue por eso que en uno de los cambios de posición me separé y puse mi dedo índice para que nos detuviéramos como cuando me explicó sobre sus métodos para callar.

"Eres una tramposa" – me dijo en un tono de voz tan sensual que por poco me hace flaquear en mi decisión de parar. Por ello solamente me limité a sonreírle de la misma manera con la que me habló.

"No lo soy. Sólo hago el juego más interesante" – quiso volver a besarme pero solamente me limité a girar para que el beso terminara en mi mejilla. Se fastidió un poco pero no dejó de abrazarme, al contrario me abrazó más fuerte y yo me pegué más hacia él mientras según trascurría la película me besaba en la mejilla o en mis manos aunque claro a veces no me aguantaba las ganas y volvía a girar para sentirlo en mis labios, esos labios dulces que combinado con sus caricias me hacían sentir en el cielo.

Cuando la película estaba ya en su parte final los besos eran más tranquilos, suaves, lentos pero eso no significaba que la pasión ya no existía. Durante la última media hora de le película en la que no dejábamos de besarnos alguien lo estuvo llamando por cinco veces interrumpiéndonos a cada rato. No sabía quién era, tampoco quería saberlo pero a partir de la tercera vez me dio ganas de quitarle el celular y apagárselo para que no nos molestaran pero algo me detuvo. Tal vez la vergüenza o probablemente porque simplemente yo no era así. El punto es que parece que mi molestia la notó y no dejó de preguntarme:

"¿No quieres ir afuera? Ahí nadie nos molestará" – no pensé que llegara a preguntarme eso, es más ni siquiera se me había cruzado esa posibilidad. No me parecía mala idea, al contrario me gustaba pero…

"No… aquí es mejor" – y para que no me preguntara de nuevo lo volvía a besar. No quería que me cuestionara ni me insistiera pero…

"¿Segura? Porque si estaremos así mejor nos vamos afuera…" – se separó de mí un poco con dificultad pero nuevamente volvió a besarme. La idea era provocativa pero…

"No… no quiero…" – me costaba hablar porque no dejaba de besarme. En eso solo se limitó a sonreír…

"Es que eres algo rochoza…" – me fastidió en algo su comentario pero… quien sabe… tal vez sí lo era y no me importaba pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Dejé de besarlo, lo miré con cara de 'qué fue eso' y me volteé como si estuviera algo molesta – "Ay vamos, no te molestes" – y para que lo perdonara me abrazó fuerte y me empezó a acariciar mientras volvía a besarme en las mejillas en un descenso que tenía como meta mis labios. No quería que el juego terminara rápido pero… dios, ¡qué difícil me era controlarme! Para que volviera a tenerme cómo él quería le tomó cierto tiempo, diría que casi los 10min que faltaba para que terminara la película pero fue divertido verlo sufrir por tener algo que temía que no le fuese a dar de nuevo. Me gustaba dominar, tenerlo por un momento a mi control pero en el fondo sabía que la que estaba siendo totalmente vulnerable era yo. _"Yo soy como hielo en tus manos… el calor al ser tocada por ellas me derrite…"_

* * *

**_19 de abril del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta - san =)_


	10. De vuelta a la realidad

_Nuevamente aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic como todas las semanas. Si el capítulo anterior les gustó pues en este por fin sabrán como termina el encuentro... jaja pero no mal piensen ah! porque todavía falta mucho para que algo así ocurra y pues... todavía no es el momento...  
Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utlizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o consejo háganmelo saber ya que soy novata en esto de los fics y todavía me falta mucho por aprender y mejorar. _

_Espero les guste... =)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 10 - De vuelta a la realidad**

Cuando la película terminó salimos un rato y en un pasaje que existía para salir del cine nos besamos un rato. No estuvimos mucho tiempo así porque no solo estábamos nosotros sino todos los de la sala saliendo al centro comercial que estaba cerca y pensar que todos nos estaban viendo me daba cierta vergüenza.

"En verdad si eres rochoza" – me molestaba que dijera eso otra vez pero… era verdad

"Tal vez sí lo soy…" – le di un beso corto – "Pero así te gusto…" – esta vez el que me besó fue él con fuerza pero nada rápido.

"No sabes cuánto…" – y nuevamente nos volvimos a besar. Me encantaba estar así con él… no existía nada más que nosotros y las personas que salían del cine. Era tan maravilloso… y no quería que se terminara….

InuYasha me acompañó a mi casa igual que la vez anterior pero esta vez no estuvimos separados como la vez anterior. Es más, no dejamos de besarnos en todo el camino mas que un par de veces en donde hablamos algo de la película y de por qué me tapaba en esas de matanza y eso, claro sin que él dejara de molestarme por eso. Sin embargo al ver que me estaba molestando y que le iba a reclamar me sonreía y me besaba primero suave y luego cada vez con más deseo. Me tenía abrazada a él, no me dejaba escapar y cada vez que los besos aumentaban en intensidad sentía claramente como sus manos se posaban en mi rodilla e iba subiendo lentamente. No detuve el ritmo pero lo único que hice fue detener su mano de subir más por mis muslos quedándose así a medio camino. Debo admitir que me gustaba pero sabía también que eso era peligroso y más me valía controlarlo o de lo contrario...

Llegamos a mi casa y una vez arriba de todas las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada del templo me di la vuelta para despedirme cuando en eso me calló (de nuevo) con un suave beso y luego de dejarme sorprendida y sonrojada…

"Sígueme…" – me tomó de la mano delicadamente, me miró con una suave sonrisa y me llevó al árbol sagrado sin decir una sola palabra. Todo estaba oscuro a nuestro alrededor y lo único que nos iluminaba era la luna llena en lo alto del cielo y las luces de la casa que apenas y llegaban a donde estábamos. Una vez ahí frente al árbol, nos detuvimos, se dio la vuelta y soltó mi mano para luego posar las suyas una en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura…

"Ahora sí… no hay nadie como para que te pongas toda rochoza…" – ante este comentario no pude evitar reírme un poco al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado. Ante esto InuYasha con la mano que tenía en mi mejilla hizo que mi mirada chocara con la suya y suavemente me sonrió. Su mano no dejaba de acariciar mi rostro al mismo tiempo que se quedaba observándome. En eso, lentamente empezó a acercarse a mí. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente al verlo acercarse. Mis manos estaban en su pecho y debido a que InuYasha es alto tuve que ponerme de puntas para poder alcanzarlo. Él notó esto por lo que la mano que tenía en mi rostro la puso en mi cintura. Ahora que ambas manos las tenía en esa zona me rodeó con sus brazos razón por la cual me animé a subir mis manos que estaban en su pecho hasta el cuello para luego rodearlo con mis brazos para así acercarlo más a mí y así no estirarme tanto.

A diferencia de todos los besos anteriores éste no fue precipitado ni desesperado. Al contrario fue lento, tranquilo pero con el mismo deseo de explorar dentro del otro. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero fue uno de los más especiales que tuve con él por no decir el mejor. Me acariciaba pero esta vez su mano no bajaba mucho lo cual me gustaba ya que (por fin) comprendió o que no me gustaba o que simplemente me ponía nerviosa.

El tener a InuYasha tan cerca, es más sobre mis labios me hacía sentir tan completa, que no importaba nada. Es más, sentía que solo existíamos los dos en ese momento y nadie más en el mundo. Era como si flotaba en sus brazos y que no quería caer… despertar. Pero nuevamente la razón se pronunció tratando de hacerme reaccionar sobre lo que estaba pasando pero en esta ocasión en vez de hacerme pensar sobre los riesgos que podía estar teniendo al estar besándome con él apareció el temor de que nos descubrieran. No quería que nos vieran ahí como unos fugitivos, no era lo correcto pero tampoco quería que fuera lo último entre ambos. Fue por ello que tuve que terminarlo…

"Ya es… tarde…" – me costaba hablar porque no dejaba de besarme. Tenía que terminar ahí, de lo contrario nos iban a ver pero igual que la vez anterior me tomó varios intentos hacer que se fuera… bueno mejor dicho dos, uno menos que la vez anterior pero igual la hizo larga – "Vamos vete… que nos van a ver…además…" – se río ante este comentario y no dejó de besarme – "…además, mañana… ¿mañana no… no te vas?" – fue en eso que dejó de besarme no repentinamente pero simplemente se terminó. Nos limitamos a mirarnos…

"Sabes que no quiero irme…" – me lo dijo serio como si quisiera convencerme de lo que decía y le creía pero yo solamente le di una suave sonrisa.

"Lo que debemos hacer no necesariamente es lo que queremos… lo sabes" – hubo un pequeño silencio en el que no dejó de acariciarme la mejilla. Su tacto me hacía cerrar los ojos por momentos pero rápidamente volvía a despertar del lapsus – "Vete o nos verán"

"No quiero irme…" – y en eso volvió a besarme sin temor. No sabía qué hacer por lo que solamente me limité a dejarme llevar

"Yo tampoco… quiero que… te vayas pero…" – no me dejaba terminar de hablar viéndome forzada a volver a mi táctica del dedo para separarnos – "…pero debes irte…" – solo se limitó a sonreír y volver a besarme pero esta vez de un modo suave… delicado… aunque con deseo y eso me gustaba

"Cuídate mucho…" – me besó en la frente como la última vez… - "Nos vemos, ¿sí?... Te quiero…" – y nuevamente me besó pero esta vez en mis labios. Fue largo pero muy especial, como si temía que fuera el último. Era simplemente perfecto…

"También te quiero…" – lo besé de nuevo para que comprendiera que tampoco lo quería dejar ir – "Nos vemos" – y con un beso corto lo dejé ir…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente estaba prácticamente en la luna. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado… en lo que había hecho… bueno mejor dicho 'lo que habíamos hecho'. No me arrepentía pero igual me causaba cierta preocupación y era porque nuevamente las palabras de Hoyo y Yuka se amontonaban en mi cabeza. No quería que me considerara una chica fácil… esos besos no fueron solo eso, y es que yo quería transmitir mucho en ellos, que lo quería, que a pesar del tiempo no lo había olvidado y que… que esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo por mí. Tenía miedo de que al final InuYasha no se diera cuenta de estos sentimientos lo cual si ocurría me iba a doler demasiado.

Durante el transcurso del día logré comunicarme con Hoyo. Le conté lo que había pasado notando su preocupación al hablarle sobre lo que hicimos…

"Sabía que iba a ocurrir esto. Sin embargo…" – lo escuché suspirar preocupado – "…Kagome, ¿qué pasaría si él al final te deja o… si simplemente de decepcionas de él? Recuerda que ha pasado mucho tiempo y la gente llega a cambiar…" – pude sentir como las lágrimas lentamente se iban amontonando en mis ojos… no las iba a dejar salir…

"Te recuerdo que yo también me estoy arriesgando. ¿Crees que no tengo miedo?" - hubo un silencio que me pareció una eternidad. Tenía que dejarle claro que también estaba preocupaba… solo esperaba que me comprendiera.

"Kagome, lo que menos quiero es que te hagan daño… que te hagan llorar…" – me sorprendía que me lo dijera tan claramente. Sabía que siempre se preocupaba por mí, por mi salud y lo que me pasaba pero no sabía que a tal extremo de no querer que me lastimen. Al escuchar estas palabras debo admitir que me sorprendió pero solamente me hizo sonreír suavemente aunque él no lo notara.

"Hoyo yo…" – suspiré para poder dejar que las palabras fluyan y no se traben – "… tampoco quiero sufrir pero… si es que ocurre así será y… serás el primero en saberlo para que me reniegues todo lo quieres" – pude escuchar cómo se rió ante este comentario. Es cierto, yo me estoy buscando mi propio sufrimiento pero… el que no arriesga no gana, ¿cierto? _"Aunque tal vez estoy arriesgando demasiado…"_

"Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, Kagome. No quiero que un chico al que quisiste mucho cuando eras pequeña y que se aparece después de 5 años se te insinúe, te utilice y te deje así nada más…" – me puse a pensar un momento... Eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero…

"Bueno eso de que me utilice y me deje aún no lo sabemos…" – quería que se tomara algo a la broma esto pero solo se limitó a interrumpirme con una voz seria…

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kagome. Y sí, no ha ocurrido pero… haber Kagome, respóndeme lo que te pregunté antes… Si te decepcionas de él porque descubres que te utilizó o que no quiere nada contigo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo te sentirías?" – no había que pensar mucho para responderle por lo que lo hice al cabo de pocos instantes

"Me sentiría utilizada, estúpida, que los riesgos que tomé… no que estoy diciendo… que por dejarme llevar por mis deseos estúpidos terminé así y…" – me puse a pensar por unos momentos – "Si lo que buscas que te diga es que voy a llorar por él y sentirme mal y tal vez sufrir por un tiempo pues sí… así sería…" – no sabía que más decirle aparte que un impulso de decirlo me invadió de tal forma que prácticamente se lo grité.

"Eso quiere decir que InuYasha no es cualquier hombre en tu vida…" – me lo dijo de una forma tan melancólica que me hizo sentir mal por Hoyo. Las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros pero a pesar del tiempo que había pasado él nunca se consiguió una "amiga" que pasara a ser algo más, ¿entiendes? Y eso a veces me hacía pensar que él aún no me había dejado de querer de esa forma 'diferente' por lo que hablarle de estas cosas me hacían sentir que lo maltrataba a propósito cosa que no era cierta.

"Tal vez sí… y eso me asusta ¿sabías?" – en verdad tenía tanto miedo de que InuYasha me usara. Tan solo pensarlo me preocupaba pero con todo lo que me habían dicho tenía que aceptarlo y es que no sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones y menos si es que en verdad me tomaba en serio. Yo era la que me estaba arriesgando pero era un riesgo que acepté por él y del cual no me arrepentiría nunca de haberlo tomado.

"De un modo sí pero sabes que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a mí, ¿cierto?" – yo solamente me limité a asentir ante esto y era verdad. A pesar de lo que pasara, si no resultara tenía claro que Hoyo iba a estar ahí para apoyarme, para escucharme y así poder desahogarme y olvidarme de InuYasha con el tiempo – "Bueno Kagome, te dejo. Tengo que hacer varios trabajos. Te cuidas, ¿sí? Nos vemos…" – Hoyo, como siempre tan responsable. No podía retenerlo más así que solo me limité a despedirme…

"Está bien Hoyo, no te preocupes. Nos vemos…" – fue así como la conversación terminó.

* * *

**_26 de abril del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	11. Dudas y Recordatorio

_Aquí les traigo como todas las semanas la actualización de este fic. Espero poder seguir subiéndolo con esta frecuencia aunque no les prometo nada porque honestamente no he avanzado mucho dsde la última vez aue escribí y cada vez estoy más cerca de donde me quedé.  
Reitero como simpre que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en el futuro ya que soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y tengo mucho por mejorar si deseo seguir escribiendo._

_Espero les guste...=)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 11 - Dudas y recordatorio**

La semana que quedaba para las vacaciones rápidamente terminó y la presión al regresar nuevamente a clases no pudo ser más evidente. Resulta que solamente nos quedaba hasta la mitad de setiembre, es decir mes y medio para corregir los trabajos que nos faltaban incluyendo la monografía más la preparación de las grabaciones orales que serían en menos de un mes. Si a esto le sumábamos que en noviembre eran los temidos exámenes que representaban hasta el 80% de tu nota en nivel superior pues toda la promoción estaba loca, desesperada y estresada y en esa situación me incluía yo.

A pesar de que InuYasha ya había llegado, él no me llamó hasta la mitad de la primera semana de vuelta a clases y a pesar de que no estaba molesta con él no pudimos hablar mucho ya que tenía muchos trabajos por corregir y presentaciones que preparar. Fue así que pasó agosto, setiembre hasta noviembre. En todos esos meses seguía hablando con InuYasha pero ya no con la frecuencia de antes. Si algo aprendí ya sea por las experiencias personales de mis amigas o por los consejos de mi mamá era que tenía que darme mi lugar, no apresurar las cosas y que si alguien está interesado en ti te buscará pero InuYasha ya no lo hacía como en meses anteriores. Si antes me llamaba tres veces por semana incluyendo los fines de semana ahora y con la justa me llamaba una. No me gustaba eso por lo que comencé a llamarlo yo, cosa que ahora después de mucho tiempo pienso que no debí hacer. Claro no lo llamaba todos los días pero si puedo decir que cada dos semanas lo llamaba una vez (es que no tenía saldo o estaba ocupada…¬¬) tan solo para poder escuchar su voz o simplemente para saber qué estaba haciendo.

Recuerdo que hubo una vez, creo que fue en la segunda mitad de setiembre y estábamos hablando. Ese día no fue cualquiera ya que estaba algo triste porque me puse a pensar en nosotros, en lo que éramos y en lo que no… me preguntaba por qué no me llamaba y la idea de la respuesta me dejaba mal. _"InuYasha, ¿por qué no me llamas? Acaso… ¿no soy nada para ti? ¿Es que sólo me usaste? Si eso fue… no tienes idea de cómo me sentiré…"_. Justo esa noche InuYasha me llamó y simplemente me invadió la duda…

"Hola, Kagome. ¿Cómo estás?" – lo oía animado aunque algo cansado. Me gustó que me llamara pero…

"Bien… aquí… ¿tú?" – no podía mandarme con todas mis dudas así no más. Tenía que manejarla bien sino las cosas no iban a salir como uno espera.

"También aunque con trabajos y todo eso…" – se notaba su cansancio. _"Y eso que recién estás en el primer año del programa…"_

"Si yo igual… felizmente en un mes tenemos vacaciones, aunque sea de una semana pues… algo es algo ¿no?" – me había acordado en esos segundos que el descanso de una semana era en menos de un mes.

"Sí, lo sé y sé a lo que te refieres con eso pero me temo que de nuevo saldré de viaje…" – no podía creerlo. A pesar de que no tenía la intención de transmitir esa clase de mensaje entre líneas no podía creer que nuevamente no podamos vernos. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y él no tenía la más mínima intención de querer hacerlo.

"Otra vez de viaje… que suerte la tuya…" – lo dije en un sentido irónico, aunque mis palabras eran ciertas. Tiene la suerte de viajar, ¿quién no querría tenerla?

"No es suerte, además siempre lo hago y estoy cansado de hacerlo" – lo sentía sincero, no me estaba mintiendo pero si algo he aprendido es que si uno quiere algo luchará por hacerlo y viceversa. Si no quiere viajar, ¿Por qué no le dice a su mamá? No es la primera vez que quiere hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué no lo hace?

"Si no te gusta viajar, ¿por qué no hablas con tu mamá ah? Es decir, no es la primera vez que me dices lo mismo como para no querer hablar con ellos" – en serio me parecía ilógico y la duda no se me iba a ir con nada a menos que no me lo aclarara él mismo.

"No es tan fácil como parece. Ella siempre me ha protegido y no me tiene más que a mí y a mi hermano así que no puedo decirle nada más que no quiero, ¿no crees?" – el modo en que lo dijo me hizo pensar y por más que me molestaba tenía que admitir que él tenía razón. _"No es tan fácil como creí…"_

"Si de algo estoy segura es que si uno quiere algo hace lo que sea por obtenerlo. InuYasha… es que…" – no sabía cómo decirlo… tenía que aclarar mis ideas para decir exactamente lo que quería… suspiré – "… es que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y… ya no sé qué pensar…" – estaba nerviosa. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora… me la estaba jugando…

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? Es decir… ¿qué quieres que te diga?" – lo oía algo preocupado. _"Él también está nervioso…"_

"Es que… InuYasha ya no me llamas como antes y cada vez que lo haces a veces siento que es porque no tienes nada que hacer o…" – no pude continuar hablando porque me interrumpió.

"No digas eso… yo no te llamo porque no tengo nada que hacer. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo… porque quiero escucharte… ¿por qué otra razón lo haría?" – me sorprendió un poco lo que me dijo pero no podía caer tan rápido.

"No lo sé yo…" – no sabía que pensar… estaba confundida – "es que no es suficiente yo…" – no sabía qué más decir.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" – mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente pero esta vez por los nervios que comenzaban a invadirme.

"Solo… solo quiero saber qué soy…" – al decir esto me sentí tranquila conmigo misma pero tenía miedo de lo que podría responderme

"Ok…" – hubo un corto silencio que se me hicieron eternos – "Kagome, para mí tú... eres la persona más especial…" – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… era tan _"irreal"_ – "… me importas, Kagome. No eres cualquiera para mí…" – sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción pero _"no voy a llorar…"_

"…Gracias… por decírmelo…" – estaba emocionada – "… deberías hacerlo más seguido, ¿sabías?" – ambos nos reímos un rato ante mi comentario y es que esa era la idea…

"Lo sé… es que a veces me olvido de hacerlo…" – era verdad. InuYasha siempre ha sido un chico frío, que no revelaba sus sentimientos así no más. Fue por eso que me sorprendió su forma de actuar cuando nos reencontramos… esa forma de acercarse a mí, de tocarme, de buscar besarme… Sencillamente él no era así pero me gustaba este nuevo InuYasha. Sin embargo reencontrarme con el antiguo InuYasha cuando me llamaba por teléfono me afectaba y me hacía pensar que yo ya no le importaba. Y es que por ese medio siempre lo he sentido algo inexpresivo. Claro no es lo mismo que hablar con alguien de frente pero la alegría por hablar con alguien se siente por el micrófono del teléfono y el no sentir eso de parte de él me asustaba… pensaba que era una más en su lista… - "… sin embargo el no decirlo no significa que no sienta eso… Ten eso claro ¿ok?" – solamente asentí con alegría – "Bueno… tengo que irme, Kagome. Tengo que hacer un trabajo de química y me falta regular…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Hablamos, ¿sí?" – me hubiera gustado hablar más con él pero bueno… no se pudo…

"Te llamó luego….Te quiero, Kagome. No lo olvides…" – eso nunca…

"Yo también te quiero… Chau" – por mientras, esta declaración por así decirlo me satisfacía. Me sentía llena, completa de nuevo y más que nada no me sentía ningún objeto para besar, para tocar… no me sentía objeto de nadie pero en el fondo me sentía como 'reservada'. Y es que mi corazón estaba nuevamente disponible sólo para InuYasha. Si antes era de él ahora lo era más que antes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hecho de saber que le importaba me hizo sentir mucho mejor, segura de lo que sentía por él. A pesar del estrés que se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte por lo cerca que estaban los exámenes mi estado de ánimo estaba al tope. Estaba más contenta que de costumbre por aqsí decirlo y mis amigas lo notaron comenzando de nuevo con el famoso interrogatorio que tanto me gustaba…

"Kagome, últimamente estás más feliz que de costumbre" – me dijo un día Yuka cosa que me tomó por sorpresa…

"Sí, es cierto" – Eri como siempre apoyándola… - "¿Qué ha pasado, Kagome? ¿Acaso te viste con InuYasha?" – nuevamente acorralándome. _"Dios, ¿no se cansan?"_

"¿Es cierto eso, Kagome? Aww… que romántico…" – Ayumi soñando como siempre… ahora a contarles lo que pasó…_ "Aunque no pasó 'algo' exactamente…"_

"Verdad no les conté…" – al decir esto todas me rodearon con unos ojos que me pedían a gritos saber que pasó… suspiré y es que no tenía escapatoria _"de nuevo"_ – "Pues a mitad de las vacaciones de julio volvimos a salir. Fuimos al cine y…" – no pude continuar porque me interrumpieron…

"Se volvieron a besar, ¿cierto? Bueno era de esperarse. Si lo hiciste una vez pues obvio buscará que cedas una segunda… por no decir más…" – me sonrojé ante el comentario de Yuka aunque era verdad lo que decía.

"Bueno el punto es que desde esa fecha no nos hemos vuelto a ver…" – en eso un sonido de sorpresa por parte de Ayumi me asustó

"¡¡No!! Kagome… ¿acaso InuYasha te engaña?" – ¡no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Era algo insólito, algo que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. _"Tenía que ser Ayumi..."_ Para colmo todas me miraron con una cara de pena, miedo… dios ya no sabía qué pensar de ellas…

"¡No! Nada que ver… Además, ni que estuviéramos juntos como para que me tenga que…" – fue aquí que me di cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras – "…como para que me tenga que ser fiel…" – el decir esto me hizo sentir algo triste. _"Es cierto… no somos nada como para que me sea fiel… No hay nada serio entre nosotros…"_

"Pues aunque sea duro es la verdad" – dijo Yuka – "… y es bueno que te des cuenta de ello, pero… Tú en vez de sentirte triste por no salir con él has estado tranquila y en las semanas que pasaron estás más feliz que de costumbre. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" – no se le escapaba nada a esta chica…

"Pues durante todo este tiempo que no hemos salido solo nos hemos comunicado por celular pero luego de varios meses en que no pasa nada pues… también me empecé a preocupar…" – las chicas se quedaban mirándome esperando a que continuara… no me quedaba de otra como siempre… - "No sabía si en verdad yo le importaba, si fui solamente un objeto para él al que podía besar o no sé… las dudas me invadieron tanto que… no pude guardarlas por más tiempo…" – la sorpresa en la cara de las chicas no se hizo esperar. Se notaba que no se esperaban que hubiera hecho eso… _"¿Acaso el decir lo que sentía estaba mal?"_

"No me digas que le preguntaste cual es la relación que tienen…" – me dijo Yuka temiendo lo peor. Felizmente no era eso lo que había hecho exactamente…

"Pues no le pregunté eso…" – todas suspiraron aliviadas. No comprendía porque aún… - "Solo quería saber qué era para él. Es decir… le pregunté qué significaba yo para él… qué soy para InuYasha…" – todas me miraron expectantes. No estaban sorprendidas por lo que le había preguntado sino por la respuesta que me dijo…

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué te dijo?" – preguntó Eri totalmente impaciente….

"Pues luego de preguntarle hubo un pequeño silencio y…" – todas tenían los ojos bien abiertos esperando a que continuara. _"Que impacientes…jaja"_ – "… y me dijo que era la persona más especial para él... que no era cualquiera para él… y no sé ustedes chicas pero para mí eso me basta por ahora…"

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas. Mis palabras solo mostraban lo que yo pensaba y no quería callarlas. Al contrario, quería escuchar, saber que pensaban al respecto pero no lo conseguí en ese momento. Se quedaron pensando por un rato. Estaban con los brazos cruzados, como si en sus mentes estuvieran tratando de deliberar algo pero en verdad parecía una eternidad. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero simplemente no se movían. No podía esperar para siempre…

"¿Y chicas? ¿Qué piensan?" – tenía que hacerlas hablar de alguna manera, ¿no?

"Pues digamos lo que te digamos tu ya tomaste una decisión pero eso no impide que tu no quieras saber lo que pensamos de esto, ¿verdad?" – asentí y ya que Yuka tenía razón. Como mis amigas que eran quería saber que pensaban. Era muy importante para mí saberlo…

"Kagome, ya antes te dijimos lo que pensábamos al respecto y al menos yo lo sostengo hasta ahora" – Eri fue la primera que se animó a hablar recordándome la última conversación que tuvimos.

"Es cierto. Mira, es lindo que tengas a alguien que te quiero pero al menos lo que yo creo es que eso se demuestra. Si tú crees que con lo que te ha dicho es suficiente para ti como para seguir con esta relación pues… simplemente no podemos hacer nada" – por primera vez Ayumi no se ponía tan romántica como siempre. Me sorprendió un poco eso de ella… me hizo pensar en la situación con InuYasha…

"Lo que dice Ayumi es cierto, Kagome. Tal vez InuYasha sí te quiere de verdad. Recuerda que de pequeños se quisieron mucho y muchas veces esos sentimientos quedan 'guardados' por así decirlo hasta que se vuelven a encontrar o simplemente hasta encontrar a la persona correcta. Sin embargo creo que no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado y es que eso te hace daño. No estoy diciendo que no lo quieras de verdad pero… dios Kagome, ¿y si no resulta? Vas a salir más herida de lo que puedes pensar. Nosotras no queremos que te pase eso… que sufras…" – tenía que interrumpirla…

"Yuka, lo que dices es cierto pero al final… si no me arriesgo no gano. Si no me la juego tal vez nunca sabré lo que pudo pasar, lo que pudo haber sido…" – sentía cómo las lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse en mis ojos pero no quería dejarlas salir.

"Es verdad pero si el dolor que puedes recibir es más grande de lo que arriesgas entonces no te conviene hacerlo porque saldrás perdiendo. Kagome…" – suspiró por un momento al ver que no lograba convencerme… - "… solo considera las posibilidades de lo que puede pasar. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que pueda venir. Si es que él en verdad te quiere y terminan juntos genial por los dos, es más POR TI, pero si no resulta pues… igual sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que quieras ¿no?" – sólo sonreí ante lo que dijo. Les sonreí a todas ya que sabía que podía contar con todas ellas si es que algo me pasaba. Sabía que tenían razón pero yo también la tenía. InuYasha no era cualquiera para mí tampoco pero eso no aseguraba que al ser importante para él había una posibilidad de estar juntos. Eso era una de las cosas que más quería, ser su novia, poder besarnos sin escondernos, sin ser criticados… Y sabía que si no me arriesgaba jamás iba a lograr eso pero al hacerlo también me hacía vulnerable a él, a sus decisiones… _"Dios, ¿qué está pasando conmigo? Yo no soy así. Yo no… nunca he sido así…"_. Comencé a tener miedo, miedo de lo dependiente que me hacía de él. No podía estar en una situación así. Faltaba poco para terminar todos los trabajos y estábamos a casi un mes para los exámenes aparte del evento social más importante para una colegiala, su fiesta de promoción. _"Verdad falta poco más de dos meses para la fiesta y aún no tengo pareja…"_. Bueno eso no era cierto del todo ya que mi primera opción era InuYasha obviamente pero con todo lo que estaba pasando no estaba segura si ir con él. Mi segunda opción era Hoyo y sabía que él estaría encantado de ir conmigo sin ningún problema pero tenía miedo de que se ilusionara conmigo. Estaba entrando en un gran dilema… y lo peor era que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar… _"Se vienen tiempos difíciles, Kagome. No solo por lo de InuYasha sino por los exámenes y… la fiesta…"_

* * *

**_03 de mayo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	12. Otras cosas en qué pensar

_Como todas las semanas les traigo aquí la actualización de este fic. Debo decirles que estoy tratando de avanzar la historia lo más que puedo para no atrasarme pero situaciones difíciles como los parciales complican un poco la situación. Pero no se preocupen que todavía tengo algo de tiempo para evitar atrasarme así que hasta ahora no habrá problemas, ¿si?  
Les recuerdo nuevamente que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solamente los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario háganmelo saber tranquilamente ya que este es mi primer fic y deseo mejorar para los fics que probablemente haga en el futuro. _

_Espero les guste... =)_

_PD: FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE!!! n.n_

****

* * *

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 12 - Otras cosas en qué pensar...

El tiempo fue pasando y rápidamente llegó el temido mes de noviembre. Resulta que los famosos exámenes los daríamos en este mes y después de mucha espera y tortura por fin lo alcanzamos llenos de temor y angustia ya que muchos de nosotros nos la estábamos jugando para poder pasar el programa y yo estaba incluida en ese grupo.

Durante todo octubre y sus respectivas vacaciones InuYasha y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad de salir porque nuevamente salió de viaje como me dijo antes pero nos mantuvimos en contacto ya que me llamaba cada cierto tiempo pero no era lo mismo. Lo extrañaba, el tenerlo cerca, el hecho de verlo nada más pero simplemente no podíamos vernos y es que los dos estábamos ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos y no podíamos hacerlas a un lado así nada más.

Por otro lado mi cumpleaños también se acercaba. Era a mitad de noviembre e InuYasha no se había olvidado de él…

"Kagome, tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?" – me puso algo nerviosa no sé porqué. Tal vez por la forma en que me lo dijo como esperando a que en verdad fuera a hacer algo pero…

"Sí es cierto pero me temo que no podré hacer nada. Es que mis exámenes terminan recién el 18 de noviembre a diferencia de los que están en física que terminan el mismo 14. De no ser por eso tal vez hubiera hecho algo pero tengo examen de biología el 17 y 18 así que me la pasaré estudiando todo ese fin de semana…" – si quería pasar tenía que estudiar y por más que quisiera verlo no podía sacrificar mi examen por él. Está bien que lo quiera pero también soy realista y a pesar de lo que pudiera sentir por él mi ingreso a la universidad estaba en juego pero… - "Verdad, ¿del 20 al 22 no es feriado? Para esas fechas ya habré terminado mis exámenes…" – aún podíamos salir, claro si él no viajaba de nuevo…

"Es verdad pero…" – ya sabía lo que se venía, lo que iba a decir… _"Dios, es más que obvio…"_

"Déjame adivinar, ¿te vas de viaje de nuevo? Si es así no me sorprende en verdad…" – ya ni sabía por qué intentaba mandarle indirectas si al final siempre terminaban en que no íbamos a salir…

"Pues esta vez no saldré de viaje. Lo que pasa es que vendrán mis primos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y me quedaré con ellos. Mi mamá me pidió que los acompañara y no puedo negarme a lo que ella dice…" – sabía que su madre era muy importante para él, y cómo no si era lo único que le quedaba además de su hermano (aunque a él ni lo incluía porque no se llevaban)

"Ah! Ya veo… bueno no importa total fácil yo me voy de viaje también por esas fechas así que…" – tenía que demostrarle que no dependía de él. Lo del viaje era de un modo cierto y es que mi mamá estaba planeando hacer algo durante esas fechas pero hasta entonces no había confirmado nada.

"Bueno en ese caso no podremos hacer nada… ninguno de los dos" – la forma en que me lo dijo al principio fue tan frío que parecía que no le importaba, sin embargo al decir 'ninguno de los dos' lo sentí como si se sintiese impotente ante esa realidad. Debo admitirlo, me asusté ante esa forma fría de hablar que escuché al inicio pero luego esa impotencia que sentí me dio cierta seguridad de que él en verdad sentía algo por mí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el temido mes de noviembre para nosotros y con ellos los 'famosos' exámenes que iban a definir nuestro futuro. Desde las vacaciones de octubre (que fueron una semana) me pasé estudiando los seis cursos que me iban a tomar. Tenía todo planeado y organizado siendo el curso que más temía el de mate. Ese examen tenía que pasarlo sí o sí de lo contrario lo jalaba y eso no me convenía. Fueron durante esas tres semanas de estudio a full que InuYasha me daba ánimo cada vez que hablábamos. Él no tenía que darlos, al menos no hasta el siguiente año pero eso no significaba que no se estuviera dedicando al programa desde ese año.

El orden de mis exámenes por curso era así: Lenguaje, Negocios, Matemática, Inglés, Computación y Biología. Lenguaje e Inglés eran analizar textos y hacer ensayos por lo que no había mucho que repasar ya que habíamos practicado las técnicas desde el año anterior. Matemática el más temido ya que tenían una muy mala fama de ser difíciles e incluso engañosos donde lo primordial era asegurar el puntaje mínimo para pasar y luego jugársela por más nota. El caso de Negocios era 'sin comentarios' ya que todos estábamos hechos con el mínimo objetivo de poder pasar y asegurársela si uno podía ir a más. En el caso de Computación y Biología me sentía confiada ya que eran los dos cursos en los que prestaba más atención (aunque en biología me quedaba dormida a veces) y lo que había que repasar ya lo había hecho con más anticipación a pesar de que los sílabos eran relativamente grandes.  
Para mi buena suerte los exámenes de los cursos más difíciles por así decirlo no lo fueron tanto como los de los cursos más fáciles para mí que fueron algo más confusos de lo pensado.  
InuYasha como sabía de mi presión no me llamó mucho en esos días de exámenes. A veces me enviaba mensajes para saber cómo me había ido pero sólo en los exámenes de los cursos más difíciles para mí como matemática, negocios y bueno lenguaje que fue el primer examen. El lunes anterior a mi cumpleaños tenía matemática y me llamó…

"¿Cómo te fue?" – lo sentía algo preocupado. Ese día había dado la prueba 2 el cual tenía que pasarlo sí o sí ya que de lo contrarío no pasaría el curso. La prueba 1 según yo la había dado recontra mal y tenía que ir mínimo por el 5 (sobre 7 por si acaso)

"Pues de que lo paso, paso pero espero sacarme 5 para poder arreglar mi pésima nota del examen anterior" – en verdad estaba rezando para que eso suceda. Tenía que admitirlo y era que no me había preparado como debía para la prueba 1 y es que me puse más nerviosa de lo que pensé y si a eso le sumo lo anterior pues mi desempeño en la prueba no fue el mejor.

"Tranquila, ya verás que saldrás bien… Sé que sí, y es que has estado más que estresada últimamente. Lo que me falta es que todo lo que me has ignorado no haya valido la pena…" – me dio risa ese comentario, tanto que no lo pude disimular. ¿Todo lo que lo había ignorado? Por favor si el que no me llama como antes y siempre estaba ocupado era él y ahora yo que tengo exámenes y en verdad no quería que nadie me molestara me reclama. _"¡Ha! Que tal CONciencia…"_ – "¿Por qué te ríes?" – y todavía preguntaba…

"No por nada. Es que… no mejor me quedo callada sino terminaré molesta contigo…" – no quería molestarme con él y si le decía lo que pensaba ambos lo haríamos así que pensé que no decirle nada era lo mejor para ambos.

"Bueno si tu lo dices…"- hubo un corto silencio entre ambos que a mi pesar se hizo algo incómodo para mí… - "Kagome, ¿el viernes tienes examen?" – no me esperaba esa pregunta y es que pensaba que él ya sabía…

"Sí tengo… examen de cómputo. ¿Por?" – estaba tan estresada por los exámenes que ni me acordé qué día era el viernes… al menos no en ese momento… =P

"Es que como es tu cumpleaños pensé que podía llamarte temprano para saludarte…" – me había olvidado que el viernes era mi cumple y me alegró que lo haya recordado. Sin embargo, cuando me puse a pensar me di cuenta que él no tenía la más mínima intención de querer verme. Era verdad de que estaba con los exámenes y que no iba a poder pero… una muestra de dicha intención no hubiera venido nada mal, ¿verdad? El comprender esto me hizo sentir algo triste... _"Ni siquiera tiene la más mínima intención de verme…"_. A pesar de esto, si de algo estaba segura era que no iba a dejar que esto me afectara. Tenía exámenes que dar y no tenía el tiempo para sentirme mal por algo así y lo que menos quería era que InuYasha lo notara.

"Es cierto, tengo el examen en el turno de la mañana pero no importa puedes llamarme más tarde. Además que yo sepa tú tienes clases así que si te ven con el celular te puedes meter en problemas…" – no podía creer que me preocupaba tanto por él inclusive en este periodo de estrés y de exámenes tan importantes para mí. _"Ni siquiera cuando mi futuro está en juego puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…"_

"No te preocupes que a mí no me descubre nadie pero descuida, no te llamaré mientras esté en el cole sino te preocuparás, te conozco…" – era verdad lo que decía y es que si me llamaba mientras estaba en el colegio se lo iba a decir y al final hablaríamos menos de lo que yo hubiese querido…

"No importa, con tal que me llames no hay problema. El problema sería si claro no lo haces y pues en ese caso…" – se río al dejar de hablar y es que él ya sabía a lo que me refería…

"Lo sé… no te preocupes, ¿ok?" – solo asentí. Lo que quedó de la conversación hablamos de los exámenes que iban a venir. Me relajé un poco al hablar con él. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para olvidarme por un momento al menos de la presión de lo contrario me iba a ir mal en los exámenes y eso era algo que InuYasha sabía perfectamente…

"Bueno, te dejo. Tengo sueño y mañana me levantaré temprano para seguir estudiando…" – me sentía tan cansada y es que no sólo era por estudiar hasta tarde sino también por la presión que tenía. Era un esfuerzo mental y aunque parezca mentira uno se cansa…

"Tranquila, te entiendo. Sé que hablar con alguien ayuda a que te relajes un poco y me gusta que ese alguien sea yo…" – me sonrojé un poco ante esto lo cual lo disimulé con una pequeña risa. Tal vez se dio cuenta pero a mí me también me gustaba que ese 'alguien' al que se refería fuese él.

"Gracias entonces… por escucharme… Bueno te dejo… Nos vemos, ¿ok? Bye" – si no lo costaba ahora nunca lo haría. _"Mejor ahora que se tornó especial…"_

"De nada. Suerte en tus exámenes. Te quiero… Bye…" – lo único que esperaba con todo mi corazón era que ese 'te quiero' fuese real de lo contrario… _"Creeré en ti InuYasha, por un poco más de tiempo…pero por favor, no me hieras… al menos no ahora…"_

* * *

**_10 de mayo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	13. Cumpleaños

_Aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic como todas las semanas. Felizmente mis exámenes parciales ya terminaron así que estoy un poco relajada pero igual sigo preocupada con mis resultados. Ojalá y todo haya salido bien para mí. =)  
Nuevamente reitero que los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creción de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en los fics que vengan. _

_Espero les guste... =)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 13 - Cumpleaños...**

Llegó el viernes y con él mi cumpleaños. Toda la semana estuve ocupada estudiando para los exámenes de inglés (que no había que estudiar mucho) y computación el cual a pesar de estar confiada era el que más conceptos tenía que recordar. Felizmente lo que quedaba de exámenes eran los que en mi opinión eran los más seguros para pasar así que mis nervios no eran tan altos. Durante esos días InuYasha no me llamó ya que, según lo que él mismo me dijo, no lo haría hasta el mismo viernes de mi cumple. Ese día tenía prueba 3 de computación que solo duraba una hora así que lo único que me deseaba era llegar al colegio, dar el examen e irme. Felizmente no estuvo difícil así que rápidamente lo realicé aprovechando todo el tiempo que me daban. Una vez terminado lo único que esperaba era escuchar la voz de InuYasha. _"Espero que llame… de lo contrario…"_ Si no me llamaba me iba a quedar más que claro que no le importaba. Él sabía que me iba a fastidiar si no lo hacía y si aún así no me llamaba demostraría a leguas su desinterés en mí. El dolor por no llamarme iba a ser enorme…

Durante todo el día muchos me llamaron. Eri, Ayumi y Yuka me saludaron por teléfono porque ese día no tenían examen así que no las iba a ver. Los que estaban ese día en el cole también me saludaron e incluso amigos de otros lados. Muchos me llamaron incluso Koga quien me sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Pensé que no lo iba a hacer ya que hacía de todo para sacármelo de encima pero al final lo hizo. Incluso mis profesores me saludaron pero InuYasha…

Hoyo me llamó al final de la tarde. Sabía que él no lo iba a hacer temprano porque tenía varias cosas que hacer (recuerden de que es muy responsable) así que no iba a presionarlo para que me llamara temprano…

"¿Aló?" – esperaba que la voz que me respondiera fuera InuYasha…

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome! Dime, ¿cómo la estás pasando?" – a pesar de que no era la voz que esperaba me daba mucho gusto escuchar a Hoyo por el celular.

"Gracias, Hoyo. Pues aquí feliz. Hoy tuve prueba 3 de computación y felizmente me fue bien. Al menos esto y más que tranquila respecto a mi nota en este curso. Solo me falta los exámenes de biología y se acaba todo esto POR FIN…" – no sé cómo explicarlo pero cada vez que hablaba con Hoyo (y hasta ahora) siento una gran tranquilidad, que puedo confiar en él y expresarme con total confianza. Nunca logré sentir eso con otra persona hasta que me reencontré con InuYasha…

"Qué bueno que por fin solo te queden las tres pruebas de biología para que acabes todo y más si estás segura de lo que sabes. Igual tranquila que estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien, Kagome…" – me encantaba eso de Hoyo, que me diera ánimo, confianza… no todas las personas son así…

"Espero tanto eso. De todos mis cursos solo me preocupa más que nada matemáticas pero bueno… lo que venga no más…" – ese era el único curso que me tenía asustada. Al final me la jugué para la prueba 2 pero no sabré cómo me fue hasta dentro de dos meses cuando me dieran los resultados.

"Tranquila. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien para ti, ¿ok?" – hubo un pequeño silencio… - "Kagome… ¿InuYasha ya te llamó?" – no pude evitar suspirar al recordar que todavía no lo había hecho. El día ya estaba terminando y nada…

"Me temo que no…" – me quedé en silencio pensando un poco. Estaba en mi cuarto y no pude mirar hacia el cielo por mi ventana… ya estaba anocheciendo y la mezcla de colores iba desde el azul oscuro hasta el morado… naranja… era hermoso este cielo que veía… _"Si tan solo estuvieras tú para que sea más perfecto de lo que ya es…"_ – "Ya es tarde y todavía no lo ha hecho… espero que no se haya olvidado…"

"Aún tiene tiempo para hacerlo… no te pongas mal por eso, Kagome. Tal vez tuvo algo que hacer o se le acabó el saldo… tantas cosas pudo haber pasado…" – los ánimos… no sabía si recibirlos o si solo dejarlos ir…

"Ay, Hoyo… espero que tengas razón. Si InuYasha no me llama, sabré y tendré claro que no le importo… y se acabará todo" – tal vez era un poco extremista al decir esto pero tenía mis motivos. Ya no bastaba con que me dijera que me quería, que era especial para él. Las palabras vuelan con el viento pero los actos no. Si tan solo me dijera para vernos, si me llamara o hablara más seguido tal vez hubiera sido más flexible pero… simplemente sus hechos no demostraban lo que él me decía… y eso dolía… _"Duele tanto…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las horas habían pasado, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y todavía no había recibido una llamada, un mensaje de InuYasha. Como era viernes mi mamá dijo para que todos salgamos a comer afuera. No podía decir que no además así me iba a distraer un poco.

El restaurante al que fuimos estaba en la zona más turística de la ciudad. De noche, se ve tan bien iluminado que hasta ahora me sigue encantando… es mágico…_ "Cómo quisiera venir algún día por acá con InuYasha…"_

"Kagome, ¿pasa algo?" – esta pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando me habló prácticamente me asusté de que me 'despertara' por así decirlo.

"¿Eh? No mamá, no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?" – era mentira. InuYasha estaba en mis pensamientos y como no, ¡si no me había llamado en todo el día! _"Aquí se acaba…"_

"Pareciera que algo te preocupa hija. Es tu cumpleaños., debes estar contenta…" – mi mamá seguí hablando pero simplemente no la escuchaba. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos...

"Estoy contenta, mamá. No te preocupes por mí, ¿está bien?" – tenía que mostrar que no me importaba nada por más mentira que fuera…

"Si alguien no te saluda por tu cumpleaños no quiere decir que no le importes. Tal vez tuvo un inconveniente o simplemente no pudo pero eso no quiere decir que se haya olvidado de ti o que simplemente no te quiera, ¿ok?" – sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Me quedé mirándola sorprendida ante este comentario pero ella sólo se limitó a responderme con una sonrisa.

La cena trascurrió con total tranquilidad. Bromeábamos, comentábamos sobre las pruebas que me quedaban por dar o simplemente sobre cualquier tema comentado en ese entonces. Pude olvidarme por ese pequeño periodo de tiempo de InuYasha… de que AÚN no me había llamado. Regresamos a casa antes de la medianoche, me despedí de todos y rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación. Me cambié y solo me limité a recostarme sobre mi cama. No podía negarlo, la había pasado muy bien con mi familia pero por dentro tenía una gran decepción y es que InuYasha no me había llamado… estaba muy confundida y es que no sabía si sentir tristeza o cólera…

"¿Aló?" – sentía ganas de llorar pero no estaba dispuesta a derramarlas. Fue en ese proceso que me iba quedando dormida pensando cuando recibí una llamada. Ni siquiera me limité en mirar quien era… total era imposible que InuYasha me estuviese llamando a esa hora…

"Hola. Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome…" – no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando… ¡era la voz de InuYasha! Sin embargo no sabía que sentir y es que nuevamente tenía sentimientos encontrados… estaba contenta de que me llamara y saber de que se acordaba de mí pero también…

"Gracias. Milagro te acordaste…" – se lo dijo de forma fría y despectiva. No era mi intención hacerlo pero simplemente las palabras me salieron de ese modo. Es cierto que InuYasha no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo, no era nada mío pero de todos modos eso no quería decir que entre nosotros no hubiese nada. Era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

"Si me acordé. Lo que sucede es que simplemente no pude llamarte antes. Tuve algunas complicaciones…" – me quedé pensando mientras hablaba. _'¿Complicaciones?'_ Por favor todavía le faltaba un año para que en verdad las tuviera. No decía que no fuese cierto lo que me estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué tanto uno puede demorarse en llamar o enviarle un mensaje a alguien? Menos de un minuto incluso si es que alguien esta apurado. ¿Acaso no podía disponer de medio minuto? Era increíble…

"Ah, bueno… como dicen más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?" – igual que antes le respondí de forma fría. Es que en verdad… bueno no quiero volver a pensar en eso…

"Igual no te pongas así. Perdón por no llamarte antes, sólo no pude pero eso no quiere decir que no haya querido saludarte antes. Además, el ser el último me hace más especial" – me quedé algo escéptica cuando me dijo eso. Lo pensé, _'¿qué quiere decir con eso?'_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hablas? Ser último significa que eres tardón, incluso puedo pensar que eres irresponsable y desconsiderado…" – al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba…  
"Ser último me hace especial porque al final recordarás mi llamada por toda la noche. Sólo se recuerda la primera y la última y como ahora vas a dormir pues… soñarás con mi voz…" – no pude evitar reírme un poco cuando dijo eso. Dios, no podía creerse más… pero eso me gustaba de él, porque simplemente me hacía reír y me hacía perdonarle cualquier cosa… y eso era malo…

"Hablas tonterías, ¿no?" – no dejaba de reírme – "¿Qué te crees, el rey de Roma?" – se quedó pensando haciendo esos ruidos como si lo estuviera analizando. Hacía que me riera más.

"Pues no soy el rey, pero al menos sé que para ti no soy simplemente un amigo más…" – me sonrojé un poco pero eso no iba a lograr que me quedara atrás.

"Así como yo no soy sólo una amiga más para ti. De lo contrario, no me llamarías a esta hora" – no dejaba de reírme, no a carcajadas pero si me causaba algo de risa.

"Sabes que así es. No comprendo por qué te ríes igual…" – dejé de hacerlo y esta vez hablé seriamente…

"Me río porque, en primera haces que me olvide del hecho de que no me hayas llamado en todo el día y que hayas esperado hasta esta hora, y en segunda porque ambos sabemos que lo que nos estamos diciendo es verdad y eso me gusta…" – no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Yo también lo hice y luego nos quedamos serios un rato con el corto silencio que reinó…

"Tienes razón. Sabes que me gusta eso de ti, ¿no?" – solo me limité a sonreír y a decirle que sí sabía… - "Pues entonces no lo olvides, ¿sí?" – me quedé un momento en silencio…

"No lo hare" – hubo otro corto silencio – "Te dejo, InuYasha. Ya es tarde y pues… tengo algo de sueño y todo el fin de semana estaré estudiando para el último examen que me queda. Hablamos luego, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Cuídate tú también y suerte. Te quiero mucho, Kagome. Descansa…" – ahora sí estaba tranquila.

"Yo igual. Chau…." – corté la llamada y miré por la ventana. Había luna llena. _'Yo también te quiero InuYasha… y espero que tampoco tú lo olvides…"_

* * *

**_17 de mayo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	14. Adios Colegio

_Aquí está la actualización del fic como todas las semanas. Escribir esta capítulo me trajo tantos recuerdos de cuando fue mi despedida y todo eso. ¿Ustedes se acuerdan de la suya? Esas cosas simplemente no se olvidan.  
Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que sólo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Cualquier consulta o comentario por favor háganmelo saber sin ninguna preocupación._

_Espero les guste... =)_

****

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 14 - Adiós colegio**

El hecho de que InuYasha me haya saludado por mi cumpleaños no significaba gran cosa por no decir nada, cosa que tenía muy claro. Sin embargo en ese momento no podía dedicarme a pensar en él ya que tenía mis últimos exámenes y debía dedicarme a ellos. Felizmente a pesar de que la prueba 2 de biología estuvo algo difícil todo salió bien y los dos últimos días de exámenes que quedaban los pasé sin problemas.

Durante lo que quedaba de la semana me la pasé relativamente tranquila pero no pude dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto que tenía. Justo por una conferencia internacional con varios presidentes se llevó a cabo siendo declarados feriado el jueves, viernes y sábado de esa semana teniendo mucho tiempo para poder pensar en algo tan importante (al menos para ese entonces) como la fiesta de promoción. Resulta que quedaba exactamente un mes para la fiesta y hasta la fecha no tenía pareja. Tenía muchas ganas de invitar a InuYasha pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. Por otro lado tenía a Hoyo quien siempre había estado conmigo apoyándome sin embargo me costaba decidirme. Tenía muy claro que si llevaba a InuYasha a la fiesta no dejaría de besarlo en toda la noche e incluso podría proponerme 'salir de la fiesta' como lo hizo la última vez que salimos del cine aunque si de algo estaba segura es que ante una proposición así no iba a aceptar bajo ningún motivo.

El debate que tenía en mi cabeza era algo que no podía evitar tener en mi mente. Tenía tantas ganas de ir con ambos pero simplemente no podía. Debía ser honesta conmigo misma y es que los números estaban más a favor de InuYasha, y cómo no si lo quería tanto… si quería verlo tanto. Por otro lado también otro asunto me invadía la mente y era que él también iba a tener su fiesta de promoción en donde él estudiaba y la verdad tenía TANTAS ganas de que él me invitara pero el hecho de que yo lo invitara a mi fiesta no me aseguraría que fuera a suceder lo contrario. En fin, tenía mucho en qué pensar… tanto que considerar…

La pareja era el último detalle que faltaba coordinar porque el vestido ya lo había mandado a hacer y el lugar, la hora y todo lo demás ya estaba fijo. El vestido que elegí era de color marrón y lo encontró mi mamá en una revista aunque el modelo era largo. Yo pedí que por favor lo hicieran más corto hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla y así fue. Para mí era perfecto y esperaba que a quien sea que eligiera como pareja quedara sorprendido al verme aparecer frente a él.

En esa semana habré hablado con InuYasha al menos una vez y recuerdo que me dijo que estaba con sus primos y que ellos lo estaban molestando por lo que no pudimos hablar mucho tiempo. Me fastidió eso pero me recordó cuando mi prima me molestaba y me seguía hasta por gusto por lo que en el fondo lo entendía. Para colmo como todo estaba cerrado por la conferencia y todo eso no tenía mucho que hacer más que ver la tele. Sin embargo a mi madre se le ocurrió salir de la ciudad para distraernos lo cual aproveché para olvidarme de ese debate que se llevaba a cabo en mi cabeza. Fuimos con mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo y decidimos hacer canotaje pero cuando llegamos. El instructor nos ayudó a poder pasar los diferentes rápidos y me sorprendió que mi abuelo lo hiciera tan bien. Dios, fue tan divertido pero a la vez tan estresante. Terminé con un dolor de cabeza horrible que según mi mamá fue provocado por la tensión que tenía acumulada sin sumarle cómo me dolían los brazos porque en verdad es un deporte que puede ser muy interesante pero a la vez es agotador (y eso que era la primera vez que lo hacía) así que no quiero no pensar cómo sería con las personas que lo practican regularmente.

Durante estas pocas horas que estuve con mi familia me olvidé completamente del la fiesta de promoción, de InuYasha, de Hoyo, incluso del colegio. Y es que durante la semana que venía iba a ser la despedida de 5to de parte del colegio. Debo aclarar que esto no era la graduación que es un evento formal y con los padres de los graduados como con los más altos directivos del colegio. Este era un evento más informal que involucraba a todos los alumnos de secundaria que se 'despedían' de la promoción. Los ensayos para la graduación iban a ser dentro de diez días así que más tranquila no podía estar.

Cuando regresamos a la ciudad me puse a pensar en eso, en la despedida. Habían pasado tantos años, tantas cosas, tantas situaciones que simplemente no podía creer que por fin fuesen a terminar. Y no era que no quisiese que terminara pero dentro de mí comencé a sentir un miedo que no había sentido hasta ese momento y era el miedo hacia el futuro. Lo que fuera a decidir en los próximos meses iban a ser cruciales para mí y lo que viniera después. Mi carrera, la universidad y todo eso acompañado por el fin del colegio, de una etapa que para muchos era la mejor de todas y eso no me excluía a mí del todo.

Pasó el feriado largo y la despedida de 5to estaba cada vez más cerca. Por algún motivo estaba más nostálgica que lo normal. _"Probablemente es por el adiós…"_ Estaba segura que era por eso… Quería creer que era por eso…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los años, desde que pasé a secundaria, veía como los que se graduaban se despedían de sus profesores. Este año me tocaba a mí y no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo. _"Son muchos…"_ En verdad era una larga fila de profesores en donde algunos me habían enseñado, y otros no… en donde quería más a unos que a otros...

Mientras los abrazaba no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido en el colegio, desde mis primeros recuerdos en el kínder hasta la semana anterior. El colegio… el lugar donde uno conoce a sus primeros y mejores amigos, donde sufre, donde ríe… donde se conoce al primer amor… No pude evitar llorar al despedirme de mis profesores y es que no sólo me despedía de aquellas personas que me enseñaron, que me presionaron, que me hicieron odiarlos y al mismo tiempo respetarlos, sino también (en el caso de algunos solamente) me despedía de amigos, de profesores que te escuchaban, que lloraban contigo, que te aconsejaban… y eso es algo que uno nunca va a poder olvidar… al menos es algo que yo nunca olvidaré.

Siempre estaré agradecida con mi colegio. A pesar de las tristezas y las lágrimas que pude haber derramado por 'su culpa' me llevó a conocer a gente que siempre tendré en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos. Además nos reunió a InuYasha y a mí y aunque él se fue antes de 'consolidar' lo nuestro el destino me lo trajo de nuevo y siempre agradeceré esta nueva oportunidad que me trajo la vida de completar lo que quedó a medias hace tanto tiempo.

Luego de algunas fotos con mis amigas, nos sólo de la promoción sino también de otros grados, me reuní con mi mamá. Solo ella había ido a verme porque mi hermano estaba en clases y mi abuelo decidió quedarse en el templo.

"Por fin terminó todo" – le di un beso en la mejilla y la abracé. No quería que me viera llorar por lo que antes de acercarme a ella me limpié bien el rostro.

"Te equivocas. Recién comienza…" – me miró con esa mirada dulce que siempre la ha caracterizado. No pude evitar sentir miedo al escuchar esas palabras. Y es que lamentablemente eran muy ciertas. Tantos años deseando poder graduarme y ahora que por fin estaba a tan solo dos semanas de poder recibir mi diploma de graduada empezaba a pedir que por favor el tiempo se detuviera, que por favor volviera a ser una niña de primaria que hacía problemas simples de matemáticas en la pizarra, que leía en voz alta las oraciones en las clases de lenguaje, la que jugaba vóley en las clases de educación física, la que cantaba en el coro, la que pensaba que todo era fácil… Y es que ahora todo era complicado, todo era difícil, todo daba vueltas y eso asustaba…

Fue así como terminó noviembre y ahora los dos eventos que seguían iban a ser los más importantes de mi vida: la fiesta de promoción y la ceremonia de graduación. Para la segunda no tenía nada que preparar más que asistir a los ensayos que iban a ser tres, recoger la toga y nada más. Sin embargo para la fiesta solo faltan exactamente 16 días (ya que era 1ro de diciembre) y aún no tenía pareja… al menos no confirmada. Ya tenía el vestido, la reserva en el salón listo. Es más, el vestido lo iba a recibir esa semana y estaba feliz porque era hermoso pero aún no sabía a quién se lo iba a mostrar.

Durante esa primera semana que fue la última prueba del vestido me decidí por invitar a mi pareja. Esperaba que pudiera ir a la fiesta de lo contrario me dolería mucho ser rechazada. Sin embargo el problema ahora era como decírselo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, honestamente creo que me hubiera gustado decírselo frente a frente pero igual no me arrepiento de la forma en que se lo dije.

"Hola, Kagome" – me decidí a llamarlo a eso de las 10 de la noche. Y es que todo el día estuve pensando cómo hacerlo hasta que recién (a esa hora) me decidí – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Hola. Aquí bien, sin nada que hacer en un sábado…" – se río ante este comentario. En verdad no tenía nada que hacer así que tuve mucho tiempo para 'reflexionar' sobre la fiesta y todo eso – "¿Tú? No me digas que estabas a punto de dormir o algo…" – y es que siempre que lo llamaba muchas veces lo despertaba y pesar de que no lo llamaba tan tarde… ¬¬

"Pues en verdad… estaba haciendo otra cosa…" – hubo un corto silencio y es que estaba esperando a que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo pero como no decía nada tuve que intervenir.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo? Claro, si se puede saber…" – no podía obligarlo a que me lo dijera así que tuve que parecer no muy interesada.

"Pues sí puedes saber…" – se había quedado un rato en silencio como pensando – "Estaba pensando en ti…" – me sonrojé un poco cuando lo dijo lo cual me hizo liberar una risita nerviosa – "¿Qué? ¿Acaso te fastidia que piense en ti?" – la respuesta era más que obvia.

"Sabes que no me fastidia así que tampoco te hagas el interesante. Además si quieres pensar en alguien pues no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo. Total, soy nadie para decirte que puedes o no hacer" – lo que estaba diciendo no podía ser más cierto pero de la nada InuYasha me interrumpió.

"Sabes que para mí tú no eres simplemente 'nadie'. Eso debes tenerlo muy claro, ¿está bien?" – me quedé sorprendida cuando me dijo eso. Me dejó en el aire y por un momento no sabía qué decir… cómo responderle ya que lo dijo con determinación. No pude encontrar rastro alguno de duda en sus palabras y por un momento me descuadró.

"Está bien. Tranquilízate…" – no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que iba a molestarse y lo último que quería era que discutiéramos cuando tenía que decirle algo importante.

"Es que siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Cuándo entenderás que…?" – ya no siguió. Lo escuché suspirar como resignado y solamente me limité a esperar a que dijera algo… a que terminara lo que tenía que decir – "No digas más que no eres nadie en mi vida que tú más que nadie sabe que no lo eres. No quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo, ¿sí? Es que me molesta que lo digas… me saca de quicio…"

"Tranquilo. No lo dije con intención de molestar. Además no quiero que me reniegues… no ahora" – le tuve que cortar para que no se molestara más. Tenía que hacer que se tranquilizara sino me iba a poner más nerviosa y no sería por lo que quería decirle.

"Estoy tranquilo. ¿No se nota?" – ambos nos reímos después de un par de segundos en silencio y es que ninguno de los dos se lo creía – "Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no quieres que me moleste ahora? ¿Acaso deseas que lo haga mañana?" – liberó una pequeña risa ante su último comentario mientras que yo solo di un pequeño suspiro.

"No, no es eso. Es que te llamé para decirte algo…" – me puse un poco nerviosa. No sabía cómo comenzar…_ "Hay no, ahora que hago. ¿Cómo empiezo?"_

"Te quedaste callada. Vamos dime. Total, ni que fuera algo malo porque no es nada malo, ¿verdad?" - me reí un poco cuando pensó que lo que le iba a decir fuera algo malo. Hizo que perdiera un poco los nervios.

"No, para nada. Al contrario, puede que te guste…" – sonreí ante la idea de cómo se pondría al decirle lo de… _"Se va a poner contento, lo sé…"_

"Entonces dime, y me dejes así… me refiero a la curiosidad…" – cuando me di cuenta del doble sentido me reí un poco. No pensé que InuYasha fuera de la clase de personas que lo aplicara. Bueno a decir verdad, fácil no me había dado cuenta antes…

"Pues, quería saber si es que tenías algo que hacer el 16. Cae martes por si acaso…" – se quedó pensando un rato dejándome a la espera de una respuesta.

"No, no tengo nada que hacer. Al contrario, estoy de vacaciones para esa fecha. ¿Por qué preguntas?" – me envolvió un alivio enorme el saber que estaba libre. _"Ahora sí, Kagome. No hay nada que te detenga ahora…"_

"Bueno si no tienes nada que hacer para ese día entonces espero que tengas un terno listo para ese día. Claro si es que vas…" – no sabía cómo decirle así que comencé a jugar con mis propias palabras.

"Tengo terno pero no entiendo porqué lo necesitaría. No es el día de mi graduación ni de mi…" – noté que se quedó pensando un rato lo cual me hizo sonreír – "No me digas que…"

"¿Ya descubriste de qué se trata? Es que el 16 es mi fiesta de promoción y quiero que tú vayas conmigo… como mi pareja InuYasha…" – no pudo ocultar su alegría. Empezó a decirme que por supuesto que iría conmigo, que me quería más que nunca, que no me arrepentiría y cosas similares que me llenaron de emoción. Y es que ahora sí, todo sería perfecto, todo estaba listo y no podía quejarme de nada. _"Ya tengo todo al fin: el día, el vestido, el arreglo y por su puesto a mi amado InuYasha…"_

* * *

_**24 de mayo del 2009**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	15. Fiesta de promoción 1

_Aquí de nuevo les traigo la actualización de este fic. Hice este capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal porque es uno de los más importantes de esta historia. Toda chica sueña con su fiesta de promoción y Kagome no fue la excepción...  
__Debido a la presión que tengo en la universidad puede que me retrase un poco en la publicación de los siguientes capítulos pero descuiden que no pienso dejar el fic olvidado. Al contrario, estaré esperando el momento adecuado para poder inspirarme y hacer los capítulos cada vez más interesantes.  
Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en el futuro._

_Espero les guste... =)_

**

* * *

**

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 15 - Fiesta de promoción (parte 1)

Solo faltaba un detalle para la fiesta de promoción. Tenía todo listo: el vestido, la reserva en el salón para el maquillaje y el peinado, la pareja… Pero faltaba un pequeño detalle que me estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hacía un par de días y era el transporte. ¿Cómo iremos a la fiesta?

"Chicas, ¿saben quién las llevará a la fiesta de promoción?" – estábamos hablando de los vestidos cuando se me cruzó la pregunta y no me aguanté a decirla.

"Pues de eso queríamos hablar contigo, Kagome. Nosotras tampoco sabemos y pues…" – Eri se quedó callada y es que no sabía cómo ir a la fiesta. Ya en una antigua oportunidad nos había dicho que no quería que sus padres la llevaran pero igual no sabía cómo ir.

"¿Y qué les parece si vamos las cuatro parejas en una limosina? Podemos rentar una para que nos lleve a la fiesta. Claro nos reunimos en una casa y que desde ahí nos recoja. ¿Qué les parece?" – la idea de Yuka no se me había cruzado por la cabeza pero cuando empecé a imaginarla simplemente me parecía un cuento de hadas. InuYasha y yo en la limosina yendo a la fiesta… y con mis amigas y sus parejas. Sonaba tan perfecto…

"Suena perfecto. Tan romántico… Hay que hacerlo" – respondió Ayumi emocionada con la idea. De ahí en adelante no escuché más voces que la de mi mente. Y es que las ideas de lo maravillosa que podía tornarse esa noche… era demasiado perfecto para ser real. A penas y podía oír los comentarios de las chicas, estaban emocionadas y desesperadas porque si íbamos a ir en una limosina había que contratarla de una vez. Además, ¿dónde sería el lugar donde el auto nos recogería? _"Dios, hay tanto que definir, ¡ya!"_

"¡Alto!" – grité para que se callaran y es que con la gritería que empezaba a darse no llegaríamos a nada y menos lograríamos algo. Todas se callaron y me miraron fijamente sorprendidas – "¿Quieren limosina? Pues en limosina iremos todas pero hay que organizarnos YA. Tenemos menos de una semana para contratarla así que a buscar quien nos puede rentar una AHORA"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin había llegado el gran día y más emocionada no podía estar. La limosina la contratamos el mismo día de la idea y (felizmente) mi mamá no tuvo problema. Las chicas nos organizamos de tal modo que definimos todo el mismo día. Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos TODAS con nuestras parejas en la casa de Eri por estar más cerca para todas a eso de las 9pm así hablamos un rato y 'calentamos motores' por así decirlo. La limosina iba a llegar por nosotros a eso de las 10pm y daríamos un paseo por la ciudad antes de llegar a la fiesta que se iba a desarrollar en un conocido hotel de la ciudad que se ubicaba justo frente al mar. Le dije a InuYasha que llegara a mi casa 8:45pm para así salir de la casa cerca de las 9pm y no ser los primeros en la casa de Eri aunque claro esto, él no lo sabía ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para él.

Todo estaba listo. El vestido con los zapatos y todos los accesorios los había sacado al mediodía aproximadamente para no desesperarme si es que tengo o me falta algo. La reserva en el salón estaba lista e incluso ya había elegido el peinado que iba a pedir que me hicieran. Ya no podía esperar más y es que ya estaba contando las horas para poder ir a la fiesta. _"Estoy tan emocionada…"_. Por fin llegaron las 6pm hora que reservé para poder maquillarme y peinarme. Debido a que ya tenía la reserva hecha no esperé mucho tiempo y rápidamente me llevaron para limpiarme el rostro y el proceso comenzó. Solamente me dejé en manos de la maquilladora y no me inmuté hasta que de la nada sonó mi celular. _"¿Quién podrá ser?"_ Como estaba con los ojos cerrados no pude ver la pantalla así que solamente contesté.

"¿Aló?" – estaba algo incómoda debido a que tenía a alguien diciéndome que mire hacia arriba para delinearme los ojos y en un oído la voz de alguien que no sabía de quién se trataba.

"Hola. Ya falta poco para que nos veamos, Kagome" – tuve que contenerme para no moverme sino el lápiz delineador de ojos iba a terminar dentro de mi ojo. Me puse algo roja cosa que hasta la maquilladora porque empezó a reírse.

"Si, ya falta poco. Espero que tú estés listo…" – se rió un poco al igual que la maquilladora. Y es que le hablé en un tono coqueto y como no si dentro de poco estaría conmigo…

"Pues dentro de un rato empezaré a arreglarme. Recuerda que para los hombres no hay tantas cosas en qué pensar como ustedes" – era cierto lo que decía y es que ellos sólo se preocupan por el terno y la camisa y a lo mucho de la corbata pero de ahí nada más. En cambio nosotras… dios hay tanto en qué pensar…

"Es cierto. Nosotras tenemos que pensar en todo. Total no solo es para nosotras mismas que nos arreglamos sino también para ustedes" – me puse algo roja cuando dije esto. Ahora que lo pienso creo que no debí hacerlo pero… bueno algunas veces decimos las cosas que pensamos sin querer, ¿no?

"Eso quiere decir que me vas a sorprender. No puedo esperar por verte, Kagome" – me hizo sentir muy bien lo que me dijo. Además por alguna extraña razón sus palabras me hicieron sentir una sensación extraña que hasta ahora no puedo describir.

"En un par de horas nos veremos así que no te emociones demasiado" – ambos nos reímos un poco y luego de un corto silencio no tuve otra opción más que… - "InuYasha, tengo que dejarte. Es que en este mismo momento me están maquillando y pues…"

"Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupada. Descuida, no hay problema. Nos vemos, Kagome. Te quiero…" – le respondí de la misma forma y corté la llamada. Podía sentir como mi corazón latía por la emoción… y es que esa noche sería LA noche de mi vida.

"¿Tu enamorado?" – me preguntó la maquilladora a lo cual no pude evitar un leve sonrojo.

"Mi pareja pero quien sabe. Tal vez hoy deje de serlo…" – a lo cual simplemente sonreí para que la señorita siguiera con su trabajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a mi casa poco antes de las 9pm a lo que a penas y me dio tiempo para poder ponerme el vestido, los zapatos, una última revisión cuando en eso sonó el timbre. No podía dejar de sentir la emoción. Mi corazón latía rápido y sentía que iba a estallar de todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro de mí. "_Esta noche será perfecta y no dejaré que la estropeen_" o al menos eso pensaba.

Le pedí que mi mamá le abriera la puerta a InuYasha para que así yo pueda verme por última vez en el espejo y arreglar cualquier última imperfección. Pude escuchar como él saludaba a mi mamá quien lo invitó a pasar a la sala. Cuando salí de mi cuarto para bajar la escalera noté como mi mamá salía del ambiente a lo que ella me miró, me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Al bajar las escaleras hice un poco de ruido por los tacos y pude ver que InuYasha salía de la sala para darme el encuentro abajo. No pude creer lo que veía y menos lo que sentí cuando fijó sus ojos en mí. Pude sentir como me registraba de pies a cabella mientras bajaba lentamente como si fuera una quinceañera a lo que sentí un calor dentro de mí que, para ser franca, me asustó sentir. Cuando lo vi al final de las escaleras sentí que desfallecería. Y es que InuYasha con su terno negro se veía demasiado atractivo. Cuando finalmente llegué hasta él nos miramos fijamente y pude sentir cómo me tomaba de la mano para posar un beso sobre él.

"Te ves hermosa, Kagome" – me dijo inmediatamente después de besarme la mano. No podía estar más sonrojada a lo que simplemente le sonreí.

"Tú también te ves bien…" – bajó mi mano lentamente pero no la soltó. No cruzamos más palabras dando paso a un silencioso coqueteo de miradas que se sentía mejor que cualquier comentario que pudiéramos haber hecho. Fue entonces que escuchamos toser alguien quien al voltear me di cuenta que era mi abuelo.

"Buenas noches, muchacho" – mi abuelo sonaba muy serio sin embargo InuYasha no mostró titubeos y le respondió a mi abuelo de la forma más cordial posible. En eso mi madre apareció con la cámara fotográfica para poder tomarnos unas fotos a lo que InuYasha aceptó totalmente gustoso. Luego de terminar de tomarnos las fotos InuYasha dijo par irnos y es que el taxi que nos llevaría a la casa de Eri. Nos despedimos de todos luego de bajar todas las escaleras del tempo, InuYasha me abrió la puerta y entramos al auto. Una vez adentro me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y tomó mi mano derecha para besarla nuevamente.

"Te ves muy hermosa" – no me había percatado de lo cerca que estaba cuando giré mi rostro para mirarlo y noté que me miraba de una forma diferente. Bajó mi mano hasta donde estaban mis piernas, la soltó y pude ver como su mano se dirigía a mi rostro para luego acariciar mi mejilla. No sabía qué hacer. Habíamos salido del templo hace menos de 10min y ya sentía sus claras intenciones. _"Ay no, ¿qué hago?"_

"Gracias. Tú también te ves bien…" – no sabía qué más decir y el silencio que nos envolvió fue el más provocador que había sentido en toda mi vida o al menos hasta entonces. Me moría por besarlo pero sentía que era demasiado rápido.

"Cuando te vi bajar no sabía qué hacer y cuando llegaste al final, hacia donde estaba yo me moría de ganas de… de…" – y lo vi acercándose a mí lentamente pudiendo ver claramente como se acercaba…

"¿Ganas de qué?" – quería escuchar de su boca lo que quería hacer a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia y es que el juego de no saber me gustaba pues era… interesante.

"… De besarte…" – podía sentir claramente su respiración. Estábamos a milímetros de distancia y a pesar de que el beso parecía un hecho ninguno de los dos completaba la pequeña distancia que faltaba para juntar nuestros labios. Yo no me animaba a hacerlo y en ese instante de duda retrocedí un poco mi rostro inconscientemente cosa que InuYasha notó. Ante esto pude sentir como la mano que tenía en mi mejilla pasó a rodear mi cuello - _"Dios, no tengo escapatoria…" _– y nuevamente volvía a acercarse a mí. Estaba a punto de detenerlo pero al sentir como su brazo izquierdo que me rodeaba empezaba a bajar un poco para acariciarme no pude evitarlo y empecé a acercarme yo también. El beso empezó sencillo, suave, delicado con pequeñas pausas para poder respirar. Lentamente pude sentir como sus brazos empezaban a envolverme y no pude evitar poner mis manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo por sobre la camisa para subir lentamente hacia sus hombros y así rodear su cuello. Fue en este momento en que el beso empezó a recobrar un poco de fuerza y el deseo de explorar dentro de nosotros se hizo evidente. Pude sentirlo entrar y yo no lo hice esperar para el encuentro. Fue uno de los besos que más recuerdo porque el ritmo fue avanzando lentamente sin embargo cuando empecé a sentir como una de sus manos que tenía en mi espalda fue bajando un poco más decidí detenerme y fui bajando el ritmo hasta que pude interponer mi dedo entre nuestros labios…

"Te gusta terminar así, ¿no? Poniendo un dedo…" – me reí un poco por lo que dijo mientras me limitaba a acariciarle la mejilla con una de mis manos

"No puedes negar que te gusta. Además así hace el juego más interesante, InuYasha. ¿O acaso no te divierte?" – pude ver una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y pude ver como rápidamente me robaba un beso de nuevo cosa que me sorprendió en un inicio pero que no puedo negar que me gustó.

"Sí, me divierte y lo sabes muy bien, Kagome…" – le devolví la sonrisa y pude ver como nuevamente me quiso besar pero esta vez que alejé de él para después darle un beso en la mejilla de la forma más coqueta posible.

"No comas ansias. Total, estaremos toda la noche juntos, ¿no?" – asintió y tomó mi mano (por tercera vez creo) para besarla. Lo que quedaba del camino lo pasamos abrazados, yo recostada en su hombro, él rodeándome con uno de sus brazos mientras la otra o me acariciaba la mejilla o tomaba mi mano para besarla. Cuando sentía sus labios sobre mi mano no podía quedarme con las ganas de no mirar como lo hacía cosa que él aprovechaba para poder mirarme fijamente y luego acercarse para besarme aunque fuera un beso corto pero sí profundo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Eri, InuYasha me ayudó a bajar del taxi. Nos quedamos mirando por un rato mientras escuchaba que el taxi se iba y en esos instantes se acercó nuevamente a mí para besarme a lo que yo le respondí gustosa. Lo rodeé del cuello con mis brazos y él a su vez lo hizo de mi cintura. El beso no fue largo pero si especial. Nos separamos, me miró me acarició el rostro y me tomó de la mano para ir juntos hacia la puerta y poder tocar el timbre. Eri nos abrió y pude notar su sorpresa al ver a InuYasha frente a su puerta. Se quedó mirándolo de pies a cabeza por unos instantes, lo saludó y nos hizo pasar. El enamorado de Eri ya había llegado al igual que Yuka y su pareja. Todos nos saludaron y nos sentamos en la sala para conversar y tomar un rato. En todo el rato que estuvimos hablando InuYasha no se alejó de mi por un instante. Al contrario me rodeó de cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la mano libre que tenía tomó la mía y no la soltó. Podía notar como mis amigas me miraban fijamente lo cual me ponía algo nerviosa. Sabía que a la más mínima oportunidad me iban a cuestionar a más no poder y estaba rezando para que ese momento tardara lo más posible.

"Voy a traer unas cosas de la cocina. ¿Me ayudan chicas?" – Eri de la nada se paró e hizo la pregunta que no quería oir y no era porque no quería ayudarla sino porque sabía que en la cocina no iban a dejar de interrogarme. Yuka miró a su pareja y le dijo que ya venía mientras se paraba. Una vez que las dos estaban de pie me quedaron mirando – "¿Kagome?"

"Sí voy" – giré mi rostro y miré a InuYasha – "Ya vengo, ¿sí?" – me quitó las palabras de la boca cuando vi cómo rápidamente se acercaba a mí y me daba un rápido beso. A penas y me dio tiempo para cerrar los ojos y corresponderle en el corto tiempo que me dio para reaccionar pero una vez separados no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate a lo que él sólo se limitaba a sonreírme de esa forma que tanto me gustaba. Me puse de pie y según me iba alejando fue soltando mi mano ya que no la soltó a penas me paré.

Fui la última en entrar a la cocina y una vez dentro no me limité más que esperar a su cuestionamiento inmediato. Sin embargo en vez de rodearme las dos se sentaron en la mesa que había y me invitaron también a hacerlo.

"¿Y, Kagome? ¿Cómo te sientes?" – Yuka fue la primera en romper el silencio que había entre nosotras y es que estaba demasiado nerviosa no solo por las preguntas que se venían sino también por el repentino beso que InuYasha me había dado.

"¿Quieren saber en verdad?" – ambas asintieron expectantes – "Pues… algo me dice que esta noche..." – pude ver como sus rostros pasaban de serios a totalmente emocionados – "Será ¡LA NOCHE!" – todas lo dijimos a una sola voz y es que la emoción entre todas era más que evidente. Comenzamos a hablar de lo felices que estábamos, de que íbamos a bailar toda la noche y muchas cosas más. No podía ser más perfecto todo lo que estaba viviendo.

"Bueno chicas, no hagamos esperar a los chicos. Ayúdenme a llevar algunas copas mientras yo llevo este trago. Empecemos con los _previos_…" – cuando salimos con los vasos y la bebida los chicos comenzaron a bromear y se emocionaron pero InuYasha no mostró signo de emoción ni de tristeza. Cuando salí me sonrió pero no hizo mayor gesto a pesar de que los otros dos chicos estaban 'emocionados' por lo que se venía. Fue en eso que llegó Ayumi con su pareja y por fin todos estábamos juntos para empezar la fiesta.

A penas me senté al lado de InuYasha me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y según lo que yo recuerdo no me soltó hasta que la limosina llegó a la casa de Eri. Le dije si le servía la bebida que había pero se negó y decidió servirme a mí. Yo no era de beber, es más hasta ahora no es que tomo mucho pero esa noche me provocó aunque debo resaltar que no terminé mal por el alcohol. Recuerdo todo perfectamente y es que más sobria no podía estar esa noche.

Durante todas las veces que estuve bebiendo del vaso InuYasha no dejaba de mirarme hasta que en eso me habló.

"Recién empieza la noche así que no es necesario que te emociones tan rápido…" – lo miré de reojo porque estaba bebiendo del vaso, lo dejé y le sonreí.

"Tranquilo que yo no soy de las chicas que se emborrachan. Además sé que te tengo a ti y que a penas veas que me estoy pasando me detendrás y me cuidarás" – me devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a acariciarme el rostro. Todos los demás estaban hablando entre ellos y podía escuchar a lo lejos sus voces pero en ese momento solo éramos InuYasha y yo. En eso se me acercó y me di un suave beso que no fue a mayores. Se alejó de mí y me quedó mirando.

"Descuida que lo último que quiero es que termines ebria y no recuerdes esta noche…" – me puse algo roja, desvié la mirada y volví a agarrar el vaso en mi mano pero no para tomarlo sino porque quería evitar que notara mi sonrojo. Miré a los demás y aunque estaban hablando entre ellos no pude evitar notar la sonrisa en las caras de mis amigas.

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos esperando a que llegara la limosina, que poco más de una hora, no dejamos de reírnos. Estuvimos recordando cosas de cuando éramos niños, las travesuras o simplemente cualquier situación que nos había pasado. Nos tomamos varias fotos entre nosotras, todos, con nuestras parejas y Eri se tomó una besándose con su enamorado. Cuando vi eso me dio ganas de que también me tomaran una foto pero me daba vergüenza. Yo no era así, de querer que me vieran dándome un beso con alguien pero el ver a Eri en esa situación me provocó hacerlo cosa que InuYasha notó.

"Provoca, ¿no?" – volteé a mirarlo y lo que encontré fue una mirada que mostraba sus claras intenciones. No sabía qué hacer y es que por más que me moría por besarlo en el fondo me daba vergüenza.

"Si, pero…" – me puse algo roja y esquivé su mirada un poco. En eso sentí como el agarre que tenía en mi cintura se hacía más fuerte y me obligó a voltear a verlo

"Eri, ¿puedes tomarnos una foto?" – me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude decir nada para oponerme. Ella aceptó y de la nada volteó mi rostro hacia él y se acercó a mi oído – "No seas rochoza que nadie te va a decir nada…" – empezó a besarme la mejilla mientras se iba acercando a mis labios y yo solo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de sus besos hasta que por fin lo tuve en un beso. A pesar de que fue profundo el ritmo no fue acelerado, al contrario fue lento y me dejé llevar tanto que ni el flash sentí y menos el sonido del disparador de la cámara. No duró mucho el beso pero me embriagó tanto que por mí hubiera durado un poco más. Nos separamos, nos miramos y en eso sonó el timbre.

"Ya chicos no se emocionen que todavía tienen mucho tiempo" – Yuka hizo que nuevamente me sonrojara lo cual traté de disimular con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego ocultando mi rostro en el pecho de InuYasha sin dejar de reírme mientras él me abrazaba. En eso me separé, miré a InuYasha y en eso me dijo:

"¿Vamos?" – asentí, me dio un beso rápido, se paró y me dio la mano para pararme y dirigirnos hacia la puerta tomados de la mano.

* * *

**_31 de mayo del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	16. Fiesta de promoción 2

_Mil perdones por la tardanza de dos semanas pero sucede que he tenido demasiados trabajos que entregar para la universidad aparte de prácticas calificadas todas las semanas que me dejaron sin tiempo para poder continuar escribiendo la historia. Recién hoy día he encontrado el tiempo para poder terminar lo que ya tenía avanzado y publicarlo finalmente pero igual siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar todos estos días.  
Bueno les digo que originalmente pensé hacer la fiesta en dos partes pero mi imaginación voló más de lo esperado y bueno... creo que haré una tercera parte porque esta me quedó corta.  
Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, háganmelo saber sin problemas para poder mejorar en las próximas historias que llegue a escribir._

_Espero les guste... =)_

_PD: Feliz día del padre!!! n.n_

****

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 16 – Fiesta de prom (parte 2)**

La limosina era larga de color negro. No dejamos de tomarnos fotos con ella, antes de entrar, todos juntos, luego solo las chicas, luego cada uno con sus parejas… parecía que nunca íbamos a terminar. Adentro nos tomábamos más fotos hasta que por fin terminamos con todos y decidimos irnos a dar vueltas para luego ir a la fiesta.

Dentro no dejamos de reírnos ni de hablar. Destapamos el champagne lo cual fue toda una escena porque InuYasha dijo que la iba a abrir y por agitarla tanto el corcho salió disparado pero felizmente no rompimos nada. Pensé que no iba a servirse pero al final tomó su copa y se sirvió lo cual me alegró. Todos hicimos el brindis y luego volteamos a vernos los dos.

"Porque esta noche nunca la olvides…" – me quedé enternecida con lo que dijo. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos…eran tan tiernos… y esa sonrisa era simplemente perfecta.

"Lo mismo para ti… que nunca la olvides…" – chocamos ambas copas delicadamente, tomamos un pequeño sorbo nos miramos y vi como se me acercaba nuevamente. No me negué y menos me hice la difícil. El beso no duró mucho, pero fue profundo. Y como podía ser largo si los dos teníamos la copa en la mano. InuYasha se separó de mí, retiró la copa de mi mano, las puso (la mía y la suya) en el minibar, me abrazó y volvió a besarme. El beso fue profundo desde el principio, lleno de pasión. Sentía como si me quitara el aire y me fascinaba. Cuando terminamos de besarnos nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes. Empecé a acariciarle el rostro con mi mano lentamente y pude ver cómo me sonreía. Me besó nuevamente, un beso corto y luego me separé para recortarme de espalda sobre su pecho mientras me envolvía en sus brazos para encontrarlas con las mías sobre mi vientre. Cuando vi hacia mis amigas que estaban con sus parejas noté que todo seguía normal y que aparentemente no había pasado nada lo cual me alivió. Sin embargo mis amigas empezaron a voltear a mirarme y sus sonrisas pícaras no se hicieron esperar lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

Dentro del contrato que hicimos con la limosina acordamos que antes de ir la fiesta primero íbamos a ir a otro lado para tomarnos fotos y decidimos que el mejor lugar sería el famoso _parque mágico del agua_. En este parque existen como nueve piletas de agua con diferentes formas y juegos con el agua que sumadas a la iluminación que tienen crean un fondo maravilloso. Una vez que llegamos ahí todos bajamos despacio. InuYasha me ayudó a bajar del vehículo y entramos de la mano. Pagamos nuestras entradas y empezamos a tomar fotos como locos. Había todo tipo de fondos, desde la pileta que tiene un chorro de hasta 80m de alto hasta la que forma un túnel para pasar por debajo. Nos tomamos fotos todos juntos, solo chicas, solo chicos, las parejas e individuales en algunas piletas. Como Eri estaba con su enamorado, no dejaba de besarse con él cada vez que ambos se tomaban fotos ya sea antes o después de cada tomada. Debo admitir que después de verlos besarse varias veces me comenzó a provocar hacerlo yo también con InuYasha pero me daba vergüenza acercarme a él de la nada y besarlo. _"¿Le molestará a InuYasha si me acerco de forma sorpresiva y lo beso repentinamente? Bueno él lo hace conmigo a veces pero es diferente que él lo haga a que yo tome la iniciativa, ¿verdad?"_ Esta debatiéndome si es que debía de contenerme o no cuando en eso Eri y su enamorado vuelven a besarse y no pude evitar quedarme mirándolos de forma inconsciente. Fue en eso que sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y me hablaba al oído.

"Provoca, ¿no? O me lo vas a negar…" – no pude evitar ponerme totalmente roja ante este comentario lo cual no notaron por lo oscuro que estaba todo al ser de noche – "Vamos, Kagome. Mírame" – giré mi rostro sin cambiar de posición y nuestras miradas se encontraron y por algún motivo extraño empecé a sentir que cualquier signo de vergüenza o similar iba desapareciendo.

"Es cierto, provoca pero… hay mucha gente…" – pude ver como sonreía ante este comentario. Ya lo veía, iba a decirme que soy una rochoza y todo eso…

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además el hecho de estar con tanta gente…" – pude ver como empezaba a acercarse a mis labios. La posición aunque pueda parecer incómoda era demasiado provocadora y decidí quedarme como estaba viendo como se acercaba hacia mí – "… hace el juego más interesante…" – no pude evitar liberar una pequeña risita que me hizo que me convenciera de que quería besar a InuYasha y es que en verdad _provocaba_. Comenzamos lento pero profundo. Ambos empezamos a explorar dentro del otro desde el inicio pero a ritmo lento. Sin darme cuenta una de mis manos la puse en la mejilla de InuYasha, tal vez para que no se me escapara y fue entonces que pude sentir un flash. Terminamos de besarnos y cuando miré al frente pude ver a todo el grupo que veían la foto que nos habían tomado momentos antes. Me dio algo de vergüenza pero dejé de sentir eso cuando InuYasha me abrazó más fuerte susurrándome al oído – "Tranquila que no estamos haciendo nada malo" – era cierto, nada de lo que hacíamos era malo. Sonreí y lo miré para que viera que estaba tranquila.

"Chicos todavía falta toda la noche así que no coman ansias" – todos se rieron y nosotros también pero no hicimos ningún comentario extra. Ayumi se acercó a nosotros con la cámara y nos mostró la foto. El beso salía muy bien en la fotografía… era linda…

"Salimos bien, ¿no crees?" – giré nuevamente el rostro para mirarlo y luego de quedarse viendo la imagen en la cámara por unos instantes me miró.

"Creo que quiero otra igual" – sonrío de una forma muy atractiva mientras que me reía un poco y volvió a besarme. Pude sentir la fuerza de sus besos desde el inicio pero esta vez no quise _comer ansias_ así que puse mi dedo entro ambos para poder separarme de él – "Ya te gustó eso del dedo, ¿no?" - lo miré con la sonrisa más coqueta que pude mostrarle para que se riera un poco o al menos me sonriera.

"Hace el juego más interesante, ¿no recuerdas? Además no hay que comer ansias, total estaremos juntos hasta el amanecer…" – me miró algo serio y se acercó para besarme pero esta vez en la frente y luego en la mejilla.

Nos quedamos hasta cerca de las once de la noche en el parque para poder (finalmente) dirigirnos a la fiesta de promoción. Entramos a la limosina, nos sentamos cada uno en sus asientos como al inicio y empezamos a brindar nuevamente con el champagne. Como la distancia entre el parque y el hotel donde iba a ser fiesta estaba relativamente lejos y más aún si le sumábamos el tráfico que había a esa hora (lo cual parecía imposible de creer) hizo que el champagne se tomara más rápido de lo normal. InuYasha y yo quedamos desde antes que no íbamos a tomar mucho porque no queríamos terminar "picados" así que hicimos largo la bebida pero los demás por algún extraño motivo empezaron a tomarla como si fuera agua y rápidamente no se hizo esperar la alegría y emoción provocadas por el alcohol. Fue en eso que los besos entre Eri y su enamorado no se hicieron esperar y aunque no debiera haber nada de malo, lo anormal de eso era que su "beso" duraba más de cinco minutos cronometrados. Resulta que después de que ellos estaban besándose mientras hablábamos, notamos que ellos no paraban de hacerlo y eso que había pasado un buen tiempo. En eso decidimos que en la siguiente vez que lo hicieran íbamos a cronometrar cuanto tiempo lo hacían y pues el reloj llegó a contar hasta cinco minutos creo lo cual fue algo inédito hasta ahora porque ni yo he durado tanto.

En todo el trayecto hasta el hotel, InuYasha y yo no dejamos de estar abrazados, tomarnos fotos con los demás y besarnos de vez en cuando. Debo admitir que aunque el champagne lo hicimos largo eso no impidió que no nos hiciera (o al menos a mí) algo de efecto porque hizo que los besos se volvieron más seguidos y también más profundos con caricias que, aunque no eran en zonas inadecuadas, no podía negar que me gustaba y es más, hasta podría decir que hubiera cedido si él se hubiese aventurado a seguir acariciándome cosa que ahora al pensarlo me preocupa un poco.

Llegamos al hotel que justo se encontraba frente al mar en un hermoso y conocido malecón y las fotos no se hicieron esperar. Frente a la puerta, con la limosina, en parejas o todos juntos no importaba más que tener la mayor cantidad de fotografías para el recuerdo.

Subimos y una vez arriba el fotógrafo contratado para grabar toda la fiesta empezó a tomarnos fotos con nuestras parejas y a las personas de la promoción individualmente. InuYasha conocía a todos ellos y como algunas mamás fueron (porque eran las encargadas de "cuidarnos") fue a saludarlas mientras me tomaba la foto individual. Una vez que terminé entramos al salón dándome cuenta que ya la mayoría había llegado la fiesta y que nosotros estábamos entre los últimos en llegar. A todos les sorprendió que haya ido con InuYasha pero no dejaron de felicitarnos y decirnos cosas ya que todos sabían de nuestra "historia infantil" así que estaban algo emocionados con el famoso "reencuentro". En lo personal me molestó un poco que todos supieran ya que era algo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo y no valía al caso recordar y menos comparar con lo que estaba pasando ahora pero al final como decíamos, _"lo que pasa en la prom, se queda en la PROM"_.

Las chicas y yo nos sentamos todas juntas con dos amigos más de la promoción que habían venido en otro grupo. Estuvimos hablando hasta que el fotógrafo llegó para tomarnos una foto a todos los de la mesa. Cuando el fotógrafo terminó volvimos a conversar pero esta vez no dejamos de hablar cosas del pasado. Como InuYasha había estado en nuestro colegio pues lo pusimos al día en algunas cosas que habían pasado en el colegio mientras no estuvo. Situaciones con los profesores, bromas de los chicos de la promoción y no pudimos hablar de las primeras parejas que hubo en el colegio.

"Es cierto, lo de ustedes fue algo que nadie puede evitar hablar" – por poco y se me derrama la bebida que había tomado y es que esa frase me agarró fría… no me lo esperaba venir.

"Lo que dice Eri es verdad y es que nadie pensó que ibas a aparecerte después de tantos años a la fiesta de promoción y coincidentemente como la pareja de Kagome" – no podía evitar ponerme roja. No tenía cara para poder volver a ver InuYasha a los ojos a pesar de que sentía que me miraba de reojo. Estaba a su costado y lo que más quería en ese momento era alejarme de él, de ese lugar por la vergüenza que sentía.

"Pero chicas, ¿no les parece tan romántico…?" – Ayumi no podía mejorar más las cosas. Ahora si lo único que pedía era trágame tierra. A pesar de que las frases eran ciertas sentía que InuYasha no debía saber estas cosas poniéndome más roja que lo normal. Claro, las chicas no se daban cuenta limitándose solo a reírse o a asentir ante sus comentarios.

"Menos me lo esperaba yo…" – todas nos quedamos mirando a InuYasha. Cuando dijo esto no pude evitar abrir los ojos y volteé a mirarlo fijamente. Fue en eso que pude ver como que él ya me estaba mirando desde antes. Nuevamente, el sonrojo había vuelto – "… y es que no puedo estar más feliz de volverlos a ver… de volverte a ver, Kagome… y de ser ahora tu pareja en justo esta fiesta… no puede ser más perfecto…" – no sabía que decir o hacer. Pude sentir como las lágrimas de la emoción se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no podía dejarlas salir. InuYasha me sonreía de una forma que no puedo describir. Era una sonrisa de satisfacción y en su mirada podía ver el convencimiento sobre sus palabras. Sentí como su mano buscó la mía, la apretó mientras no dejábamos de mirarnos tiernamente…

"¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!..." – podía escuchar como mis amigas pedían que InuYasha y yo nos besáramos. Me moría por hacerlo pero no sabía cómo transmitirle ese deseo sin palabras…

"No podemos decepcionarlos…" – me lo dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente con la misma sonrisa que antes en sus labios. Yo no pude evitar dejar de sonreírle y hacer un signo de negación ante su comentario. _"No, no podemos negarles lo que piden"_. Sus labios rozaron los míos antes de juntarse definitivamente. El beso fue profundo desde el inicio, con claros deseos de explorar uno dentro del otro y pude sentir claramente como me quería pegar más hacia él. Esto que hacía me gustaba, no puedo negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo me asustó un poco así que decidí bajar un poco el ritmo para poder terminar el beso despacio. Nos miramos luego de separarnos sin dejar de estar tomados de la mano para luego volver a ver a mis amigos.

Luego de seguir conversando un rato más, los mozos empezaron a repartir la cena. Comimos tranquilamente sin dejar de conversar amenamente. Debido a que ya habíamos comido algo antes de la fiesta, al menos yo no tenía mucha hambre. Al final, de postre hubo una torta de chocolate. Personalmente, yo amaba el chocolate, sin embargo era de empalagarme la boca muy rápido debido al dulce que hay en los postres pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de probarlo y empecé a comerlo. No me di cuenta que ya había comido poco más de la mitad del pedazo de torta cuando ya no pude comer más debido a que mi boca se había empalagado demasiado.

"¿Ya no puedes comer más?" – me dijo InuYasha al ver que dejaba la cucharita a un costado. Él sabía que amaba el chocolate así que fácil debió extrañarle que haya dejado un pedazo de la torta cuando supuestamente era una de mis favoritas.

"No, no puedo. Tengo la boca muy empalagada por el dulce" – mientras tomaba un vaso de agua pude sentir como su brazo rodeaba mis hombros. Ante esto, mi reacción fue dejar el vaso en la mesa y mirarlo para encontrarme con su mirada (nuevamente) fija en mí.

"Tal vez yo te la puedo desempalagar…" – me empezó a mirar de una forma demasiado pícara. Sin embargo por una extraña razón que hasta ahora no comprendo, no pude entender a qué se refería con lo que había dicho así que lo miré de forma algo extrañada a pesar del sonrojo que provocó la mirada que InuYasha me hizo.

"¿Cómo?" – fue en eso que uno de sus dedos de la mano que tenía libre pasaba por mis labios lentamente y en ese instante comprendí a lo que se refería. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco más que antes e inconscientemente desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado pero InuYasha tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

"Tú sabes cómo…." – fue en eso que pude ver como se empezaba a acercar a mis labios. Cuando el beso se concretó pude sentir como la mano que tenía en mi mejilla la movió hacia mi brazo y el brazo que tenía en mi hombro fue lentamente bajando hasta mi cintura. No pude evitar acercarme más a él colocando una de mis manos sobre su mejilla. No quería dejarlo escapar de ese beso y sin darme cuenta, éste empezó a hacerse cada vez más apasionado... tomando más fuerza. Estaba prácticamente en un mundo solo con InuYasha donde todo lo demás no existía. Fue en eso que sentí algo de ruido desde afuera, como si quisieran hacerme despertar. En eso reaccioné y decidí terminar el beso bajando un poco el ritmo y luego interponiendo el dedo entre nuestros labios.

"Dios, contrólense. Todavía falta mucho y ustedes ya no aguantan…" – todos empezaron a reírse ante el comentario de Yuka. Yo solamente me limité a ponerme algo roja pero InuYasha solo se limitó a envolverme con su brazo y a tomarme de la mano…

Se llevaron los platos de comida y empezaron a traer el _Apple martini_ y las cervezas. Si es que ya algunos de nosotros ya estaba empezando a sentir _predilección_ por seguir tomando, ahora era un hecho de que varios ya estaban picados. Yo, debido a lo que pasó en la limosina y en el parque del agua decidí no tomar más que un vaso de cerveza a lo mucho así que para hacerla larga no dejamos de hablar entre nosotros mismos.

Ya eran poco más de las 12.30am cuando en eso la música empezó a sonar con todo y todos empezaron a gritar de la emoción porque por fin la fiesta empezaba oficialmente. Todas las chicas empezaron a jalar a sus parejas para poder ir a bailar. Yo, solamente me limité a verlas pararse una por una…

"¿Bailamos?" – no me había dado cuenta que InuYasha ya se había puesto de pie y me estaba ofreciendo su mano. Lo miré con una sonrisa en el rostro… _"Esta será la mejor noche de mi vida…"_

* * *

**_21 de junio del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	17. Fiesta de promoción 3

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero estas últimas semanas he estado llena de exámenes y recién ayer (sábado) he terminado de dar mis finales y me he tomado el tiempo de terminar este capítulo en tiempo record lo cual me alegra mucho =)  
Como siempre debo recordarles que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier consejo, comentario por favor háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en los futuros capítulos y/o historias. _

_Espero les guste =)_

****

* * *

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 17 - Fiesta de Promoción (parte 3)

"¿Bailamos?" – InuYasha estaba de pie al lado mío extendiéndome la mano. Lo miré con una sonrisa…

"Si… vamos…" - puse mi mano sobre la suya y suavemente la tomó poniéndome así de pie. Fuimos juntos de la mano hacia la pista de baile. Todos estaban felices, saltando y bailando emocionados con sus parejas… y yo no podía estar más a la expectativa.

Una vez que llegamos, InuYasha me dio una vuelta rápida y me pegó a él cosa que me sorprendió. Mis manos las tenía sobre su pecho y nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Nos quedamos mirando expectantes por unos segundos cuando pude sentir como tomó mis manos y las apoyó sobre sus hombros para que éstas rodearan su cuello. Luego, pude sentir como bajaba sus manos y las ponía en mi cintura empezando a moverse con la música mientras yo lo seguía. En todo esto que hizo no dejé de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y él nunca apartó su mirada de la mía. Al contrario, estuvo todo el tiempo con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios mirándome como esperando cualquier reacción mía. Cuando empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música tuve que volver a la realidad para no quedarme parada y hacer el ridículo pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Mi rostro estaba sonrojado, lo podía sentir claramente pero debido a la escaza luz, InuYasha no lo iba a poder notar. Estuvimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música por un rato cuando pude sentir como me separaba de su cuerpo para tomarme de las manos. Tomó mis dos manos y me dio una vuelta cruzando ambos brazos en mi vientre. Mi espalda estaba en su pecho y pude sentir como apoyaba su rostro sobre mi hombro sin dejar de bailar. Sin notarlo, apoyé mi rostro también sobre el suyo, cerrando los ojos como queriendo volar… dejarme llevar por el momento sin querer despertar del sueño perfecto. Después d unos instantes bailando así, pude sentir volvía a darme vuelta pero esta vez no solo una sino tres vueltas seguidas que terminaron de repente pegada a su pecho. Me pegó a él y puso mi mano que tenía tomada sobre su hombro para que lo rodeara. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban. Seguíamos el ritmo de la música y pude sentir como su rostro se acercaba a mí, a mi mejilla para besarla o al menos eso pensaba yo…

"Te ves hermosa, Kagome" – me susurró al oído lo que me hizo estremecer. Mi rostro lo quise voltear lentamente para mirarlo y nuestras mejillas rozaron. Fue en eso que pude sentir como sus labios empezaban a buscar los míos y no pude resistirme. El beso no hizo que nos detuviéramos mientras bailábamos aunque el ritmo del movimiento si lo hicimos más lento. Desde el inicio pude sentir su lengua con deseos de encontrar la mía y no lo hice esperar. A pesar de seguir bailando pude sentir como sus manos que estaban en mi espalda fueron bajando lentamente. Esta vez no hice nada para evitar que descendieran pero pude sentir como su mano se detuvo justo en la curva de la espalda. Fue en eso que decidí bajar el ritmo del beso y poner (por enésima vez) el dedo para separarnos. Le sonreí de forma pícara y me separé de él para seguir bailando. InuYasha me devolvió la sonrisa y seguimos bailando.

Habremos estado siguiendo ese juego en donde me daba vueltas y vueltas para que terminara en sus brazos tres veces más. En el tercer cuarto beso que nos dimos fue InuYasha quien se separó de mí dejándome expectante y algo sorprendida:

"Ven" – me tomó de la mano suavemente y nos retiramos de la pista de baile. Yo solo me dejé guiar por él notando como nos dirigíamos a la mesa que cabe resaltar estaba vacía ya que todos los demás estaban bailando. Me sentó en una de las sillas, él también en la suya y la acercó a la mía haciendo más corta la distancia que nos separaban. Me acarició el rostro con una de sus manos y se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro para continuar lo que dejamos en la pista de baile. Empezamos a besarnos con gran intensidad desde el inicio. Su mano empezó a descender por mi hombro y luego por mi cintura. La otra mano también la dirigió ahí para darle el encuentro a la otra y así una vez encontradas me pegó más a él. Yo tenía mis manos sobre su pecho pero al sentir como me pegaba a su cuerpo tuve que moverlas para rodear su cuello con una mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro. Sentía que flotaba y algo que me asustó empezaba a surgir: el deseo. La necesidad de no terminar con el beso empezó a surgir con mucha intensidad y aunque me gustaba debo admitir que también me asustaba. Sentía que era capaz de irme de la fiesta con InuYasha a otro lado, donde pudiéramos estar solos y… _"Tengo que terminar con el beso…"_. Fue en eso que decidí bajar el ritmo, la velocidad y así poder separarme de él lentamente.

"Tranquilo, que aún tenemos toda la noche…" – me limité a sonreírle suavemente mientras él me acariciaba el rostro.

"Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo…" – pude sentir como nuevamente se acercaba a mí para besarme de nuevo. Cedí, no me hice la difícil pero traté de controlar el fuego de la pasión que empezaba a encenderse. No quería que pasara algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirme….

"Debo ir… al baño" – fue en eso que terminé con el beso rápidamente y corrí hacia el tocador. Llegué, me miré al espejo y no pude creer lo roja que estaba, lo agitada que estaba. _"¿Esta soy yo? Dios mío pero… ¿qué me está pasando?..."_. No dejaba de observarme, de tocarme las mejillas las cuales estaban calientes por el sonrojo, por los besos de InuYasha y las sensaciones que me hacía sentir…

"Al fin te encontramos, Kagome" – salté del susto y me di media vuelta para encontrar a mis tres amigas mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Podía sentir como querían hurgar dentro de mis ojos, sus miradas quemaban y yo… yo no sabía qué hacer…

"¿Qué… qué sucede, chicas? ¿Dejaron a sus parejas solos afuera?" – todas asintieron pero eso no significó que dejaran de analizarme.

"Kagome, ¿qué pasa contigo?" – empezó Eri a reclamarme.

"Sí, Kagome. Estás hecha… toda una loca por InuYasha" – este comentario me hizo sonrojar más. _"Yuka, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan directa?"_. Me sentía acosada por ellas pero no podía reprocharles. Se estaban preocupando por mí, por mi bienestar, para que no salga lastimada… ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo me limité a agachar la cabeza y es que no quería sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

"Lo sé… y créanme que más sorprendidas que yo no pueden estar" – subí un poco mi mirada para ver sus expresiones pero ellas solo me quedaron mirando esperando a que continuara. Me di la vuelta para mirarme al espejo y tratar de ver dentro de mí… de lo que me pasaba – "Aún no me dejo de sorprender de lo que está pasando… de lo que estoy haciendo. Esta… no soy yo… nunca he sido así con nadie. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí y… no puedo creer que esa sea yo... Es como si… estuviera sacando una faceta dentro que… que…. que desconocía por completo de mí misma" – no pude evitar agachar la cabeza por la vergüenza. No me iba a poner a llorar, no eso no… pero me sentía extraña, envuelta en un mar de sensaciones que me asustaban, que chocaban con mi razón y eso me hacía sentir mal conmigo misma.

"Tranquila, Kagome. A todas nos pasa alguna vez" – cuando Yuka dijo esto pude sentir como ponían sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me tranquilizaba saber que ellas me entendían de cierto modo y es que ellas eran mi mayor apoyo en todo momento y más ahora que nunca.

"Así es…. Además…" – levanté mi rostro y giré para ver a Eri que estaba a mi costado – "…Kagome, esta es tu noche… lo que pase hoy día nunca lo olvidarás… No somos nadie para decirte qué o no hacer pero… piensa bien lo que haces ya que lo que pase hoy siempre quedará en tus recuerdos… siempre…" – no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Abracé a Eri con todas mis fuerzas y pude sentir como Yuka y Ayumi también nos abrazaban para darme apoyo. Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos y tuve que separarme para poder limpiarme…

"Vamos, Kagome, ¡no llores sino se te arruinará el maquillaje! De lo contrario, InuYasha te verá con todo el maquillaje malogrado ah! Y supongo que eso es lo último que deseas, ¿no?" – no pude evitar reírme mientras me limpiaba los ojos delicadamente para que no se me arruine el delineador. Todas las chicas también liberaron una carcajada mientras yo no evitaba sonrojarme un poco. Una vez arreglada decidimos tomarnos unas fotos en el baño en grupo para luego salir…

"¿Vienes, Kagome?" – las miré mientras me lavaba las manos y le sonreí a Ayumi.

"En un rato voy. Tranquila y anda con tu pareja que lo has dejado mucho tiempo solo" – vi como se avergonzó un poco a lo que solo me limité a reír un poco mientras se iba del baño. Quedé mirándome frente al espejo un rato en silencio. Podía escuchar la música a lo lejos y es que mi mente estaba en otra parte… _"¿Pero qué me pasa? Esto no es normal en mí… por favor dios mío no me dejes… no dejes que haga algo que tal vez… me arrepienta después"_ Bajé la cabeza y volví a mirarme pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. _"Esta es mi noche y siempre, siempre la recordaré pase lo que pase…"_

Salí del baño y me quedé un rato parada buscando la mesa… buscando a InuYasha con la mirada. Cuando lo encontré pude ver como justo volteaba su rostro hacia mí lo cual me hizo sonreírle. Noté que él también me daba una sonrisa mientras que me miraba de pies a cabeza. Empecé a avanzar hacia la misa y en todos esos segundos que caminé hacia ella, InuYasha no dejó de mirarme. Llegué, tomé asiento a su lado y no dejé de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ya llegué. ¿Demoré mucho?" – me miró con una cara algo serio cosa que me preocupó pero ésta desapareció al sentir como acariciaba mi rostro.

"Demasiado. Me debes tanta espera, ¿lo sabías?" – lo miré con una cara de sorpresa y es que en verdad no esperaba una respuesta así. No me sentí intimidada para nada, al contrario el juego me gustaba y estaba dispuesta a continuar jugando…

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que debo pagarte?" – tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro y es que quería cautivarlo con ella. Su caricia pasó de mi mejilla a mis labios empezando a delinearlos. No sabía si mirarlo a él o cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que empezaba a provocar en mí por lo que entrecerraba los ojos para no dejar de hacer ambas…

"No alejándote de mí y…" – pude notar cómo se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios. Yo me quedé inmóvil esperando a que terminara su frase aunque lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando – "besándote…" – sus labios tuvieron contacto con los míos y rápidamente buscó abrir mi boca para introducir su lengua en ella. Sentía que me quedaba sin aliento, que las sensaciones que tanto me asustaban empezaban a aparecer pero no quería hacer a InuYasha esperar. Mis brazos empezaron a rodearlo con desesperación y sus manos empezaron a bajar y subir por mi espalda, por mi cintura. En eso pude sentir como sus labios dejaban los míos que estaban quemando por la excitación y es que debo admitirlo, eso era lo que yo sentía.

"Súbete" – me quedé mirándolo sin poder comprender nada cuando en eso puso una de sus manos sobre su muslo pudiendo entender a lo que se refería

"No, no haré eso. Peso mucho además…" – volví a acercarme a él rodeando con uno de mis brazos su cuello mientras que con la otra mano libre empezaba a delinear su rostro – "me gusta más así…" – me quedé sin aire al sentir a un InuYasha desesperado por besarme. La pasión, el deseo era obvio entre ambos desde el inicio pero no me atrevía, no quería entregarme a él así sin ser algo de él antes y es que temía arrepentirme después. Estos pensamientos empezaron a agolparse en mi mente así que decidí mejor bajar el ritmo y dejar de besarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – InuYasha me miró preocupado al sentir que quería terminar con el beso. Estaba fastidiado, podía verlo en su expresión pero sus ojos me demostraban preocupación. Sólo le sonreí y le di un beso fugaz en los labios para que se tranquilizara.

"Tranquilo estoy bien. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí… conmigo. Eso es…" – me sonrió, me volvió a besar suavemente para volver a mirarme…

"Yo también, Kagome. No sabes cuánto…" – me di la vuelta para ver como bailaban todos y me recosté en su pecho. InuYasha me rodeó con sus brazos encontrándose sus manos con las mías sobre mi vientre. Nos quedamos así un rato en silencio mientras él me besaba la mejilla. Después de estar un rato callados empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa y es que no tenía caso simplemente estar en silencio. Recuerdo que hablamos del colegio, de los exámenes que _"por fin"_ había terminado de darlos y cómo ya iba a empezar la universidad el próximo año. InuYasha me apoyaba en todo, me animaba y me tranquilizaba ante cualquier preocupación que pudiese sentir respecto a lo que se venía… respecto al futuro. En algunos momentos lo hacía no solo con palabras sino también con sus besos, besos que al girar mi rostro para verlo me los robaba y que yo también a veces le regalaba.

Había momentos en donde estábamos hablando y ponían una música que provocaba bailarla a ambos y casi siempre el que quería ir a la pista era él. Buscaba convencerme dándome caricias, besándome la mejilla y hablándome al oído suavemente, tan suave que me hacía estremecer y no me quedaba más que aceptar. InuYasha siempre buscaba robarme uno que otro beso pero a veces intentaba hacerme la difícil. Me daba vueltas para "marearme" y terminar sobre su pecho y así besarme. Debo admitirlo, todas las veces que él hacía eso cedía totalmente ante su encanto y es que amaba la forma en la que me tomaba por la cintura, la forma en que me acariciaba el rostro, ¡TODO! Había momentos en donde yo giraba hacia él y cuando estábamos cerca de besarnos alejaba mi rostro repentinamente para seguir bailando. Parecía que le molestaba pero al final él se pegaba a mí tanto que nuestros pechos chocaban logrando así besarme y es que no lograba resistirme a él, a sus atenciones, a sus caricias y menos a sus movimientos.

Cuando el deseo de besarnos sin parar se apoderaba de nosotros (lo cual era casi siempre) se separaba de mí, me tomaba de la mano y en silencio me llevaba hacia la mesa para sentarnos y seguir besándonos cómodamente ahí sin que nadie nos molestara. Cuando parábamos y nos quedábamos mirando, InuYasha a veces insinuaba que me sentara encima de sus muslos cosa a la que siempre me negaba y es que me daba demasiada vergüenza aparte que pesaba demasiado (o al menos eso pensaba yo). Cuando me di cuenta y preguntamos por la hora ya eran casi las 4am. ¡Dios, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y no me había dado cuenta! InuYasha también estaba algo sorprendido pero solo se limitó a acercarse a mi oído para susurrarme algo…

"Ya falta poco, Kagome" – retrocedí y lo miré escéptica. ¿A qué se refería con eso? – "Tranquila, que ya verás…" – no le había dicho nada pero pudo deducir lo que pensaba tal vez debido a la expresión que puse. Solo me limité a sonreírle.

Nos quedamos un rato sentados hablando mientras veíamos a los demás bailar. Nuestras piernas chocaban ya que estábamos sentados frente a frente e inconscientemente con mis uñas empecé a acariciar su pierna justo donde estaba la rodilla.

"No hagas eso" – me quedé mirándolo porque no comprendía a lo que se refería. Con su mirada señaló mi mano que acariciaba su pierna con mis uñas y en eso comprendí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?" – empecé a hacer el mismo movimiento más veces de forma consciente. Lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de ver sus expresiones. ¿Acaso le incomodaba?

"Al contrario, se sienten cosas…" – me quedé mirándolo tratando de deducir a lo que se refería cuando en eso sentí como una de sus manos eran apoyadas en mi pierna justo arriba de la rodilla. Bajé la mirada para ver donde la colocaba y más que nada para ver si era capaz de subirla más arriba por el muslo. Volví a mirarlo y seguí con el movimiento que hacía con mis uñas en InuYasha sintiendo como él subía su mano más con cada caricia que le hacía. Fue en eso que se acercó a mí para besarme y yo no al no poder aguantar más también fui en busca de sus labios. Pude sentir como el brazo que me rodeaba (su brazo izquierdo) se posó firmemente en mi cintura mientras que yo trataba de rodearlo con mis brazos del cuello y es que no quería dejarlo ir. Su otra mano seguía en mi muslo y podía sentir claramente como su mano la subía y la bajaba por parte de mi muslo (aunque cabe resaltar que no lo subía TAN arriba como para preocuparme tanto). En toda la pasión que sus besos comenzaron a provocar en los dos pude sentir como me elevaba pero esta vez de verdad. Sentí como InuYasha claramente me elevaba y me trasladaba de la silla a sus muslos. En todo esto lo cual tomó instantes, no dejé de besarlo pero por dentro me sentía totalmente extraña. Una vez sobre él me separé de sus labios pegando mi frente con la suya y mirando sus ojos…

"No pesas, tranquila" – nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y podía sentir como InuYasha trataba de recuperar el aliento. Los dos nos sonreímos de forma pícara volviendo a sentir fuertemente el contacto de nuestros labios. Sentía demasiado deseo por esos besos fuertes, pasionales que me daba, que me devoraban los labios y más aún con las caricias que sentía tanto en mi cintura como en mi muslo. No sabía qué hacer y es que sentía que iba a explotar si seguía conteniéndome y es que estábamos en una fiesta y no podía dejarme llevar tanto como me hubiese gustado. Nos separamos lentamente al sentir que ya debía bajar la intensidad y me separé de él. Lo miré le besé la mejilla y me puse de pie.

"No te cambies de sitio…" – rápidamente había tomado mi mano para que no me fuera lo cual me hizo voltear a verlo.

"Me siento incómoda sobre ti…" – liberó una risa cosa que me hizo callar.

"No digas eso que ni tú te la crees…" – me hizo sonrojar y es que era cierto pero… no quería volver a estar encima de él – "Mejor dime que no quieres sentarte acá porque temes pesar demasiado para mí" – esa era mi preocupación y es que no quería que después terminara con las piernas entumecidas – "Tranquila, que no pesas nada así que no seas rochoza…" – empezó a jalarme hacia él y yo solamente me dejé llevar. Una vez sobre sus muslos me tomó del rostro y empezó a hablarme de que era una rochoza, de que todo iba a estar bien así que debía tranquilizarme. Yo solamente me limitaba a escucharlo y a mirarlo primero con duda y luego con cariño. Una vez que recobré la confianza me recosté de costado sobre su pecho, juntamos nuestras manos y seguimos hablando. Después de unos momentos mis amigas "aparecieron" con sus parejas. Al verlas acercarse tuve la clara intención de pararme y sentarme en la silla del costado.

"InuYasha, debó…" – no pude seguir hablando porque de la nada comenzó a besarme sin dejarme opción a hablar. Estuvimos besándonos por un corto momento cuando se separó lentamente de mí colocando una de sus manos sobre mi rostro.

"Tranquila, Kagome…" – a pesar de que sus palabras, seguía la duda en mí así que solo se limitó tomarme fuertemente de la mano y a sonreírle…_"Confiaré en ti, InuYasha"_

Mis amigas se sentaron y aunque sus caras lucían algo sorprendidas por la "posición" en la que estábamos no hicieron ningún gesto extraño que pudiese preocuparme. Al contrario, Eri estaba demasiado contenta y a penas se sentó en su asiento no dejó de besar a su enamorado. Yo me quedé sorprendida ya que ella no es de las personas que se deja "observar" por así decirlo. Miré a Yuka para que me explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando…

"¿Viste las copas de Apple Martini que hay en la mesa?" – miré alrededor de ella y vi varias de esas copas y todas vacías. Con la justa y yo me había tomado una y había más de 6 por lo menos – "Yo me tomé una y Ayumi dos" – suspiró – "Eri se tomó todas las demás sin contar los vasos de cerveza que se tomó su enamorado" – solo me limité a asentir en signo de que había entendido. _"Veo que se le pasó un poco la mano…"_

Comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros comentando sobre la fiesta, sobre lo que estaban haciendo los demás chicos de la promoción o sobre un incidente en donde uno de ellos casi se cae lo cual nos hizo reír a todos. Había momentos en donde comenzaban a hablar entre ellos y yo solamente me limitaba a escuchar ya que no quería interrumpirlos. Era en esos momentos donde miraba a InuYasha, comentábamos un par de cosas y nos besábamos para luego volver a formar parte de la conversación. Ya eran casi las 5am cuando comenzaron a llamar a todos los miembros de la promoción para tomarnos fotos en grupo.

"Debo ir…" – giré para ver a InuYasha y le di un beso más que pasó de ser fugaz a demorarse varios segundos en terminar debido a la profundidad que tomó

"No tardes que ya casi es hora…" – lo miré interrogante pero al notar que no iba a decirme más me puse de pie y fui a la pista de baile. Ahí todos nos juntamos, nos abrazamos y empezamos a tomarnos fotos entre todos. Estábamos todos apretados ya que no entrábamos en la foto así que tuvimos que ingeniárnosla para poder entrar todos en el marco. Una vez que lo conseguimos nos tomamos varias fotos hasta que nos dijeron que ya tenían las que necesitaban. Me abracé con mis amigas y fuimos todas juntas a la mesa aunque yo me dirigí de frente a mi sitio al lado de InuYasha. Una vez ahí, lo miré, le conté que ya no nos íbamos a tomar más fotos cuando en eso se puso de pie.

"Ya es hora, Kagome" – me extendía la mano para que me parara con él. La tomé, me puse de pie y lo miré a los ojos.

"¿Hora de qué? ¿A dónde iremos?" – me besó por un rato y luego al separarme me regaló una sonrisa.

"A ver el sol…" – noté como se despedía de mis amigos, yo lo seguí, tomó mi mano, tomé mi cartera y nos fuimos…

* * *

**_11 de julio del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san_


	18. El fin de un sueño

_Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta humilde historia. Les tengo buenas noticias y es que (por fin) ¡estoy de vacaciones! Así es, ya terminé mis finales el sábado que pasó, a lo largo de esta semana me los han estado entregando y pues felizmente todo salió muy bien para mí en la universidad. Ahora que tendré un mes y medio aproximadamente de vacaciones pues podré ponerme al día con el fic y publicarlo cada semana como planeaba hacerlo desde el principio. Ahora si puedo pues trataré de regalarles más capítulos por semana pero no les prometo nada.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario por favor háganmelo saber sin ninguna preocupación, ¿si?_

_Espero les guste =)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 18 - El fin de un sueño**

Salimos de la fiesta y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Una vez adentro no me aguanté las ganas…

"InuYasha, ¿a dónde me llevas?" – me miró, me acarició el rostro y me sonrió

"Ya te dije, a ver el sol…" – me besó suavemente hasta que el ascensor se abrió, nos separamos, me extendió su mano, la tomé y salimos del hotel.

El hotel se encontraba frente a un gran parque que formaba parte de un malecón justo frente al mar. Estaba todo oscuro y no pasaban casi ningún carro por lo que nos fue fácil cruzar. Una vez en el parque, InuYasha enredó sus dedos con los míos y caminamos en silencio. A lo largo de todo el malecón hay un sin número de parques, uno después del otro. Yo solo me dejaba llevar por InuYasha y es que no sabía a dónde me estaba llevando. Había momentos en donde lo miraba para que me dijera que era lo que pensaba hacer pero cuando lo hacía solo me sonreía y me decía que me tranquilizara, que confiara en él.

"Confío en ti, InuYasha pero… me molesta no saber hacia dónde voy" – se rió un rato, se detuvo y me acarició el rostro…

"Tranquila que no te haré nada malo… eso es lo último que quiero…" – me miró con un rostro tan seguro que no pude más que no preguntar más al respecto. Me dio un beso corto y seguimos caminado.

Después de un rato de estar así, pude notar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos pero no podía creerlo. Justo uno de los parques por los que íbamos a pasar era muy conocido, muy representativo por las parejas pero no imaginaba que InuYasha se estuviera dirigiendo hacia allá aunque honestamente no sabía exactamente dónde se ubicaba por lo que no sabía decir si estábamos lejos o cerca de ahí.

Cuando salimos de del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, todo estaba oscuro. El mar se veía negro al inicio… tan tranquilo… Siempre que lo veía así (hasta ahora) pensaba en su fuerza, en lo bravo que se puede poner, en los daños que puede causar... _"El mar es tan hermoso… pero a veces me aterra…"_

Según fuimos caminando en silencio el cielo empezó a aclararse un poco notándolo de un color azul oscuro cuando de repente nos detuvimos. InuYasha se dio la vuelta y se sentó justo en una banca haciéndome señales con la mano para que me sentara a su lado, y lo hice.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" – lo miré y me tomó del rostro.

"Para estar contigo… solos" – se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme suavemente. Yo le correspondí sin resistirme y es que no podía ceder a sus encantos, a sus caricias y es que él era totalmente irresistible.

Bajamos la intensidad del beso lentamente para poder separarnos. Nos acomodamos mejor en la banca para poder estar juntos, uno al lado del otro y empezamos a comentar sobre la fiesta, de lo que vimos, de lo que nos gustó e incluso como el cielo empezaba a aclararse. Pasó de azul oscuro a celeste oscuro tan rápido que no me di cuenta y cada vez se aclaraba más.

Había momentos en donde nos besábamos y la pasión no se hacía esperar. Podía sentir claramente sus caricias que me volvían loca pero ya no era como antes. Por algún extraño motivo las inseguridades respecto a lo que él podía sentir por mí e incluso considerarme aparecieron más fuertes que nunca. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, de eso estaba segura pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ese juego o al menos esa era la idea que empezaba a aparecer en mi mente. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que estar ideas afectaran el momento que estaba viviendo con InuYasha, _"Al menos no por ahora…"_

Ya eran casi las 6am, la fluidez de carros no se hacía esperar y el cielo estaba un poco más claro. Cuando empecé a fijarme en mi entorno pude darme cuanta dónde estaba. ¡Estaba en el parque que menos pensaba estar! Podía ver la escultura de la pareja en el medio y…

"Kagome, ¿te pasa algo?" – sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos pero no quería dejarlas salir por lo que me separé de InuYasha y desvié mi mirada hacia otro lago.

"Sabes dónde estamos, ¿verdad?" – buscó mentón con su mano e hizo que lo mirara.

"Por supuesto que sé donde estamos. ¿Acaso no te gusta estar aquí?" – lo tomé del rostro dándole una suave caricia asintiendo con mi cabeza.

"Si, me encanta pero… InuYasha este lugar tiene mucho significado para mí…" – bajé mi mano de su rostro y la puse sobre mis piernas. Suspiré para poder recuperar energías y es que… era ahora o nunca – "Dime, ¿qué soy yo para ti, InuYasha?" – pude ver que ponía una cara seria y es que esta pregunta no era la primera vez que se la formulaba.

"Kagome, ¡¿cuándo entenderás?!" – estaba fastidiado, lo podía sentir claramente en su tono de voz. Me tomó de los brazos y me pegó a él – "¡Tú eres lo más especial para mí! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?" – sonreí suavemente y lo besé para que supiera que sí lo entendía pero esa respuesta ya no era suficiente para mí.

"Lo sé… lo sé…" – volví a suspirar y es que veía todo acabar. _"No, no quiero que termine pero… ¿qué más puedo hacer?"_ – "InuYasha, yo te quiero demasiado y lo sabes pero… necesito saber si esto llegará a algo" – pude ver como la sorpresa aparecía levemente en sus ojos pero no quería demostrarlo. Esperé una palabra suya, algo pero… no dijo nada. Estuvimos en silencio por un largo momento que pareció eterno. Al ver que no iba a responder mi pregunta, mis dudas se despejaron y pude comprender que ya no había más vuelta que darle al asunto. Todo estaba claro ahora y la vergüenza y la incomodidad se hicieron presentes en el ambiente. Me puse de pie, no quería verlo más a los ojos – "Ya veo… con eso me basta"

"Kagome, no es lo que piensas…" – no podía seguir escuchándolo, era demasiada la decepción que llevaba adentro. Me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos…

"¿No es lo que pienso? Vamos, InuYasha… el que calla otorga y tú con tu silencio ya me dijiste todo… No necesito más…" – me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme de él.

"Espera, ¡Kagome!" – podía sentir como intentaba alcanzarme – "¿A dónde vas?" – no quería detenerme a verlo

"A mi casa" – me detuve en la esquina para poder tomar un taxi viendo como se aparecía a mi costado mirándome preocupado. No quería verlo directamente por lo que dirigía mi vista a la pista en busca de carros – "Por si no te diste cuenta, son las 6 de la mañana y la fiesta ya terminó. Debo regresar…" – me tomó del brazo e hizo que lo mirara. No lo hizo con fuerza pero sí con determinación – "¿Qué haces?"

"Si piensas ir a tu casa, yo te acompañaré. No quiero que te pase nada…" – no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Ahora se preocupaba por mí después de hacerme quedar el ridículo! Miré hacia otro lado tratando de procesar sus palabras…

"¡Por favor, InuYasha! No me vengas con esas cosas que ya es muy tarde para eso. Estoy muy grandecita para movilizarme sola además no me pasará nada…" – me tomó del otro brazo e hizo que lo mirara a la fuerza. Pude ver como su mirada se volvió seria…

"Te llevaré a tu casa quieras o no, ¿ok?" – no me dio opción a reclamar. Me soltó suavemente y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la pista. Me dejó algo sorprendida, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de ese modo. Lo último que quería era estar cerca de él en un auto después de… después de hacerme sentir objeto.

No tardó en tomar un taxi y rápidamente me hizo subirme al mismo. Durante todo el camino hacia mi casa que estaba algo lejos de la misma estuvimos en silencio. Yo me puse a mirar por la ventana y podía sentir como InuYasha me miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Me sentía mal, no podía creer que las cosas fueran a terminar de ese modo después de todo.

Llegamos, bajamos del taxi cada uno por su lado. Cuando el carro se fue no sabía qué hacer y es que no quería que InuYasha me acompañara hasta arriba. Note como se acercaba a mí deteniéndose justo frente a mí. Iba a decirle algo cuando puso uno de sus dedos justo frente a mis labios.

"Subiré contigo" – no me dio opción a responderle. ¿Qué podía hacer? No me quedaba otra más que seguir con lo mismo. Subimos en silencio, nadie dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino. A veces lo miraba de reojo y podía sentir como él también me observaba de vez en cuando pero no quería verlo fijamente, no quería volverlo a ver nunca más.

Una vez arriba pude apreciar mi casa como nunca antes. Quería correr hacia ella y dejar a InuYasha ahí pero no me atrevía irme así no más. Avanzamos un poco y me di la vuelta.

"Gracias por acompañarme" – se lo dije se la forma más fría y seria que mis fuerzas pudieron darme – "Adiós" – lo miré y me di la vuelta. Avancé unos pasos, sentía como las lágrimas volvían a amontonarse en mis ojos pero aún no podía dejarlas aparecer… aún no…

"Espera, Kagome" – sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera. Di la vuelta y pude ver como InuYasha se acercaba a mí lo más rápido que podía hasta tenerlo justo frente mío. Me acarició el rostro y lo dejé hacerlo… era la última caricia que iba a tener de él – "Yo te quiero… no sabes cuánto pero…" – no sabía si creer sus palabras, ya no quería creer en él… no quería escucharlo más.

"Ya es tarde para esto, InuYasha… ya es tarde…" – las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer, no quería que las viera así que dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado – "No me toques…" – retiró su mano de mi mejilla y cuando estaba dando la vuelta para irme pude notar como tomó mi brazo fuertemente – "Suéltame…" – empecé a forcejear cuando en eso me acercó rápidamente hacia él y me besó. Yo no quería, no lo quería conmigo, lo quería lejos e hice todo lo que pude cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos. Lo golpeaba, intentaba empujarlo pero al final… cedí. Ese iba a ser el último beso y le correspondí. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho para separarnos, lo miré y me alejé un poco de su cuerpo. No quería sentirlo cerca, sino iba a desfallecer…

"Kagome, no es que no quiera. Es que no puedo estar con alguien…" – negué con el rostro cuando lo dijo. Me sentía decepcionada de él, no podía creer que todo terminara así, tan tontamente.

"Ya no importa ahora… ya no importa, InuYasha…" – me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi casa caminando lo más rápido que pude. Podía escuchar que me llamaba pero ya no iba a voltear, ya no iba a mirarlo… _"Acá se acaba todo…"_

Entré a mi casa, me limpié las pocas lágrimas que pudieron escaparse y me dirigí a mi habitación.

"Ya llegaste, Kagome" – me di la vuelta a mitad de la escalera. Era mi madre que con una sonrisa me daba la bienvenida – "¿Cómo te fue, hija?"

"Muy bien, mamá. Fue increíble…" – seguí subiendo lentamente hacia mi cuarto – "Más tarde te cuento si deseas porque me siento demasiado cansada" – mi madre asintió y se dirigió a la cocina dejándome subir tranquilamente.

Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la ventana y pude ver como InuYasha se iba lentamente. No pensaba detenerlo ni nada similar y es que lo único que quería era que se fuera porque entre más rápido lo hiciera mejor. Sin embargo, justo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras se dio la vuelta y miró hacia mi ventana. Me vio claramente y aunque pude esconderme no lo hice. Se quedó observando por un rato y pude notar que dijo algo ya que movió los labios. No pude deducir que dijo pero tras hacer eso, dio medio vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tenía idea que hora era. Recién había despertado y me sentía totalmente cansada. Me levanté, me dirigí hacia la ventana y pude ver a mi hermano regresando del colegio y a mi madre recibirlo con alegría como todos los días. Fui hacia mi armario y saqué la ropa más cómoda que pude encontrar. Tarde o temprano tenía que bajar pero no quería por lo que me demoré horas en cambiarme. Una vez vestida me senté en el borde de la cama y miraba la ventana. No podía creer que la mejor noche de mi vida y a la vez la más dolorosa había terminado hace poco. Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos cuando en eso pude sentir como mi teléfono vibraba. _"Verdad, no lo cambié a timbre alto…"_. Vi la pantalla… el número era reconocido…

"Hola, Hoyo" – no estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien pero sabía que hablar con él me haría bien.

"Kagome… ¿qué tienes?" – solo lo había saludado y ya deducía que no estaba bien. _"Dios, Hoyo me conoce demasiado…"_

"Estoy algo cansada. Ya sabes por la fiesta…" – ni yo misma me creía mis palabras…

"Has dormido toda la mañana desde que llegaste y recién te has despertado así que sueño dudo que tengas mucho" – quise decirle algo pero no me dejó – "Lo sé porque te he estado llamando desde las 10 de la mañana a tu celular y cerca del medio día a tu casa en donde tu mamá me dijo que seguías durmiendo" – lo dijo con tal seguridad que no me dejó opción a duda. Hubo un corto silencio hasta que uno de los dos se atrevió a hablar – "¿Me vas a decir que pasó con InuYasha?" – abrí los ojos y es que no podía creer que dedujera tan rápido que la causa de mi estado de ánimo como de mi tristeza fuese tan obvia. Bajé mi mirada, suspiré y saqué fuerzas…

"Se acabó, Hoyo… simplemente se acabó…" – no pude evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran y empecé a llorar – "Le pregunté qué significaba para él y de nuevo me dijo que era lo más especial y todo pero eso ya lo sabía. Entonces…" – hubo un corto silencio mientras intentaba tranquilizarme un poco y es que no quería derramar más lágrimas por él. Eso era lo último que quería – "… le pregunté si es que 'esto' iba dar para más, ¿no? Pero no dijo nada… se quedó callado, Hoyo… y su silencio respondió todas mis preguntas… y se acabó… así de simple…"

"Tranquila, Kagome…" – pude oírlo suspirar mientras yo trataba de dejar de llorar – "Mira, esto es algo complicado como para hablarlo por teléfono. ¿Prefieres que vaya a verte ahora?" – no, eso era lo último que quería ahora.

"No Hoyo… hoy no. Mañana ven, por favor… así me distraigo un rato y pues… hablamos, ¿te parece?" – no me sentía bien como para recibirlo justo ese día. Mejor era (o al menos así creía) verlo al día siguiente ya que así estaría mejor para recibirlo y habría superado todo.

"Está bien, como tú quieras Kagome. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? Cuídate y estate tranquila por favor" – le dije que no se preocupara, me despedí y colgué el teléfono. _"No puedes seguir llorando por él, Kagome. ¡No puedes!"_ Me paré, dejé el teléfono, me limpié las lágrimas y salí de mi habitación hacia el baño para poder lavarme el rostro. Una vez hecho esto me miré en el espejo y tomé aire antes de bajar a la cocina. _"Se acabó, Kagome. Solo sé tú misma y que todos te vean feliz como siempre que esto… esto quedará rápidamente en el pasado y nunca pero nunca más volverá a afectarte…"_

* * *

**_16 de julio de 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	19. Graduación, una mezcla de emociones

_Como ya saben pues el "sueño" de Kagome aparentemente ha terminado lo cual ha causado mucha confusión en ella. La fiesta de promoción fue un evento muy importante para ella y marcará sus recuerdos a lo largo del fic. Como detalle especial puedo decirles que lo basé basicamente en mi propia fiesta que tuve el año anterior valga las coincidencias. Como les comenté al inicio, esta historia está inspirada en hechos reales, ya sea en mis propios recuerdos como en aquellos comentarios de otras personas cercanas que me cuentan sus experiencias y las plasmo en esta historia. Lo que yo más deseo es hacer de los personajes de esta historia lo más reales posibles y no solo personajes fantásticos. _

_Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber para poder mejorar en el futuro. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: ya ha sido confirmado el retorno de InuYasha a la televisión nuevamente bajo el nombre de "InuYasha Kanketsu-hen" (犬夜叉 完結編 o InuYasha Capítulos finales). Abarcará los volúmenes del 36 al 56 del manga y representará la continuación desde la última temporada transmitida hace ya varios años. ¡Qué emoción! =)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 19 - Graduación, una mezcla de emociones**

El día transcurrió tranquilo. No tenía ganas de nada y estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos, en mis decepciones que me olvidé de un minúsculo detalle: La ceremonia de graduación. Y es que resultaba que justo el día que Hoyo iba a venir a mi casa para verme era mi graduación, toda la ceremonia formal con toga y todo lo demás. Si no fuera por mi madre que me dijo que tenía todo listo para "el gran día" no lo hubiese recordado. Desesperada en la noche lo llamé y le dije que no iba a poder verlo…

"Descuida, Kagome, que comprendo perfectamente. Ahora entiendo que en verdad estás en otro mundo…" – me dio tanta vergüenza quedar tan mal con Hoyo. El siempre tan amable conmigo y yo no podía ni siquiera coordinar un día para vernos sin meter la pata.

"Lo siento en verdad. Pero por favor necesito verte así que…" – me puse a pensar un rato mientras Hoyo hacía el ruido de un reloj cosa que me dio risa – "¡Ya! No molestes. Está bien, ¿qué te parece si vienes el viernes? Puedes venir en la tarde después del almuerzo para así salir un rato y despejarme por unos momentos…"

"Está bien, Kagome. No te preocupes que el viernes estaré en tu casa a eso de las cuatro, ¿ok?" – asentí, nos despedimos y colgué la llamada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El jueves me desperté temprano. Pude ver a mi hermano irse a su colegio corriendo desde la ventana y es que solo le quedaban dos días (ese y el siguiente) para entrar a vacaciones por lo que estaba emocionado. Me quedé mirando hacia afuera… pensando… y es que aún no cabía en mi mente el hecho de que la fiesta pareciera tan lejana cuando en verdad fue hace tan poco. Salí del cuarto en pijama para saludar a mi mamá que para mi sorpresa ya tenía el desayuno hecho para mí.

"Como ayer dormiste incluso en la tarde pude deducir que hoy te levantarías temprano" – me sonreía como si nada y es para ella todo era igual, como debería ser. En cambio para mí sentía todo tan distinto y ver que el mundo seguía idéntico me hacía sentir extraña, aislada del mundo pero al mismo tiempo me hacía reaccionar ya que a la fuerza me hacía comprender que el entorno no se movía a mi alrededor y que por lo mismo debía retomar "la carrera" por así decirlo.

"Gracias por el desayuno" – me puse de pie y dejé los platos en el caño dispuesta a lavarlos

"Kagome, ¿no deseas un baño?" – asentí – "Iré a preparártelo, hija"

"Yo terminaré de ayudarte con los platos, ¿sí?" – me sonrió y la vi irse escuchando sus pasos subiendo la escalera.

Mientras lavaba veía por la ventana. Pude ver a mi abuelo pasar sin darse cuenta de mi presencia y es que debía estar concentrado en las labores del templo o al menos eso podía deducir. Honestamente no me sentía con ganas de nada. Estaba ida, con la cabeza en otro mundo y lo sabía pero no lograba salir de esa distracción por más que quería. Solo lo hacía cuando mi madre o mi abuelo estaban cerca y es que no quería que se preocuparan por mí pero nada más. Aún no lograba recuperarme de aquella decepción…

"Ya está listo el baño, hija" – salí de mis pensamientos bruscamente cosa que traté de ocultar. Justo estaba terminando de lavar la última taza.

"Gracias, mamá" – me sequé las manos y me retiré de la cocina yendo hacia mi cuarto para poder quitarme mi pijama y ponerme una bata antes de ir hacia el baño.

No tengo idea cuánto tiempo estuve metida en la tina pero recuerdo que cuando salí el agua ya estaba algo fría. Recuerdo que lo que más rondaba por mi cabeza era una sola pregunta, _"¿Por qué?"_ Y es que no entendía qué era lo que había pasado. No sabía si era él quien no quería arriesgarse o yo por apresurada… por ilusionarme tanto. Más que dolida estaba decepcionada tanto de InuYasha como de mí misma. Y es que todos me dijeron que me cuidara, que estuviera segura, que no me arriesgara tanto porque de lo contrario terminaría lastimada. Sin embargo a pesar de eso decidí seguir con ese "juego", ilusionando con el tiempo cada vez más mi corazón y él… pues dejó que los sentimientos aparecieran y crecieran con cada día. No sabía que pensar y es que la situación era tan confusa para mí. Mi mente y mi corazón me decían cosas diferentes y no sabía a quién creerle.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Mi hermano regresó temprano y es que todos estaban felices por la graduación que se llevaría a cabo al final de la tarde. Mi mamá y yo fuimos al para que me arreglaran el cabello con un simple cepillado y así fue. Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo para salir todos juntos y llegar con la anticipación requerida al colegio.

Camino a donde estaban todos los de la promoción solo una preocupación rondaba mi mente y es lo que mis amigas iban a decirme una vez todas reunidas aparte de los comentarios que harían todos los demás. Ya lo veía… _"Tendré que tener harta paciencia…"_

"Hola, Kagome. Te ves muy bien" – Ayumi fue la primera en saludarme siendo seguida por todas las demás.

"Es cierto… y después de la fiesta de promoción era de esperarse…" – Eri como siempre con sus dobles sentidos. Era cierto… y es que ellas no sabían nada de lo que pasó entre InuYasha y yo después de que nos fuimos. _"No saben que todo acabó..."_

"Kagome, ¿estás bien?" – salí de mis pensamientos ante la pregunta de Yuka a la que le respondí asintiendo levemente la cabeza… - "¿Segura? Porque en verdad te siento algo desganada" – se quedaron mirándome todas con detenimiento. _"Genial, lo que más me gusta, sentirme rata de laboratorio analizada por todos…"_

"Estoy bien chicas. Solo un poco cansada, ya saben por la fiesta y todo eso…" – no les convenció mi respuesta ya que pusieron expresiones de duda y desconfianza.

"Kagome, ¿pasó algo con InuYasha?" – no pude evitar entristecerme y es que Yuka dio en el clavo. Caminé, alejándome de todos los demás para que estemos solas.

"Miren, lo que pasó en la fiesta se queda ahí, ¿ok? Entre InuYasha y yo ya no hay nada… se acabó…" – me dolía decirlo pero era la verdad y entre más rápido la supieran mejor. Así no indagarían más sobre el mismo tema más adelante. _"Mejor soportar todas sus preguntas ahora que después…"_

"¿Acaso… te hizo algo malo, Kagome?" – la seria preocupación en Ayumi y Eri era evidente mientras que Yuka solo se limitaba a mirarme tratando de descifrar por su cuenta que había pasado.

"No, tranquilas. InuYasha no se propasó conmigo ni nada similar. Sólo que conversamos y pues…" – no sabía cómo decírselos de la forma más "sutil" posible para evitar preguntas incómodas. Aunque sabía que de todas formas iban a interrogarme no quería que me preguntasen muchas cosas para así evitar sentirme mal frente a ellos. Eso era lo último que quería.

"Te diste cuenta de algo, ¿verdad?" – Yuka se adelantó a lo que iba a decir. Solo me limité a asentir y agachar un poco la cabeza. No quería mirarlas directamente.

"Quería saber si es que lo nuestro iba a llegar a algo en algún momento…" – suspiré – "… y pues se quedó callado. Al final 'el que calla, otorga', ¿no?" – pude ver como se entristecían por mí pero más que nada estaban preocupadas – "Por favor, no se preocupen. Estoy bien. Además en algún momento tenía que terminar, ¿no creen? Lo último que quería era seguir con ese juego por siempre así que lo detuve antes de…" – me miraron expectantes por lo que desvié mi mirada – "… pues antes de que se complique"

"Lo sentimos mucho, Kagome…" – Ayumi me abrazó y fue seguida por frases de aliento de todas ellas cosa que me hizo sentirme mejor ya que sabía que siempre iba a contar con ellas pero también me hacían sentir como víctima y eso no me gustaba. Lo que menos quería era que sintieran lástima por mí y es que yo podía salir adelante a pesar de todo… _"A pesar de todo…"_

"Gracias chicas… por su apoyo. Pero no es necesario que se preocupen ya que todo está bien. Yo estoy bien. Además esto era lo que yo quería… terminar con este juego…." – no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos pero no me quebré. No podía hacerlo, no ahora que podía oír cómo nos llamaban porque ya iba a empezar la ceremonia.

"Esas cosas a veces pasan, Kagome. No debes sentirte mal…" – podía sentir como las chicas ponían sus manos sobre mi hombro para darme apoyo. No quería seguir llorando, eso era lo último que quería. Tenía que tranquilizarlas por lo que me limpié esas dos lágrimas que se escaparon y las miré

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen" – podía notar claramente que no estaban seguras del todo. Tenía que convencerlas – "Hoy no podemos estar tristes. Hoy una etapa muy importante para nosotros termina. Yo las conocí aquí, aquí nos hicimos amigas, nos enamoramos y sufrimos… claro unos antes que otros…" – liberaron una pequeña carcajada y es que sabían a lo que me refería. La primera en tener enamorado y llorar por él cuando terminaron fue Eri y la última fui yo y justo minutos antes de la graduación – "Ahora cada una de nosotras marcará su propio camino y a pesar de que tal vez ya no nos veamos como antes pues seguiremos siendo amigas y nos apoyaremos pase lo que pase" – pude ver sus sonrisas y es que lo que decía era completamente cierto.

"Hay, Kagome, no digas esas cosas que me harás llorar antes de tiempo…" – Ayumi se había emocionado y todas nos reímos por eso. Nos abrazamos para darnos apoyo y fuimos a nuestros respectivos sitios porque en breves minutos la ceremonia iba a empezar.

El coliseo estaba lleno. Todos los padres de la promoción estaban ahí sentados y pude ubicar fácilmente a mi mamá, a mi abuelo y a Sota. Durante todo el tiempo que tomó no pude evitar notar que no dejaba de tomar fotografías. En verdad estaba muy emocionada, se le notaba en el rostro. Recuerdo que primero habló el director del colegio, luego el vocero de la promoción para después empezar el evento principal que era la entrega de diplomas. Todas estábamos felices y es que todo por lo que habíamos sufrido, por lo que habíamos reído y llorado en once años se resumía en el cartón que tenía en mis manos. Debía admitirlo, estaba feliz porque una nueva etapa acaba para empezar otra nueva, completamente diferente. Le decía adiós al colegio, al lugar donde mis más grandes alegrías y mis tristezas se habían originado… donde las había conocido… _"InuYasha…"_ Ni siquiera en ese momento pude evitar pensar en él y es que justo en ese colegio lo conocí y aunque no nos graduamos juntos pues nos había unido, había hecho que nuestros caminos se cruzaran lo cual lo hacía especial. _"Quien sabe… tal vez diciéndole adiós al colegio pueda olvidarme de ti, InuYasha… tal vez… algún día…"_

Cuando terminó la ceremonia nos reunimos todos en un salón. Nos quitamos las togas, las entregamos y fuimos al patio para reencontrarnos con nuestros familiares y tomarnos las respectivas fotos con nuestros amigos y padres y así fue. Hubo un pequeño coctel y después de saludar y despedirme al mismo tiempo de todos, mi familia y yo decidimos retirarnos. Salimos a un restaurante local para cenar y así "festejar" mi graduación. Todo fue tranquilo y podía ver la emoción en el rostro de todos y es que estaban orgullos de mí, de lo que había logrado y aunque todavía faltaban los resultados de los exámenes internacionales que tanto me habían estresado pues al menos el colegio ya lo había terminado teniendo ahora una nueva preocupación y prioridad: la universidad. _"Pero hasta entonces todavía falta que termine el año…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche la pasé tranquila. Estaba contenta y decidí mantenerlo así para no entristecerme por recuerdos del pasado. Durante el desayuno le comenté que Hoyo iba a ir a visitarme a eso de las cuatro de la tarde como habíamos quedado cosa que le gustó ya que tenía ganas de verlo (o al menos eso me comentó). El día transcurrió tranquilo, estuve en la computadora parte de la mañana mientras que en la tarde ayudé a mi mamá con los quehaceres de la casa hasta que Hoyo llegó. Saludó a mi mamá, a mi abuelo y luego de estar conversando juntos un rato decidimos subir a mi habitación para poder conversar tranquilos.

"A pesar de tu sonrisa puedo ver en tus ojos rastros de tristeza…" – a penas cerramos la puerta y me senté en mi cama y él en la silla del escritorio me sorprendió con esa pregunta. No sabía que responder por lo que solo me limité a desviar mi mirada hacia la ventana y sonreír un poco.

"Veo que eres muy observador… como siempre…" – su mirada había cambiado de estar tranquilo a algo preocupado. Pude ver la seriedad en su rostro pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

"¿No prefieres salir a caminar, Kagome? Aquí encerrada te debes asfixiar…" – me gustó mucho la idea de salir por lo que acepté, saqué un abrigo y salimos del cuarto. Ambos fuimos con mi mamá para decirle que íbamos a ir a caminar por ahí cosa a la cual no se negó así que luego de despedirnos de ella salimos de la casa.

"¿Y a dónde iremos, Hoyo?" – le pregunté cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras.

"No sé, donde tú quieras. ¿O deseas ir a un lugar en especial?" – me quedé pensando un rato en silencio – "¿Entonces? ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"No lo sé. No se me ocurre ningún lugar ahora. Además no hay nada interesante ahora, ni en las carteleras ni nada. Ya estamos casi en navidad así que la gente se preocupa por otras cosas…" – quería crear una conversación amena entre nosotros. Antes de hablar sobre InuYasha quería divertirme y no estresarlo con mis problemas desde el principio. _"Hoyo no merece eso… después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí no lo merece…"_. Después de mi comentario escuché una pequeña risa cosa que me causo gracia y no pude evitar sonreír.

"Es cierto, Kagome. Ahora las personas están preocupadas en los regalos, los adornos, todo lo que tienen que ver con las fiestas aparte de 'a dónde irán por año nuevo'. Verdad, hablando de eso…" – volteé para mirarlo mientras caminábamos. Él no dejaba de mirar al frente.

"¿Qué sucede?" – como no se animaba a hablar decidí motivarlo a hacerlo. Si algo no me gustaba es que la gente dejara sus comentarios a medias.

"¿Quieres ir a jugar un rato?" – lo miré extrañada ya que sabía que eso no era lo que me iba a decir pero no quería insistir más en lo mismo así que lo dejé así – "Frente al hotel donde fue tu fiesta está el centro comercial justo en el risco. Ahí hay una zona con juegos, lo sabes muy bien. ¿No te gustaría ir ahí?" – cuando recordé a cuál centro comercial se refería no pude evitar desviar mi mirada sutilmente y es que era cierto. Justo en frente del hotel había un parque pero debajo de ese había un centro comercial muy conocido en la ciudad con muchas tiendas, restaurantes y una pequeña de juegos para jóvenes. _"Vamos, Kagome. Porque ese lugar te traiga recuerdos no quiere decir que estarás aislada del mundo por eso. Tarde o temprano tendrás que superarlo, seguir tu vida… tal y como lo hará InuYasha…"_ Era cierto, no debía sacrificar la alegría de Hoyo por mis recuerdos. Eso lo entristecería y lo haría preocuparse más por mí… no quería eso… - "¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?" – me sacó de mis pensamientos repentinamente – "Si no quieres ir está bien. Tal vez… aún no sea el momento para ti…"

"No, Hoyo. Yo sí quiero ir. Además tengo que seguir adelante y no dejaré que el pasado me limite… ya no…" – tras decir esto pude ver la sonrisa de Hoyo. Estaba tranquilo con mis palabras lo cual me alegró ya que así no preguntaría más sobre el tema hasta el momento adecuado. Fue así que nos detuvimos en una esquina para tomar el taxi e ir hacia allá.

* * *

**_24 de julio del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san_


	20. Olvidándome de ti

_Como les prometí, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic aprovechando el tiempo libre que tengo debido a mis vacaciones. Ahorita son las 12:05am y no pude evitar inspirarme de tal forma que logré terminar este capítulo en tiempo record.  
Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber sin nungun problema para así poder mejorar en el futuro. Por favor, dejen sus reviews por favor y díganme que opinan con la historia hasta ahora. Se los agradecería mucho._

_Espero les guste... =)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 20 - Olvidándome de tí**

Camino al centro comercial, pude notar que había una buena cantidad de gente y como no si era viernes justo en los días donde todos, tanto escolares como universitarios entraban a las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Eran casi las 5:30pm y el cielo ya se estaba tornando anaranjado con esos hermosos contrastes entre el azul y el morado que incluso se pueden llegar a ver cuando el sol está en su máximo resplandor.

Durante casi todo el camino Hoyo estuvo hablándome sobre que ya estaba aliviado porque le había ido bien en sus finales y varias otras cosas sobre la universidad. Todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que le respondía y lo felicitaba e incluso reaccionaba sorprendida sobre algunas situaciones que me contaba, prácticamente no estaba ahí con él. A veces sin querer veía hacia la ventana, miraba los edificios o simplemente los carros en silencio mientras Hoyo no dejaba de hablarme.

Cuando estábamos cerca pude notar claramente el hotel donde había sido la fiesta. Y como no, si era un edificio de cerca de 20 pisos. No pude evitar traer a mi mente los recuerdos no sólo de esa noche sino también de las veces en donde salíamos o hablábamos por teléfono. InuYasha me había hecho sentir muchas cosas no solo alegrías sino también sensaciones que no pensé sentir a esa edad por alguien… por él. Me hizo sentir no solamente querida, sino también deseada por alguien, pero también me hizo sentir lo que menos quería ser… _"ser un objeto"_

"¿Dijiste algo, Kagome?" – sin querer había dicho lo que pensaba y parecía que Hoyo lo había escuchado.

"¿Eh? No, nada Hoyo. Sino que… ya casi llegamos. ¡Mira!" – era cierto. Estábamos a menos de una cuadra de donde debíamos de bajar y pues parecía que no lo había notado.

"Es cierto, ya llegamos" – el carro cruzó la avenida y se paró justo en la mitad del parque. Hoyo me ayudó a bajar, cerró la puerta y mientras le pagaba no pude evitar mirar hacia el hotel que estaba justo en frente mío… justo cruzando la calle. Los recuerdos otra vez inundaron mi mente y una cierta tristeza quería invadirme…

"Kagome, ¿vamos?" – giré mi rostro y miré a Hoyo. A pesar de que tenía una tierna sonrisa en sus labios pude ver en sus ojos cierta preocupación. Asentí y me dirigí hacia él para caminar juntos hacia el centro comercial.

Bajamos las escaleras y pude ver como la gente empezaba a llenar el lugar. Y como no si era "viernes por la noche". Entramos y lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la zona de juegos para divertirnos un rato. Hoyo decidió comprar las fichas pero al ver mi insistente negativa pues no le quedó de otra más que dejarme pagar con él la mitad de las mismas. Recuerdo que jugamos de todo, hicimos carreras, disparamos a los "zombis" y todos los juegos que pudimos encontrar. Me divertí tanto que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí jugando y compitiendo entre nosotros mismos me olvidé de la melancolía y tristeza que me tenían invadida al inicio. Luego de poco más de una hora de estar ahí decidimos ver cuántos tickets habíamos ganado.

"Tiene suficientes tickets como para adquirir uno de los muñecos de ese estante" – yo estaba al lado de Hoyo y pude notar cómo me miraba con una sonrisa

"¿Cuál te gusta, Kagome? Elige cualquiera de los de arriba" – le sonreí y miré entusiasmada los muñecos que estaban disponibles para mí. No sabía cuál elegir y es que todos los esos muñecos de peluche eran muy bonitos. Fue en eso que después de estar unos segundos pensando encontré uno que me llamó la atención.

"Me gusta ese oso de la esquina. ¿Lo puedo tener?" – era un osito de marrón claro, grande y tenía un sombrerito puesto. Era hermoso así que no pude resistirme.

"Aquí tiene, jovencita" – la chica lo sacó y me lo dio, estaba entusiasmada y no dejaba de abrazarlo – "Veo que le gustó mucho el muñeco a su enamorada" – no pude evitar ponerme roja y es que en verdad no era así.

"Se equivoca señorita. No somos pareja ni nada similar…" – Hoyo me apoyó pero pude notar la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de la persona que nos atendió. Le agradecimos por la atención y decidimos irnos del lugar.

El cielo estaba casi totalmente oscuro dándome comprendiendo así que habíamos estado un buen rato jugando sin darnos cuenta.

"¿Y, Kagome? ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?" – en verdad no sabía que quería. Empecé a pensar y miraba a todos lados para ver que me provocaba hacer en ese momento. Fue en eso que me pegué a la baranda y di la vuelta para mirar a Hoyo.

"Ya sé que quiero. ¿Te provoca un helado?" – se rió y como no si le hablé como si fuera una niña pequeña. A veces le hablaba así para que se riera, era como un juego solo entre nosotros. Aceptó y bajamos las escaleras despacio mientras hablábamos sobre como yo le había ganado en alguno de los juegos mientras que en otros él me destrozó prácticamente. Llegamos y fuimos directamente a caja para hacer el pedido. Estaba sacando mi cartera cuando en eso puso su mano sobre la mía. Lo miré fijamente y él solamente se limitaba a sonreírme.

"Kagome, yo pago así que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?" – no me gustaba que él pagara todo. No era su obligación y eso me molestaba.

"Hoyo, por favor. Déjame pagar a mí mi helado. Que cada uno pague lo suyo es mejor así…" – no pude seguir hablando porque puso su dedo sobre mis labios para que no insistiera. Me sorprendí y me cortó las palabras.

"Vamos, Kagome. Yo quiero hacerlo, no es ninguna molestia para mí. Además fui yo el de la idea de salir. Yo te invité así que yo pago esta vez, ¿sí?" – no me quedó otra más que aceptar y quedarme callada porque ya no tenía como responderle. Sin embargo lo que me sorprendió no fue el hecho de que el pagara todo sino la forma en que me calló. InuYasha tenía esa forma de callarme a veces, claro aparte de los besos y esa forma en que Hoyo lo hizo pues… no pude evitar traer a mi cabeza nuevamente los recuerdos – "Ya. Ahora solo a esperar que sea nuestro turno…" – me sacó de mis pensamientos a lo que respondí solo sonriéndole. No quería que notara que (de nuevo) estuviera pensando en InuYasha. Él no se merecía eso, era demasiado bueno conmigo y pues… simplemente no lo merecía.

Estuvimos esperando por cerca de diez minutos lo cual era comprensible ya que había una buena cantidad de personas esperando por su turno hasta que por fin llegó nuestro turno.

"¿Qué sabores desean para el primer cono?" – tenía para elegir dos sabores. No me tomó mucho tiempo elegir uno porque yo soy más clásica en lo que a helados se refiere por lo que elegí la lúcuma (mi sabor favorito) y café que era otro de los que más me gustaba.

"¿Café? Lo de la lúcuma no me sorprende porque la amas en cualquier forma en que te la presenten, pero ¿café?" – me reía mientras recibía mi helado. Lo probé y sonreí frente a Hoyo.

"Es delicioso. Pruébalo si quieres…" – le ofrecí un poco. Lo saboreó un rato y pude ver claramente en su expresión que le había gustado.

"Está rico. Señorita deme ese y también…" – me reí un poco viendo como se quedaba pensando en el otro sabor que iba a pedir. Para mi sorpresa eligió el helado de "pisco sour" pareciéndome así una mezcla aún más extraña.

"Y así criticas mis mezclas de sabores, ¿no?" – no pude evitar reírme y es que en verdad, la suya me parecía mucho más extraña que la mía.

"Pruébalo. Vas a ver que te va a gustar este sabor…" – lo miré media escéptica y es que no estaba segura.

"Eso no emborracha, ¿verdad?" – no pudo evitar reírse y es que es "PISCO sour", es decir un trago hecho helado. Puede que tenga algo de alcohol, ¿no?

"Tranquila, no le pueden echar alcohol porque hasta los niños comen este helado así que no les conviene, ¿no crees?" – lo razoné un poco y comprendí que lo que decía era muy cierto así que me animé a probarlo. No podía negarlo, estaba rico pero prefería el mío.

Caminamos un rato y encontramos unos sitios donde nos sentamos para comer tranquilos. Para que no haya un extraño silencio entre nosotros empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa como nuestras travesuras cuando éramos niños, nuestro primer jalado en la libreta de notas o en un examen e incluso cuando estás con tus amigos queriendo abrir una gaseosa por ejemplo y no te das cuenta que el gas está subiendo y te mojas toda la ropa. No dejábamos de reírnos y es que era demasiado gracioso recordar esas cosas…

"No puedo creerlo. El tiempo pasa tan rápido, Hoyo. Ya me gradué del colegio, el próximo año la universidad… A partir de ahora todas nuestras decisiones nos afectaren directamente a nosotros…" – nos quedamos un rato en silencio – "Ya nada es como antes… todo se ha complicado…" – ya habíamos terminado de comer nuestros helados hacía rato. El silencio se mantuvo por unos instantes más cuando en eso noté como Hoyo se paraba.

"¿Quieres un café?" – lo miré a los ojos. Estaba de pie extendiéndome la mano. Le sonreí y me ayudó a pararme caminando juntos hacia Starbucks. De nuevo él decidió pagarme el café a lo que ya no intenté ni oponerme porque de lo contrario la discusión por los helados volvería así que mejor me quedé callada.

Salimos del centro comercial y empezamos a caminar por el malecón que estaba lleno de parques. Caminamos en silencio, yo miraba hacia el mar oscuro, negro, en donde no podías ver nada, en donde no podías diferencias donde el cielo y el mar se diferenciaban por lo oscuro de la noche. De poco a poco tomaba el café y es que quería hacerla lo más larga posible.

"¿Y estás segura sobre lo que vas a estudiar?" – me detuve cuando hizo esa pregunta. Al notarlo el también paró de caminar mientras que yo me sentaba en una banca que había cerca. No había mucha gente en el malecón. Solo se vía a los carros pasar y a una que otra persona.

"Hasta ahora sí. Aunque no puedo negarte que en el fondo me muero de miedo" – se sentó a mi lado y nos miramos. Pude notar claramente en su mirada la comprensión, sus ojos me querían transmitir tranquilidad y es que él me comprendía, como no si está también en la universidad

"Tranquila, es normal sentir miedo pero no debes dejar que ese temor te consuma o que afecte las decisiones que tomes. Sea lo que sea que decidas, no debes arrepentirte de haberlo hecho…" – lo miré por un segundo pero no pude mantenerla mucho tiempo por lo que desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado. Suspiré, miré hacia el mar y saqué fuerzas…

"Ya nada es como antes. Ahora todo es tan difícil, tan… doloroso…" – no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas y bajar mi mirada y es que los sentimientos que tenía guardados estaban pidiéndome a gritos escapar, dejarlos ir. Suspiré y volví a mirarlo a los ojos – "¿Sabes algo? No me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice… de lo que pasó…" – iba a seguir hablando cuando en eso me interrumpió

"Te refieres a InuYasha, ¿verdad?" – asentí mientras sentía como me tomaba la mano. Era como si quisiera transmitirme fuerzas… - "¿Estás segura…?"

"Sé que no tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando pero… es que no sabía cómo traer este tema a flote…." – me acarició el rostro e hizo que lo mirara. Estaba preocupado…

"Kagome, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" – me limpié las lágrimas y es que no quería llorar más… pero era tan difícil contenerlas…

"Lo que debió pasar…." – me quedé en silencio unos instantes en donde Hoyo solo se limitaba a observarme… a esperar a que continuara – "Hoyo, tu sabes mejor que nadie la historia desde el principio. InuYasha no era cualquier persona para mí, sabes que lo quería más que a nadie. Tal vez fue por eso que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos… por mis emociones en vez de mi razón" – suspiré y es que hablarlo, recordar todo no era fácil – "Me dijiste que tuviera cuidado, que no me arriesgara demasiado, que fuera más racional… todo el mundo me lo dijo pero yo terca no hice caso. ¡Pero como iba a hacerlo si todo parecía tan fantástico! Hoyo, yo me enamoré de él cuando tenía doce años, ¡DOCE! Y a pesar de que pasé cinco años sin saber nada de él, sin tener contacto con él…" – las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer de nuevo y no pude ocultarlas más – "… no pude olvidarlo… no lo logré…" – trate de tranquilizarme y es que no quería que Hoyo se preocupara más por mí – "Siempre supe que las cosas entre InuYasha y yo iban a terminar tarde o temprano pero no quería admitirlo. En el fondo siempre mantuve la esperanza de que en algún momento me dijera para ser su enamorada, que me amaba. Es cierto que al inicio me satisfacía saber que me quería y que era la persona más especial para él. Lo sé porque él me lo decía por teléfono casi siempre y es que había momentos en donde las inseguridades respecto a lo que era yo para él aparecían. Lamentablemente esas frases ya no eran suficientes para mí después de varios meses sin salir, sin vernos y cada vez hablando menos por teléfono…" – permanecí un rato en silencio tratando de sacar fuerzas. No era fácil para mí pero sabía que una vez dicho todo iba a poder dejarlo ir y más que nada a superarlo.

"Kagome…" – podía notar claramente su preocupación pero también sorpresa. Lo miré y le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco. _"Y eso que todavía no he terminado…"_

"El día de la fiesta me propuse algo, Hoyo. Quería que esa noche fuera la más importante de mi vida, la que nunca iba a olvidar no solo porque era mi fiesta de promoción sino porque estaba con la persona que más quería. Pero también estaba decidida a que esa situación no iba a continuar más, no así. Es cierto, la fiesta fue increíble. Incluso me sorprendí de mi misma y es que descubrí una faceta que no sabía que tenía. Estuve al lado de InuYasha toda la noche. No lo dejé más que para ir al baño para arreglarme. Estaba tan feliz, tan contenta y es que todo parecía perfecto…." – las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y no pude evitar agachar mi mirada – "… InuYasha y yo nos fuimos antes de que la fiesta terminara. Estuvimos caminando por el malecón como estuvimos hace un rato haciéndolo nosotros. Caminamos por un rato y después de un tiempo así nos sentamos en una banca donde hablamos y no dejábamos de besarnos… donde no dejaba de darme caricias que… que me hacían volar como si estuviera soñando…" – respiré hondo. No quería llorar más pero… - "… pero tarde o temprano tenía que despertar. Ya no quería seguir así… jugando, como si fuera algo de momento. Fue así que le pregunté primero lo mismo de siempre, qué era yo para él. Sentí su fastidio y es que como él me dijo, no comprendía como yo no dudaba tanto de él. En eso tomé fuerzas y le pregunté "la pregunta del millón"… si es que lo nuestro iba a llegar a algo…" – levanté mi rostro viendo hacia el cielo negro… tenía que sacar energías de cualquier parte y así continuar… - "… ¿Y sabes que dijo? Nada. Se quedó callado y fue entonces que comprendí que lo nuestro no iba a tener futuro. Como dicen "el que calla, otorga" y él con su silencio me dejó todo claro…" – me limpié las lágrimas permaneciendo un rato en silencio – "A pesar de que no quise, InuYasha igual me acompañó a mi casa. Ahí pues… nos despedimos… Me besó y a pesar de que al inicio forcejeé con él para separarme de él no pude evitar ceder y es que ese era el adiós…" – nuevamente las lágrimas de me escaparon. Agaché mi mirada para esconder mi rostro y pude sentir como Hoyo me acercaba a él para abrazarme. Las lágrimas no dejaban de aparecer… me sentía tan débil.

"Tranquila, Kagome. No llores…" – me separé despacio de él luego de estar unos momentos abrazada con él. Me limpié el rostro mientras él me tomaba la mano.

"InuYasha me dijo algo que no entendí al final. Me "aclaró" por así decirlo que él me quería más que a nada, que era demasiado especial para él pero también me dijo que no podía estar con nadie, ¿entiendes? No comprendo que quiso decir con eso y debo admitirlo, es algo que no me deja tranquila pero de algo estoy segura y es que… si uno quiere estar con la persona que quiere pues hará lo que sea por cumplirlo. El hecho de que él no lo intentara pues quiere decir que…" – era difícil reconocerlo pero tenía que hacerlo – "… que no me quiso lo suficiente" – no pude evitar dejar escapar más lágrimas sintiendo como Hoyo me abrazaba nuevamente en silencio. Permanecimos así unos momentos sin decir nada hasta que tuve la fuerza para seguir – "A veces…" – me separé de él para limpiarme las lágrimas sintiendo como él me tomaba una de las manos mientras yo me limpiaba con la otra – "…a veces me pregunto quién tuvo la culpa, si él o yo. No sé de quién decepcionarme, si de él o de mí misma. Y es que no comprendo si él fue el que me utilizó para solo besarme o si fui yo la tonta que se ilusionó… la que se emocionó por un par caricias. Me siento tan estúpida, Hoyo, no tienes idea cuanto…" – un par de lágrimas aparecieron y me las limpié rápidamente.

"Kagome, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Tú eres una chica increíble y créeme, tarde o temprano InuYasha se arrepentirá de haberte dejado ir…." – lo miré y no pude evitar liberar una pequeña sonrisa, la mejor que pude darle en ese momento.

"De algo estoy segura Hoyo, y es que no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice… de lo que pasó. InuYasha me hizo sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Me hizo sentir querida, deseada… única… y más que nada completa. Él ha sido el único que me hizo sentir así… hasta ahora al menos" – me reí un poco para luego estar en silencio por unos instantes – "Lo único que me alivia es saber que ya no estoy andando en círculos a pesar de lo doloroso que fue darme cuenta de ello…"

"Lo siento mucho, Kagome. Tú no te mereces eso…" – lo miré y le sonreí. Sus palabras siempre lograban tranquilizarme, hacerme sentir mejor, darme ánimos. _"Por eso te aprecio mucho…"_

"Gracias, Hoyo… por escucharme…" – me abrazó y me besó la frente. Pude sentirme liberada, sin ninguna presión encima y más que nada tranquila conmigo misma. Sólo me quedaba una cosa… _"seguir con mi vida…"_

* * *

**_31 de julio del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	21. El Recuento de los Daños

_Nuevamente, aprovechando mis vacaciones les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Debo decirles que ahora las cosas han tomado un cambio total y pues bueno... ya lo verán cuando lo lean.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia.  
Les pido por favor que me digan que piensan sobre el desarrollo que esta historia está tomando y es que es muy importante para mí saber si les gusta. El hecho de saber que las personas lo están leyendo me alegra mucho pero preferiría que dejen su opinión para así saber directamente que piensan. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: el título de este capítulo está inspirado en un tema de Gloria Trevi con el mismo nombre, 'El recuento de los daños'. Me gustaría que escuchen esta canción en especial la letra ya que representa de forma precisa como se sentía Kagome tras su 'ruptura' con InuYasha._

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 21 - El Recuento de los Daños**

"¡Qué HERMOSO!" – todas estaban completamente sorprendidas y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Como quisiera que ya me dieran a mí el mío! ¡Te envidio, Eri!" – Ayumi totalmente sentimental y estupefacta quien ya le daban por hecho que iba a ser la primera pues resultó no ser así.

"Lo sé chicas, ni yo misma lo puedo creer. Pero mírenlo… ¿no es hermoso?..." – no dejaba de mostrar y admirar ella misma el anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro dejando a relucir su compromiso con su novio de hace poco más de dos años. Yo solo me limitaba a observarlas a todas en silencio, sonriendo y es que con solo eso me conformaba. Me alegraba mucho por Eri y es que estaba completamente enamorada, eso ni dudarlo y después de tantas dificultades por las que había pasado pues en serio se lo merecía.

"Felicitaciones, Eri" – le sonreía mientras tomaba su mano para apreciar el anillo – "Y también al afortunado…" – no dejábamos de reírnos y es que en verdad era un momento muy especial para las tres. Desde el colegio éramos amigas y a pesar de los años, de que cada una estudió en universidades diferentes y carreras distintas pues siempre seguimos en contacto, reuniéndonos y saliendo cada cierto tiempo. _"El tiempo pasa tan rápido…"_

"Después de Eri debe seguir Kagome, ¿no les parece?" – no pude evitar ponerme roja y es que siempre debatían entre quién sería después de Ayumi, si Eri y yo pero ahora que Eri había abierto la carrera pues era lógico que empezaran con sus comentarios

"Es cierto, Kagome. Es imposible que no hayan considerado esa posibilidad después de tanto tiempo juntos" – solo les sonreía y es que era cierto, la posibilidad del matrimonio ya había aparecido en nuestras conversaciones pero no era nada 'seguro' entre nosotros. Personalmente la idea de casarme con la persona a quien amo pues era perfecta pero a veces pensar en esa posibilidad me hacía sentirme extraña.

"¿Aló?" – de repente mi celular había empezado a sonar sacándome rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

"Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estás?" – me puse de pie y me alejé un poco del grupo y es que aparte del ruido que había en el bar pues no me gustaba hablar por teléfono en frente de la gente… sentía que 'invadían' la privacidad de la conversación, no importaba quién estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

"Amor… estoy aquí con las chicas en el bar de siempre. Estamos celebrando el compromiso de Eri. Quién diría que ella le ganaría a Ayumi…" – pude sentir claramente una pequeña risa… - "Tú ya sabías de esto, ¿verdad?" – siguió riéndose en secreto… era un hecho… - "Hoyo, dime…"

"Pues sí, ya lo sabía. Ryo me llamó hace un par de semanas para ayudarle a elegir un anillo de compromiso para Eri. No pude decirle que no…" – ahora comprendía todo. Por eso desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que salimos siempre terminamos mencionando dicho tema. Ahora mucho más que antes… _"lo está considerando…"_ – "Espero no estés molesta conmigo amor… por no habértelo dicho…"

"No, no lo estoy. Al contrario, mejor que no me lo hayas dicho sino no habría actuado sorprendida… como debía ser…" – era cierto, prefería que no me lo hubiese dicho y es que si algo no me gustaba era fingir con mis amigas… especialmente cuando de emociones se trata.

"Está bien, amor. Bueno entonces no te interrumpo más. Mañana nos vemos, ¿sí? Te amo…" – por algún extraño motivo esas palabras sonaban cada vez más lejanas para mí…

"Está bien, cariño…. Yo también…" – colgué la llamada y volví a la mesa con las chicas.

"Por fin volviste, Kagome. Ahora sí podemos empezar la fiesta…" – les sonreí a todas y me senté. Habían pedido una piña colada para mí, mi favorita y no perdimos tiempo en empezar a festejar…_ "El amor hay que celebrarlo… en todas sus formas… para todas las personas…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegué a mi apartamento poco después de las dos de la mañana pero no tenía sueño. Nos despedimos y cada una fue camino a donde vivía pero yo me demoré en llegar a la mía y es que tenía la cabeza ocupada. Habían pasado ya diez años… diez largos años y por algún extraño motivo la presencia de InuYasha invadía mis pensamientos después de tanto tiempo sin pensar en él.

A pesar de los años tenía que admitirlo y es que él no había sido cualquier persona en mi vida. En ese entonces, InuYasha había sido el único chico a quien había querido… - "A quien había amado…" – y pues él simplemente me había utilizado… - "… sólo fui un objeto…" – Nunca sabré si fue su culpa o la mía, si yo la que se ilusionó, la que se apresuró o él que no quería 'algo' conmigo pero una pregunta nunca fue respondida, _"Y nunca la responderán…"_ – "¿Por qué, InuYasha… por qué…?"

Después de la fiesta de promoción y la conversación que tuve con Hoyo en donde logré desahogarme y liberar todo lo que tenía adentro no lo volví a mencionar y lo que más evitaba era recordarlo y es que no quería saber nada más de él. Para mi buena suerte, en ese entonces pude vivir mi primera gran satisfacción que era haber aprobado los exámenes internacionales que había dado en noviembre. El resultado me lo dieron en enero, la primera semana y pues al día siguiente de saberlos pues pude ingresar a la universidad directamente, sin dar examen o presentarme a alguna entrevista. Toda mi familia estaba contenta, especialmente mi abuelo quien me comentó que le recordaba cuando mi madre ingresó a la universidad cuando era joven. Igual que yo, ella lo hizo sin dar ninguna evaluación debido a sus altas calificaciones durante la secundaría y el hecho de que yo haya logrado lo mismo pues le llenaba de alegría y orgullo. Sin embargo eso no evitó que las vacaciones fueran relajadas, sin ningún estrés. Resulta que debido a un extraño retraso, los diplomas no llevaron en el momento que debían viéndome presionada por la universidad quien me la exigía para no perder mi ingreso. Felizmente después de enviar cartas de cartas de parte de mi colegio para la universidad para que no me excluyeran pues los diplomas llegaron después de más de un mes de retraso pudiendo así no verme obligada a posponer mi ingreso un ciclo más… _"En serio… dios me ayudó…"_

La carrera que había elegido eran Negocios Internacionales. En los cinco años que duraron mis estudios conocí gente tanto de mi carrera como de otras, de mi ciclo como a los ya mayores. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas, de rodearme de amigos que ahora son colegas y me ayudan cada vez que pueden. Sin embargo lo que nunca logré fue enamorarme de alguien de la misma universidad. Tuve un par de propuestas, no puedo negarlo, pero no llegué a aceptarlas pero eso no implicó que perdiera la amistad de aquellos chicos, personas que aún hoy llego a ver de vez en cuando.

En el caso de Hoyo pues fue algo distinto. Él también ingreso el mismo año que yo pero a otra universidad de la ciudad. Para mi sorpresa él eligió la carrera de medicina lo cual al inicio me sorprendió un poco ya que no pensé que decidiera escoger eso. Sin embargo estoy contenta que lo haya hecho porque aparte de que se graduó con honores siendo uno de los mejores de la promoción pues decidió especializarse en pediatría descubriendo la gran paciencia que tiene por y hacia los niños.

A pesar de la presión que pudiésemos sentir en la universidad siempre Hoyo estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome en cualquier dificultad al igual que yo hacia él. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, nunca me abandonó y siempre me decía lo mucho que me quería a pesar de las varias novias que tuvo desde que comenzó la universidad. _"Siempre me quiso… pero yo…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gracias, Hoyo… por esta noche. La pasé muy bien en verdad…" – sentí como su mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Estábamos ya frente a mi casa después de subir todas las escaleras que llevaban al templo. Era hora de despedirnos después de haber ido a comer…

"Kagome… sé que hace muchos años hablamos de esto pero…" – pude ver como bajaba la cabeza, tal vez por vergüenza o por temor. Quería que hablara por lo que levanté su rostro para que me viera y así sonreírle. Tomó mi mano y la beso volviendo a mirarme a los ojos… - "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que logres amarme, Kagome? Te juro que lo he intentado en todos años… intenté olvidarme de ti y lo sabes porque estuve con varias chicas desde que empezamos la universidad pero… simplemente no puedo dejar de quererte…" – no pude evitar girar mi mirada. Lo que decía era cierto y es que a pesar de que el amor estuvo siempre frente a él pues nunca pudo corresponderlo, él mismo me lo decía. En cambio yo…

"Hoyo yo… me siento muy halagada en serio pero…" – lo quería, en serio quería demasiado a Hoyo pero simplemente ese sentimiento no crecía a más por más que lo intentara. Puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla y me acerqué a él para besarla después de acariciarla – "Déjame pensarlo, Hoyo… prometo darte una respuesta pronto pero por favor… dame tiempo…" – pude ver como una luz de esperanza iluminaba sus ojos. Tomó mis manos y las besó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Pasaron un par de semanas pero eso no impidió que siguiéramos viéndonos. Hoyo fue igual a buscarme a la universidad un par de veces y almorzamos juntos cada vez que podíamos pero no conversamos sobre el tema y es que aún no estaba lista. En una de esas yo salí tarde de la universidad y él decidió recogerme y llevarme a mi casa a pesar de mi negativa. Sin embargo esta vez le pedí que antes de dejarme pues fuéramos a otra parte…

"Hoyo, ¿podemos ir al malecón? Quiero ver el mar un rato…" – estábamos ya dentro del auto camino a mi casa cuándo me animé a decirle. Giré para verlo y él también lo hizo aunque por unos instantes ya que estaba manejando. Pude ver como se reía levemente…

"Si quieres… Yo no tengo problema…" – me miró de nuevo con una suave sonrisa y cambió de ruta. El camino era corto y es que mi casa no estaba tan lejos de mi casa. Durante todo el trayecto permanecimos en silencio aunque cruzamos un par de palabras pero nada importante.

Una vez que llegamos Hoyo buscó un lugar donde podía estacionar. Lo hizo y bajamos del carro para seguir caminando unos metros justo al borde del risco en donde uno se puede apoyar en los muros que sirven de apoyo. Hacía frío y de forma instintiva me abracé a mí misma para poder 'darme calor'.

"Toma" – giré y lo vi tras de mi ofreciéndome su abrigo. Lo miré por unos instantes para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia sus ojos.

"Pero ¿y qué hay de ti?" – se acercó a mí y me lo puso sobre mis hombres sin decirme una sola palabra. Me lo acomodé el saco para que no se callera y volví a verlo.

"No te preocupes por mí que estoy bien. Aparte de este chaleco tengo la camisa y debajo un polo así que no tengo frío. Además, ¿no recuerdas que cuando éramos chiquillos no te enfermabas con frecuencia?" – no pude evitar reírme y es que era verdad. En la universidad dejé de enfermarme con dicha frecuencia pero de vez en cuando lo hacía. Le sonreí mirándole a los ojos. Quería tocarlo pero…

"Gracias, Hoyo" – agaché mi cabeza y giré para ver el mar. Me acerqué al borde y cerré los ojos. Después de mucho tiempo los recuerdos de InuYasha empezaban a invadir mi mente a pesar de los poco más de cuatro años que ya habían pasado. Debía admitirlo, no eran recuerdos que me acosaban, que estuvieran de mí siempre, persiguiéndome sin dejarme vivir; pero había que reconocer que de cierta forma me impedían avanzar en un solo aspecto en mi vida. La imagen de InuYasha está llena de nostalgia y es que es un pasado del cual no me arrepiento pero que a su vez no me dejaba de disfrutar ciertas oportunidades. Estaba segura que él de mí ya se había olvidado, no tenía que averiguarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué yo no podía? _"Él ya no piensa en mí, hace años me olvidó. Por favor, ¿acaso él acaso pensará en mí cada vez que está con alguien? ¿Cada vez que besa a su pareja? ¿Cada vez… que la hace suya?"_ No pude evitar agachar mi cabeza y es que pensar en eso… No, no merecía seguir lamentándome por alguien del pasado, por alguien a quien nunca iba a volver a ver….

"¿Kagome?" – abrí los ojos y miré hacia el mar…

"Es hermoso, ¿no crees? El mar..." – me acomodé la chaqueta que me había dado y es que la brisa era cada vez más fuerte y fría – "A veces se le ve tan tranquilo pero esconde una fuerza enorme…" – me acerqué un poco más al borde – "Como quisiera ser con el mar… en donde nadie pueda afectarme… en donde nadie pueda dominarme…"

"Pero si tú eres así… aparentas tranquilidad pero dentro de ti escondes mucha fuerza… una gran pasión por lo que haces…" – no pude evitar sonreír para mí misma. Tal vez sus palabras eran ciertas, tal vez en verdad yo sí soy así pero…

"Es cierto… siempre me muestro tranquila ante la gente pero tú muy bien sabes que en verdad por dentro soy tan frágil…" – me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos – "La vida me ensenó a mostrarme fuerte por muchas cosas que viví… pero sólo tú me viste débil… frágil… llorando en tus brazos buscando consuelo por… por un hombre…" – pude ver como su mirada se entristecía un poco deduciendo que sabía a lo que me refería. Me acerqué a él en silencio y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo sintiendo claramente la sorpresa en nuestros cuerpos tuvieron contacto – "Siempre has estado a mi lado, Hoyo. Me has apoyado tanto en todos estos años… no sé qué haría sin ti…" – pude sentir como me devolvía el abrazo al sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

"Kagome…" – no pude evitar sonreír y es que estaba tan agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Nunca se alejó de mi lado no importa cuán difícil haya sido el problema que cada uno enfrentaba, no importaba la presión por los estudios ni nada. Era tanto su apoyo hacia mí que causaba fastidio a las enamoradas que Hoyo tenía. Podía ver claramente los celos que sentían cada vez que él estaba conmigo siendo motivo de conflicto y separación entre él y su pareja. Me hacía sentir mal que se peleara con ellas pero cada vez que yo hablaba con él siempre me decía que era 'su problema' y que no debía preocuparme por eso. _"Lo quiero tanto…"_

"Hoyo…" – me separé de él lentamente y lo miré a los ojos. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, y es que él me llevaba cerca de una cabeza, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mí y no pude evitar poner una de mis manos sobre su mejilla. Le sonreí suavemente y pude ver en sus ojos la duda, la preocupación – "…tranquilo…" – acerqué mi rostro hacia él y con mi mano traté de atraer el suyo hacia mí lentamente. Nuestros labios tuvieron contacto, fue un beso delicado, lleno de timidez e inseguridad de parte Hoyo. Traté de encender un poco el deseo en él rodeando mis brazos a su cuello y tratando de acercarlo más a mí. Lentamente empezó a dejarse llevar y a separar los labios un poco más con cada beso. Fue en eso que puse mi mano sobre su pecho y me separé de él.

"Kagome, yo…" – puse mi mano sobre sus labios. No quería que hablara, que me respondiera, que dijera algo… ahora me tocaba a mí hablar…

"Yo te quiero mucho, Hoyo, lo sabes muy bien. Y sé también que tú me quieres incluso más de lo que yo pudiera ofrecerte ahora. Pero…" – le sonreí para que se alegrara, para que viera que estaba segura – "… estoy dispuesta a hacer el intento. Si no me animé antes fue porque tengo miedo… temor a que no resulte y pierda tu amistad que es una de las cosas más preciadas que tengo. Pero ahora es diferente, quiero correr el riesgo… quiero intentar hacerte feliz como te lo mereces... quiero…" – no pude seguir hablando porque sus labios cortaron mis palabras. Me besó con fuerza, no con deseo pero sí con intensidad. Se separó de mí y me abrazó… yo simplemente le correspondí el abrazo.

"No tienes idea lo feliz que me haces, Kagome. Estoy seguro que logaré que me quieras, que me ames como yo te amo a ti…" – sonreí suavemente para mí. En verdad no sabía si era lo correcto pero… Hoyo había hecho tanto por mí que merecía mi cariño… _"Aunque no logre amarte como tú quieres…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí mis ojos pudiendo notar rápidamente que aún no había amanecido. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana. Podía ver las luces de la ciudad que la iluminaban de forma tan bella. Vi hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba el reloj, _"Las cinco de la mañana…"_ No había dormido mucho pero aún así no tenía mucho sueño. Mi mente estaba en otra parte y es que el hecho de que Eri se haya comprometido pues había causado que inevitablemente reflexionara sobre mi vida tanto profesional como amorosa… sobre mi presente, sobre mi pasado y sobre lo que quería para mi futuro. En estos últimos años me había ido perfectamente. Comencé haciendo prácticas temprano, me gradué medio año antes que todos e hice mi maestría inmediatamente después. A los dos años y medio decidí crear mi propia empresa y felizmente todo andaba viento en popa. La compañía seguía creciendo, las exportaciones aumentaban y cada vez la demanda era más y más, tanto que incluso tenía que viajar a varias partes del mundo para asegurar de que todo vaya como debiera. Estaba feliz de que todo me haya ido tan bien. No me cansaba de agradecerle a dios por haberme apoyado siempre, por haberme rodeado de las personas correctas que no dudaron en darme su apoyo cuándo se los pedí. Había logrado apoyar a mi madre con los estudios de Sota quien ya estaba en la universidad y a mi abuelo con algunos gastos del templo. Además hace poco logré rentar este pequeño apartamento para poder lograr la independencia que sentía debía tener. Claro, conseguir todo lo que tengo ahora no fue cosa de noche a la mañana. Fue un esfuerzo constante de varios años que Hoyo logró comprender.

"Hoyo…" – no podía evitar pensar en nuestra relación, en lo mucho que llevamos juntos – "ya serán seis años…" – pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que me esforzaba no lograba darle y ofrecerle el sentimiento que él me daba – "…amor… a pesar de lo mucho que he intentado no lo logro…" – estaba segura que él ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad del matrimonio. Desde hace varias semanas que me mandaba ciertas indirectas en donde terminábamos hablando del tema pero yo siempre le hacía entender que para mí casarme aún era algo un poco lejano para mí y es que en verdad no me sentía preparada para asumir un compromiso así.

Fui hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua para luego volver a mi cuarto y abrir un cajón.

"¿Dónde están las pastillas…?" – no encontraba las píldoras para dormir que necesitaba. Abrí varios cajones que hacía ya tiempo que no habría cuando en eso vi varias fotos. Me paré, prendí la luz de la habitación y decidí sacar todo. Vi varias fotos caer, fotos de mis amigos, de mi familia, de la universidad e incluso unas del colegio – "Pensé que ya no las tenía" – las veía en silencio, recordando rostros que hacía años que incluso no veía. En eso veo un pequeño sobre amarillo sin nada escrito – "¿Qué es esto?" – lo vi al derecho y al revés y es que no decía nada escrito. Despegué la cubierta y saqué lo que había adentro – "Imposible…" – no podía creer las fotos que tenía sobre mis manos. Cuando las recibí hacía años no quise abrirlas por lo que solo me limité a guardarlas en un cajón de mi cuarto para nunca más volverlas a ver – "Supongo que mi madre la metió aquí durante la mudanza…" – el vestido marrón que aún tenía guardado en mi cuarto en el templo se veía hermoso cuando lo llevé puesto por esa única vez. La orquídea tan blanca… tan hermosa. Nunca olvidaré cuando me la dio – "InuYasha…" – acaricié la foto en donde él salía a mi lado abrazándome. Se veía tan contento, tan sonriente por esa noche igual que yo y es que quien iba a saber que sería… - "… nuestra última noche juntos…" – sentía como la tristeza y la melancolía querían invadirme pero en vez de eso reemplacé esos sentimientos con cólera y decepción hacía mí misma. Tiré las fotos hacía alguna parte de mi la habitación y me puse de pie. Caminé por todo el cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana es que simplemente no comprendía motivo – "Por qué, demonios, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!...por qué no logro sacarte de mi vida, InuYasha…"

* * *

**_05 de agosto del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	22. Lucha Interna

_Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Tengo que contarles que el lunes empiezo nuevamente con la universidad así que puede que ocurra que nuevamente me retrase con las actualizaciones. Trataré de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertencen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber para así poder mejorar en el futuro. _

_Espero les guste =)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 22 – Lucha interna**

Por algún extraño motivo lo que quedaba de la noche viví como una "película" de mi vida. Sin embargo eran solo los momentos que había vivido con _"él…"_ Desde el colegio hasta la última noche que tuvimos en dónde su silencio dejó claro que lo "nuestro" no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Me molestaba pensar todavía en él y es que solo traerlo a mi mente me frustraba, me decepcionaba de mí misma. No podía evitar sentirme tan débil, que no tenía la fuerza para poder simplemente expulsarlo de mi vida… de mi mente… _"de mi corazón…"_

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y pude ver el cielo gris de la ciudad. Era normal en esta época del año y es que el invierno estaba muy cerca. Posiblemente el sol se dejaría ver a eso del medio día, tal vez un poco antes pero solo por unas horas ya que después sería tapado por las nubes. Vi el reloj, era poco antes de las ocho lo cual me aliviaba y es que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar temprano al trabajo. Felizmente era sábado y pues podía llegar algo más tarde que lo normal, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo yo soy la cabeza de todo así que eso me daba ciertos privilegios.

No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia el pequeño desorden que había en el piso. La noche anterior luego de darme con la sorpresa de la existencia de dichas fotografías solo me limité a tirarlas lejos de mí y es que simplemente no soportaba la frustración. Pude haber llorado, lo sabía y es que si no controlaba mis emociones pues simplemente las lágrimas se iban a escapar de mis ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo comprendí que llorar por alguien tenía siempre un momento para hacerlo. Diez años atrás lloré por InuYasha y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya que me sentía muy dolida y lastimada pero no iba a hacerlo de nuevo, mucho menos después de tantos años.

Aproveché el tiempo que tenía y me dirigí a la ducha, tenía que despejar mis pensamientos. No demoré mucho, tal vez unos diez minutos pero me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas. Salí con una toalla en la cabeza y me dirigí a mi closet. Busqué algo que ponerme encontrando una falda marrón con su saco y una blusa entallada. Saqué unos tacos altos también marrones y empecé a vestirme. Una vez con la ropa puesta me dirigí hacia el baño nuevamente para secarme el cabello. Lo hice y mientras me ponía los aretes fui hacia mi cama para tenderla. Al hacerlo no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia las fotos que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo. Acomodé las almohadas y fastidiada me fui hacia las fotos, las tomé sin verlas y las guardé al fondo de un cajón. _"Ahí estarán por mucho tiempo… de donde nunca debieron salir…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"A pesar de todo, las exportaciones siguen aumentando aunque más lentamente que antes…" – en eso el teléfono negro empezó a sonar levantando el auricular – "¿Sí?"

"Srta. Higurashi, tiene una llamada telefónica. Es el joven Hoyo…" – miré el reloj que estaba al lado de nuestra foto encima del escritorio. La tomé y me quedé observándola – "¿Señorita?" – me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento. Sí, comunícamelo por favor…" – giré la mirada y vi el calendario. _"Ya es miércoles… de seguro me llama por gala…"_

"¿Amor?" – esas palabras nuevamente sonaban tan lejanas. Al inicio de nuestra relación era normal escucharlas aunque muy pocas veces las utilizaba yo. En cambio ahora, era como si doliera cada vez que las pronunciaba – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Cariño, estoy acá muy bien. Ya sabes, revisando unas cuentas…" – podía escuchar voces de niños al otro lado del auricular - "Puedo ver que sigues en la clínica, ¿verdad?" – se rió un poco y es que era imposible negarlo

"Qué buen oído tienes, amor. Pues sí, sigo acá en la clínica. Es que el número de pacientes hoy es demasiada y tengo que ver a todos. Sabes cómo soy…" – Hoyo era perfecto, amaba a los niños y era muy profesional y dedicado con su trabajo. Sin embargo…

"Lo sé y sabes que me alegra mucho que seas así de dedicado y profesional" – no seguí hablando porque pude escuchar como alguien lo llamaba.

"Gracias, amor. No tienes idea lo ansioso que estoy por la fiesta del viernes. Será una gran oportunidad para presentarte a mis amigos de trabajo" – lo sabía, me llamaba para comentarme sobre eso. Debía admitirlo, también estaba algo contenta por la fiesta. Ya tenía reservada la cita en el salón y todo pero aún no me había tomado el tiempo para recoger el vestido. Hacía menos de dos semanas fui con mis amigas a algunas tiendas en donde elegimos un vestido hermoso. Le mandamos a corregir algunas cosas ya que me quedaba un poco ancho pero aún no había tenido el tiempo para recogerlo. _"Tengo que ir por él, SÍ o SÍ"_ – "Supongo que ya tienes todo listo, ¿verdad cariño?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Hoy iré a recoger mi vestido después del trabajo. Eso es lo único que me falta porque todo lo demás, el salón, el peinado, los zapatos y todo eso pues ya lo separé el lunes así que no debes preocuparte por nada, ¿ok?" – pude escuchar cómo se reía. _"Está demasiado emocionado"_

"Sé que estarás hermosa como siempre, amor, así que no hay nada que me preocupa" – de nuevo esa voz que lo llamaba – "Ya debo irme. Me están llamando y debo seguir atendiendo. ¿Quieres que pase por ti para ir juntos a recoger el vestido?"

"No, no es necesario. Además quiero que sea una sorpresa. Si me acompañas pues ya no tendría caso, ¿no crees?" – se rió nuevamente – "No te preocupes por mí. Al contrario, hazlo por tus pacientes que lo necesitan más que yo"

"Está bien, amor. Entonces hablamos luego, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho. Te amo…" – era cierto… sus pacientes lo necesitaban mucho más que yo.

"Yo también. Cuídate" – colgué el teléfono, giré la silla y me paré dirigiéndome hacia la ventana. Estaba en un piso alto y podía ver buena parte de la ciudad desde donde estaba. Volví a girar mi rostro hacia el escritorio buscando el reloj – "Las tres de la tarde" – avancé hacia mi asiento y me senté tomando los papeles que estaba revisando momentos antes de hablar con Hoyo – "Aún tengo tiempo…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Salí de la oficina cerca de las cinco de la tarde y me fui directo al centro comercial donde mandé a corregir mi vestido para la gala del viernes y es que si no lo hacía en ese momento pues no lo iba a hacer nunca. Para mi buena suerte hacía poco tiempo tuve la oportunidad de comprarme un pequeño carro para poder movilizarme y es que ir y venir en taxi me salía cada vez más caro.

"Buenas tardes, señorita. Vengo a recoger un vestido que hace unos días compré y mandé a entallar" – saqué de mi cartera la boleta que demostraba que había pagado por él y se lo entregué a la vendedora.

"Buenas tardes" – tomó la boleta que le estaba extendiendo y se quedó observándolo por unos instantes – "Está bien, un momento por favor. Voy a sacarla del almacén" – caminó hacia un cuarto e ingresó al mismo. Yo por mientras me quedé observando la tienda y los demás vestidos que ofrecían en venta mientras esperaba. Fue en eso que se me vino a la mente cuando hacía mucho tiempo fui a una tienda para mandar hacer un vestido marrón. Me sentía tan emocionada en ese entonces y no pude evitar detenerme en una prenda justo del mismo color que el que había pedido hacía ya tanto tiempo. _"Es casi idéntico…"_ – "Aquí está su vestido, señorita" – me sacó de mis pensamientos de forma tan repentina que no pude evitar saltar de la sorpresa. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el vestido para observarlo con detenimiento.

"Gracias. Voy a probármelo" – fui a uno de los vestidores, cerré la cortina y empecé a desvestirme. Una vez que lo tuve puesto me miré en el espejo que tenía dentro del vestidor para ver si es que todo estaba bien y luego salí.

"Señorita, ¡le queda perfecto! No cabe duda que se verá hermosa cuando tenga que usarlo…" – la vendedora no dejaba de alagarme y de acomodarme el vestido. Me dijo que la altura del vestido estaba perfecta, justo un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Yo sin embargo solo me limité a observarme en el espejo en silencio. Es cierto, me quedaba muy bien y no podía quejarme pero simplemente no me sentía bien y lo único que quería era irme – "No cabe duda que el vestido así como está pues no hay nada más que hacerle. Total, usted se ve bellísima con él puesto"

"Gracias" – me quedé observándolo en silencio por unos momentos. Pude escuchar algunos comentarios de unas compradoras que estaban observando otros vestidos tras de mí. Me halagaba lo que decían pero… - "Me lo llevo entonces. Voy a cambiarme" – la vendedora se puso de pie y me dio espacio para dirigirme hacia los probadores. Volví a vestirme lentamente y salí con tranquilidad. Le di el encuentro a la persona que me atendió en caja y le pagué la diferencia y así me llevé el vestido.

Salí de la tienda y bajé del centro comercial. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia mi carro cuando en eso reparo en una pequeña tienda donde vendían zapatos – "Es cierto, los zapatos que tengo están algo gastados. Tal vez sea mejor comprarme unos nuevos que sean justo del color del vestido" – ingresé a la tienda y me dirigí hacia unos que estaban en pleno estante justo para tomarlos – "Son perfectos…" – le pedí a una de las señoritas que atendía que por favor me trajera un par de mi talla y me los probé. Me quedaban muy cómodos así que no dudé en llevármelos. Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a mi auto. Abrí la puerta de atrás, colgué el vestido y puse la bolsa con los zapatos al lado para luego ir a la parte de adelante e irme a mi departamento.

Ya era de noche y debido a la hora había algo de tráfico. Puse música a todo volumen y es que quería dejar mis pensamientos a un lado. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de volver a casa tan pronto. Sentía que si lo hacía me iba agobiar con mis recuerdos y eso era lo último que quería. Fue en eso que no me importó nada y viré el auto para salirme del camino y tomar otra ruta. Pude oír a lo lejos algunas bocinas por la repentina maniobra que hice pero no les presté atención.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que atrás mío la luz iluminaba la noche, lo que había frente a mí era oscuridad. Las nubes habían tapado la luna y no se podía diferenciar mucho entre el cielo y el mar… parecían uno solo. Las olas chocaban contra la playa que estaba a solo unos pasos de mí. Había llegado sin darme cuenta a ese lugar, bajé del auto y caminé por toda la arena hasta llegar a un punto donde esta se encontraba con el mar. Me quité los zapatos, los dejé a un lado y empecé a meterme al mar. Tenía una falda corta puesta así que ingresé lo más que pude sin mojarme la ropa. Estiré mis manos para que chocaran con las olas que venían y levanté la cabeza para ver el cielo. Las luces de la ciudad no permitían ver un cielo estrellado. _"Qué lástima…"_. Solo unos pequeños puntos se dejaban ver muy tímidamente y en eso apareció la luna. El viento desplazó las nubes y me dejó verla por un instante. _"Que hermosa es..."_. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia la orilla hasta un punto en donde solo mis pies se mojaban cada vez que las olas chocaban. Miré hacia el horizonte y ya no pude evitarlo…

"¿Por qué?" – un susurro – "¡¿Por qué?!" – levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo para ver la luna – "¡¿POR QUÉ?!" – los ojos se humedecen – "¿Por qué siento este vacío? ¿Por qué nada está bien conmigo?" – las lágrimas quieren escapar pero no lo permito… no quiero hacerlo – "No puedo quejarme, tengo todo lo que me propuse, ¡TODO! Pero aún así… pero aún así…" – mi cuerpo pesa y no resisto. Caigo sobre la arena de rodillas y el llanto aparece. Mis manos cubren mi rostro – "¿Qué me falta? ¡¿QUÉ?! – Bajo mis manos y las apoyo en mis mejillas – "InuYasha…" – su nombre sale como un susurro tímido que no quiero ser reconocido por nadie. Desde hacía varios días su recuerdo me invadía, no me dejaba en paz. Durante los últimos diez años pude enterrarlo, evitar traer su simple nombre a mi presente pero por algún motivo había salido de donde estaba y no lo soportaba. El dolor, la decepción era frustrante. Ya no aguantaba más… - "¿Por qué tuve que conocerte InuYasha Taisho? ¿Por qué…?" – bajé mi rostro como si sintiera vergüenza y es que así era, me avergonzaba de mí misma. Estuve así unos instantes lamentándome en silencio con el sonido de las olas de fondo cuando en ese momento mi razón me invadió de forma repentina. _"No… no puedo seguir así…"_. Empecé a secarme las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas con las manos y me puse de pie – "Si lloro… no es por ti InuYasha… NUNCA lo volvería a hacer… jamás…" – retrocedí de la orilla y miré la luna – "Soy Kagome Higurashi… y no llora por nadie… por nadie…" – me di la vuelta, recogí mis zapatos que estaban tirados en la arena y me dirigí al carro mientras me limpiaba el rostro. Solo quería irme de ahí cuanto antes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegué al departamento con lo que había comprado y una toalla en mano. Felizmente siempre tenía en la maletera una casaca y una toalla por si algo llegaba a pasar y ahora me había venido muy útil, de lo contrario hubiera mojado todo el asiento y de seguro hubiera pescado un resfriado.

Abrí la puerta, encendí la luz y dejé las llaves a un lado. El departamento donde vivía es pequeño, con una sala y cocina unidas por una mesa larga y con solo un cuarto. No era muy grande pero no podía quejarme y es que vivía cómodamente. Recuerdo haber ahorrado por tres años para poder no solo comprar el departamento sino también una cama, muebles, una cocina y cortinas. Esperé el momento adecuado para poder hacerlo y cuando este se presentó pues no dudé en aprovecharlo. Felizmente ya tenía el pequeño auto que no me había costado mucho así que no tuve problemas. Tenía que reconocerlo y no me iba a cansar de hacerlo… _"He tenido mucha suerte…" _

Entré a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue guardar el vestido. Estaba envuelto en uno de esos protectores para que no se malogren y así lo metí al armario mientras que la caja de zapatos lo puse en una repisa alta. Cerré la puerta del armario y me metí a la ducha. Necesitaba un buen baño para dejar ir todo lo que sentía, tanto mis ideas como las sensaciones que tenía guardadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logré salir de la oficina a tiempo para ir a la peluquería justo a la hora que había separado. Me hicieron una media cola dejando el flequillo enmarcar mi rostro. Me maquillaron, me hicieron las uñas y salí corriendo para llegar a tiempo al departamento. Me vestí rápidamente y cuando me estaba subiendo el cierre llamaron de portería – "Ya llegó" – salí a contestar el teléfono, di la autorización para que lo dejaran pasar y volví a mi cuarto para ponerme los zapatos.

Por algún extraño motivo Hoyo se demoró en subir cosa que me ayudó mucho ya que me dio tiempo extra para acomodarme correctamente y revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Me di una última mirada en el espejo cuando en eso sonó el timbre.

"Hola…" – abrí la puerta y cuando Hoyo giró a verme pude ver que se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir.

"Ah… ah…" – empezó a tartamudear cosa que me gustó y es que eso quería decir que me veía muy bien cosa que me aliviaba. Fue por eso que me acerqué a él y le di un beso largo pero suave.

"Hola, cariño" – tomé su mano y lo hice pasar al departamento. Él me la tomó suavemente para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Así recibes a todos los que te saludan?" – me reí un poco cuando en eso me jaló hacia él para volver a besarme. Fue un beso profundo aunque no muy largo pero si con mucho amor, eso era lo que me transmitía. Nos separamos y se alejó de mí suavemente para observarme de pies a cabeza cosa que hizo que me sonrojara. El vestido que tenía puesto era de color vino, con detalles en la falda color negro que resaltaban su forma. La parte de arriba era strapless, muy entallado con pequeños estampados en negro mientras que la falda tenía cierto vuelo a pesar de que estaba un poco más alto de la rodilla. Los zapatos en cambio eran color negro aunque tenía unos detalles color vino que combinaban perfecto con el vestido. Soltó una de mis manos y me hizo dar una vuelta sin dejar de sonreír – "Te ves hermosa, Kagome. Simplemente perfecta" – solo me limité a sonreírle delicadamente

"Gracias, Hoyo" – se acercó a mí y nuevamente volvió a besarme pero yo le puse fin rápidamente – "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, vamos ya o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde" – lo dejé y entré a mi cuarto para sacar un pequeño bolso y un saco que ya tenía listo – "Estas radiante, no sé que más decirte" – me reí un poco y es que con cada comentario que hacía no podía evitar sonrojarme – "Hoy será una gran noche, Kagome. Conocerás a muchos colegas míos aunque quiero que conozcan a uno en particular" – me dejó algo escéptica – "Tranquila que no dudo que se llevarán muy bien"

* * *

**_21 de agosto del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san_


	23. Extrañas coincidencias

_Perdonen la tardanza pero ya comencé la universidad y a pesar de que recién voy a empezar mi tercera semana de clases pues ya tengo tres exámenes y un trabajo que felizmente ya entregué aunque en sí los proyectos no dejan de llegar. Sin embargo, aún trato de darme el tiempo para poder seguir escribiendo y es que esta historia no deja de inspirarme.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber para poder mejorar con las futuras publicaciones. _

_Espero les guste =)_

**

* * *

**

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 23 – Extrañas coincidencias

Salimos del departamento y bajamos juntos en el ascensor hasta el primer piso para dirigirnos a la calle donde estaba su auto. Como siempre, Hoyo me abrió la puerta del carro para que entrara, actitud a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

"Estas muy callada, Kagome" – estaba mirando hacia la calle cuando escuché su voz hablándome. Giré para verlo mirándolo con rostro expectante – "¿En qué piensas?"

"En nada, cariño. Solo estoy viendo las casas. Ya sabes que siempre que estoy en el carro me gusta ver la calle y las casas" – pude oír una pequeña carcajada – "¿Acaso no me crees?"

"Sé cuando estás concentrada viendo la 'calle' como tú dices. Sin embargo ahora tienes el rostro perdido. Tienes la mente en otra parte" – miré al frente evitando su mirada. Sentí su mano tomando mi mentón haciendo que gire mi rostro para verlo. El carro estaba detenido ya que había luz roja – "A mí no me engañas, Kagome. Te conozco desde hace mucho como para saber cuando estás aquí o en tus pensamientos" – le sonreí levemente pero no pude evitar desviar los ojos un poco

"Es que…" – suspiré – "…estoy algo nerviosa. Es la primera vez que voy a una de estas galas de médicos y…" – no pude seguir hablando porque los labios de Hoyo me callaron con beso profundo pero corto. Nos separamos y pude sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla para luego buscar mi mano y tomarla suavemente.

"No te preocupes, que todo va a salir bien, ¿sí? Solo tienes que ser tú misma… como siempre" – le sonreí suavemente y nuevamente nos besamos aunque tuvo que separarse rápidamente porque los carros estaban empezando a avanzar.

"Bueno, ya llegamos, Kagome" – lo miré y pude ver la emoción en su rostro notando como rápidamente se bajaba del auto para abrirme la puerta. Lo hizo y al salir no pude evitar sentirme algo incomoda y es que la gala se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los salones dentro de un hotel. Sin embargo no se trataba de cualquier hotel sino del cual hacía muchos años me había reencontrado con InuYasha después de cinco años. No pude evitarlo, no quería ingresar pero ya estaba ahí y no podía defraudar a Hoyo – "Tranquila que todo saldrá bien" – sentí como tomaba mi mano y la besaba – "¿Vamos?" – le sonreí y entramos a "lobby"

No pude evitar sentir cierta extrañeza al estar ahí, y como no si es que ahí fue donde 'comenzó todo' por así decirlo. Los recuerdos de ese momento volvieron a cruzarse por mi mente mientras era presentada por Hoyo a sus colegas y amigos situación que me causó fastidio ya que me sentía ida y no quería que él lo notara y mucho menos se fastidiara por eso.

Las mesas eran redondas y no tardamos mucho en encontrar la nuestra. Al llegar a ella, Hoyo me ayudó a quitarme el saco y a tomar asiento. Se sentó a mi lado y no tardaron en darnos una copa de vino a ambos.

"Salud, Kagome… por ti… por nosotros… por nuestros sueños…" – pensé que iba a decir otra palabra pero al no hacerlo me sentí algo tranquila.

"Por nuestros sueños…" – empezó a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente para luego acercarse a mí lentamente hasta que nuestros labios tuvieron contacto. El beso en un inicio fue tímido, lento pero luego la profundidad del mismo empezó a aumentar explorando cada uno dentro del otro aunque sin incrementar la velocidad del beso y como no si aún teníamos las copas en la mano. Nos separamos despacio y chocamos nuestras copas para concluir con el brindis.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente pero sí sé que Hoyo no dejó de saludar a todo aquel que se le acercaba y en ningún momento dejó de usar la oportunidad para presentarme a sus amistades y colegas. Sentir que me daba mi lugar con ellos me hacía sentir importante, me hacía valorarlo más y como no si me "mostraba" sin vergüenza ni dudas. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo no sabía si era lo correcto cosa que no comprendía y eso me dejaba por momentos pensativa.

"¿Y, Hoyo? ¿Dónde está esa "persona" que me quieres presentar? ¿Acaso ya la he visto y no me has dicho nada?" – tomó mi mano mientras se reía entrelazando nuestros dedos sobre mi muslo.

"No desesperes, mi amor. Todavía no ha llegado pero no te preocupes que igual sí o sí te darás cuenta ya que se sentará en esta mesa con nosotros" – me sirvió un poco más de vino cuando en eso noté una gran sonrisa en su rostro – "Es más… ya está acá…" – a penas terminó de servir, dejó la botella y se paró para saludar a la famosa "persona" que quería que conozca. Yo, simplemente me limité a girar mi rostro esperando a que Hoyo me presentara.

"¡Hoyo! Qué bueno verte. Por poco y pensé que no ibas a venir" – pude ver como una chica delgada, vestida con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla muy entallado se acercaba rápidamente a Hoyo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. No me molestó que lo hiciera pero sí debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco ya que él no era de las personas que tenía ese tipo de confianzas con las personas. _"Eso quiere decir que es alguien especial para él…"_

"Te dije que sí o sí iba a venir, ¿no recuerdas?" – ambos se rieron – "Bueno Rika, aquí está la persona que quería que conozcas…" – me puse de pie y Hoyo me dio espacio para estar a su lado – "…amor, ella es Rika Yamamoto. Rika, ella es Kagome Higurashi, mi novia" – pude ver cierta sorpresa en el rostro de la chica aunque no dudó en saludarme luego de la presentación.

"Es un placer, Rika. Hoyo me ha estado diciendo que quería presentarme a alguien pero no me dijo de quién se trataba ni nada. ¡No me dejó ninguna pista!" – ambas nos reímos

"Dios mío, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Ay, Hoyo, te pasas. Debiste decirle al menos algo de mí…" – lo miré y pude notar una sonrisa avergonzada

"Tranquilo, cariño. No hay problema. Al contrario, ahora podremos conocernos con muchas más ganas" – una sonrisa grande se fijó en el rostro de Rika. _"Parece ser una buena chica…"_

"Rika, no me digas que nuevamente viniste sola…"– estábamos ubicándonos en la mesa cuando Hoyo hizo la pregunta.

"No, Hoyo, hoy mi pareja por fin se animó a venir a una de estas galas. No logro entenderlo y es que a pesar que ambos estamos en la medicina y llevamos ya varios años juntos, pues nunca ha querido venir a este tipo de reuniones muy a pesar de que sabe que estas galas son muy importantes para sus relaciones profesionales..." – compartía completamente esa opinión y es que era cierto, estas reuniones ya sea entre médicos, periodistas o la profesión que sea, ayuda a que los profesionales de dichas carreras se conozcan y se unan para futuros proyectos – "…Sin embargo, a pesar de que es muy terco y a veces actúa fríamente lo amo con todo mi corazón" – esas características, por unos instantes me hicieron recordar a InuYasha. Él era algo así pero a pesar de esa forma de ser dura e incluso inexpresiva _"era atractivo"_ – "Felizmente esta vez decidió venir. Me alegra mucho haberlo convencido. Al menos por fin podré presentártelo" – ambos nos reímos cuando en eso sonó mi celular.

"Ya vengo, un momento" – me puse de pie y me alejé de la mesa para poder contestar la llamada. Salí de donde estaban las mesas para poder hablar tranquilamente con mi mamá. Un par de días antes le había comentado que iba a ir a una gala con Hoyo, cosa que la emocionó mucho. El motivo por el cual me llamó era para saber cómo estaba y más que nada si todo iba bien. Le dije que pues había sido presentada a varias personas y que hacía un rato había conocido a alguien que Hoyo deseaba que yo conociera. No pudimos hablar mucho porque mi mamá entendió que no podía hacerlo en ese momento y corté la llamada con la promesa de que al día siguiente le devolvería la llamada. Corté y en vez de regresar me quedé mirando el lugar. Salí del salón y caminé hasta el "lobby" del segundo piso por así decirlo. Desde ahí podía verse a todas las personas que llegaban pero yo solamente me limité a ver hacia ningún lado. _"Nuevamente los recuerdos…"_ Habré estado así unos minutos cuando decidí "despertar" y regresar al salón. Vi la pantalla del celular y giré mirando hacia abajo…

"Ouch!" – sentí como me choqué contra un cuerpo más grande que el mío que casi me hace caer. Felizmente no perdí el equilibrio lo cual evitó que terminara en el suelo.

"Perdone…" – levanté mi rostro para ver con quien me había chocado y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que el de aquel sujeto. Mi boca se abrió tratando de articular palabra pero simplemente, de mis labios, no salía nada al igual que el de los suyos. No sabía qué hacer y mucho menos a dónde ir.

"InuYasha…" – por fin el silencio se quebró por un instante al decir su nombre. No podía creer que estuviera en frente mío tal y justo en el mismo lugar donde hacía diez años lo había vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo.

"Kagome…" – no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo o quedarme, si abrazarlo o llorar. Dentro de mí había una mezcla de emociones enorme y no sabía cómo reaccionar – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo digo yo…" – me acerqué a él altiva, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a pesar de que sabía de que él era más alto que yo y es que no iba a dejarme flaquear… no se lo demostraría – "Después de tantos años… a la última persona que pensé volver a ver eras tú…"

"¿Ya te vas?" – después de haberle hablado caminé hacia el salón para alejarme de él. No estaba ni un metro lejos cuando en eso me detuvo con su pregunta. Di media vuelta y lo miré a los ojos.

"Sí, me están…" – no pude seguir hablando porque en eso una chica se acercó rápidamente y de ningún lado hacia InuYasha tomándolo del brazo para luego besarlo en los labios situación que me causó cierta incomodidad.

"Amor, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" – miré hacia la derecha y vi a Hoyo a mi lado con uno de sus brazos rodeándome por la cintura. Volví a mirar a InuYasha con la chica colgada de su brazo.

"Hoyo, él es el chico del que te hablé. Les presento a InuYasha Taisho… mi pareja" – miré a Rika y para luego fijar mis ojos en el hombre que tenía al frente. Pude sentir claramente como Hoyo apretaba más el agarre que tenía sobre mí _"Ya se dio cuenta de 'quien' es él"_ – "Amor, él es mi compañero del que te hablé hace poco y ella es su pareja, Kagome Higurashi…"- sentí claramente la mirada fija de InuYasha sobre mí. Sus ojos mostraban confusión, lo podía notar sin embargo su rostro aparentaba frialdad _"como siempre…"_ Rika nos miró a ambos como si estuviera analizándonos – "Veo que ustedes ya se conocen, ¿no?"

"Sí… ya nos conocemos…" – no dejé de mirarlo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y es que si él pensaba que iba a mentirle a Rika pues estaba muy equivocado.

"Así es… aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos" – no sabía si es que sus palabras quisieron decir algo, cosa que dudo, pero igual me pareció sentir cierto reproche en ellas aunque de forma muy sutil.

"¿Por qué mejor no vamos al salón?" – giré a ver a Hoyo y sentí como retiraba su mano sobre mi cintura para simplemente tomar mi mano – "¿Vamos, amor?"

"Sí…." – miré a la pareja que tenía al frente – "¿Nos acompañan? Al final, nos sentamos en la misma mesa…" – Rika sonrió junto a InuYasha empezó a avanzar al igual que Hoyo y yo.

Llegamos a la mesa y rápidamente todos tomamos asiento. Cuando la botella de vino de Rika e InuYasha llego y empezaron a llenar sus copas, Hoyo empezó a llenar nuevamente la mía y la suya. Cuando terminó, no dudó en extender la suya en señal de brindis.

"Propongo un brindis… porque esta noche sea inolvidable para todos nosotros… por pasar un momento inolvidable al lado de la persona que más amamos…" – giró para verme al decir la última parte mientras yo solamente me limitaba a sonreír delicadamente aunque no pude evitar bajar un poco la mirada por unos instantes – "¡Salud!" – tomé un poco de la copa cuando en eso Hoyo tomó mi copa, la dejó en la mesa y giró hacia mí para besarme.

"Aww! Mira, mi amor, que hermoso…" – pude escuchar las palabras de Rika mientras sentía los labios de Hoyo sobre los míos. No podía oponerme, él era mi enamorado y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo pero… me tomó por sorpresa, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo. Bueno, ya lo había hecho pero antes estábamos "solos" en la mesa. Además, siempre que Hoyo me besaba, sus besos eran tranquilos por así decirlo. En cambio ahora, eran profundos y con fuerza desde el inicio como queriendo demostrar el poder de "pertenecía" que tenía sobre mí. Lo repito, no me opuse pero no dejé que durara mucho el beso así que luego de un par de movimientos en conjunto puse mi mano sobre su pecho entendiendo rápidamente que debíamos terminar. Se separó de mí y tomó mi mano enredando sus dedos con los mío – "Ves, ¿por qué no eres así como Hoyo de expresivo?" – miré a InuYasha sin poder creer lo que oía y es que sencillamente eso era algo tan falso. _"Por favor… si supiera…"_

En el entretiempo mientras esperábamos a que sirvieran la comida, Hoyo y Rika no se cansaban de hablar. Conversaban de todos los temas habidos y por haber. Recuerdo que mencionaron algunos temas no solo médicos sino también situaciones de compañeros mutuos. A pesar de que yo no participé mucho de la conversación, en ningún momento Hoyo dejó se tomar mi mano. Por momentos, miraba a InuYasha de reojo pero en muy pocas ocasiones sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacían sentía su mirada penetrante y me hacía estremecer _"como lo hacía antes…"_

"¿Y, Hoyo? ¿Desde cuándo estás con Kagome? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Nunca me has contado de eso" – estaban sirviéndonos los platos cuando en eso Rika hizo esa pregunta que me tomó totalmente desprevenida y es que no me esperara que preguntara algo así – "Kagome, no te molesta que pregunte, ¿verdad?" – tomé un poco de vino para intentar disimular algunos de los nervios que tenía.

"No, Rika. No me incomoda, para nada" – vi a InuYasha y es que con la pregunta que le habían hecho a Hoyo pues se irguió un poco notando un poco la dureza en rostro situación que me extrañó un poco.

"¿Entonces, Hoyo? ¿Cómo empezó todo?" – empezamos a comer ya que nos habían servido la comida a todos. Hoyo soltó mi mano para que pueda comer al igual que él cuando en eso empezó a hablar.

"Pues, yo a Kagome la conozco desde hace muchos años. Nos conocimos en el instituto de idiomas cuando teníamos… ¿15, tal vez? Claro porque nosotros nunca estuvimos en el mismo colegio ni nada similar. Recuerdo que desde que empezamos a hablarnos pues congeniamos muy bien y a pesar de que ella se cambió de instituto y todo eso, pues seguimos en contacto…" – miré a Rika y a Hoyo por unos instantes pero no me inmuté. Yo seguí comiendo como si nada a pesar de que el tema de conversación fuera yo.

"¿Y cuándo te enamoraste de ella?" – ya veía venir esa pregunta y es que era algo lógico. _"Si no preguntaba ella, Hoyo igual lo iba a decir de todos modos…"_

"Cuando nos conocimos, estaba interesada en una de las chicas que estudiaba con nosotros pero no resultó. Con el tiempo, yo y Kagome empezamos a llevarnos cada vez mejor, nos hicimos mejores amigos y para cuando me di cuenta pues…" – lo miré entrando nuestros ojos en contacto. Éstos tenían un delicado brillo en sus ojos llenos de ilusión. _"Dios… él en verdad me ama…"_ – "… ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella" – no pude evitar ponerme completamente roja. Era tan romántico lo que estaba haciendo, contar sin temor ni vergüenza lo que sentía por mí, sin embargo yo… - "Me di cuenta de lo que sentía un año después de conocerla pero cuando le declaré mis sentimientos, no creas que me aceptó…" – los nervios empezaron a invadirme… _"Hoyo, no creo que estarás pensando contar…"_

"¿En serio? ¿Pero, por qué? Kagome… ¿acaso no lo querías?" – no podía creerlo, ahora la continuación del relato dependía de mí. Miré a InuYasha y lo que vi fue completa indiferencia. _"Si crees que mentiré, te equivocas…"_

"No, nada que ver. Al contrario, yo quería y quiero demasiado a Hoyo. Siempre ha estado a mi lado en todos los momentos, tanto alegres como tristes. Sin embargo, en ese entonces yo aún estaba 'enamorada' por así decirlo de otra persona" – InuYasha levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Lo miré a los ojos pero no me detuve – "Y aparte tenía el temor de que si aceptaba a Hoyo pues no resultase y perdiera su amistad. Al declararse por primera vez le expliqué todo lo que sentía y pues si algo ha tenido él, hasta ahora, es que es un chico con gran empatía, que comprende cualquier situación. Eso fue cuando ambos estábamos en cuarto de secundaria..."

"¿Y cuánto tiempo lo hiciste esperar, Kagome?" – miré a Hoyo y es que él estaba muy contento. Parecía orgulloso de mí, de no tener pelos en la lengua y es que si de algo estaba segura es que él sabía que a quien tenía en frente mío era a mi 'primer amor'.

"Pues… recién lo acepté cuando estaba en 7mo ciclo en la universidad, si es que no me estoy equivocando. Pero no creas que en todos esos años él estuvo solo. Al contrario, recuerdo que tuvo varias enamoradas y a todas las conocí. Sin embargo con todas terminó y pues al final decidí darle la oportunidad. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos… ya serán seis años..." – miré a Hoyo quien no dudó en robarme un beso. Cuando se separó de mí miré a la pareja que tenía en frente. Rika estaba totalmente encantada mientras que InuYasha se mostraba serio e indiferente incluso. Sin embargo ya no me importaba, no iba a dejar que me afectase, _"ya no…"_ – "¿Y tú, Rika? Desde cuando estás con InuYasha?" – InuYasha tosió un poco cosa que me extrañó. Solamente me limité a mirarlo…

"Pues, InuYasha y yo estamos juntos desde hace cuatro años más o menos. Nos conocemos desde la universidad aunque no nos veíamos seguido. Sin embargo los últimos años de la universidad empezamos a coincidir más en los cursos y pues con el tiempo tras conocernos más empezamos a salir y nos hicimos pareja" – yo simplemente me limité a asentir y a seguir comiendo. Honestamente no me interesaba saber de su relación pero tenía que preguntar por educación, claro si ella ya había preguntado sobre la mía pues tenía de 'devolverle' el interés – "Lo que sí me pregunto es cómo se conocen ustedes dos…" – miré a Rika y es que no comprendía – "InuYasha y tú… en el pasillo dijeron que ya se conocían…" – miré a InuYasha y sus ojos encontró los míos. _"Dios, quién hablará primero…"_

"Desde el colegio. Estuvimos toda la primaria estudiando juntos donde nos hicimos amigos" – dejé los cubiertos segundos antes de que InuYasha comenzara a hablar y es que ya había terminado de comer. Tomé un poco de agua para luego dejar el vaso en la mesa

"Así es. Pero luego InuYasha se cambió de colegio a penas terminó la primaria haciendo la secundaria en colegios diferentes…" – me miró seriamente mientras tomaba, esta vez, algo de vino.

"Me cambié de colegio porque me mudaba con mi madre a otra ciudad. No tenía otra opción…"– parecía que me estaba explicando las razones por las cuales se había cambiado de secundaria. Sin embargo, yo no las quería, total aparte de que ya las sabía pues no me interesaba recordarlas ahora.

"¿Acaso no se ven desde que terminaron la primaria?" – miré a Rika y su rostro de sorpresa era evidente. _"Veo que sabe mucho sobre mí…"_

"No, nada que ver. Nosotros nos volvimos a encontrar después de cinco años sin vernos, sin haber mantenido contacto alguno…" – Hoyo simplemente me miraba en silencio. Sin embargo mi rostro denotaba tranquilidad y es que no me iba a dejar intimidar por InuYasha.

"Sí, y curiosamente nos volvimos a ver aquí, en este mismo hotel donde nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…" – simplemente lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa. La situación que vivíamos no me incomodaba, al contrario, me empezaba a causar cierta gracia. _"Parece una pequeña guerra…"_

"¿Y por qué dejaron de verse si habían vuelvo a encontrarse? No es lógico…" – Rika nuevamente me colocaba en una situación incierta e incómoda. Con esa pregunta no pude evitar recordar la última noche que estuvimos juntos en donde 'todo se acabó'. No podía decirle la verdad así que tenía que pensar rápidamente en una excusa…

"Nos dejamos de ver porque cada uno siguió caminos diferentes y simplemente nos alejamos" – miré a InuYasha y es que simplemente nos había sacado a ambos de una pregunta peligrosa. Ambos sabíamos que era una mentira pero no quedaba otra opción y los dos lo sabíamos.

"Bueno, perdón si interrumpo pero…" – Hoyo se puso de pie y me extendió la mano – "Kagome, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?" – miré a Rika a quien la veía admirada con los detalles de Hoyo hacia mí. De reojo miré a InuYasha pero no dudé…

"Claro, Hoyo. Vamos…" – extendí mi mano y me puse de pie dejando mi bolso en la silla para luego dirigirnos a la pista de baile.

* * *

**_07 de setiembre del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	24. Sorpresa y Confusión

_Perdonen por la tardanza pero por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic que cada vez me gusta más aunque no pueda escribir con la frecuencia que me gustaría. Estoy a un par de semanas de los parciales y lamentablemente las prácticas calificadas son más seguidas que antes situación que me complica el desarrollo del fic.  
Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor no duden en hacerlo ya que es así como lograré mejorar con los capítulos e historias que vendrán._

_Espero les guste =)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 24 - Sorpresa y confusión**

"Kagome, ¿quieres bailar?" – la música ya la habían puesto desde hacía un rato sin embargo no le había prestado mucha atención. Mientras estuvimos hablando, algunas parejas se habían animado a bailar pero recién ahora, después de comer, Hoyo se animaba a hacerme la invitación. Miré a Rika y noté claramente lo admirada que estaba con Hoyo por los detalles que tenía. InuYasha seguía serio, derecho, con un rostro frío que ahora ya no me sorprendía como antes.

"Claro, Hoyo. Vamos…" – tomé su manó y me puse de pie para dirigirnos hacia donde las demás parejas estaban bailando. La música que habían puesto era lenta, situación que Hoyo aprovechó a la perfección. Apenas llegamos a la pista, Hoyo me acercó a él pegándome a su cuerpo. Puso una mano en mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura y la otra tomó mi mano mientras que yo, la mano que tenía libre la puse sobre sus hombros. Hoyo no dejaba de mirarme en cambio yo, a penas y podía mirarlo a los ojos. Estuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos, bailando sin decirnos ni una sola palabra cuando en eso uno de nosotros se animó a romperlo.

"¿Estás bien, Kagome?" – lo miré y es que no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

"Por supuesto que sí, Hoyo. Rika es una gran chica, me cae muy bien…"

"No me refería a Rika, sino a InuYasha" – evité su mirada y es que en verdad no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas que me confundían demasiado – "¿Crees que no sabía de quién se trataba cuando Rika lo presentó? Si algo nunca he olvidado es el nombre de ese… de ese hombre… y mucho menos lo haría después de verte llorar como lo hiciste por él hace mucho" – Hoyo me dejó sin palabras con todo lo que dijo. No sabía qué decir y mucho menos qué hacer – "Por eso te pregunto, Kagome, ¿estás bien?" – lo miré a los ojos y pude ver en los suyos preocupación pero también rastros de miedo. Temía que fuera a sentir algo de nuevo por _él_. ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Y sí los sentimientos…? No, eso no podía ser posible… simplemente no podía ocurrir algo así… no podía…

"Hoyo, yo…" – bajé la mirada y es que no tenía el valor para decirle lo que sentía en ese momento y es que ni yo misma lo sabía – "…pues yo…" – en eso siento como Hoyo se separa de mí un poco dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

"Disculpe pero…" – InuYasha estaba al lado nuestro parado seriamente y tras él estaba Rika. No me había percatado en qué momento ambos habían ido a la pista a bailar por lo que verlo me tomó por sorpresa – "¿Me permite?" – hizo una clara señal de sus intenciones situación que me puso nerviosa.

"Por supuesto" – Hoyo giró para verme y se acercó a mí para besarme rápidamente. El beso fue corto, no duró mucho pero si profundo por parte de él quitándome el aliento por la fuerza que daba con cada movimiento hasta que separó sus labios de los míos – "Te amo…" – se alejó de mí lentamente y me quede mirándolo viendo como se acercaba a Rika con quien se puso a bailar.

"¿Puedo?" – InuYasha estaba frente mí esperando a que reaccionara. Lo miré y asentí tímidamente notando como se acercaba a mí. Su mano lentamente empezó deslizarse por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Puse mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros mientras la otra era tomada por él suavemente con _"la misma delicadeza de antes"_. Empezamos a bailar lentamente, al ritmo de la música pero no lo veía fijamente al inicio, no quería hacerlo – "¿Cómo has estado?" – lo miré al hacerme esa pregunta encontrando esos ojos dorados que no pensé volver a ver… que hacía mucho tiempo me habían cautivado pero que ahora…

"Muy bien, todo me ha ido de maravilla felizmente… no me puedo quejar" – quería ser lo más cortante posible. No me alegraba la idea de tenerlo nuevamente tocándome, tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos. La confusión de mis sentimientos me hacía sentir incómoda, débil por lo que lo único que quería ahora era volver a casa.

"No has cambiado nada…" – parecía que estuviera viviendo nuevamente el pasado. No lo miré cuando me dijo estas palabras, al contrario miraba a cualquier parte ignorándolo – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

"Sí, han… pasado muchos años" – me atreví a mirarlo por unos segundos. Su rostro se había suavizado un poco pero aún se notaba algo de dureza en su expresión.

"Y veo que estás muy bien acompañada…" – al decir eso dejó de mirarme endureciendo su expresión. ¿Qué tiene ahora? No comprendía esos cambios en sus expresiones. ¿Por qué?

"Lo mismo digo de ti, tienes una muy buena compañía" – me miró seriamente, como fastidiado – "Quién diría que nuestras parejas fueran colegas…" – ese comentario lo di con cierta ironía y es que, hablando en serio, lo último que hubiera pensado es volver a verlo y mucho menos por medio de Hoyo, claro sin querer.

"Corrijo lo dicho, sí estás cambiada…" – no dejé de mirarlo y es que lo que decía era cierto _"Por fin te diste cuenta…"_

"El tiempo cambia a las personas, InuYasha…" – la música de fondo… eso era lo único que escuchaba.

"No, a ti no te pudo cambiar el tiempo…" – sus ojos penetraban los míos tratando de encontrar una explicación.

"Pues la vida lo hizo, las EXPERIENCIAS cambian a la gente…" – resalté esa palabra para que comprendiera a lo que me refería. Al hacerlo, se alzo, comprendiendo que sabía a lo que me refería – "… y para superarlas pues…" – suspiré – "… debes mostrarte dura, fuerte… e incluso indiferente para no salir más herida"

"¿Qué te pasó, Kagome?" – estaba sorprendido, lo veía en sus ojos. En verdad era otra persona y eso tenía que tenerlo claro, tanto él como yo

"Cambié, InuYasha, y me temo que ya no soy la misma de antes…" – negaba con la cabeza – "ya no…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche se veía tan oscura, ni una sola estrella en el cielo. Las calles estaban desiertas, sin gente y sin carros. A penas uno que otro se veía pero más "sola" no podía estar. No podía creer lo que me había pasado esa noche. Simplemente, el destino era demasiado cruel, demasiado caprichoso. Lo último que quería era volver a ver a InuYasha, ¡no había sabido nada de él en diez años y ahora no solo me había encontrado con él sino también me había enterado de que su "enamorada" era no solo colega sino también gran amiga de Hoyo! _"Dios, esto no puede estar pasando… simplemente no puede…"_

"Kagome, ¿estás bien?" – la pregunta de Hoyo me había tomado por sorpresa. Giré a verlo y él también lo hizo por unos instantes ya que estaba manejando – "Estás muy tensa…" – miré al frente y es que no me atrevía a confesarle la gran inseguridad, dudas, preguntas que ahora tenía dentro mío.

"Estoy bien, Hoyo. Solo… estoy algo cansada, es todo…" – no yo misma me creía lo que estaba diciendo.

A lo largo de lo que quedaba de camino seguimos en silencio, sin intercambiar una sola palabra entre nosotros. Cuando me di cuenta, el auto se había detenido y al fijarme comprendí que estábamos en la puerta del edificio donde yo vivía. Giré a ver a Hoyo mientras él apagaba el motor. Me miró y tomó mi rostro acariciándolo suavemente.

"Kagome…" – su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, preocupación pero sus ojos tenían rastro de temor – "¿Estás bien?" – no pude evitar desviar mi mirada y es que no tenía el valor para seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Tomó mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara regalándome una sonrisa para que no me preocupara más – "Kagome, necesito saber cómo estás…"

"Estoy muy bien, Hoyo. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí…" – no quería que siguiera preguntando porque no sabía si quiera qué responder.

"No puedo evitarlo, Kagome. Te amo más que a nadie y lo sabes pero… necesito saber qué sentiste cuándo lo viste… cuando…" – soltó mi rostro apoyándose mejor en su asiento – "cuando viste de nuevo a InuYasha" – me senté mejor donde yo estaba. Bajé mi mirada un poco y es que no sabía que responder pero… Levanté mi rostro y lo miré seriamente.

"¿En serio quieres saber?" – asintió decidido para luego yo respirar y así sacar fuerzas – "Lo vi cuando salí a contestar la llamada de mi mamá. Me choqué con él y pues… simplemente reconocimos a la persona que estaba en frente. Y créeme, pero al verlo no sentí nada, en lo absoluto. Era solo un conocido en ese momento, y lo será siendo" – Hoyo empezó a sonreír. Tomé su mano y lo miré a los ojos – "Hoyo, si algo no puedo cambiar es mi pasado, y lamentablemente él formó parte de él. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero es atrás, hace mucho tiempo, y no forma parte de mi presente. No hay motivo para que te…" – no pude seguir hablando porque Hoyo puso sus dedos frente a mis labios para callarme.

"No es necesario que sigas… te creo…" – se acercó lentamente a mí hasta que nuestros labios chocaron. El beso al inicio fue tranquilo, cada uno dejaba explorar al otro libremente sin temores. Las manos de Hoyo, que en un inicio tomaban mi rostro empezaron a bajar lentamente por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura. Sentía como me jalaba hacia él y con sus caricias la intensidad del beso fue aumentando. Tengo que reconocerlo, me dejé llevar de tal modo que empecé a acercarlo más hacia mí con cada movimiento de ambos. Nuestros pechos chocaban y las caricias querían ir al siguiente nivel, lo podía sentir. Sin embargo Hoyo solo bajó hasta la curva donde empezaban mis caderas y no se atrevió a más. La energía, la pasión que ese beso empezó a desencadenar hizo que mi mente viera cosas, recuerdos del pasado al igual que sus sensaciones desatadas.

"Espera…" – me vi forzada a alejar a Hoyo de mí y es que un temor enorme me invadió. Si seguíamos con el ritmo que estábamos llevando era posible que llegáramos a algo mucho más serio y esa idea no me gustaba. Mucho menos después de ver a InuYasha en el auto y no a mi "enamorado". Tenía la respiración agitada y una mano en su pecho denotando distancia – "Lo siento… no puedo…"

"Perdóname, Kagome…" – él también trataba de recuperar el aliento – "No quería que te sintieras incómoda ni nada por el estilo…"

"No, no es eso… es que yo…" – Hoyo tenía caliente la cabeza, eso era un hecho y por más que dijera que no quería hacerme sentir "rara" por así decirlo, estaba segura que se había fastidiado por haber detenido todo. Al final, es hombre, ¿no? – "…no me siento preparada aún, eso es todo. Sabes que esto no es cualquier cosa para mí, es decir…" – me besó nuevamente pero estaba vez con tranquilidad, sin deseo, sin esperar nada a cambio.

"Lo sé…" – me acarició el rostro suavemente – "También pienso lo mismo que tú…" – solamente me limité a sonreírle tranquila.

"Es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde…" – nuevamente me besó con delicadeza – "Nos vemos…"

"Te amo, Kagome. Nos vemos…" – le regalé una sonrisa y me limité a bajar del auto en silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Entré al departamento, cerré la puerta de entrada y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Me puse la pijama, guardé el vestido en el armario junto con los zapatos y fui al baño para desmaquillarme. Me miré al espejo, tomé un pedazo de algodón, le eché crema desmaquilladora y empecé a pasarla por mi rostro.

Simplemente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante. Durante todos estos años traté de mantener la presencia de InuYasha al margen, lejos de mí y así evitar sentirme afectada y lo había logrado. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas su recuerdo volvió a mí y con una fuerza que no pensé sentir. Pude haberlo superado, estoy seguro que lo hubiera hecho. En cambio ahora, volver a verlo me hizo sentir diferente, confundida. Cuando chocamos, muy aparte de la actitud que luego tuve con él, no sabía que pensar, qué decir y mucho menos como actuar. Mi interior era un mar de confusiones, de sentimientos, de recuerdos y con la cabeza que me golpeaba para hacerme despertar y recordarme que lo tenía el frente y que debía hacer algo.

Retiré todo el maquillaje de mi rostro, baje mi mano y me miré fijamente en el espejo – "¿Por qué, dios mío?... ¿Por qué?" – tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía como las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos pero algo no las dejaba salir. Tal vez era mi orgullo, mi dureza pero simplemente no se atrevían a correr por mi rostro. Me lavé el rostro para que la sensación pasara y tomé una toalla. Me sequé el rostro y volví a fijarme en el espejo – "Esto es pasajero, Kagome. Lo viste hoy día y no lo volverás a ver más… eso es un hecho…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que queden satisfechos con los productos…" – por fin la reunión había concluido y todo había salido perfecto. Un nuevo empresario en Europa se había interesado en uno de los productos que exportábamos y luego de un tiempo negociando por teléfono aceptó venir al país para observar con sus propios ojos lo que iba a recibir. Desde que llegó han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas y al fin el contrato estaba firmado.

Salí de la sala de reuniones para dirigirme rápidamente a mi oficina. Miré mi reloj de pulsera – "Perfecto…" – abrí la puerta, dejé los archivos, tomé mi saco y las llaves y volví a salir. No podía con la emoción, tenía que compartirlo con alguien. Bajé al sótano, busqué el auto, ingresé a él y no dudé en hacerlo arrancar; sabía perfectamente con quien ir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Disculpe. ¿El Dr. Hoyo está disponible?" – la enfermera que recibe a los pacientes estaba hablando por teléfono por lo que tuve que esperar un momento hasta que pudiera formularle la pregunta.

"Srta. Higurashi, que sorpresa. Pues, en estos momentos está atendiendo a un paciente y esos tres que ve ahí sentados también tienen cita. Pero no se preocupe, yo le aviso al doctor y de seguro la deja pasar por unos instantes luego de terminar con el paciente que está adentro en el consultorio…" – giré para ver donde los pacientes estaban sentados. Eran tres madres con sus hijos y aunque no eran muchos Hoyo era muy dedicado a su trabajo. No, lo último que quería era interrumpirlo y hacerlo quedar mal.

"No, no es necesario. Esperaré abajo hasta que termine con todos sus pacientes así que subiré dentro de un tiempo, ¿está bien?" – me estaba retirando cuando en eso volví a girar a verla – "Un favor… no le digas nada a Hoyo, por favor. Espero sorprenderlo más tarde…"

"No se preocupe, Srta. Higurashi, no le diré nada…" – le agradecí y me retiré tranquila hacia el ascensor.

Bajé hacia el primer piso donde estaba la cafetería. Eran poco antes de las tres de la tarde y aún no había almorzado. Estaba tan preocupada por la reunión con los clientes que no me preocupé en comer ni nada similar y eso que tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar del hambre que podía sentir no quería ir a un restaurante pero eso no iba a impedir que pidiera algo de tomar.

"Ay, no…" – no me había dado cuenta pero mi cartera la había dejado olvidado en el auto junto con mi dinero y tarjetas – "Tendré que bajar…" – empecé a mirar hacia donde estaban los ascensores y fui caminando para esperarlos – "Esperen…" – las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando estaba llegando así que empecé a apurar el paso para poder alcanzarlo. Para mi buena suerte las puertas volvieron a abrirse para poder ingresar – "Gracias…" – estaba a punto de entrar tratando de buscar el rostro de la persona que había evitado que la puerta se cerrara encontrando esos ojos dorados que no quería volver a ver – "InuYasha… ¿qué haces aquí?" – la puerta se cerró tras de mí y para mi "suerte" éramos los únicos en el ascensor.

"Kagome… pues estoy saliendo de trabajar…" – me paré a su lado mirando hacia la puerta – "No sé si recuerdas pero también estudié medicina como tu 'enamorado', ¿o ya te olvidaste?" – me reí un poco para mí tratando de que no me escuchara.

"No, no lo he olvidado. Rika mencionó que te conoció en la universidad, ¿no? Y pues si ella es colega de Hoyo pues es lógico que los tres hayan estudiado lo mismo, ¿no crees?" – llegamos al segundo sótano y ambos salimos del ascensor en silencio – "Bueno… nos vemos…"

"Kagome…" – me detuve y giré para verlo – "¿Quieres ir a almorzar?" – la pregunta me sorprendió mucho. No se me cruzó siquiera que fuera a preguntarme algo así por lo que abrí los ojos de par en par – "Aunque claro…fácil ya lo has hecho…" – no sabía qué decir. Me dejó sin palabras y tenía que reaccionar rápido.

"A decir verdad… aún no he almorzado…" – me miró a los ojos evitándolos rápidamente mirando mi reloj – "Está bien… acepto…"

"Muy bien…" – empezó a avanzar hacia mí hasta que estuvo frente mío – "Qué bueno volver a verte, Kagome…"

* * *

**_20 de setiembre del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san_


	25. ¿Cosas pendientes?

_Perdonen por la tardanza pero debido a la presión en la universidad no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora para actualizar el fic. La semana que entra empezaré mis parciales y déjenme decirles que más estresada y preocupada no puedo estar.  
Esta semana que pasó, más emocionada no pude estar. El estreno del primer capítulo de InuYasha Kanketsu-hen fue el 03 de octubre y la emoción no pudo ser mayor. Mi hermana menor y yo estuvimos esperando a que los subtitulen lo más rápido posible para poder verlo. A penas lo encontramos con subs en español... no puedo comentarlo solo véanlo. __  
Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben, cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo sin ninguno problema._

_Espero les guste =)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 25 – ¿Cosas pendientes?**

"Qué bueno volver a verte, Kagome" – InuYasha estaba frente a mí y no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos dorados… esos ojos dorados querían volverme a hechizar – "Mi auto está hacia allá" – lo dijo señalando uno de los tantos carros que había – "¿Vamos?"

"Claro, pero antes déjame sacar mi bolso de mi auto. Lo dejé olvidado adentro…" – aceptó y empecé a buscar mi carro. Cuando lo encontré, desactivé la alarma para poder abrir la puerta

"Bonito carro. ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?" – InuYasha me hablaba mientras yo ingresaba tratando de buscar mi cartera que la había dejado olvidada.

"Desde hace unos meses… me la compré este año…" – encontré mi bolso y cerré la puerta. Activé la alarma y fui hacia donde estaba él – "Listo…"

"Vámonos entonces…" – noté como sacó sus llaves, presionó el botón para desactivar la alarma y el auto de al lado sonó. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se quedo mirándome – "¿Kagome?" – reaccioné y empecé a avanzar hacia él.

"No sabía que tu carro estaba al lado del mío" – cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto para entrar a su asiento del piloto.

"Lo mismo digo yo. Quien sabe… tal vez no sería la primera vez…" – giré a verlo incrédula encontrando una mirada seria en él y es que no comprendía a qué se refería con eso exactamente.

Encendió el carro y salimos rápidamente del estacionamiento. Miré el reloj por unos instantes, _"Tengo 2 horas, a lo mucho… no más…"_ Volví a mirar hacia la calle, los carros pasaban al igual que las personas. El cielo estaba gris, el invierno estaba cerca…

"¿A dónde vamos?" – giré a ver a InuYasha que estaba manejando. Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y aún no habíamos llegado a donde sea que estuviéramos yendo. Ahora claro, diez minutos es nada pero no saber a dónde iba me fastidiaba más.

"A comer…" – odiaba su sarcasmo, no estaba de humor como para escucharlo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero…" – me miró y se rió un poco. Yo estaba seria, esperaba una respuesta y él solo se mofaba de mí.

"No has cambiado nada…" – no aguanté más y giré a ver hacia la ventana, hacia la calle – "Tranquila, estamos cerca… no pienso secuestrarte…" – no le hice caso no respondiéndole.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue puro silencio aparte de un "¿Puedo poner la radio?" El silencio me agobiaba, me incomodaba y mucho más el saber que estaba con él. No habría pasado otros diez minutos de nuestro primer cruce de palabras cuando por fin el auto se detuvo.

"Llegamos…" – lo miré notando como le quitaba el seguro a las puertas. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando en eso noté como un hombre se acercaba y la abría por mí.

"Buenas tardes" – bajé del auto, le agradecí y en eso me atreví a percatarme de mi entorno. El restaurante a donde habíamos llegado no estaba nada mal. No era un lugar cualquiera, tampoco era de los más caros pero se notaba a simple vista de la categoría del mismo. Avancé un poco notando que InuYasha me estaba esperando. Llegué hacia donde estaba él e hizo una leve seña.

"Después de ti…" – lo miré por unos instantes ingresando en silencio al restaurante.

Debía admitirlo, era hermoso por dentro. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ingresar a uno así y eso que con Hoyo había sido las únicas veces. A penas ingresamos nos ubicaron en una mesa, nos sentamos rápidamente y nos dieron las cartas. Me puse a leer tratando de encontrar algo "rico" para comer, era la primera vez que iba a ese restaurante en particular y no conocía su comida.

"Kagome, ¿deseas tomar algo?" – levanté la cabeza notando que un mozo ya estaba a su lado esperando a que le dieran instrucciones – "Tal vez un trago corto…"

"Un daikiri pero con poco alcohol…" – al mozo apuntó para luego InuYasha resaltarle que con "poco" alcohol. Volví a mirar la carta tratando de decidir qué iba a pedir…

"Yo deseo una cerveza" – de reojo noté como el mozo se iba. Pasamos un rato en silencio mientras (supongo) que los dos decidíamos sobre lo que venía después – "¿Sabes lo que vas a pedir?" – noté como InuYasha ya había cerrado su carta y la había puesto a un lado.

"Sí, ya sé lo que quiero… no te preocupes…" – cerré la mía y puse la carta encima de donde InuYasha dejó la suya notando su fría mirada sobre mí. No tardaron mucho y pronto vinieron con las bebidas de ambos. Nuevamente el mozo tomó la orden para lo que íbamos a comer y se retiró.

"Brindemos, Kagome… coincidencias como éstas no ocurren todos los días" – noté como tomaba su copa, listo para hacerlo.

"Es cierto… solo ocurren una vez…" – tomé la mía y la alcé como lo hizo él – "¿Entonces por qué vamos a brindar?"

"Por la vida… por las oportunidades que nos da…" – chocó su copa con la mía

"Por las lecciones que nos da…" – lo miré algo sería y es que el doble significado en esa frase era claro. Tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi bebida para dejarlo en la mesa – "No sabía que trabajabas en esa clínica. En todas las veces que he ido ahí, pues nunca me he cruzado contigo…"

"Lo sé, llevo trabajando ahí cerca de un año…" – que pequeño era el mundo, de todas las clínicas y hospitales donde él pudiera estudiar precisamente tenía que trabajar en esa, justo en la misma donde Hoyo trabajaba, donde yo me atendía – "… pero yo ya sabía que ibas a esa clínica…" – levanté mi cabeza y es que no comprendía a qué se refería – "No te sorprendas, manejo las historias clínicas de los pacientes y entre una de ellas vi tu nombre" – un cierto alivio me invadió el cuerpo y es que por un instante pensé que se refería a que me había visto antes en ese lugar sin que yo me diera cuenta, cosa que de ser así me hubiera incomodado mucho – "Lo que no comprendo es qué hacías hoy ahí"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – tuve que tomar un poco y es que necesitaba un "respiro". Además su pregunta era simplemente extraña e incluso fuera de lugar.

"Pues…" – se acercó a mí y se quedó mirándome detenidamente. Esos ojos viendo de esa forma me hicieron estremecer _"Como hacía mucho no lo hacía…"_ – "Te veo sana, no veo ningún malestar aparente en ti así que…" – se recostó nuevamente en su silla – "Enferma no estás… ¿por qué fuiste a la clínica?"

"Tal vez no lo sabes pero Hoyo trabaja ahí…" – InuYasha tomó su vaso de cerveza y tomó de él – "Fui a verlo porque quería comentarle algo…"

"¿Y no podías decírselo por teléfono?" – me fastidió ese comentario. Sonó como si me estuviera reclamando haciéndome sentir como si fuera una tonta. ¿Quién se creía que era?

"No, no podía. Tenía muchas ansias de verlo…" – dejó su vaso en la mesa haciendo algo de ruido al hacerlo. No lo entendía, ¿qué le pasaba? – "Además, de no haberlo hecho no me tendrías aquí, ahora… frente a ti…" – me miró a los ojos haciéndome estremecer nuevamente.

"Lo sé… eso es lo que me fastidia más…" – no podía más, ya no aguantaba más esta situación. Tenía que detenerla de una buena vez o me pondría histérica.

"¿Qué pretendes, InuYasha? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te apareces nuevamente en mi vida después de muchos años así como si nada y todavía te fastidias?" – lo miré seriamente y es que tenía que terminar ahora – "Vamos…hazlo…" – me recosté en mi asiento – "¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Te conozco, InuYasha… así que lo que quieres decir dilo ahora…"

"No es el momento…" – lo último que esperaba era esa respuesta – "No te puedo mentir… quiero preguntarte muchas cosas… pero ahora no… no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo…"

"InuYasha, las coincidencias ocurren una sola vez… ¿crees que nos volveremos a ver después de hoy?" – tenía que aclararle que no estaba dispuesta a verlo de nuevo, al menos de forma indirecta.

"Te recuerdo que en nuestro caso ya van dos veces… la primera hace unas semanas y hoy la segunda… ¿por qué no habría de haber una tercera?" – esa ironía en sus palabras, no las soportaba hace diez años y me seguían incomodando ahora.

"InuYasha…" – no pude responderle porque el mozo con los platos ya había llegado. Los dejó y me limité a mirarlo.

"Come… o se va a enfriar…" – tomó los cubiertos y empezó a comer tranquilamente. Suspiré y es que ya no había más vuelta que darle por lo que me limité a hacer lo mismo y almorzar con tranquilidad.

"Está delicioso…" – no pude evitar soltar ese comentario. Si algo tenía yo es que amaba la comida y cuando algo está así de rico como estaba ese plato pues no podía evitarlo, así de simple.

"No has cambiado nada, Kagome" – no pudeo evitar reírse cosa que me hizo sonrojar y fastidiar. _"Genial, lo que más quería… que se riera de mí"_. Se tranquilizó y me miró a los ojos fijamente – "Aunque lo niegues… sigues igual que antes…"

"No, InuYasha… te lo dije hace unos días, no soy la misma…" – con su cabeza lo negaba y cuando volví a mirarlo sus ojos se mostraron enternecidos por unos instantes.

"Te equivocas. La niña que conocí en el colegio y la joven que volví a ver hace diez años, ambas son la misma mujer que tengo al frente mío…" – no pude evitar sonrojarme y es que la forma en que lo decía y sus ojos… esos ojos eran demasiado…_ "No, no de nuevo…"_ – "… igual de dulces y con un gran corazón en su interior…"

"Lleno de preguntas que nunca pudo responder…" – InuYasha se irguió en su asiento y es que corté su intento de "coqueteo". Tenía que terminar con eso como sea y eso era lo que estaba haciendo – "… pero que ahora simplemente ya no importan…"

"Kagome, yo…" – negué con la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

"No, InuYasha… no es el momento, ¿recuerdas?" – le respondí seria, tenía que disimular cualquier rastro de inseguridad y tristeza – "Come… o se enfriará…" – volví a mi plato y comí en silencio.

Lo que siguió del "almuerzo" fue en silencio. No intercambiamos palabra alguna tras esa última conversación. Comimos tranquilos, sin siquiera cruzar miradas entre nosotros. _"La situación se ha vuelto incómoda…"_

"La cuenta por favor…" – el mozo retiró los platos y al escuchar esas palabras rápidamente busqué mi cartera, la tomé y me dispuse sacar mi billetera – "No, Kagome…" – cuando estaba sacando el dinero InuYasha instó a que me detuviera con esas palabras – "Yo pago"

"No permitiré que pagues lo que yo consumí… no quedamos en eso…" – extendí mi mano para dejarlo dentro del sobre donde se entregan las boletas cuando en eso me detuvo colocando su mano sobre la mía.

"Fui yo el de la idea, así que no insistas… quiero hacerlo…" – mi mano terminó envuelta en la suya y lo único que sentí era su tacto, como si ese instante quedara congelado. La razón, volví a reaccionar y retiré mi mano de la suya y volví a guardar el dinero. Lo último que quería era insistir para terminar molesto con él. Al final, si no lo iba a volver a ver pues no venía al caso hacerlo.

Salimos del restaurante y subimos rápidamente al carro. Una vez adentro vi el reloj, _"Poco más de una hora… ni lo había sentido"_. Nuevamente, en el camino de regreso el silencio se posicionó de nosotros creando un muro entre los dos. No teníamos nada de qué hablar, ¿por qué intercambiar palabras entonces?

"¿Aún te gusta?" – giré a verlo y es que no comprendía su pregunta – "La calle, observarla mientras estás en el auto…"

"Sí… cada vez que no soy la que manejo me dedico a ver las casas… a las personas…" – volví a mirar hacia la venta y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Me gustaba hacerlo desde siempre y a pesar del tiempo seguía haciéndolo.

Volvimos nuevamente a la clínica e InuYasha ingresó rápido al segundo sótano del estacionamiento del centro médico. Por si fuera poco, el espacio al lado de mi auto seguía vació así que no dudó en dejar su carro ahí.

"Gracias… la pasé bien…" – no sabía si mirarlo a los ojos y es que simplemente sentía que si lo hacía me iba a poner como un tomate. Odiaba sentirme así, tan débil y maleable y justo tenía que ocurrir nuevamente con él – "Adiós…" – estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto cuando en eso siento que me toma del brazo.

"Espera" – vi el agarre para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Su voz sonó seria y su mirada también. No comprendía por qué me detenía – "Me gustaría volver a verte…Kagome" – no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho, estaba estática. Probablemente, en otra situación hubiera accedido feliz su propuesta. En cambio ahora, todo era diferente. Mi razón, esa que me hacía despertar volvió a aparecer no solo para hacerme reaccionar sino también para recordar el pasado. _"No, no volverá a repetirse… no quiero que de nuevo suceda…"_

"No puedo… tengo cosas pendientes en el trabajo y estoy muy ocupada…" – giré para ver hacia afuera. No quería verlo a los ojos, sabía que eran un hechizo mortal para mí así que tenía que evitarlos. No quería caer, no de nuevo, no ahora después de tantos años.

"Yo también lo estoy… pero quiero verte…" – su insistencia se sentía claramente en su tono de voz. Se oyó decisivo, sin un solo rastro de titubeo pero en vez de hacerme sentirme alagada o algo similar me exasperó. No aguantaría más esa situación…

"InuYasha, encontrarnos una vez fue coincidencia, la segunda no la pude evitar. Provocar una tercera es imposible…" – se irguió en su asiento pero no me soltó – "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Así que por favor suéltame…" – me miró serio pero no suavizó el agarre – "InuYasha, por favor hazlo…"

"¿Por qué no quieres volver a verme?" – no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, era el colmo, ¡y todavía preguntaba por qué! Lo miré molesta, ya no podía callarme más…

"¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿En verdad quieres saber?" – asintió levemente mientras soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre mi brazo. Tomé mi cartera, negué con la cabeza indignada por lo que oía y bajé del auto.

"Espera, ¡Kagome!" – caminé por el estacionamiento camino al ascensor. Tenía que alejarme de lo contrario explotaría y es que dentro de mí empecé a sentir una cólera que de continuar a su lado simplemente explotaría. Me paré frente al ascensor esperando a que este llegara – "Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?" – tomé aire para tratar de relajarme.

"Es que…" – respiré para no hacer que las cosas empeoraran – "Solo quiero irme…" – no quería mirarlo, solo veía hacia la pantalla del ascensor viendo como bajaba del último piso lentamente. _"Dios, tanto se demora en bajar…"_

"Y yo quiero saber por qué no quieres volver a verme" – puso su mano sobre la pared acorralándome contra ella. La diferencia de alturas era claramente visible, ahora podía notar que era más alto y más ancho tal que su cuerpo cubría el mío fácilmente. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, no había escapatoria.

"Porque aunque el tiempo pase, siempre quedan cicatrices…" – la expresión de extrañeza en InuYasha no se hizo esperar.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – desvié la mirada para sacar fuerzas. _"En verdad no sabe a lo que me refiero con lo que he dicho…"_

"Mira hacia atrás… tal vez ahí encuentres la respuesta…" – justo en ese momento el sonido del ascensor se escuchó levemente. Eso quería decir que estaba un par de pisos más arriba, a punto de llegar – "El ascensor va a llegar… tengo que irme…" – bajó el brazo que me tenía acorralada y me dejó pararme justo frente a la puerta del ascensor.

"No creas que no sé a qué te refieres con lo que dijiste…" – abrí los ojos y giré para verlo. Estaba a mi lado apoyado en la pared mirando hacia los demás carros cuando en eso giró su rostro hacia mí – "Es por eso que nos volveremos a ver… tenemos cosas pendientes por aclarar…" – el sonido de que el ascensor había llegado se hizo más fuerte. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando en eso las puertas se abrieron – "Nos vemos…" – se puso de pie para luego irse hacia el estacionamiento dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Ingresé al ascensor, presioné el botón para ir a uno de los pisos viendo a InuYasha partir hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Era la única que estaba ahí dándome así tiempo para poder reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado… _"No, no puedo volver a verlo. No hay nada pendiente entre nosotros… no hay nada que aclarar… ya es tarde para eso…"_

* * *

**_09 de octubre del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	26. Sorpresas

_¡Hola! Disculpen en verdad la tardanza. Sucede que este ciclo en la universidad me ha mantenido a full con trabajos, exámenes y todo eso quitándome el poco tiempo que tenía para poder escribir. Es más, este capítulo lo tenía casi terminado (es decir, me faltaba media página) el mes pasado pero recién ayer he podido terminar de escribir.  
Bueno, como ya saben, los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor háganmelo saber sin problemas. _

_Espero les guste :)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 26 - Sorpresas**

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salí rápidamente girando hacia el lado izquierdo.

"Disculpe…" – la secretaria levantó el rostro e hizo un gesto de saber el motivo de mi visita.

"Srta. Higurashi, ya llegó. Justo el Dr. Hoyo acaba de terminar con su último paciente. Debe estar guardando sus cosas. Pero no se preocupe, puede pasar sin ningún problema" – me hizo una seña, le agradecí y me dirigí a su consultorio.

"Cariño…" – abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible encontrándolo de espaldas guardando las cosas en su maletín. Al hablarle giró su rostro mirando hacia la puerta notando como en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de emoción.

"¡Amor! Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí…" – se acercó rápido hacia mi tomándome por la cintura para robarme un beso fuerte y apasionado. Era como si volviera a la vida con tan solo verme…_ "En verdad soy tan importante para él…"_ – "¿Me estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo?"

"No, para nada" – una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro. Volvió a su escritorio para tomar su maletín y volvió hacia mí.

"¿Vamos?" – asentí y salimos tranquilos de su consultorio. Caminamos hacia el ascensor sin antes despedirnos de su secretaria para luego bajar por él – "¿Y qué has estado haciendo?" – los recuerdos de encuentro que tuve con InuYasha en ese mismo lugar, del almuerzo y de sus palabras antes de irse volvieron a mi mente con fuerza – "¿Kagome?"

"No, nada en especial. De hecho vine para decirte una gran noticia. ¿Recuerdas a los empresarios que vinieron hace poco con quienes tratábamos de cerrar un contrato?" – asintió mientras las puertas del ascensor del sótano. Salimos lentamente y nos quedamos de pie sin dar un paso más estando frente a frente – "Pues…" – un rato de silencio para agregarle suspenso – "¡Lo firmamos!" – su rostro de emoción era tal que me tomó de la cintura para cargarme y me dio un par de vueltas. La felicidad en ambos era notoria, incluso podría decir más en él que en mí.

"Te felicito mi amor" – me dejó nuevamente en el piso y volvió a besarme con tal fuerza y rapidez que apenas y me alcanzó el tiempo para cerrar los ojos – "Esto tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche?"

"Claro… ¿por qué no?" – me besó nuevamente tomándome de la cintura para pegarme más a él. Por algún extraño motivo, desde la gala hace unas semanas, cada vez que me besa lo hace de una forma más apasionada y posesiva, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, cosa que debía reconocer que me gustaba. Me había tomado de la mano tras haber dicho eso y caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaba mi carro. Cuando estuvimos tras él, nos detuvimos y giré para estar frente a Hoyo.

"Entonces, te busco a las ocho de la noche en tu apartamento, ¿sí?" – sonreí asintiendo con el rostro recibiendo como respuesta otro beso de parte de él – "Te amo…"

"Yo también" – acaricié su rostro suavemente – "Nos vemos…" – me robó un beso rápido para luego seguir caminando por el estacionamiento buscando su carro. Abrí mi cartera mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del carro, la encontré y desactivé la alarma.

"Veo que se quieren mucho…" – giré rápidamente hacia atrás, de donde provenía la voz, encontrándome con unos ojos dorados que me miraban directamente a los ojos, de una forma tan penetrante que me vi atravesada por ellos. InuYasha tenía sus brazos sobre el techo del auto, del lado del conductor. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había bajado del vehículo y es que parado ahí antes no estaba, _"lo hubiera notado…"_

"¿Y qué esperabas, InuYasha? ¿Qué esté sola toda mi vida? Por favor…" – bajé la mirada buscando la manija para abrir la puerta del auto. Lo hice, cerré la puerta, encendí el motor y bajé la ventana para salir del estacionamiento. A penas y había salido del edificio y me había cruzado con un semáforo, y es que no había forma de evitarlo ya que para salir de la zona tenía que atravesarlo. Al verme detenida por la luz roja, puse mi codo sobre la puerta para apoyar mi cabeza por unos instantes. Los pensamientos que empezaban a invadirme tenía que dejarlos ir – "Dios mío, ¿esto no puede estar pasando? ¿Por qué ahora, por qué….?" – suspiré tomando el timón con fuerza – "¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?"

"¿No es obvio?…" – giré hacia la izquierda notando a InuYasha en el auto contiguo. Miraba hacia el frente, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de luz. Giró para verme y al ver mi rostro, el cual prácticamente decía que no entendía a qué se refería, me miró altivo – "Pronto lo sabrás…" – iba a responderle cuando en eso noté como su carro arrancó sin más. ME dejó tan sorprendida que me olvidé que tenía que arrancar. No pensé en seguirlo ni nada similar aunque lo perdí rápidamente de viste pero mientras manejaba mis pensamientos e ideas iban y venían._ "No InuYasha… no lo sabré ni quiero hacerlo… y es que esto no puede continuar… ¡NO PUEDE!"_

"Todo está yendo de maravilla" – los estados financieros mostraban los resultados tras varios meses de arduo trabajo tras la firma del contrato. Me paré de la silla y me paré frente a la ventana. Ya era de noche, había estado trabajando todo el día desde temprano y a pesar de haber recibido un par de llamadas para saludarme, no había salido en todo el día, ni siquiera a almorzar ya que había pedido que por favor me llevaran algo de comer a la oficina. Miré el reloj - "Ya son casi las ocho…" – empecé a guardar mis cosas en mi cartera cuando en eso alguien toca a la puerta – "Pase"

"Mi amor" – Hoyo abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Rodeé el escritorio para alcanzarlo a mitad de la oficina siendo recibida por un ramo de rosas rojas – "Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome"

"Hoyo, yo…" – me había dejado sin palabras y es que el simple detalle me encantaba, no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, era hermoso. Lo miré conmovida y le sonreí – "Gracias. En verdad, son hermosas" – me acerqué a él y lo besé en señal de agradecimiento. Puso su mano sobre mi cintura y aunque sentí como quería pegarme más a él, me separé y es que si no lo hacía, las flores podían arruinarse. Volví a mi escritorio, dejé las rosas sobre él y seguí guardando las pocas cosas que me faltaban guardar – "Ya casi termino"

"Amor, iremos primero a tu apartamento" – se acercó a mí lentamente abrazándome por la espalda al cerrar el cierre de mi cartera. Me gustó que hiciera eso pero me extraño su comentario. Giré para mirarlo apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué iremos primero ahí?" – lo miré con cara de extrañeza y es que no comprendía el motivo para tal decisión.

"Para que guardes tus rosas ahí o se malograrán" – esa respuesta no me había convencido del todo – "Además me he percatado que no tienes ningún saco o algo con qué abrigarte. El invierno está cerca y tú aún sigues como si fuera primavera…" – lo miré escéptica y es que la duda y la falta de convencimiento por sus respuestas aún estaban presentes. Era cierto que cierto viento corría y daba sensación de frío pero no era tanto como para tomar 'medidas'. Sin embargo algo me decía que estaba decidido a ir por lo que yo acepté. Por otro lado, ese día había ido en taxi a la oficina y es que me insistió de mil maneras que él quería recogerme y todo eso así que otra opción no tenía.

Salimos de la oficina no sin antes verificar que todo estuviera apagado. Me tomó de la mano antes de ingresar al ascensor, presionó el botón y apenas se cerraron las puertas se pegó a mí.

"Te ves radiante, amor" – se pegó a mí acorralándome contra una de las esquinas para besarme. Para no "aplastar" las flores alejé el brazo donde las tenía, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más. Me besó de una forma lenta pero apasionada. Su mano estaba en mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura y lentamente empezó a hacerse más fuerte la intensidad del beso. Al principio no me negué, y cómo poder hacerlo si era mi "enamorado", muy aparte de que me gustaba. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a notar que la intensidad del beso empezaba a aumentar considerablemente, puse mi mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo de mí.

"Espera, Hoyo…" – traté de recuperar el aliento al igual que él – "Tranquilo, que nadie te apura…" – traté de manejar la situación de otra manera y es que situaciones como esta ya se habían repetido con anterioridad, cosa que no había sucedido antes, por lo que tenía que manejarlo lo mejor posible.

"Lo siento, amor…" – el fastidio por verse detenido era en algo evidente por más que lo había detenido. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron tomándome de la mano al salir llevándome camino a su auto que se encontraba fuera del edificio. Lo encontramos, desactivó la alarma y se adelantó para abrirme la puerta del asiento del copiloto – "Adelante, bella dama"

"Gracias" – le regalé una beso rápido para luego tomar asiento. Tenía que apaciguar su fastidio o con "detalles" como esos lo iba a lograr. Me sonrió, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para entrar por la otra puerta. Encendió el motor, retrocedió y rápidamente tomó camino dirigiéndose a mi apartamento.

"¿Y qué tal tu día, mi amor?" – yo como siempre miraba por la ventana en silencio. Al escuchar su pregunta giré, lo miré para luego volver a mirar hacia el frente.

"Pues los trabajadores me hicieron una pequeña "fiesta" a la hora del almuerzo. Me cantaron y me llevaron torta la cual se acabó en un dos por tres" – el carro se detuvo y es que se había cruzado con una luz roja – "Además…" – nuestros rostros se encontraron – "se fueron todos puntuales dejándome sola y es que tenía que terminar unas cosas antes de que vinieras por mí" – Hoyo liberó una sonrisa mientras hacía el cambio para volver a poner al auto en movimiento – "¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue cariño?"

"Ya sabes, con pacientes todo mi turno. Fue por eso que me retrasé un poco. Resulta que el número de pacientes que tenía era regular y me conoces, me tomo mi tiempo con cada uno de ellos y pues… eso hizo que llegara un poco tarde" – de mi oficina hasta mi casa no estaba tan lejos por lo que después de cruzar estas palabras y pasar un rato en silencio llegamos a la puerta del edificio donde yo vivía. Pensé que iba a estacionar y esperarme en el auto mientras iba por un saco pero el hecho de que apagara el motor y sacara las llaves del auto me sacó de cuadro – "¿Vamos?" – salí de mis pensamientos, tomé mi bolso y cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta Hoyo ya había salido y lo estaba haciendo por mí. Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a salir, lo hice y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

"Cariño, solo voy por un saco. No es necesario que me acompañes para eso…" – me besó rápidamente para callarme sintiendo como buscaba una de mis manos para enredarla con sus dedos. Se separó de mí quedándonos mirando fijamente.

"Quiero acompañarte así que no insistas…" – caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada del edificio y fue ahí donde me percaté al mirar hacia atrás de la cantidad de autos había frente a él. Durante los sábados era normal ver una cierta cantidad de ellos ahí pero algo me decía que había un poco más de lo normal. Además había autos que me parecían conocidos lo cual hizo que me sintiera extraña. _"Acaso será… no imposible, no tiene como entrar…."_. Subimos al ascensor presionando el botón del piso 7. A comparación de la vez anterior, en vez de empezar a besarme, lo que hizo fue soltar mi mano para pasar a rodear mi cintura. Las puertas se abrieron, me soltó para dejarme pasar mientras yo buscaba mis llaves en mi bolso. Las encontré para luego abrir la puerta.

"No tardo, ¿sí?" – lo dejé entrar, cerré la puerta desde adentro y para cuando prendí la luz no pude evitar cubrir mi boca con mis manos. En el medio de la mesa había un gran arreglo de rosas amarillas con una tarjeta y delante de él había una gran torta. Me acerqué a tomar la tarjeta leyendo el mensaje – "Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. Espero te agrade…" – giré para verlo acariciándole el rostro – "Gracias, Hoyo…" – me acerqué a besarlo unos instantes.

"¡Sorpresa!" – me separé de golpe de Hoyo y de ninguna parte empezaron a salir varios rostros que se me hicieron familiares. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi fueron los primeros que logré identificar – "Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome" – corrieron a abrasarme con regalos en la mano. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Tras ellas, algunos amigos del trabajo, unos cuatro a lo mucho. Todos se acercaron para brindarme sus saludos.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome" – una pequeña voz apareció tras el saludo e las chicas. Rika también tenía un regalo en la mano, no la había notado y mucho menos me esperaba verla en MI apartamento. Un cierto temor me comenzó a invadir.

"Muchas gracias" – la abracé y mientras lo hacía noté como un chico apoyado en la puerta de la cocina me miraba. Se paró y empezó a caminar hacia nosotras. Rika se separó de mí quedando los dos frente a frente.

"Feliz cumpleaños… Kagome" – me alzó un pequeño regalo para que lo tomara. Lo hice y lo miré a los ojos con temor y es que no sabía qué hacer.

"Gracias" – me acerqué a abrasarlo con nerviosismo. Pude sentir como él también correspondía el abrazo con temor. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura firmemente pero no aspiraban a más. Era como si se controlara, lo sentía en su cuerpo y en su respiración. Sin embargo no podía negarme a dárselo ya que había abrasado a todos los demás. ¿Por qué con él tenía que ser diferente?

La música empezó a sonar y es que Hoyo había prendido el equipo de sonido. _"Entiendo…"_ Me separé de InuYasha lentamente mirándolo por unos instantes a los ojos. Estaba serio, mirando a la persona que había puesto la música. Hoyo se acercó a mí ayudándome con los regalos.

"¿Te ayudo?" – negué con la cabeza tratando de agarrar todos con las manos.

"No te preocupes. Los llevaré a mi cuarto, ¿sí?" - tomé los obsequios y los llevé a mi habitación dejándolos a un lado de mi cama. _"Los abriré más tarde…"_ Cerré la puerta para luego salir hacia la sala donde estaban los demás. Ya todos tenían un vaso de cerveza en su mano pero, ¿cómo? Entré a la cocina y encontré a Hoyo y a Rika sacando los vasos y la cerveza de la refrigeradora.

"Hoyo…" – me miró sonriendo con dos vasos en su mano. Se acercó a mí ofreciéndome uno de ellos. Lo tomé y salimos juntos hacia la sala – "Pero… ¿cómo entraron?"

"Perdóname por tomarla sin permiso…" – en eso me alzó una llave frente a mi rostro. Me la entregó, y al tenerla en mi mano empecé a analizarla – "Le saqué una copia a tu llave para poder dejarlos entrar y tener todo listo. Si te decía algo pues… no iba a ser sorpresa" – no sabía si molestarme o alegrarme por ser tan honesto conmigo, de tener un chico como él a mi lado.

"Debo admitir que no me gusta saber que le sacaste una copia a mi llave pero…" – le di una mirada rápida al departamento – "… me gustó el resultado" – le regalé una sonrisa notando como se acercaba a mí para regalarme un beso corto pero con fuerza… transmitía mucho.

"Qué bueno…" – me tomó de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los muebles. No dejábamos de hablar con todos los invitados. Las chicas estaban felices, conversaban con todos y socializaban muy bien. Además, luego de un rato llegaron sus parejas, los tres juntos que no dudaron en saludar a todos. Me entregaron sus regalos y los invité a sentarse para que se ubicaran al lado de sus novias mientras que yo iba a mi cuarto para poder dejar los obsequios que tenía en la mano.

"¿Te gustó?" – salté del susto al oír esas palabras pero al ver de quien provenían no pude evitar poner un mano en el pecho para tranquilizarme un poco. InuYasha estaba de pie en la puerta apoyado en uno de los lados mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – le contesté fría y seria. Solo yo podía estar en ese cuarto, era el mío. Ni siquiera Hoyo, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos había entrado a él. ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo él? Había puesto mis ojos en los suyos esperando una respuesta pero no encontré más que silencio – "Si no tienes nada que responder mejor espérame afuera. No tienes por qué estar aquí…" – tras decir eso solté su mirada, me di la vuelta y volví a lo que estaba haciendo, ordenar los regalos a un lado de la cama. Sin embargo mientras lo hacía pude escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia mí. No me inmuté hasta que terminé con lo que estaba haciendo. Al erguirme nuevamente y girar para salir me encontré con el rostro de InuYasha tan cerca que tuve que retroceder un paso tras chocar con su cuerpo. Me tomó desprevenida, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y es que no sabía qué hacer – "¿Qué…?"

"Quería verte…" – me cortó las palabras al responderme de la nada. Pude ver sus ojos dorados tan cerca y claros después de muchos años. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas el uno del otro, no miraban a otra parte. Su mano la alzó para arreglar mi flequillo lentamente sintiendo el roce de sus dedos con el contorno de mi rostro. Hacía años no sentía ese detalle, era como volver al pasado, a la última vez que lo hizo. _"La fiesta…"_ Por un segundo no había nada a nuestro alrededor, solo nosotros dos en un cuarto… mi cuarto – "Te ves hermosa…" – ninguno de los dos mostraba indicios de querer algo más. Lo único que pude notar fue como las facciones de InuYasha se suavizaron, mostrando tranquilidad y queriéndola transmitir a mí también.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, InuYasha?" – estaba todavía dentro de ese "sueño" queriendo despertar con su respuesta. No se lo dije fastidiada, ni similar. El tono en que le hice la pregunta fue tranquilo, estando aún dentro de ese hechizo mirándolo a los ojos. En vez de alejarse de mí, se mantuvo en su posición

"Recuperarte…"

_**

* * *

**_

14 de noviembre del 2009

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	27. Futuros planes

_Perdonen la tardanza pero recién acabo de terminar con los exámenes finales de la universidad y pues he aprovechado el primer espacio libre que he tenido para terminar este capítulo que hacía un tiempo tenía a punto de publicar pero que por falta de tiempo no lo hice.  
Este capítulo pues me tomó un poco d tiempo hacerlo y es que no sabía como poner todo lo que tenía planeado. Espero que el resultado haya sido genial para ustedes.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangak Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia.  
Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido._

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: Les recomiendo totalmente InuYasha Kanketsu-hen. Hace dos semanas dio el tan esperado (por mi) el capítulo 8 en donde sale la muerte de Kikyo. En verdad, si no han visto la serie por favor háganlo que les va a encantar a pesar de la rápida velocidad con la que pasa el manga. =)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 27 - Futuros planes**

"Recuperarte" – su rostro denotaba seguridad, que no estaba bromeando con lo que decía. Sin embargo, esas palabras solo lograron que "despertara" no pudiendo evitar liberar una suave risa irónica. Retiré mis ojos de los suyos, bajando el rostro para procesar lo que había escuchado. _"Increíble…"_

"¿Y qué crees?" – volví a mirarlo a los ojos, irguiéndome lo más que podía – "¿Qué lo lograrás?" – empecé a negar con la cabeza – "Te equivocas, InuYasha. Lo "nuestro" fue hace mucho tiempo y ¿te soy sincera? Fue lindo, mientras duró, tengo que admitirlo. Pero ahí quedó. Ambos hemos seguido caminos totalmente diferentes todos estos años y no porque tú lo quieras yo volveré contigo. Tú tienes a Rika y yo a Hoyo, no lo puedes cambiar…"

"No lo amas…" – su voz se endureció dándome cierto temor pero no lo dejé notar – "¿Acaso piensas estar con alguien por quien no sientes amor?"

"¿Y tú acaso sabes lo que es amar a alguien?" – lo callé con esa pregunta – "¿Lo sabes?" – se quedó mirándome en silencio por unos instantes.

"Sí, lo sé. Sé lo que es amar" – abrí los ojos y es que pensé que no iba a responderme – "Amar a alguien a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, que tal vez nunca la vuelvería a ver. Pero lo que más me ha torturado todo este tiempo es saber que hice lo que menos quería hacer… lastimarla" – su rostro se veía tan triste. Sus ojos pedían una luz de esperanza en los míos, una respuesta. Se acercó a mí más de lo que ya estaba pegado estando nuestros rostros a solo centímetros de distancia – "Y no sabes cuán doloroso ha sido eso…"

"No sigas" – me alejé de él y empecé a dar caminar por la habitación. Fui hacia la ventana para tratar de ocultar las lágrimas que se estaban abultando en mis ojos. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban esa noche con cielo despejado… una noche con luna nueva como lo había leído en el periódico de la mañana – "No digas nada más… que ya es tarde para esto…"

"Nunca es tarde para decir lo que uno siente" – empezó a acercarse a mí nuevamente y pude sentir como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante ese hecho – "Tengo tanto que decirte…"

"¿Kagome?" – pude escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos. _"Gracias a dios…"_. A pesar de eso, InuYasha no se inmutó, era como si no existiera nada más.

"Me llaman…" – no se hizo a un lado, al contrario me quedó mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Tenía que irme o de lo contrario entrarían a buscarme. Retrocedí un paso, bajé la cabeza y me alejé de él pasando por su costado. Sin embargo, me detuve en seco cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía deteniéndome.

"Esta conversación no ha terminado, Kagome" – pude sentir como el agarre cambiaba de formaba sintiendo como se acercaba hacia mí por la espalda – "Tenemos mucho que decir"

"No tardes en ir hacia la sala" – empecé a retirar mi mano de la suya lentamente – "Rika te debe estar esperando…" – me alejé de él para salir del cuarto perdiendo el roce de su mano en el camino.

Cuando llegué a la sala todos seguían hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran notado mi ausencia lo cual me alivió.

"Mi amor, ¿dónde has estado?" – Hoyo apareció frente a mí al verme nuevamente. Su rostro denotaba preocupación tomándome por los hombros y observándome detenidamente como buscando si tenía algo.

"Fui a mi cuarto a ordenar los regalos pero me quedé viendo la ventana…" – me quedó mirándome como si no comprendiera el motivo – "… hay luna nueva y el cielo está despejado. La ciudad se ve hermosa así…"- una mirada de alivio cubrió su rostro. Si algo tenía Hoyo era que no desconfiaba de mí sino que se preocupaba por mí temiendo que me pasara algo.

"Es cierto, hoy hay luna nueva…" – se acercó lentamente hacia mí para besarme delicadamente a lo que yo le correspondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos de forma instintiva pero no posesiva.

"¡Amor! ¿Dónde has estado?" – nos separamos al escuchar el comentario en "voz" alta. InuYasha estaba mirándome serio, se le notaba incomodado y con Rika frente a él totalmente interrogante. Al sentir sus ojos sobre los míos solo me limité a mirar hacia otra parte sin poder evitar sentir también la mirada de Hoyo observándome. _"¿Acaso pensará…? No, imposible"_

-.-

"¿La estás pasando bien?" – no podía creer que en verdad me estuviera preguntando eso y es que era totalmente obvio.

"Claro que sí, y gracias a ti" – me acerqué a Hoyo lentamente mientras bailábamos para darle un beso en los labios. Me tomó por la cintura y me alzó un poco hacia él escuchando los comentarios de los demás de cómo nos "queríamos" o lo bien que nos veíamos juntos. Nos separamos y lo abracé mirando a los demás que estaban en el apartamento con nosotros. Todos estaban felices, disfrutando del momento cuando en eso los veo besándose y no pude evitar sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Los dos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, uno al lado del otro notando la mano de InuYasha sobre una de las piernas de su pareja. Se separaron lentamente para luego abrazarse, acto que hizo que nuestras miradas coincidieran dándome cuenta de una verdad que dolía admitir. Los dos estábamos abrazando a la persona que "amábamos", pero simplemente estábamos al tanto el uno del otro, vigilando cada acto que el otro hiciese, observando actos cada vez más dolorosos que el anterior sufriendo ambos en silencio.

"¿Kagome?" – me separé lentamente de Hoyo al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios – "Estas muy callada"

"Solo disfruto del momento" – ni yo misma me creía lo que acaba de decir pero no tenía nada más que responder – "¿Nos sentamos?" – me dio un rápido beso con una sonrisa de aceptación para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta un sitio en uno de los muebles donde nos sentamos para disfrutar de la compañía de los demás.

-.-

"Ya es tarde. Debes estar cansada" – estaba lavando las copas y los vasos que habían quedado en la cocina tras la reunión. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y las chicas hacía un rato que se habían ido. Ellas fueron las últimas ya que solo quedaban ellas, sus parejas e InuYasha con Rika pero ella, al mostrarse cansada, se retiró a regañadientes ante la insistencia de su "pareja". Debía admitirlo, el hecho de que se hayan ido me hizo estar más tranquila y es que constantemente sentía su presencia persiguiéndome, no solo cuando bailaba sino cuando estaba con Hoyo y mucho más cuando "disfrutaba" de su cariño por así decirlo. _"Felizmente ya todo acabó…"_ Para mi alivio, ya todos se habían ido y ahora sí podría descansar.

"Un poco… hoy ha sido un día algo largo. Lo bueno es que ya es domingo así que podré dormir tranquila más de lo normal" – cerré el caño, me sequé las manos y caminé hacia Hoyo quien estaba terminando de poner las sillas en su lugar – "Cariño, ya es muy tarde. Tal vez…"

"No te preocupes… puedo manejar" – me tomó las manos y las besó para transmitirme tranquilidad – "Nos vemos, amor…" – me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él para besarme. Al principio el beso fue tranquilo, sin apuros pero lentamente en vez de dejar mis brazos sobre sus los suyos empecé a subirlos rodeando su cuello. El beso empezó a tomar intensidad cada vez más y los dos empezamos a dejarnos llevar. Mientras nos besamos empezamos a caminar tratando de encontrar un mueble donde apoyarnos, me sentó en un sofá y al sentir como tenía intenciones de recostarme sobre él mi razón apareció. _"Kagome, ¿qué haces?"_

"Espera…" – me separé de él lentamente tratando de recuperar el aliento que cada uno de los dos había perdido durante el beso. Me quedó mirando con cierta preocupación. _"Tiene miedo…"_

"No quiero que hagas algo sin estar segura, Kagome" – nos acomodamos en el sofá y no pude evitar sonrojarme al tomar conciencia de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer retirando mi mirada de sus ojos. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mentón forzando a que lo mirara pero en vez de encontrar una expresión de fastidio y frustración encontré una dulce sonrisa que me transmitía comprensión – "Si lo vamos a hacer, lo haremos correctamente, estando los dos seguros y no porque 'se nos calentó la cabeza', ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo siento, Hoyo" – me acarició la mejilla y se puso de pie cosa que imité.

"No te preocupes" – giró buscando sus llaves hasta que las encontró y las tomó – "Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos…" – me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego avanzar hacia la puerta y salir del apartamento dejándome sola en medio de la sala.

Apagué las luces de la sala para luego dirigirme hacia mi cuarto. Me puse mi piyama para luego ir al baño en silencio. No podía creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Me miraba en el espejo viendo como el maquillaje desaparecía tras pasar el algodón con la crema desmaquilladora por todo mi rostro. Momentos antes estaba con Hoyo y de no ser por mi consciencia hubiera cometido un gravísimo error. Lo quería, siempre había sido así pero, ¿era tal el sentimiento como para entregarme a él? _"No… no lo es"_ Empezaba a preguntarme honestamente por qué motivo seguía a su lado y eso me empezaba a preocupar. Ya teníamos seis años juntos y no comprendía cómo había podido estar con él todo este tiempo. _"Cada vez es más difícil… y mucho más ahora que 'él' volvió a mi vida…"_ InuYasha lo había complicado todo, mucho más de lo que ya estaba y eso me frustraba demasiado.

-.-

Había pasado más de un mes desde mi cumpleaños y estábamos a pocos días de la navidad, a poco más de una semana para ser preciso. La oficina la habíamos decorado motivos navideños desde la entrada hasta el baño. Ningún espacio se había quedado sin algún adorno y todos los que entraban al lugar se quedaban maravillados con la decoración.

"Hiciste un maravillosos trabajo, como siempre" – Hoyo había ido a la oficina para verme y no dejaba de admirarse con lo bella que había quedado.

"Gracias. Sabes que me encantan estas fechas…" – yo estaba caminando de un lado sacando uno que otro archivador con documentos para verificar algunos estados financieros.

"¿Y dónde piensas pasar las fiestas?" – tomé asiento en mi escritorio, lo miré por un segundo ante la ambigüedad de la pregunta y es que no había nada nuevo en eso.

"Sabes que todos los años lo paso con mi familia…" – cerré el archivador para luego entrar a la computadora. Diciembre era un mes complicado a nivel empresarial. Se tenían que cerrar cuentas, reportar todos los ingresos de uno al estado para pagar impuestos y si se cometía el más mínimo error podía costarle caro a la empresa.

"Navidad… eso lo sé. Me refería más a Año Nuevo…" – alcé la cabeza para mirarlo y es que todos los años era la misma discusión. Él siempre deseaba pasar esa fiesta conmigo, con amigos pero siempre la pasaba con mi familia y lo que él hacía era ir a una de sus fiestas para luego venir a mi casa a saludarme y quedarse con nosotros un rato celebrando.

"Cariño… sabes que…" – me tomó ambas manos y me hizo una seña para que no siguiera hablando.

"Lo sé… lo sé y te comprendo totalmente. Sin embargo ya tengo todo reservado y en mis planes estás tú así que no puedes oponerte" – me fastidió el hecho de que se haya adelantado, de que se haya arriesgado por algo sin antes tener una respuesta fija de mi parte.

"No debiste hacerlo…" – me recosté en mi asiento retirando mis manos de las suyas.

"Pero si no lo hacía, ¿abrías aceptado?" – el silencio lo dijo todo – "¿Entonces? Vamos, será un fin de semana perfecto. Afuera de la ciudad, en las montañas harán una fiesta en uno de los más hermosos hoteles que he visto. Habrá que ir ahí un día antes ya que está a varias horas en tren y tranquila, cada uno dormirá en su propia habitación, ¿sí?"– algo me extrañó de ese comentario.

"¿Cada uno? ¿Acaso no seremos solo los dos?" – dejó de verme a los ojos respondiéndome automáticamente – "¿Quiénes más irán?"

"Rika…" – abrí los ojos de par en par y es que ella no iría sola – "Fue ella la de la idea" – se estaba justificando – "… e insistió en que vinieras también. Es más, el hotel en donde nos hospedaremos pues… la familia de InuYasha es dueña de él"

"¿Me puedes prestar tu celular?" – su rostro cambió de preocupación a de extrañeza – "Confía en mi así que solo dámelo, por favor" – me lo dio y empecé a buscar la opción. Cuando la encontré tomé el teléfono de la oficina y empecé a marcar.

"¿Aló?" – miré a Hoyo cuando escuché su voz.

"¿Rika? Soy yo, Kagome" – Hoyo levantó el rostro mirándome a los ojos con cierto temor y es que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por otro lado, la sorpresa no de escuchar de mi voz no lo pudo ocultar la persona al otro lado del auricular.

"¡Kagome! Qué sorpresa" – me reí un rato para darle más informalidad a la comunicación y así poder entrar en más confianza.

"Rika, te llamaba para agradecerte por la invitación que le hiciste a Hoyo para pasar año nuevo juntos. Me lo acaba de comentar y cuenta conmigo para esa fecha" – tras decir esto, ella no dejaba de decir que no me preocupara, que estaba feliz que pudiese ir y no trataba de ocultar su emoción. Además, el rostro de Hoyo lucía aliviado, relajándose totalmente y recostándose en su asiento mirándome tranquilo como hablaba por teléfono.

"… Es más, a quien deberías agradecerle es a InuYasha, él fue el de la idea" – tuve que disimular para que Hoyo no notara la sorpresa que esa noticia me generó. _"¿Qué es lo que planea?"_

"No tenía idea. Bueno en todo caso igual dale las gracias por mí. Cuando nos veamos en la fiesta se lo diré igual se lo diré yo misma" – Rika no dejaba de decir lo emocionada que estaba con que estemos todos juntos y demás a lo que yo simplemente me limitaba a escuchar en silencio.

"Bueno, tengo que dejarte Kagome. Tengo que ir a atender a unos pacientes" – dentro mío sentí un alivio cuando noté que la llamada estaba a punto de terminar. El problema no era que no la soportara, al contrario, me caía muy bien y se notaba que era una gran persona. Sin embargo no podía llegar a quererla como una amiga… por algún motivo no podía hacerlo.

"Está bien. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos. Saludos a InuYasha también y gracias" – colgué el teléfono sintiendo claramente la mirada de Hoyo totalmente desconcertado sobre mí. Me recosté sobre mi asiento tratando de tomar aire y fuerzas. Lo miré a los ojos notando claramente su preocupación.

"¿Por qué tuviste que "saludarlo"?" – no se atrevía a mencionar su nombre. Simplemente no soportaba siquiera escucharlo. Hasta ahora no comprendía cómo había aguantado que estuviera en mi apartamento el día de mi cumpleaños o aceptado la invitación de Rika de pasar juntos Año Nuevo cuando es clarísimo que él iba a estar ahí.

"Porque Rika me contó que el de la idea de pasar las fiestas todos juntos fue él… InuYasha" – se recostó en su silla de golpe totalmente fastidiado e indignado pero consigo mismo – "¿Por qué te molestas?"

"Perdóname, Kagome pero…" – suspiró tratando de eliminar así todo el fastidio que tenía dentro – "No confío en él… tiene algo que… puede haber pasado mucho tiempo pero tengo miedo de que se proponga algo que…"

"No sigas" – se sorprendió de que me pusiera de pie y rodeara la mesa para sentarme en la silla al lado de la suya – "No debes ponerte celoso, ¿sí? No es necesario…" – no quería ahondar en el tema, prefería cortarlo ahí mismo y es que la situación era muy complicada ahora para mí. Era mejor no hablar de más y dejar que las cosas fluyan pero de algo estaba segura y es que volver con InuYasha, eso nunca… _"Nunca"_

-.-

Como cada cierto tiempo, mandé mi auto a que se le hiciera un mantenimiento situación que hizo que me quedara sin él por unos días. Ya estaba acostumbrada a movilizarme con él así que no era común que me chocara un poco tener que ir de un lado a otro en transporte público. _"Y peor aún en estas fechas"_

"Nos vemos, cariño" – me dio un suave beso en los labios para luego separarse de mi lentamente.

"Te amo" – le regalé una sonrisa para luego alejarme y tomar mis cosas.

"Yo también" – lo miré para luego salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de mí. Había ido a ver a Hoyo porque el día anterior se había olvidado unos archivos en mi oficina por lo que me pidió que se los entregara al día siguiente. Tenía que ser honesta, y es que ir a verlo al hospital pues no me agradaba la idea del todo porque sentía que podía encontrarme con InuYasha en cualquier momento y eso era lo último que quería. Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo a pesar de mi resistencia.

Hasta ahora, todo había ido de maravilla. Había llegado y rápidamente subí al ascensor para subir al piso donde se encontraba el consultorio de Hoyo. Ambos bajamos incluso a la cafetería para comprar unos dulces y (para mi suerte) no nos encontramos con "alguien" conocido para ambos. A veces me preguntaba si es que Hoyo tenía idea de que InuYasha trabajaba en el mismo hospital que al igual que él. No era tampoco que el centro sea demasiado grande como para que entre colegas no se conocieran pero… simplemente era una duda que a veces me rondaba por la cabeza.

"¡Auch!" – dentro del ascensor era la única y estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando sentí el sonido de que había llegado a un piso salí sin mirar chocando mi cuerpo con otro. Casi me caigo pero pude sentir como unas manos me tomaban de los brazos pegándome un poco a su cuerpo - "InuYasha…"

"Kagome…" – nos quedamos mirándonos por unos instantes mientras me alejaba un poco de él reponiéndome de ese "accidente". Las puertas se cerraron tras de él notando que éramos los únicos ahí. Giré para dirigirme al fondo del ascensor sintiendo como él también lo hacía – "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí… gracias" – volteé para mirarlo unos instantes notando en sus ojos dorados preocupación.

"Qué bueno" – miró los botones del ascensor presionando uno de los sótanos – "¿Acaso el sótano está lleno?"

"No tengo idea. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – caminó hacia mí para pararse a mi lado mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor.

"Porque estás yendo al primer piso" – lo miré un segundo teniendo una perfecta vista de su perfil. Tuve que retirarla rápido pues si no lo hacía me quedaría prendada de esa magnífica visión.

"Mi auto está en mantenimiento así que no lo tengo" – el ascensor llegó (por fin) al primer piso emitiendo ese sonido de llegada – "Me voy" – avancé hacia la puerta esperando a que éstas se abrieran.

"Espera…" – las puertas se abrieron y no dudé en salir. Caminaba rápido buscando la salida. Cuando llegué a la puerta del hospital giré hacia atrás. _"Nadie"_.

Empecé a caminar más lento hacia la avenida más cercana que estaba a ¿cuatro cuadras? Miraba al frente, las casas en esa calle eran antiguas y me encantaban. Era una linda forma de distraerme, observándolas, y así dejar de pensar en nuestro _encuentro_.

"¿Pero qué…?" – me detuve en seco cuando vi un auto negro cruzarse frente a mí obstruyéndome el paso. La puerta del conductor se abrió y no pude evitar ponerme furiosa – "¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo pudiste meterte así?" – soltó esa sonrisa picará que tanto "detestaba" negando con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta y rodeó el carro para terminar apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, justo frente a mí – "¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?"

"Llevarte a tu casa" – me dejó callada tras su respuesta – "No tienes carro, ¿verdad? Entonces no puedo dejarte ir sola… puede pasarte algo" – miré hacia otro lado y es que esa fue la respuesta más tonta que había escuchado.

"Por favor, no me vengas con eso. Me muevo sola desde hace tiempo, no sería la primera vez. Te recuerdo que…" – no noté que InuYasha se había acercado tanto a mí que su cuerpo estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. La diferencia de tamaños era clara, me llevaba cerca de una cabeza y tenía una perfecta vista de sus ojos – "… ya no soy una niña"

"Lo sé… hace mucho que lo sé" – lo sentía tan cerca, su aliento, su perfume, su mirada, simplemente no dejaba de cautivarme y hechizarme nuevamente, _"tal y como lo hacía antes"_

"Tengo que…" – bajé la cabeza para tratar de romper el encanto – "… tengo que irme"

"Yo te llevo" – lo miré por un segundo notando como no se había movido ni un centímetro. Estaba hablando en serio…

"Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, así que no es necesario" – su rostro se endureció, se alejó de mi y se dirigió a su auto desactivando la alarma. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se quedó mirándome esperando a que reaccionara.

"Quiero llevarte, así que por favor… sube" – su mirada por un instante se suavizó y sus ojos cambiaron de expresión. No quería subirme, no quería exponerme y mucho menos comprometerme con ese acto. Sin embargo yo tenía las cosas claras así que…

Avancé lentamente hacia él deteniéndome frente a él. No dejó de tomar la puerta para mantenerla abierta sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Lo miré altiva cruzando los brazos frente a él.

"Está bien. Dejaré que me lleves" – hizo una seña e ingresé al auto.

* * *

**_10 de diciembre del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	28. Antología

_Perdonen la tardanza pero por fin les traigo este capítulo que a mi parecer está buenisimo. El título está basado en la canción de Shakira del mismo nombre y pues mientras escribía no pude evitar recordar la letra de esa canción. Si pueden escúchenla antes o mientras leen porque así sentirán más los sentimientos de Kagome.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creacíón de esta historia alterna.  
Ya saben cualquier sugerencia o comentario háganlo con confianza._

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: trataré de terminar el siguiente capítulo para antes de navidad pero si por uno u otro motivo no puedo desde ahora les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad al lado de sus seres queridos. _

****

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 28 - Antología**

"Está bien. Dejaré que me lleves" – tras una seña que hizo para que entrara di la vuelta e ingresé al auto. Cerró la puerta y rápidamente entró por el otro lado para luego ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y encender el motor – "Que quede claro que será la única vez que ocurrirá esto, ¿sí?" – lo miré de reojo para notar alguna expresión en su rostro no noté nada.

"Lo que digas" – su tono de voz fue seria pero con cierto rastro de sarcasmo lo cual me dejó interrogante pero traté de que me viera lo más indiferente posible.

Salió de la calle y rápidamente llegó a la avenida principal para tomar camino. Nos cruzamos con la primera luz roja, la cual siempre teníamos que enfrentar y el silencio se rompió tras unos segundos.

"Y… ¿a dónde te tengo que llevar?" – giré para verlo unos instantes y luego me puse a pensar. De hecho aún no sabía a cual tienda ir, solo sabía que tenía que hacer compras.

"Pues… tengo que comprar adornos que me faltan de navidad" – giró para verme un segundo y es que tenía que mirar hacia el frente, y como no si estaba manejando – "Puedes dejarme en una de esas tiendas por departamento…"

"Yo conozco un lugar mejor, donde venden puros adornos navideños" – lo miré por un segundo mientras sentía como el carro se detenía por una luz roja que se cruzaba en el camino. Me miró y me sonrió – "Me quedaré contigo…" – volvió a mirar al frente – "tengo que comprar unos adornos para mi apartamento"

"Te comprometiste a solo dejarme en la tienda" – no dudé en protestar y es que ese no había sido el trato. No lo quería cerca de mi por mucho tiempo y es que cada vez me confundía más.

"Y lo estoy cumpliendo" – hizo el cambio para volver a arrancar el autor – "Pero nunca dijiste que no podía acompañarte a comprar. Además yo también tengo que ir ahí y eso no me lo puedes prohibir" – no tenía forma de reclamarle dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Volteé a mirar al frente, crucé los brazos y me apoyé un poco en la puerta para mirar la calle. Pude escuchar una pequeña risita lo cual me hizo mirarlo por unos instantes.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" – me miró de reojo y no dejaba de reírse discretamente y negar con la cabeza. Suspiré y volví a mirar por la ventana, no estaba para sus juegos.

"No has cambiado nada. Incluso la forma en que te molestas… es tal y como la recuerdo" – no pude evitar sonrojarme sutilmente – "…Sigues cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada haciendo como si nada te importara…" – el carro de detuvo nuevamente en un cruce y pude sentir como quitaba las manos del timón y se reacomodaba en su asiento para "observarme detenidamente". Giré lentamente mi rostro encontrando sus ojos dorados con los míos. Solté un poco los brazos para luego notar como una de sus manos se acercaba lentamente hacia mí para arreglar un mechón que se me había caído. Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero al comenzar a escuchar el sonido de algunas bocinas InuYasha reaccionó para luego retomar su camino. Volví a mirar hacia le ventana tratando de reflexionar sobre el momento que segundos antes había ocurrido. Por un instante no existía nada a mi alrededor, solo el hombre que estaba frente a mí y los latidos de mi corazón. Me frustraba que tras diez largos años sin verlo, sin saber nada de él aún causase esos efectos dentro de mí. _"Recuperarte"_. Aún recordaba esas palabras claramente y no comprendía cómo se atrevía a regresar a mi vida y pretender 'recuperarme' como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo lo quise mucho, era cierto pero yo no era un juguete al cual él podía usar, botar para luego encontrar y volverlo a usar. Estaba muy equivocado si él pensaba eso de mí… demasiado.

Lo que siguió del camino me la pasé mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando giraba a ver a InuYasha de reojo notándolo siempre serio, mirando hacia el frente, concentrado en tratar de llegar a su destino.

"Llegamos" – apagó el motor y abrió la puerta. Por mi parte, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y también bajé del auto observando la tienda a la que me había traído. Cerré la puerta, me acomodé la blusa que llevaba puesta y avancé hacia la tienda mientras colgaba mi cartera sobre mi hombro.

La tienda era tal y como la mencionó InuYasha. Estaba llena desde la entrada hasta la última esquina del segundo piso de adornos navideños para la casa. Y había que reconocerlos, ¡eran bellísimos! Los árboles eran enormes, había bolas, lazos, guirnaldas de todos los colores y tamaños. Había luces de todas las formas por todos lados cada vez que iba hacia alguna otra parte de la tienda no dejaba de embelesarme con la variedad y belleza de los adornos.

"Veo que fue una buena idea traerte aquí" – giré mi rostro, InuYasha estaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía una mirada tranquila, se le notaba cómodo y satisfecho con estar ahí.

"No sabía de la existencia de esta tienda. Es increíble, todo lo que puedes ver aquí…" – empecé a mirar todo a mi alrededor mientras suspiraba – "Es bellísimo"

"A pesar de lo mucho que puedas ver lo que tienen, no dejas de maravillarte… igual como cuando te veo" – lo miré pero en vez de fastidiarme le sonreí un poco y giré la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo – "Kagome…" – se acercó un poco más a mí sintiendo el claro nerviosismo de mi parte. Tomó mi mejilla y me hizo verlo a los ojos. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no sabía qué hacer, si oponerme o…

"¿Va a llevar algo señorita?" – la vendedora se acercó a nosotros milagrosamente, haciendo que ambos despertáramos y volviésemos a la realidad. Nos separamos y giré para buscar a la chica y entregarle unas cosas que tenía para llevar.

"Sí…" – la chica lo tomó y se lo llevó a caja para separarlo mientras yo abría mi cartera buscando mi billetera. Quería sacar la tarjeta de crédito.

"No te preocupes… yo pago" – lo miré y cuando estuve a punto de decir algo ya se había alejado siguiendo a la vendedora.

"No…" – avancé rápido para alcanzarlo y notando que había una ligera cola cosa que me alivió – "InuYasha, espera" – su mirada seria me hizo dudar por unos instantes pero luego volví decidida – "No es necesario que pagues. Son mis cosas, adornos para mi apartamento…"

"Quiero hacerlo…" – de nuevo esa terquedad. Dios mío, pero quien se creía que era. Yo, al igual que él estaba en perfectas condiciones para pagar esos adornos y no se lo iba a permitir.

"¡InuYasha!" – alcé un poco la voz para que notara mi fastidio pero evitando que los demás compradores lo notasen – "No quiero que pagues por mí, ¿sí? Dejé que me trajeras pero eso no quería decir que tú asumirías los gastos de mis compras" – me volvió a mirar serio pero yo le respondí con una mirada igual.

"¡Feh! Cómo quieras…" – fastidiado se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar para que fuera yo la que pagara. Las cosas pasaron, me dijeron la cantidad y no tardé en cancelar la cuenta de esos adornos. Cuando me devolvió la tarjeta con mi identificación, las guardé en mi bolso pero al girar para cargar mis bolsas noté que éstas ya no estaban.

"Pero…" – empecé a mirar a todos lados buscándolas notando que él tampoco estaba en la tienda – "Tenía que ser él…" – salí rápido de la tienda y lo vi cerrando la maletera para luego entrar al carro. Abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí mirándome, esperando a que reaccionara

"Entra, te llevo a tu casa" – estaba a punto de protestar pero simplemente entró y cerró la puerta encendiendo inmediatamente el motor del auto. Corrí hasta el vehículo y abrí la puerta entrando rápidamente porque parecía capaz de irse sin mí.

"Acordamos que solo me ibas a traer a la tienda…" – esperaba una respuesta de InuYasha, pero lo único que encontré fue silencio. No tenía pensado insistir así que solo me recosté en mi asiento y suspiré mirando hacia la ventana.

Las calles empezaban a llenarse de gente y como no, era jueves por la noche, las clases tanto en colegios como universidades ya habían terminado por lo que era normal ver a los jóvenes rondando la ciudad. El silencio se había mantenido desde que salimos de la tienda, aún no me había respondido al comentario que había hecho al inicio y desde entonces había pasado un buen rato sin llegar aún a mi apartamento. _"Si piensa que voy a decir algo, se equivoca"_

"Me alegra…" – giré para verlo unos instantes mientras manejaba para volver a mirar al frente – "… que…. hayas aceptado lo de año nuevo…" – no pensé que fuese a hablar sobre ese asunto. Supuestamente yo tenía planeado hacerlo pero se me había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado ese día.

"Lo hice porque Hoyo ya tenía todo y pues… no me gusta dejar las cosas ahí 'tiradas' incluso cuando no estoy de acuerdo" – ese asunto había que aclararlo y pues tenía que aprovechar justo ahora que lo estaba tocando.

"Como sea… igual aceptaste, ¿o no?" – lo miré mientras él me devolvía la mirada sonriéndome. Esquivé la mirada y volví a mirar hacia la ventana. Comprendía a lo que se refería, y es que si no hubiese querido ir simplemente me hubiera negado y punto. _"Al final… solo son excusas…"_

Estacionó el carro y apagó el motor. Se acomodó en su asiento y giró para verme al igual que yo.

"Gracias… por molestarte" – empecé a quitarme el cinturón.

"Sabes que… no es molestia…" – levanté el rostro para observarlo, le sonreí y bajé del auto. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la maletera encontrándome con InuYasha quien ya la había abierto y se veía dispuesto a sacarlas - "Yo las llevo" – ya me había cansado de oponerme y todo lo que había pasado lo consiguió muy a pesar de que estaba en contra por lo que ya no tenía ganas de volverlo a hacer.

Entramos al edificio, llegó al ascensor y subimos en silencio. Una vez arriba, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta del apartamento.

"Gra…" – había abierto la puerta y girado, extendiendo mis manos para que me entregara las bolsas y es que no quería que pasara a la casa, no era correcto.

"¿Dónde las dejo?" – no me dejó terminar de agradecerle cuando me vino con esa pregunta.

"Dámelas que yo las llevo…" – tenía las manos extendidas esperando a que me las entregara pero simplemente negó con la cabeza, endureció su rostro y pasó todas las bolsas a una sola mano para, con la otra que tenía libre, me tomara del hombre y me hiciera un lado para él poder pasar.

"InuYasha…" – cerré la puerta y lo seguí molesta hacia la sala viendo como dejaba las bolsas encima de la mesa del comedor – "Te dije que yo las iba a meter, ¿qué no te das cuenta?"

"Pues yo no quería que las cargues tú…" – así fue todo el camino, así fue como empezó todo hoz, así fue siempre, todo quería hacerlo a su manera y no consideraba a los demás. Me molestó tanto ese comentario que ya no aguanté más…

"¡Tú! ¡Siempre eres tú! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que también existimos los demás? ¿Qué no todo puede hacerse a tú manera? ¡No siempre puedes conseguir lo que deseas y no puedes forzar a los demás a que hagan lo que tú quieres!" – giré para no mirarlo más y es que me exasperaba verlo tan indiferente – "Si piensas que con acompañarme o forzarme a estar cerca de ti conseguirás que vuelva a ti pues te equivocas…" – no pude seguir hablando porque el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y tuve que ir a contestar. Tomé el auricular inalámbrico y vi el nombre en la pantalla – "¡Hola!" – giré a ver a InuYasha mientras escuchaba a Hoyo que estaba al otro lado del auricular. Tuve que tranquilizarme y calmar mi voz para que no notara mi fastidio.

"Amor, que bueno, te encontré justo en tu casa. Sabía que te ibas a demorar por lo de las compras que me dijiste que ibas a hacer y me alegra saber que ya llegaste" – lo podía escuchar aliviado y tranquilo.

"Sí, justo acabo de llegar. Fui a una tienda y pues había tantas cosas tan lindas que me demoré en elegirlas" – el rostro de InuYasha empezó a endurecerse, el cambio de indiferencia a fastidio y enojo lo pude notar de inmediato tanto que sabía que no era conveniente seguir así – "Cariño, perdón por cortarte pero mi mamá me está llamando por el celular. Te llamo luego, ¿sí?" – si algo tenía Hoyo es que era comprensible. Se despidió de mí y nuevamente me dijo que me amaba – "Sí, yo también. Adiós"

"¿Por qué estás con él?" – colgué el teléfono y lo miré interrogante. ¿En verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

"Ese no es tu asunto…." – puse el teléfono en el cargador escuchando los pasos tras de mí acercándose.

"Sí lo es. Vamos dime, ¿por qué estas con él si no lo amas?" – giré para verlo a los ojos y es que me sentía totalmente ofendida.

"¿Y acaso tú amas a Rika?" – esa pregunta la había hecho sin pensar.

"No… no la amo" – tardó unos segundos en responder pero lo en un tono serio, totalmente convencido.

"Entonces no tienes nada que reprocharme nada" – sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y es que empezábamos a hablar del pasado, un pasado que dolía – "Así que no me vengas con esas cosas que tú menos que nadie sabe lo que es amar…"

"Yo te amo…" – abrí los ojos de par en par, no me esperaba una confesión como esa y mucho menos así – "Te amo desde el colegio, te amé más cuando nos volvimos a ver hace diez años y hasta ahora… no he logrado dejar de amarte…" – se acercó más a mí, yo inmóvil – "… Y sé muy que… tú tampoco lo has hecho…" – la indignación, la frustración de saber dentro de mí que eso era verdad hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan más en mis ojos.

"Te equivocas, InuYasha. Ese sentimiento quedó en el pasado y no volverá a aparecer, eso te lo aseguro" – se acercó a mí mirándome como si buscara algo.

"¿Entonces porque tienes los ojos así?" – no sabía que responder. No estaba llorando, pero era visible que tenía los ojos llorosos y que solo retenía las lágrimas muy a mi pesar. Pensé por unos instantes… no podía tardarme.

"Porque me estás haciendo recordar un pasado doloroso para mí… que me marcó" – se puso altivo, mientras yo desviaba la mirada tratando de tomar aire – "¿Tienes idea cuánto sufrí por ti? Después de eso… simplemente no podría volver contigo"

"Pero sí puedes estar con alguien a quien no amas…" – me dejó paralizada tras la respuesta.

"Hoyo es un hombre honesto, humilde, cariñoso, responsable y preocupado, alguien que jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño… a lastimarme. En cambio tú…" – lo miré de pies a cabeza – "… nunca serás como él" – su rostro enfureció, me tomó de los brazos y me pegó a la pared más cercana de golpe.

"¿Eso crees? ¡Responde!" – alzó la voz y me miraba con tal fastidio y decepción que me asustó continuar pero no me iba a detener.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¡Yo jamás estaría con alguien arrogante, vanidoso, insensible y para colmo terco tal y como lo eres tú…!" – me besó con tal fuerza tomándome desprevenida que en un inicio no sabía qué hacer. Empecé a empujarlo con los brazos, me movía para sacarlo de encima pero era demasiado fuerte. Sus labios querían separar los míos y en un inicio me resistí pero… lentamente empecé a corresponderle. Relajé mi cuerpo sintiendo como uno de sus brazos bajaba hasta mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo y yo instintivamente subí mis manos a través de su pecho hasta el cuello. Sentía como subía al cielo en sus brazos, la forma en que me acariciaba no la había olvidado, su forma de besarme era igual a la de antes con fuerza y decisión.

"¡Déjame!" – en un momento de descuido logré separarme de él y no dudé en pegarle una cachetada. Giró para verme sorprendido mientras yo no dejaba de derramar lágrimas – "Jamás… jamás volverás a besarme… ¿me oíste?"

"Al igual que en todos los anteriores… en cada caricia… lo que quería transmitirte era cuánto te quería… cuánto me importabas… y lo mismo quise hacer ahora" – se acercó un poco a mí a lo cual yo respondí retrocediendo un paso – "Yo sentía lo mismo de ti… y lo volví a sentir ahora… con ese beso y las lágrimas que derramas"

"Estas lágrimas no son más que de decepción y cólera por todo esto. Lo último que quería era volver a verte… todo estaba bien en mi vida pero no. Tuviste que aparecer en mi vida nuevamente para complicarlo todo…" – las lágrimas volvieron a caer con más fuerza. Giré para no verlo y respirar un rato. Me tranquilicé y empecé a avanzar – "Vete" – abrí la puerta y esperé – "No tiene caso seguir con esto así que… es mejor que te vayas" – pude ver como suspiraba y se acercaba a la puerta.

"Aún debes saber algunas cosas" – estaba frente a mí, justo en la entrada del apartamento. Sonreí irónica y triste.

"No es necesario ahora. Ya no lo es así que… dejémoslo así y no volvamos a hablar de este asunto nunca más" – desvié la mirada y lo volví a ver a los ojos – "Es… lo mejor"

"Lo siento… pero para mí no lo es y quieras o no… tendremos que aclarar algunas cosas" – estaba a punto de protestar pero puso un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar – "Me voy" – bajó el dedo lentamente y me quedó mirando – "Nos vemos"

Lo vi partir por el ascensor en silencio, cerré la puerta y volví a sala para sentarme en uno de los muebles. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado… en lo que me había dicho. "_Yo te amo"_ Con mis dedos toqué mis labios los cuales tras muchos años volvieron a ser besados por él. _"Nunca dejé de amarte…."_. Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir a mares y ya no pude contenerlas más – "InuYasha... yo tampoco... dejé de amarte..."

* * *

**_22 de diciembre del 2009_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	29. Nostalgia

_Disculpen por la tardanza pero me he metido a tantas cosas este verano que no he tenido tiempo para poder terminar este capítulo que hace tiempo lo tenía por la mitad. Trataté de que para los próximos capítulos no demore tanto para publicarlos.  
Ya saben, que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna.  
Cualquier comentario o consejo háganmelo saber sin ningún problema. _

_Espero les guste =)_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD**_  
_**Capítulo 29 - Nostalgia**

"¿Te besó?" – me sonrojé de tan solo recordarlo así que solo me limité a agachar la cabeza por la vergüenza – "Me lo imaginaba…"

"No pude evitarlo… él es más fuerte que yo y por más resistencia que puse pues… no pude hacer nada, aunque…" – la miré a los ojos arrepentida tras recordar – "luego… lo cacheteé" – Sango empezó a reírse – "¡No podía dejar las cosas así! Además no pensé, solo… actué"

"No creí que fueras a golpearlo" – dejó de reírse y se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente. Su rostro pasó a ponerse serio al igual que su voz – "¿Y… sentiste algo? Cuando te besó…." – me puse a pensar un rato y a recordar el hecho… no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar.

"Pues… la forma en que me tocaba… en la que me besaba… era como si volviera el tiempo atrás" – suspiré melancólica – "Por ese instante… sentí lo que hacía diez años no sentía…"

"Kagome… ¿y si tal vez… dijera la verdad?" – levanté la mirada interrogante – "¿Si en verdad… no dejó de amarte?"

"Hasta hace un tiempo hubiera pensado que eso era imposible pero..." – suspiré rendida – "… honestamente, ya no sé qué pensar"

"¿Y Hoyo? ¿Sabe algo de esto?" – me asustaba tan solo la idea

"No… ¿cómo crees?" – volví a evitar su mirada – "Él… no debe enterarse de esto así que por favor… no le digas nada…"

"Descuida… sabes que todo lo que me cuentas se queda conmigo" – sonreí aliviada.

"Gracias…" – volví a suspirar pensativa – "Él… es tan bueno... me quiere en verdad… simplemente no se merece esto"

"¿Entonces por qué sigues con él si no sabes ni lo que tú misma sientes?" – era cierto… más confundida no podía estar y todo porque el pasado había regresado a mi vida.

* * *

Tras todo lo que había pasado con InuYasha, simplemente no pude dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho, _"Nunca dejé de amarte"_, y mucho menos en el beso que me había dado. A esto había que agregarle que en la oficina no podía concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba prácticamente en la luna e incluso mi secretaria se dio cuenta desde el momento en que llegué. Según ella porque tenía la mirada ida… perdida. No podía seguir así, necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Sango para escucharme. A diferencia de las chicas a ella la conocía porque estudiamos en la misma universidad y tras congeniar muy bien en los primeros ciclos pues nos hicimos grandes amigas muy a pesar de que ahora, por razones de trabajo y tiempo, yo no nos veíamos con la frecuencia de antes.

Temprano en la mañana la llamé para preguntarle si podíamos vernos a lo que, como siempre, no se opuso. Nos encontramos en un café a media mañana tras escaparme del trabajo y a penas me vio notó que algo había pasado. Sango sabía que había vuelto a ver a InuYasha y que desde entonces mi vida había dado una vuelta completa pero lo último que pensó fue que ocurriese lo de la noche anterior. Lo peor es que tras hablar con ella lo único que logré fue sentirme mal… por Hoyo. _"Él no se merece eso… pero, no puedo evitar sentir esto…"_

* * *

El fin de semana lo pasé completamente en el aire. Después de trabajar el sábado, Hoyo me invitó a su apartamento para pasar el rato viendo películas y cenar. A pesar de que la cena estuvo estupenda resulta que no recuerdo nada de lo que vimos esa noche. No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando en mi vida…_"InuYasha"_. Sí, él era el causante de todas mis confusiones y dudas que tenía guardadas dentro de mí. Miraba a Hoyo mientras él estaba concentrado en la pantalla en silencio. _"Eres tan bueno… siempre lo has sido pero yo…"_

"¿Qué te sucede?" – sin darme cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla y su rostro pasó de alegría a preocupación – "Tienes lágrimas en los ojos…" – giró su cuerpo y con sus manos sobre mis brazos empezó a observarme de pies a cabeza – "¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hiciste algún daño?"

"No… no, no es eso…" – giré la cabeza para evitar su mirada mientras me limpiaba los ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta ese momento. Sentí como con una de sus manos tomaba mi mentón y me hacía girar para verlo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" – tomó mi mano y la besó para darme tranquilidad.

"Es que…" – no podía decirle la verdad – "… por un momento empecé a recordar a mi padre…" – el rostro de Hoyo pasó de la preocupación al alivio – "…ya sabes… me hace falta y… lo extraño mucho" – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Ay, amor…" – me abrazó y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como él me acariciaba el cabello – "Es normal que te haga falta pero no debes entristecerte por eso" – yo solamente me limitaba a escucharlo en silencio – "Estoy seguro que él, esté donde esté, te está cuidando a ti y a tu familia" – parte de la excusa que había dicho era verdad. A mi padre lo había perdido cuando era pequeña aún y pues su compañía la extrañaba al igual que sus consejos.

Tras 'ver' las películas decidí regresar a mi apartamento a pesar de la insistente negativa de Hoyo que trataba de detenerme bajo la excusa de que era demasiado tarde y peligroso salir a manejar a esa hora. Cuando llegué no dudé en ir hacia mi cuarto sin antes ver una bolsa llena de adornos en una esquina de la sala. _"Verdad… hasta ahora no los he puesto…"_. Los adornos que había ido a comprar junto a InuYasha aún estaban en esa bolsa y es que debido a la total distracción en la que estaba pues simplemente los dejé ahí. _"Mañana me encargaré de ellos…"_. Me puse mi ropa de dormir para luego ir al baño a lavarme el rostro antes de echarme a la cama. Me moría de sueño y quería descansar hasta tarde en la mañana pero solo lo pude hacer por un par de horas, luego insomnio.

Me desperté de mal humor a la mañana siguiente. Estaba con unas ojeras totalmente notorias y es que no había dormido nada. Me vestí, tomé desayuno y luego de lavar las tazas no dejaba de mirar la bolsa con adornos – "¿Qué hago con eso? ¿Se lo doy a otra persona?" – empecé a negar con mi cabeza al escuchar mi propia respuesta – "No, los compré yo así que no tengo porqué dárselos a alguien más" – me acerqué a la bolsa y saqué las cosas que días antes había comprado – "El hecho de que los haya comprado con 'su' compañía no tiene por qué recordarme a él a cada rato"

Debido a que algunos de los adornos eran frágiles, los saqué lentamente de la bolsa y los puse todos en la mesa para poder admirarlos y así decidir en qué parte de la habitación los iba a poner. Me tomó cerca de tres horas poder decidir finalmente su lugar en el apartamento y es que no me convencía ningún lugar – "Así está perfecto" – me quedé admirando la sala por unos instantes para estar totalmente segura. Una vez hecho esto saqué una lo necesario para ponerme a limpiar el apartamento. Vi el reloj – "Mediodía… aún tengo tiempo"

* * *

"Dios… antes no me cansaba tanto" – por fin había logrado subir todas las escaleras y tenía frente a mí el templo en donde vivía mi abuelo, Sota y mi madre. Como todos los domingos fui a visitarla y a pasar el día con ella.

"Hola, Kagome. Por fin llegaste…" – entré rápido a la casa y es que estaba empezando a hacer frío. Mi abuelo como siempre leyendo su periódico y Sota jugando videojuegos. Los saludé a todos y los admiré en silencio unos segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la casa – "Te sirvo algo caliente, hija"

"Gracias, mamá" – saqué de mis bolso unos regalos y los puse bajo el árbol, _"Ahí van, ¿verdad?"_

"¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo, hija?" – la escuchaba hablar desde la cocina. Dejé los presentes y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella.

"Todo bien, mamá. No me puedo quejar" – me puso el plato de sopa caliente en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

"¿Y Hoyo? ¿Todo bien con él?" – me puse a pensar un rato en la respuesta tratando de que no lo notara refugiándome en el hecho de que estaba comiendo.

"Pues… sí… todo está bien… como siempre" – levanté la cabeza viendo como me regalaba una sonrisa y se ponía de pie para servirme algo de tomar. Lo que le siguió a esa respuesta fue un total silencio que no se quebró hasta que terminé la comida – "Gracias, mamá. Estuvo delicioso" – lo tomó y se dispuso a lavarlo a pesar de mi petición para hacerlo.

"No te preocupes, hija. Sabes que lo hago con gusto" – me sonrió y volvió a sus labores en la cocina – "¿Por qué no vas con tu hermano? Podrías ayudarlo con unas cosas de la universidad ahora que estás aquí" – salí en silencio de la cocina viendo a mi hermano como giraba para verme, apagaba el juego y me pedía que lo ayudara con un curso de la universidad a lo cual no pude oponerme. Estuvimos casi todo el día resolviéndolo y es que el trabajo no cuadraba con los datos originales hasta que después de varias horas lo logramos y quedó perfecto para presentarlo al día siguiente a su profesor de curso.

"Gracias, hermana" – le sobé la cabeza para despeinarlo un poco.

"Cuando quieras, Sota" – le sonreí para luego pararme en silencio y así proponerme de la habitación.

"Hermana…" – giré la manija pero me detuve de abrir la puerta para girar a verlo – "¿Te pasó algo?" – su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – bajó la cabeza, estaba nervioso.

"Desde hace tiempo te veo extraña y hoy te veo mucho más pensativa de lo normal y no creo que sea el trabajo porque cuando es eso estás estresada y hoy estás como..." – se puso a pensar un rato – "…distraída" – abrí los ojos y es que no pensé que Sota fuera tan observador. Nadie sabía, aparte de Sango, que había vuelto a ver a InuYasha y mucho menos todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos meses desde ese incidente – "¿Acaso te ha pasado algo?"

"Pues…" – me puse a pensar si era mejor decirle la verdad o no – "… he estado algo preocupada estos últimos días… ya sabes… por el trabajo y todo eso" – tal lo mejor era no decir nada.

"No sé si es el trabajo o no pero solo una cosa sé y es que mientras no sepas qué es lo que deseas vas a estar así siempre. Debes tener claro lo que quieres… a quién tú quieres…" – lo miré seria y es que no esperaba que me hablara así – "Una vez que tú sepas eso… y te convenzas a ti misma, tanto a tu razón como al corazón de que lo sabes… ya no habrá más duda ni preocupación dentro de ti…" – me quedé mirándolo totalmente sorprendida de lo que me estaba diciendo. No podía creer que mi Sota hubiese notado todo eso en este poco tiempo. Me acerqué a él y me senté en la cama a su lado en donde le tomé la mano.

"Gracias, Sota. No sabes cuánto te agradezco tus palabras" – me sonrió y me abrazó.

"Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, hermana" – me separé de él y empecé a reírme y es que no podía creer la situación.

"Lo sé" – me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta sin antes girar a verlo – "Gracias…"

Lo que siguió en esa tarde fue total tranquilidad. Nos quedamos viendo películas en familia y comentando situaciones de la semana y como no riéndonos de cómo el abuelo trataba de contar a todos los visitantes la historia del templo pero nadie la hacía caso.

"Ya tengo que irme… se hace tarde" – tomé mi saco para abrigarme y mi bolso.

"Sé que mañana que es víspera de navidad vendrás para pasar la noche aquí como me dijiste hace poco. ¿A qué hora piensas llegar?" – me acomodé mis cosas para luego ver a mi mamá.

"Pues espero estar aquí para antes de las seis de la tarde. En la empresa saldrán antes de lo normal así que espero estar más temprano que otras veces" – mi abuelo se acercó a mí y me miro serio.

"Entonces te esperamos mañana, Kagome" – vi a mi abuelo y le sonreí – "Ten cuidado"

"Sí, no se preocupen. Nos vemos" – salí de la casa mientras escuchaba que todos se despedían a mis espaldas – "Mañana será un día tranquilo… lo necesitaba"

* * *

Lo que pensé iba a ser una jornada tranquila resultó ser todo lo contrario. Desde la mañana, todos los trabajadores estaban emocionados por el hecho de que iban a salir antes de lo normal. Sin embargo, empezaron a surgir ciertos imprevistos lo cual hizo que algunas cosas se complicaran y que muchos de nosotros nos estresemos un poco más de lo normal.

"Así que ha sido un día complicado" – después de un largo día por fin ya todos se estaban yendo. Solo faltaba yo quien estaba al teléfono hablando con Hoyo.

"Sí, y justo ahora que todos pensaban que iba a ser todo lo contrario" – escuchaba como se reía al otro lado del teléfono mientras yo guardaba las cosas en mi bolso – "¿Y a ti como te fue en la clínica?"

"Pues todo estuvo bien temprano pero…" – pude sentir como suspiraba – "No puedo creer esto. ¿Sabías que InuYasha trabaja aquí?" – esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

"No… ¿cómo voy a saber si ni siquiera trabajo ahí?" – escuché una débil risa

"Tienes razón…" – suspiró – "Hoy tuvimos una reunión con los jefes de áreas del hospital y adivina. Lo vi en la reunión y es que hace poco lo promovieron y resulta que ahora debo trabajar con él. Lo que no me explico es cómo en todo el tiempo que él trabaja ahí pues que… ¡simplemente no me haya dado cuenta!..." – lo escuchaba atentamente como hablaba y hablaba. _"No pensé que fuera a fastidiarle tanto…"_ – "Bueno amor, ya sabes. Si en una de las veces que me vayas a visitar te lo cruzas en el camino, no te sorprendas"

"Descuida, actuaré como si nada. Además, si en todo el tiempo que llevas trabajando ahí no lo he visto pues, ¿por qué lo iba a ver ahora?" – dentro de mí esperaba que eso se cumpliera después de… - "Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, tendremos que pasar año nuevo con él, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí… es cierto. Pero tranquila, estoy seguro que aunque sea esa vez la pasaremos bien los cuatro aunque me resulte algo difícil creerlo" – pude escuchar como lo llamaban al otro lado del teléfono – "Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Feliz Navidad, amor"

"Igual, Hoyo. Que la pases bien. Ya nos veremos mañana o si no otro día…." – nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono. Ya era hora de irme yo también…

* * *

Como todos los años, fui primero a mi apartamento para recoger una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para pasar la noche en el templo. Lamentablemente, como cerca de ahí no hay un lugar donde estacionarlo toda la noche pues me vi obligada a dejarlo en el estacionamiento que tengo en mi apartamento.

"Kagome, ven a cenar" – ya todos estaban en la mesa y la única que faltaba era yo.

"Perdón por demorarme pero aún me faltaba ordenar algunas cosas en mi habitación" – a pesar que desde hacía un tiempo me había mudado mi cuarto seguía tal y como lo había dejado. Mi madre aún se tomaba la molestia de ordenarlo a pesar de que ya no lo utilizaba.

"Lo sabemos, Kagome, así que no te preocupes" – mi abuelo me hacía una seña para que tomara asiento - "¿Y, Kagome? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?"

"Todo va perfecto, no me puedo quejar. Aunque hoy día fue una jornada algo complicada ya que surgieron unos inconvenientes pero de ahí todo bien" – seguí comiendo – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que desde hace un tiempo te noto extraña y pues ayer que viniste estabas como ida… pensativa" – a pesar de que el hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de ello me ponía nerviosa pues actuaba como si nada – "Y estaba pensando que tal vez se debía al trabajo pero como dices que todo anda bien ahí pues no me explico…"

"El trabajo no es la única que lleva Kagome. Hoyo también es parte de ella y tal vez han tenido algunos problemas…" – mi mamá intervino y no sabía si me estaba ayudando o complicando más mi situación en ese momento.

"No, no es nada de eso mamá. Es que la próxima semana cerramos el año y pues tenemos que hacer cuadrar todas las cuentas para no tener problemas más adelante y a veces me pongo a pensar en eso" – luego de esta aclaración no siguieron más preguntas hacia mí. Sota no dejo de comentar sobre la universidad, de cómo planeaba organizar sus horarios y los cursos que les tocaba, impidiendo así que el silencio se adueñara del ambiente.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" – mi mamá estaba lavando los platos cuando escuchó el timbre que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

"Yo abro mamá" – Sota no tardó ni un segundo para pararse y abrir la puerta – "Ah! Hola, Hoyo" – no podía creer lo que escuchaba desde la entrada. Miré a mi mamá sorprendida y solo atiné a dejar los platos y salir.

"¡Kagome!" – Hoyo se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla para saludarme sin antes saludar a mi abuelo y a mi madre que esta tras de mí – "Perdón por venir a esta hora pero quería darte esto" – me extendió un pequeño regalo.

"Oh! Gracias…" – lo recibí nerviosa y es que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente me había tomado por sorpresa.

"Espero te guste" – asentí con una sonrisa – "Bueno, eso era todo. Ya me voy… no quiero interrumpir más"

"¿No deseas quedarte a tomar algo?" – mi mamá como siempre muy atenta…

"No, señora, muchas gracias. Hasta luego" – alzó la mano en señal de despedida – "Nos vemos, Kagome…"

"Cuídate… nos vemos" – me besó nuevamente la mejilla y salió sin decir más.

* * *

Ya todos estaban dormidos, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, no podía dormir y solo me limitaba a mirar el techo iluminado por la luna. Debían ser más de la medianoche, estaba segura.

"Ya es navidad" – me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la ventana – "La luna está llena…" – no dejaba de admirarla – "Es hermosa…" – los recuerdos volvían a aparecer – "Justo como esa noche…" – en mi mente aparecíamos ambos al lado del árbol sagrado besándonos, escondiéndonos para que nadie nos vea. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento… no había nada más que ambos en ese instante… no había nada que impidiera la felicidad que sentía – "Que equivocada estaba…" – bajé la mirada y no sólo me limité a tomar una bata y salir a hurtadillas de mi habitación.

* * *

**_19 de enero del 2010_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	30. Dolorosas Confesiones

_Perdonen la tardanza pero mis vacaciones más útiles no pueden ser así que este capítulo se me retrasó un poco pero al fin ya está listo para que lo disfruten.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestado para la creación de esta historia alterna._

_Espero les guste =)_

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 30 – Dolorosas confesiones**

Afuera hacía frío y como no si era pleno invierno, pero el árbol seguía ahí, intacto e imponente a pesar del tiempo. Había crecido al lado de ese árbol, estuvo conmigo toda mi vida y presenció desde mis más grandes alegrías hasta la más grande tristeza. Y a pesar de que ya no vivía en el templo trataba de 'visitarlo' para hablarle, contarle lo que me pasaba tanto lo bueno como lo malo que vivía. Quería que me escuchara, que me diera fuerza, esa que hasta ahora lo tenía ahí frente a mí. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…

"Todo me estaba yendo bien. No podía quejarme de nada. El trabajo… las cosas con Hoyo estaban perfectas pero…" – bajé el rostro para luego mirar hacia cualquier parte – "… tuvo que aparecer. Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver… era lo último que quería pero…" – suspiré rendida – "… el destino es caprichoso y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo" – giré dándole la espalda al árbol con las manos cubriendo mi rostro que luego subieron hasta mi cabello – "Hoyo…" – volví a ver hacia el árbol – "Él no se merece esto. Siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo. Me ama, lo sé, lo siento cada vez que…" – suspiré al recordar –"… me mira, me acaricia… me besa…"– puse una mano sobre mi pecho – "En cambio yo…" – bajé la mirada por la vergüenza. Me acerqué más al árbol y con la mano libre toqué el tronco – "Tengo tantas dudas, tanto de mí misma como sobre 'él' – escuchaba el viento, la tranquilidad de la noche abarcaba todo el lugar - … por qué me dejó… por qué regresó… ¿acaso, en algún momento me amó?" – cerré los ojos para sentir esa tranquilidad que emanaba del árbol – "InuYasha…"

"Te dejé…" – salté del susto – "… para no hacerte sufrir…" – giré hacia donde venía esa voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – se acercó a mí lentamente dejándose ver entre la oscuridad de la noche.

"Vine a verte…" – vestía de terno pero la camisa y la corbata estaban desarregladas.

"Pero cómo…" – lentamente venía hacia mí y yo no podía hacer nada más que quedarme prendada de sus ojos dorados.

"Algo me dijo que ibas a estar aquí…" – estaba frente a mí con los ojos fijos en los míos.

"No debiste…" - al sentirlo tan cerca instintivamente bajé la mirada para luego mirar hacia otro lado. Tenía que terminar con la 'conexión'.

"La razón…" – pude sentir como levantaba mi rostro forzándome a que lo viera a los ojos – "… por la que no estuve contigo en ese entonces…"

"Eso no importa ahora…" – su rostro que se veía tan suave y delicado momentos antes se tornó duro.

"Te equivocas porque sí importa y mucho" – respondió seguro, sin dudar un segundo de lo que decía.

"¡Ya han pasado diez años!" – lo miré dolida a los ojos – "Digas lo que digas, no significará nada ahora, ¡no cambiará nada!

"Estaba enfermo…" – abrí los ojos sorprendida – "… me iban a operar y lo hicieron. Era tan riesgosa que ni siquiera los médicos sabían si iba a sobrevivir a la operación"

"Mientes…" – negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía un paso – "Eso es mentira…" – cubrí mi boca con mis manos. No sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos que pensar.

"¿En verdad crees que sería capaz de mentir con algo así?" – bajé mis manos y me puse a pensar por un instante. Agaché la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

"No, no lo creo" – volvió a acercarse a mí tomándome de los brazos. No comprendía lo que pasaba, todo era demasiado confuso, sentía como mi corazón latía con velocidad por la impresión que su confesión me causaba y no podía evitar que los ojos se me empezaran a humedecer – "¿Desde cuándo sabes sobre tu enfermedad?"

"Desde antes de irme la primera vez" – abrí los ojos y es que ahora entendía, todo empezaba a encajabar - "¡Por eso me fui cuando éramos niños y por eso lo volví a hacer después de dejarte aquí esa mañana…!" – suspiró bajando la cabeza por un segundo - "...después de la fiesta..." - volvió a mirarme pegándome más a su cuerpo aminorando la distancia.

"Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No pensaste en lo que podía pensar de ti por dejarme así?" – su mano acarició mi mejilla limpiando una lágrima que se había escapado - "Yo... te había dado todo lo que sentía y me hiciste sentir que no te importaba. ¿Acaso...?"

"Prefería que pensaras que te utilicé, que era la peor persona del mundo a que me vieras con dolor por saber que me podías perder y es que yo no podía soportar verte. No iba a soportar verte sufriendo por mí, sabiendo que tal vez podría ser la última" – las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

"¿Y por qué regresaste?" – arregló el flequillo desarreglado para luego acariciar mi cabello.

"Para volver a verte…" – mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y bajé la mirada – "… decirte la verdad y cuanto lamento haberte hecho sufrir…" – sentía como su mano se posaba en mi mentón levantando mi rostro – "… quiero recuperar el tiempo… recuperarte a ti"

"Eso es imposible, InuYasha…" – me miró sin entender a lo que me refería – "… no puedes venir aquí diciéndome todo esto esperando a que con eso me lance a tus brazos y te perdone…" – la sorpresa envolvió su mirada – "Hemos seguido caminos distintos y ahora… llevamos vidas diferentes…"

"Sabes que yo no amo a Rika y estoy seguro que tú tampoco amas a ese chico… Hoyo" – parecía que decir su nombre le costaba.

"Tal vez no como tú creas pero sí siento algo muy fuerte por él…" – me miró seriamente. Era como si analizara cada movimiento, cada respuesta que le daba.

"Pero no basta… a ninguno de los dos nos es suficiente sentir solo aprecio y cariño…" – era cierto lo que decía. Eso no llenaba completamente a uno pero…

"Es lo más cerca que tengo al amor…" – me tomó de los brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo.

"El amor lo tienes frente a ti, ¿qué no te das cuenta?" – era como si estuviera al borde de la desesperación. Yo negaba con la cabeza porque resistirme a él era inútil – "¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas lo mucho que te amo?" – nuevamente empecé a llorar.

"Ya es muy tarde, InuYasha. Entiéndelo, no se puede…" – no pude continuar con la frase porque sus labios cercaban los míos. No tenía fuerza para oponerme pero tampoco le correspondí al inicio. Me quedé rígida por unos instantes para solo sentir sus labios sobre los míos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre mi rostro. Separé mis labios para dejarlo entrar notando como sus brazos pasaban de mis brazos a mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo. Era un beso posesivo pero tranquilo, no iba rápido pero tampoco buscaba aminorar la velocidad. Era como volver el tiempo atrás, cada caricia que me daba, cada movimiento de sus labios lo recordaba perfectamente. Traté de mantener ese acto por el mayor tiempo que pude hasta que logré tomar fuerzas. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo presioné levemente. El beso se volvió más lento hasta que nos separamos. Con su mano retiró las lágrimas que habían quedado en mis mejillas tras dejar de caer.

"Yo te amo, Kagome. Nunca dejé de sentir esto a pesar del tiempo. Quiero…" – puse mi dedo en sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

"No digas nada más" – lo miré a los ojos para recordar esa mirada tan tierna que tenía. Me separé de él para luego avanzar por su lado e irme.

"No te vayas" – tomó mi mano para retenerme. Me detuve sintiendo como apretaba suavemente mi mano. Giré para verlo notando como tenía la mirada baja. Me acerqué y levanté su rostro tras posar mi mano sobre su mentón.

"Déjame pensar. Es demasiado repentino todo esto y…" – suspiré – "…Dame tiempo…"

"Gracias por escucharme, Kagome" – le sonreí y me alejé lentamente de él manteniendo aún el contacto de nuestras manos.

"Nos vemos…" – suavemente nuestras manos se separaron. Di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia la casa en silencio.

* * *

"Kagome, ¿acaso no dormiste bien?" – tenía sueño y no quería nada más que ir a mi cuarto a descansar. Todos desayunaban felices, en cambio yo…

"Más que cansada está distraída…" – miré a mi abuelo quien ni se inmutó. Volví a ver el tazón de arroz que tenía frente a mí.

"Tuve algo de insomnio anoche. Por eso estoy así…" – tomé los palillos y empecé a comer.

"Abuelo, recuerda que mi hermana está preocupada por el trabajo. Es natural que a veces luzca algo distraída" – miré a mi Sota quien solo me sonría. _"Gracias, hermano"_

Lo que quedaba del día lo pasé con tranquilidad en mi cuarto, en la sala viendo a mi Sota jugar o simplemente ayudando a mi mamá con el almuerzo. No quería quedarme haciendo nada porque sabía que no tardaría en pensar en lo que había pasado horas antes. Traté de distraerme lo más posible y no desaproveché la menor oportunidad que tenía. Lo que quedaba de la tarde fui a mi cuarto y empezar a guardar mis cosas.

"No te olvidas de nada, ¿no, hija?" – mi mamá había entrado por la puerta para ayudarme con unas cosas que todavía tenía en el armario.

"Sí, mamá. No te preocupes…" – recibí las prendas que mi mamá tenía en sus manos para doblarlas tranquilamente. Quería que se arrugaran lo mínimo posible, además de que tenía tiempo y es que muy tarde no era. Finalmente cerré mi maleta y me la colgué en el hombro – "Ya es hora…"

"Sí, hija" – salió primero de la habitación delante de mí.

Giré para mirar por última vez mi habitación, recordando cuando era niña – "Cuando todo era más fácil" – todo lo que había pasado en esa casa y todo lo que ese cuarto guardaba de mí. Cerré la puerta y bajé lentamente por las escaleras no sin antes ver si alguien estaba abajo esperándome. Por un instante vi a InuYasha al pie de la escalera vestido de terno mirándome totalmente sorprendido como bajaba. Con mis manos acariciaba la baranda de madera tratando de contener cada momento, cada expresión en su rostro en mi mente. Cerré los ojos a mitad de la escalera y tomé aire para abrirlos nuevamente – "Nadie" – entré a la cocina y pude ver a todos sentados en silencio – "Ya tengo que irme" – avancé hacia la puerta y giré viendo a los tres despidiéndose de mí.

Avancé hacia las escaleras no sin antes girar para ver el árbol sagrado. Iluminado por la luna y las luces de la casa pude verme a mí misma con InuYasha frente a mí. Seguí avanzando para bajar las escaleras lentamente. Había tanto en qué pensar y más confundida no podía estar. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan improbable y no podía creer que me estuviera pasando eso a mí. Siempre había pensado en que solo había sido un objeto, que no me quiso y si es que lo hizo fue por solo cuando éramos niños – "Es cierto, solo ahí fue honesto. Los niños son inocentes con sus sentimientos, es imposible que en ese entonces lo que sentía no haya sido real" – Llegué al final de la escalera y pude ver autos recorriendo la calle. Tomé un taxi y abrí la puerta para poder entrar.

"¡Hermana!" – estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vi a Sota bajando corriendo de las escaleras. Llegó frente a mí y se apoyó en la puerta abierta para tomar aire – "Toma" – me extendió un pequeño regalo – "Mi mamá lo encontró en tu habitación"

"Gracias" – lo tomé con delicadeza y cerré la puerta para luego bajar la ventana.

"Hermana…" – lo miré con una sonrisa viendo como su rostro se volvía preocupado – "El hombre que ha aparecido…" – bajó la mirada – "Es InuYasha, ¿verdad?" – abrí los ojos de par en par "_¿Pero cómo…?"_ – "No importa cómo, solo lo sé" – me calló con su respuesta – "La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando fue a la casa para recogerte y puedo decirte que me agradó mucho y estaba feliz pero a la mañana siguiente…"

"¿La mañana siguiente? ¿Lo viste después de la fiesta?" – nunca había sabido de ese hecho. Sota nunca me lo había contado y mucho menos InuYasha, pero como iba a ser si no lo volví a ver hasta hace unos meses.

"Lo encontré bajando las escaleras. Yo aún tenía que ir al colegio, ¿recuerdas?" – asentí – "Estaba triste, se lo veía en el rostro y hasta podría decir que tenía los ojos húmedos. Me miró y me sonrió con melancolía…"

* * *

Ya era tarde y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Escuchó a su hermana entrar desde la cocina mientras tomaba el desayuno pero Kagome ni siquiera se asomó por lo que no pudo saludarla y preguntarle como le había ido con InuYasha. En eso mientras descendía rápido pudo distinguir una figura vestida de forma formal. Ese largo cabello era imposible no reconocerlo y como no si llo había visto la noche anterior desde las escaleras. Llegó al mismo escalón en donde estaban y se vieron fijamente en silencio.

"¿Salió algo mal en la fiesta?" – miró a Sota tratando de reconocerlo para luego continuar bajando.

"No pero… creo que la he hecho sufrir" – su voz mostraba tristeza pero con rastros de amargura. Estaba fastidiado…

"Descuida, mi hermana no es de las que guarda resentimientos hacia alguien" – lo acompañó mientras bajaba las escaleras. No dijo nada así que aparentemente no se oponía a ello.

"Pues esta vez será diferente" – suspiró y miró hacia el cielo – "Solo espero que lo que le he causado sea por su bien…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – llegaron al final del recorrido. Los carros pasaban al lado de ambos pero ninguno se inmutó. InuYasha giró completamente quedando ambos frente a frente. Tenía la corbata desarreglada, las manos en los bolsillos y la camisa afuera. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza pero la expresión en su rostro también transmitía tranquilidad.

"Tengo que irme por un tiempo y…" – respiró hondo – "…tal vez no vuelva. Lo mejor es no preocuparla…"

"Kagome no estará tranquila, la conozco. Si no le dijiste tus motivos, a pesar del tiempo, siempre mantendrá las dudas dentro de sí misma" – bajó la mirada – "¿Prefieres que piense cosas que tal vez no son ciertas? ¿Quieres que sufra?"

"Lo que siento por ella es tan fuerte como para alejarla de mí a pesar del dolor que eso pueda causarme. Solo espero que entienda algún día…" – mientras dijo esas palabras no dejó de mirar a Sota a los ojos quien por un instante se sintió perturbado por la fuerza de su mirada pero que luego pudo percibir también la certeza y seguridad en ellas. InuYasha sonrió con tristeza – "Yo amo a tu hermana, que no te quede la menor duda de ello. Más no te puedo decir, eres un niño aún" – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al muchacho. Avanzó unos pasos indicando que se iba pero se detuvo - "Por favor, no le digas nada de lo que te he dicho ahora. Es lo mejor para ambos…"

"Descuida, no lo haré… por ahora" – volteó para mirar a Sota interrogante – "Cuando vuelvas y le digas la verdad, ahí se enterará de esta conversación… te lo prometo"

"¡Feh! Haz lo que quieras…" – giró para volver a darle la espalda, alzó la mano en señal de despedida y se perdió en la bruma de la mañana.

* * *

Llegué al apartamento, dejé mi maleta en mi cama y lentamente empecé a sacar las cosas que había guardadas. Estaba todo en silencio, todo transcurrió así. Al terminar, guardé el maletín y me puse mi ropa de dormir. Me senté en mi cama viendo la ventana que iluminaba el cuarto gracias a la luna. Apoyé mis manos en la cama sintiendo con los dedos una cajita. La tomé y la observé distraída. Lentamente desaté el lasito amarillo que lo mantenía cerrado para abrirlo.

"Hoyo…" – una pequeña pulsera de oro se podía observar con total claridad. La tomé y empecé a mirarla notando un grabado a la espalda del mismo

_'Gracias por ser mi novia. Te amo._

_Hoyo_'

Apoyé mis manos en mis piernas y oculté mi rostro. Las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer tras un rato de sollozos al no poder contenerme más. Alcé la mirada tratando de entender, de comprender lo que pasaba en mi vida. Las palabras de Sota me desconcertaron tanto, ya no sabía qué pensar. Todo indicaba que sus palabras eran ciertas pero _la duda_ aún se hacía presente dentro de mí. Mis sentimientos estaban totalmente mezclados, ya no sabía qué sentir y lo que más me agobiaba era la idea de tener que lastimar a uno de los dos con la decisión que tarde o temprano iba a tener que tomar – "Dios mío, ¡¿por qué?! Ayúdame, por favor. Siempre estás conmigo lo sé pero ahora... solo sé que me siento tan perdida…"

* * *

**_06 de febrero del 2010_**

_Hecho por: Letta-san =)  
_


	31. Viaje

_Perdonen por la tardanza pero estas vacaciones han sido más útiles de lo que yo esperaba y no me han dejado más tiempo que para respirar a penas. Los pocos momentos libres que he tenido los he aprovechado para avanzar el capítulo pero como ven me ha tomado más tiempo de lo normal. _  
_Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia._

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: para los que siguen los nuevos capítulos de InuYasha Kanketsu-hen, en el cap. 18 InuYasha y Kagome fueron tristemente interrumpidos por Sota. Bueno, en este caso no será él pero un 'extra' frustrará nuevamente a mis dos personajes.  
_

**

* * *

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 31 - _Viaje_**

- "¿Ya estás lista, Kagome?" – Hoyo desde la puerta de mi habitación trataba de apresurarme. Solo estaba llevando una maleta algo grande con ruedas pero ahí tenía todo lo necesario para los siguientes 4 días. Mi vestido lo guardé en un compartimento especial para que no se arrugue y es que lo último que deseaba era mandarlo a la lavandería del hotel. Aunque algo apretado, todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí cerrándola con algo de dificultad – "Ya es hora y el taxi nos está esperando"

- "Perdón por tardarme pero tenía que ordenar bien mis cosas" – se acercó a mí para arreglar mi flequillo y así despejar mi rostro.

- "No me molesta, amor. Tranquila…" – su voz se oía tan suave y delicada al igual a la sonrisa que me estaba regalando. Tomó la maleta, la puso al piso y alzó la manija – "¿Vamos?"

Llegamos a tiempo al aeropuerto el cual estaba más congestionado que lo normal cosa común en estas fechas y es que lo último que uno quisiera tener sería pasar el año nuevo en pleno vuelo. Como ya teníamos reservado los vuelos no tuvimos problemas con la larga fila que había delante de nosotros, la maleta pasó sin problemas, pagamos todo lo que nos pedían para luego esperar en la cafetería a que llamaran para abordar el vuelo las nueve.

- "¿Y cómo quedaste con Rika? ¿Nos encontraremos en el hotel?" – el café estaba algo tibio lo cual era bueno para el frío que estaba haciendo. La pregunta no me la pude guardar por mucho y es que prefería ver a InuYasha allá en vez de tener que viajar con él. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, mi mente estaba hecha un mar de confusiones y a pesar de que no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que ahora ya sabía aún no había podido tomar una decisión y es que era demasiado pronto aún. Había mucho en juego…

- "Viajarán con nosotros" – dejé el vaso en la mesa tratando de disimular que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo – "Es más, están algo retrasados"

- "Ah…" – no dije más al respecto y es que no había nada más que decir. No quería complicar las cosas, estaba segura que a Hoyo no le gustaba la idea de que InuYasha viajara con nosotros así que mejor dejar las cosas así.

Hoyo no dejaba de hablar, no se cansaba de comentarme sobre el último caso que había tenido y como todo había salido bien. Yo trataba de mostrar el mayor interés posible y no era que su trabajo no me interesara, al contrario y es que siempre lo escuchaba con gran atención. No siempre los pacientes con los que él trabajaba presentaban enfermedades sencillas como gripe o varicela. En el corto tiempo que llevaba como pediatra formó parte de equipos que trataban a niños con enfermedades más complejas y que incluso ponían en riesgo la vida del pequeño. Valoraba mucho su trabajo, su dedicación y siempre estaba atenta a cada nuevo caso que él me comentaba pero ahora era distinto. _"Dios, esto iba a hacer más difícil las cosas"_. Aún no me sentía preparada para verlo nuevamente. En esta semana que había pasado no me llamó ni me buscó en lo absoluto. No he tenido noticias de él desde esa noche y eso me ayudó mucho a recobrar en algo mi tranquilidad. Sin embargo no me sentía capaz de ver a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida al mismo tiempo cuando había tanto en juego. Ya me había enterado de sus motivos, sabía que él sufrió tanto como yo y que lo que sentía por mí era tan fuerte que prefería alejarme de su lado por más doloroso que fuera para ambos. Además, Sota me contó lo que había hablado con él cuando lo vio bajando por las escaleras después de dejarme en casa la mañana después de la fiesta. Si a esto le sumábamos lo que había vivido con él tiempo atrás desde la gala pues se me hacía prácticamente imposible no creerle, dudar de sus palabras. Todo tenía sentido, todo concordaba y por más que quisiera, ignorarlo ya no podía.

- "¡Kagome!" – me sacó de mis pensamientos sorpresivamente que salté un poco por el susto. Giré mi rostro y miré hacia arriba encontrando a una chica de cabello hasta el cuello castaño claro, delgada con un saco negro y unos jeans entallados que combinaban con sus botas grises. Tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, el rostro iluminado mostrando de forma notoria su emoción – "¡Qué bueno verte!" – me puse de pie mientras Rika corría hacia mi lado para abrasarme llena de felicidad – "Me alegra saber que vendrás con nosotros"

- "No, al contrario. Gracias por invitarme y tenerme en cuenta" – nos separamos y la miraba tranquila y sonriente.

- "No, no te preocupes" – se alejó de mí lentamente y retrocedió para ir hacia Hoyo.

Pude notar la total familiaridad entre ambos cuando se abrazaban para saludarse. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo esa muestra de cariño, al contrario, me gustaba ver a dos personas tener tan importante amistad. Me quedé mirándolos por unos momentos cuando en eso volteo de forma instintiva hacia las escaleras eléctricas. Un hombre alto de ojos dorados empezó a aparecer lentamente y empezó a acercarse a la mesa donde estábamos. Vestía una camisa de manga larga y un chaleco sin mangas que le abrigaba del frío y llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano colgada del hombro. Al verlo no pude evitar sonreírle y mucho menos huir de sus ojos dorados sintiendo como todo cambiaba. Había tranquilidad, la confusión ya no era la sensación que me invadía al verlo sino de que ya nada faltaba más en mí, que no había resentimientos, que todo estaba en paz, que era plena. Lo vi acercarse a mí terminando frente a frente a solo centímetros de distancia. Nos veíamos a los ojos, ambos con una delicada sonrisa en los labios.

- "Hola, Kagome" – me vi atravesada por su sensual y profunda voz. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y mi corazón dar un salto tras escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

- "Hola… InuYasha" – las palabras parecían de más, son solo mirarnos nos decíamos lo felices que estábamos por volver a vernos. Era algo que no se podía ocultar por más que debíamos.

- "Taisho" – fue volver a la dura realidad con solo una palabra, como si despertara de un sueño. Hoyo se había acercado a ambos, tenía la mirada sería, sus ojos fijos en él llenos de un fuego que parecía querer salir de ellos y deshacer todo a su paso – "¿Cómo te va?" - InuYasha igualmente tenía el rostro cambiado, pasó de la calma y alegría a al fastidio. No dejaba de mirar a Hoyo a los ojos como si fuera a fulminarlo con esos ojos dorados. Esos ojos, transmitían tanto con cada mirada. Desde que lo recuerdo, en sus ojos había visto alegría, pasión pero también tristeza cuando me dejó en mi casa en la mañana después de la fiesta. En cambio ahora, el enojo y fastidio se habían apoderado de ellos, no recordaba haberlos visto así antes. _"Ni siquiera cuando me besó aquella vez por la fuerza, sus mirada no era como la de ahora…"_

- "Bien" – su respuesta más cortante no pudo ser. Ambos estaban erguidos, con la cabeza en alto como si trataran de intimidarse. Pude notar como InuYasha era un poco más alto que Hoyo, aunque la diferencia era mínima. No podía evitar mirar a ambos, sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Era como una guerra a punto de estallar.

- "Te agradezco por invitarnos, en nombre de ambos" – miré a Hoyo notando como se acercaba a mí para abrazarme por la espalda. Vi claramente como sus brazos me iban rodeando pegándome a su cuerpo. Miré a InuYasha quien no dejaba de ver el contacto que había entre ambos. Estaba serio pero su postura seguía igual. Me miró a los ojos y en el fondo del dorado de sus ojos vi un rastro de dolor. No había duda, le fastidiaba y entristecía verme así con Hoyo.

- "No hay problema. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una antigua 'amiga'" – la forma en que lo dijo me dolió y es que sus palabras sonaron frías, con un sabor amargo – "Además fue Rika la de la idea así que…"

- "Igual gracias… a ambos" – Rika se acercó a InuYasha quien al tenerla cerca no dudó en pasar un brazo por sus hombros. No pude evitar sentir celos, no comprendía a qué estaba jugando. Hacía unos instantes me sonreía radiante por verme y yo le correspondía en eso. En cambio ahora, me hacía sentir incómoda, fastidiada con todo esto.

- "Sí… gracias" – no pude decir más, no podía decir más y es que más palabras no tenía. Solo me limité a verlo a los ojos. Cuando volvió su vista fija en mí nuevamente su expresión cambió levemente. Se suavizó y pude notar cierto arrepentimiento. Soltó a Rika para luego quedar los cuatro en silencio. Sólo se oía el pasar de la gente, sus voces al conversar pero entre nosotros no cruzamos más palabras.

- "Eh…" – estuve a punto de decir algo cuando en eso se escuchó la voz de una mujer anunciando la hora de ir yendo a la sala de abordaje. Me separé de Hoyo y avancé hasta la mesa donde estuvimos sentados para tomar mi bolso y sacar los boletos que en él había.

- "Es nuestro vuelo. Será mejor ir yendo…" – me acerqué al grupo esperando a que reaccionaran a mi propuesta. Me quedaron viendo como pensando si seguirme o esperar un rato más pero nadie decía nada, solo silencio entre nosotros.

- "Bueno…" – una voz grave quebró el hielo que se estaba formando – "… si vamos ahora nos evitaremos problemas más tarde. Será mejor ir a la sala para abordar…" – le sonreí mientras él solo se inmutaba a mirarme de lado. Todos asintieron y lentamente empezamos a caminar. Hoyo iba delante hablando con Rika amenamente y es que luego de ir en silencio ella se acercó rápido a él y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Yo iba detrás de ambos e InuYasha casi a la misma altura que yo, tal vez un poco más atrás.

Llegamos a la sala para abordar para luego sentarnos esperando a que dieran el aviso para empezar a subir. Hoyo estaba a mi lado comentándome varias cosas mientras que nuestros compañeros de vuelo estaban frente a nosotros igualmente hablando entre ellos. Nuevamente, por no saber qué hacer ante esta situación, no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que sacar los boletos y volverlos a ver. La hora, la línea de vuelo, todo especificado, cuando en eso me percato de un pequeño detalle.

- "Hoyo…" – me miró preocupado – "Hay un problema"

- "¿Qué sucede?" – lo miré a los ojos y de nuevo volví a ver los boletos para corroborar que no estaba viendo mal.

- "Mira" – le enseñé donde decía los asientos – "Son diferentes filas"

- "Es cierto" – aparentemente tampoco se había percatado de ese minúsculo detalle.

- "¿No te diste cuenta de esto?" – me negó con la cabeza – "¿Cuándo los compraste tampoco de dijeron nada?"

- "Es que…" – miró a Rika serio. Seguí su mirada notando como ella seguía de lo más tranquila, como si no existiera problema, como si todo estuviera en orden.

- "Yo compré los boletos" – miré a Hoyo nuevamente. No me había dicho nada al respecto – "Es cierto, Kagome, los asientos son diferentes. Cuando los compré casi todo estaba ocupado y solo quedaron algunos asientos dispersos. Como no pude decidirme en cual ponerme, le dije a la vendedora que nos ubicara según lo que ella quería y resultó lo que ves en tu boleto" – un alivio y algo de tristeza me envolvió. Me sentaría sola, no estaría con Hoyo y mucho menos con… InuYasha

Abría pasado unos minutos más cuando en eso anunciaron la hora de abordar. Nos pusimos en fila y empezamos a entrar de forma ordenada. La azafata que estaba ya dentro del avión me señaló en qué parte estaba mi asiento, seguí su señal y me vi con la alegría de que estaba justo al lado de la ventana.

- "¿Estarás bien aquí, amor?" – estaba tomando asiento cuando en eso noto que Hoyo está tras mío.

- "Sí, no te preocupes. Me gusta estar al lado de la ventana…" – me sonrió con tranquilidad – "¿Dónde es tu asiento?"

- "Me temo que en otra sección del avión. No pensé que estaríamos tan dispersos pero lo bueno es que coincidí con Rika. Se sienta a mi lado…" – me alegré que estuviera al menos acompañado durante el viaje. No como yo, que solo me limitaría a ver las nubes en silencio.

- "Qué bueno que al menos estés con ella" – le sonreí, me puse de pie y lo besé para que no se angustiara – "Anda, será mejor que te sientes. Nos vemos en un par de horas" –

Se alegró con el beso, lo vi en sus ojos. En cambio yo, cada vez que lo besaba sentía menos de mi parte. Por más que quisiera transmitirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba sentía que no era lo correcto, que esa no era la forma para transmitir un sentimiento como ese. Él me quería transmitir muchas cosas, lo podía sentir claramente en la forma en que me tocaba y en la fuerza de sus besos, en cambio yo solo rezaba al cielo que no se diera cuenta de la confusión que me invadía.

Lo vi partir, pasando una cortina azul que dividía la otra área del avión. La persona que se iba a sentar a mi lado todavía no llegaba así que aproveché para tomar mi bolso, sacar mi celular y apagarlo.

- "¿Aún no has guardado eso?" - levanté el rostro viendo como un chico de larga cabellera y voz seria e indiferente guardaba su maleta de mano en el compartimento arriba de la fila de mi asiento.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – bajó la mirada por un segundo mientras intentaba meter su maleta en el pequeño espacio que los aviones nos daban para ello.

- "Guardo mi maleta. Recuerda que también estoy viajando en este vuelo…" – negué con cabeza para despejar mi mente y volver a hacer mi pregunta pero de otra manera.

- "Eso lo sé. Me refiero a que por qué guardas tu maleta justo encima de la fila donde estoy sentada. ¿Acaso no hay espacio en el tuyo?" – no se inmutaba – "Si el dueño de este sitio viene…"

- "Yo soy el dueño de este asiento" – abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

- "¿Pero cómo…?" – me extendió su boleto el cual tomé buscando rápidamente el numero de asiento – "No puede ser…"

- "¿Acaso soy tan desagradable para ti?" – me aterró que pensara eso de mí. Desagradable, ¡eso jamás!

- "No he dicho eso" – me hizo una seña apuntando a mi bolso. Lo cerré y se lo entregué tocando mi mano mientras lo recibía. El contacto me hizo estremecer, lo miré a los ojos y pude ver cómo tenía la mirada fija en los míos. Solté el bolso y giré la cabeza, me avergonzaba sentir esas cosas con él mientras que con mi enamorado no era así – "Es que, Hoyo se está sentando con Rika y pues…"

- "Ella dijo que lo había dejado al azar, lo que la vendedora decidiera. No es nuestra culpa sentarnos juntos…" – lo miré mientras cerraba el compartimento de las maletas y tomaba asiento.

- "Acaso…" – bajé la mirada al no saber cómo decirle. Lo miré y noté como sus ojos trataban de ver dentro de mí.

- "No, ninguno sabe que este es mi lugar" – volví a ver al frente y es que la azafata empezó a dar instrucciones, señalando las salidas de emergencia y todo lo que debemos tener cuenta si es que sucediera algún inconveniente.

El avión lentamente empezó a avanzar. Miré por la ventana, pude ver como las mangas se iban doblando mientras nos alejábamos de la estructura del aeropuerto para dirigirnos a la pista. Despegamos, el avión se estabilizó y pude ver como las azafatas empezaron a caminar por los pasillos para luego empezar a acercarse a los pasajeros ofreciéndoles una pequeña merienda.

Miraba por la ventana, las nubes tenían formas extrañas y me quedaba viéndolas tratando de descifrar su forma.

- "Aún te gusta mirar por la ventana" – ya teníamos un tiempo volando y no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta ese momento. Lo miré de reojo y volví a fijar mi vista en las nubes.

- "Hay cosas que nunca cambian"

- "A pesar de lo mucho que lo quieras negar, Kagome, sigues siendo la misma" – me acomodé en mi asiento y lo miré con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar. Me puse a pensar por unos instantes y fijé la vista al frente.

- "Me he vuelto algo más fría e indiferente, lo sé" – pude sentir como él se acomodaba en su asiento.

- "Te equivocas" – volví a verlos ante la seguridad de sus palabras – "Lo que tu tratas de hacer es crear una coraza para protegerte pero por más que trates de ocultarlo eres una mujer gentil, considerada y apasionada con aquello que quieres"

- "A veces es mejor hacer eso, protegerse a sí mismo para evitar salir lastimado" – pegó su rostro más a mí a lo cual respondí alejándome unos milímetros para no sentir tanto la cercanía.

- "Sabes que lo último que quería era lastimarte, al contrario, quería quitarte un sufrimiento" – empecé a asentir un poco

- "Lo sé" – bajé la cabeza para no mirarlo. Sus dedos me levantaron el rostro tras ir rondando los contornos de mi cara hasta llegar al mentón.

- "¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te torturas tanto cuando tú mejor que nadie sabe que solo te estás lastimando?" – lucía tan comprensivo, tan compasivo. Lo veía preocupado, así lo sentía y no dejaba de observarme, de ver cada movimiento mío.

- "Es que no es tan fácil, InuYasha. Es cierto, tal vez la respuesta ya la tengo pero es más complicado de lo que parece" – su expresión cambió al miedo. Me tomó de los hombros y me acercó a él para estrecharme en un abrazo. Respiré profundo para aspirar su aroma.

- "Tengo miedo, Kagome, miedo a perderte de nuevo" – era la primera vez que lo escuchaba admitir sentir temor por algo. Solo conmigo era tan honesto, tan sincero, lo sabía y no tenía que buscar a lo largo de su vida para confirmarlo. Me alejó de su cuerpo y me miró fijamente a los ojos – "Escúchame. No sé qué decisión has tomado ni mucho menos lo que piensas hacer pero, por favor, no quiero volver a alejarme de ti. Sé que tienes que estar al lado de Hoyo porque es tu pareja cosa que me fastidiado como no tienes idea, no lo soporto verlo a tu lado estrechándote y mucho menos besándote" – estaba sorprendida, nunca lo había oído así de temeroso, jamás. Lo miré de una forma suave, tranquila con una sonrisa mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios. Acaricié su rostro mirando cada contorno, cada facción que había en él hasta que llegué a sus ojos.

- "Descuida que yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado. No quiero alejarme de ti y es que no puedo negarlo" – me miró confundido – "Tú has sido alguien muy importante para mí y no me atrevería a alejarte de mí" – nos quedamos viendo en silencio. InuYasha miraba cada sector de mi rostro y pasó de los ojos a mis labios presintiendo lo que se avecinaba.

- "Disculpen…" – se detuvo a mitad de camino. Cerramos los ojos al saber que nuestro contacto había sido frustrado. Se alejó de mí, se acomodó en su asiento y giró a ver a la azafata quien le ofrecía algo de comer. InuYasha me alcanzó un plato con frutas por lo que pude ver y lo coloqué en el soporte para comidas. Quité el plástico que los cubría, saqué los cubiertos y empecé a comer en silencio mientras de cuando en cuando miraba hacia la ventana. _"Las nubes, como quisiera ser como ellas que solo se dejan llevar… por el viento"_

_

* * *

_

**22 de febrero del 2010**

Hecho por: _letta-san =)_


	32. Tan cerca y tan lejos

_No tienen idea como he corrido para poder entregarles este capítulo en tan solo 5 días. Debo decirles que se me pasó un poco la mano, salió más largo de lo que esperaba pero a lo largo de la semana me vino varios momentos de inspiración y empecé a agregarle más cosas.  
No recuerpo habérselo mencionado pero hacía un tiempo le hice unos cambios para esta parte de la historia. Supuestamente, para el año nuevo iban a ir a la playa pero no era lógico suponiendo que era diciembre y es invierno. No me percaté de ese detalle hasta después de publicarlo por lo que corregí ese pequeño error y ahora todo está en orden.  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: sigan viendo InuYasha Kanketsu-hen. Ya se está acercando al final pero lo que viene se ve buenísimo así que no se lo pierdan =)  
_

**

* * *

**

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 32 - Tan cerca y tan lejos**

Comimos en silencio, no cruzamos palabra alguna. Cuando terminamos, las azafatas nuevamente se acercaron para retirar los platos dejándonos 'solos'.

- "El hotel…" – me miró cuando notó que trataba de romper el silencio – "… es de tu familia, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí" – fijé mi vista en el esperando a que dijera algo más pero aparentemente no lo notó por lo que volvía a mirar hacia la ventana – "Mi padre lo creó aunque mi madre lo manejó desde su muerte, desde hace algún tiempo es Sesshomaru quien se ha estado haciendo cargo del hotel. Claro yo también participo en las decisiones que toman por ser uno de los herederos pero aún no pienso estar tan metido en el 'negocio familiar'"

- "La medicina" – sentía como me miraba desde atrás por lo que giré mi rostro para encontrar sus ojos – "Es algo que te apasiona, por eso no te atreves a dejarlo"

- "Sí pero cuando llegue el momento en donde no pueda huir más de mis obligaciones pues tendré que dejarlo" – su mirada se entristeció levemente pero también pude ver rendimiento en él, como si fuera su destino y que había que aceptarlo – "Lo que debemos hacer no necesariamente es lo que queremos" – esas palabras las recordaba perfectamente – "Me dijiste eso hace años"

- "Lo sé, pero en ese entonces me refería a otra cosa. Tu futuro depende de ti mismo y si no luchas por hacer lo que quieres pues entonces lo que haces ahora nunca te apasionó" – giró la cabeza viendo al frente y cruzó los brazos.

- "¡Feh! Como si fuera tan fácil…" – lo miré comprendiendo lo que sentía. Tomar decisiones sobre nuestro futuro no es sencillo, hay mucho en juego. Díganmelo a mí que aún no me decido.

- "Puede que no pero…" – acerqué mi mano tímidamente y la puse sobre sus brazos. Miró mi mano para inmediatamente verme a los ojos – "… si en verdad algo quieres, lucharás por conseguirlo. Siempre hay una forma"

- "Ahora mismo estoy luchando…" – lo miré confundida, entonces comprendí. Retiré mi mano pero la sostuvo a medio camino. Observé el suave agarre del cual sabía que no podía zafarme – "… por ti"

- "InuYasha, por favor…" – mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse levemente. No quería llorar, no frente a él ya que demostraría mi fragilidad, lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Lo vi a los ojos y entonces comprendió. Bajó la mirada y pude sentir como suavizaba el agarre dándome la oportunidad de retirar mi mano lentamente.

Lo que siguió al viaje fue puro silencio. Lo único que hacía era mirar hacia la ventana, la forma de las nubes. Podía sentir como cada cierto tiempo me miraba, la fuerza de sus ojos era algo que no podía evitar presentir. Yo también lo miraba de vez en cuando y la única vez que nuestras miradas coincidieron solo me limité a sonreírle y bajar la mirada para volver a fijarla al cielo azul que podía ver claramente. Abrían pasado unos minutos cuando en eso veo como las montañas empiezan a aparecer por la ventana.

- "Ya estamos cerca" – miré a InuYasha notando una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

- "Hay nieve…" – volví a ver a la ventana notando como un mando blanco cubría todo.

- "Espero sepas esquiar…" – bajé la mirada con vergüenza y es que me había olvidado de ese minúsculo detalle – "No sabes, ¿verdad?"

- "No" – empecé a jugar con mis dedos por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo – "Es más, es la primera vez que veo nieve"

- "Debes estar entusiasmada entonces" – lo miré a los ojos para sonreírle de forma forzosa.

- "Lo estoy" – me gustaba la idea de haber ido a las montañas, de pasar un año nuevo diferente pero el hecho de estar en una situación tan complicada a nivel emocional pues no me hacía completar mi alegría por completo.

- "Pues no lo parece" – bajé la cabeza. Pude escuchar como suspiraba y se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento – "No pienses tanto" – lo vi a los ojos confundida encontrando una tranquilidad en ellos que intentaba transmitirme recibiéndolo gustosa – "Sólo relájate y… diviértete ahora que puedes" – asentí comprendiendo lo que me quería decir. Es cierto, no podía estar torturándome siempre, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Se me estaba dando la oportunidad de sentirme libre, respirar aire puro ese que no encuentras en la ciudad. Tal vez estar ahí me ayudaría a despejar y a pensar con tranquilidad pero no me agobiaría más por ahora, solo cuando tenga la oportunidad de estar sola en medio de la belleza de la naturaleza.

Se pudo oír como el piloto daba la señal para ponernos los cinturones. Miré por la ventana nuevamente y vi como estábamos en una ciudad más o menos grande. Hice lo que el altavoz decía y lentamente sentí como nos íbamos inclinando. La tierra se iba acercando, lo veía y en eso pude ver la pista de aterrizaje. _"Llegamos"_. El avión toco tierra y lentamente se detuvo. Me desabroché los cinturones mientras escuchaba los comentarios del piloto y sus buenos deseos para este nuevo año. Intenté ponerme de pie pero una mano fuerte me detuvo de hacerlo.

- "Espera a que se vacíe un poco. Salir ahora sería algo incómodo para todos" – vi como el pasillo empezaba a llenarse de gente. Tal vez tenía razón y lo mejor era esperar así que solo me limité a observarlos pasar en silencio.

Abría pasado unos minutos cuando InuYasha se puso de pie y alzó los brazos para abrir el compartimento superior. Sacó mi bolso, me lo entregó y tras colocarse su maletín en su hombro me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Sonreí con nerviosismo pero no dudé en responder al acto. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y pude sentir un delicado agarre el cual me hizo estremecer por dentro, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo desde mi mano hacia todo mi cuerpo. Retrocedió para dejarme pasar sin soltarme y puse notar una pequeña caricia en ella.

- "Amor" – su mano soltó la mía rápidamente y todo se volvía frío. Giré en dirección a Hoyo quien estaba apareciendo por la cortina que dividía las áreas del avión. Se quedó quieto al ver la cercanía de InuYasha. Tras él apareció Rika, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios la cual desapareció cuando vio el rostro molesto y fulminante del dueño de los ojos dorados. Miró a Hoyo y notó que la mirada era para él y no para ella. Volvió a ver a InuYasha y en eso posó sus ojos en mí confundida. _"Por favor, que no sospeche nada"_

- "Descuida, solo me ayudó a salir de mi asiento, es todo" – le respondí tanto a Rika como a Hoyo quien, al igual que InuYasha, tenía una mirada que parecía querer matar al otro. Mi 'enamorado' me miró y me sonrió como si intentara convencerse de mis palabras, como si quisiera creer en ellas. Me extendió la mano en señal de que avanzara. Bajé la cabeza y me acerqué a él quien me tomó por la cintura para así salir juntos. No me atreví a mirar a InuYasha y menos a Rika. Al primero porque sabía que le molestaba verme tan cerca de Hoyo y que no podía hacer nada, mientras que a la segunda porque sentía que traicionaba su confianza, su amistad al fijarme en su pareja más de lo que debería por más que no quisiera.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos del aeropuerto seguidos por InuYasha y Rika quienes conversaban de vez en cuando. En la entrada, nos quedamos esperando a que llegaran y en eso alguien se animó a romper el crudo hielo que se estaba formando entre nosotros.

- "Taisho" – Hoyo, nuevamente cortés pero serio. Su fastidio aún seguía ahí, lo pude notar claramente en el tono de su voz – "¿Cómo haremos para llegar al hotel?"

- "No te preocupes que ya me encargué de todo" – todos lo miraron confundidos, incluso Rika y eso que pensaba que lo conocía igual o más que yo. En eso una camioneta negra se estaciona frente a nosotros bajando un chofer totalmente uniformado e impecable quien hizo una reverencia.

- "Señor Taisho, he venido a recogerlo a usted y a sus compañeros como ordenó" – InuYasha asintió e hizo una seña para que recogiera las maletas de todos y las pusiera en la maletera. Todos nos quedamos observando la rapidez con la que actuaba y es que nunca antes, al menos yo, había visto que alguien se dirigiera a otra persona con tal cantidad de respeto y temor. Cerró la puerta de la maletera y rápidamente se acercó para abrir las puertas las cuales se deslizaban hacia un lado.

- "¿Nos vamos?" – InuYasha fue quien entró primero sin dudarlo seguido por Rika. Hoyo me miró sorprendido al igual que yo para luego hacer una señal para que avanzara primero.

La camioneta era espaciosa, todos estábamos cómodos y nadie podía quejarse. Me senté en la segunda fila de asientos ya que la tercera estaba ocupada por los dos primeros que entraron. Cerraron la puerta, el chofer entró al asiento del conductor y en segundos enrumbó camino hacia las montañas.

- "Me temo que las lunas son polarizadas. Te costará ver hacia afuera" – InuYasha me habló desde atrás al notar que trataba de ver las calles. Es cierto, las ventanas eran oscuras y apenas podía ver lo que había afuera lo cual me entristeció un poco.

- "Al menos…" – giré a verlo a los ojos – "¿Puedo abrir las ventanas?" – me sonrió suavemente aunque solo por unos instantes.

- "Por supuesto" – me alegró saber que no me quedaría sin las ganas de apreciar en algo esa ciudad al menos un poco. Bajé la ventana e inmediatamente el sol empezó a entrar con fuerza al interior de la camioneta. A pesar de estar aún dentro del bullicio a lo lejos se podían ver las montañas cubiertas de blanco. Se veían tan hermosas iluminadas por el sol el cual hacía ya varias horas había salido – "Las diez…" – miré a Hoyo quien no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa pero aún podía ver su incomodidad. Volví a ver hacia afuera, el ruido iba desapareciendo a lo lejos y todo se fue oscureciendo siendo aquello lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

- "Kagome" – pude sentir como alguien me besaba en la frente y movía un poco mi hombro derecho – "Kagome" – en eso pude ver que aún seguía dentro del carro pero éste ya no se movía.

- "¿Dónde estamos?" – empecé a moverme y pude sentir que estaba sobre el pecho de alguien. Con mi mano empecé a tocarlo hasta llegar al otro hombro. _"No, no era él"_. Volví la cabeza hacia arriba viendo al rostro de Hoyo algo sorprendido por las caricias que inconscientemente le había dado pero con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- "En el hotel" – me acomodé en mi asiento separándome del calor de su cuerpo – "Ya llegamos" – giré hacia atrás viendo a InuYasha abrazado de Rika. Tenía el rostro serio, parecía incomodado pero notaba cierta tranquilidad en sus ojos aunque muy en el fondo de ellos. Vi a la chica que tenía a su lado, estaba despierta y solo me miraba sonriente. De saber que al despertar iba a ver ese cuadro hubiera preferido no hacerlo jamás.

Hoyo salió del auto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Tuve que cubrir mis ojos ya que los rayos del sol me estaban cegando. Vi a mi alrededor, nieve, árboles y una hermosa cabaña en frente mío que parecía ser la recepción del hotel.

- "Es hermoso" – no dejaba de maravillarme con la escena. Me incliné y toqué el manto frío sobre el cual estaba parada. Era la primera vez que la tocaba y sentía como en mi palma el cúmulo blanco se iba humedeciendo un poco.

- "Y eso que no has visto todo" – InuYasha estaba a mi lado de pie mirando hacia el frente. Giré a verlo, se veía más alto de lo habitual y hermoso con ese blanco de fondo tras él. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el pienso por lo que me puse de pie y miré a Hoyo con una sonrisa para que viera mi 'alegría'.

Todos seguíamos a InuYasha quien iba delante de nosotros como liderando una pequeña cuadrilla. Hoyo estaba mi lado, tomándome de la mano. No intenté separarme de él y es que podía causar conflictos. Mientras caminábamos por el gran lobby pude ver como los empleados no dejaban de inclinarse cuando el 'heredero' pasaba, todos lo respetaban.

- "Amo InuYasha" – un anciano se apareció frente a nosotros haciendo una reverencia.

- "Myoga, ha pasado mucho tiempo" – la voz de InuYasha sonaba alegre, estaba feliz de ver a ese hombre.

- "Es cierto, amo, pero felizmente ya está aquí" – el anciano inclinó su cabeza para observarnos – "¿Sus invitados?"

- "Sí" – InuYasha se hizo a un lado e hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos un poco más – "Rika, Hoyo y Kagome. Ya sabes cómo se les debe tratar"

- "¿Kagome?" – me miró con extrañeza, como si estuviera sorprendido por verme – "¿Usted es la señorita Higurashi?"

- "Sí, lo soy" – el rostro del anciano le dio una mirada a fugaz a InuYasha, no comprendía qué sucedía – "¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?"

- "Por favor, llámeme Myoga" – asentí en señal de aprobación – "Lo que sucede es que el joven amo me había contado mucho sobre usted hacía muchos años atrás. Jamás pensé poder conocerla después de todo lo que pasó" – entonces lo comprendí. Ese señor era algo más que un simple trabajador, tanto así que le habló de mi existencia. Miré a InuYasha quien esquivaba mi mirada. Pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo cual solo me limité a sonreír.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" – miré a Rika quien lucía extrañada. Giré y encontré unos ojos dorados preocupados, no sabía qué decir.

- "Sí, Kagome, ¿qué pasó?" – miré a Hoyo a mi lado quien seguía tomando mi mano. Me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que preguntara igual ya que él sí sabía algo, mi verdad la cual le había contado años atrás la vez que InuYasha me dejó sin más. No sabía si es que preguntaba en serio o si lo hacía solo para molestar, él no actuaba de esa manera, pero al buscar en sus ojos no pude encontrar indicio alguno.

- "¿Recuerdan que hacía diez años no veía a InuYasha?" – miré a ambos, tanto a Rika como a Hoyo, quienes asintieron tras pensar por unos segundos – "Pues, la razón por la no lo volví a ver en todo este tiempo fue porque…"

- "Porque dejé la ciudad sin avisar y así estuvimos alejados. Kagome, cuando niños, fue una gran amiga mía. Es normal que le haya hablado a Myoga sobre ella. Le tenía mucha confianza. Aún se la tengo" – InuYasha me interrumpió y no pude continuar. Miré a Rika con una sonrisa para que se convenciera de sus palabras. Nos respondió de la misma manera aliviándome al respecto. Entonces, volví mi mirada a Hoyo quien parecía satisfecho con la respuesta. Me vio y con una sonrisa que parecía algo malévola se acercó a mí.

- "Esa no es la verdad, ¿o sí?" – me lo dijo al oído en un susurro que nadie más que yo escuchó. Me hizo temblar de los nervios al decirme eso, no sabía qué pretendía. Había algo diferente en él, como si quisiera ponernos a prueba, no lo sé. Tal vez solo se debía al fastidio de habernos visto juntos en el avión.

- "Hoyo, por favor" – se alejó de mi oído y me miró con una sonrisa que parecía querer seducirme, como si fuera a hacer sus maldades. Tomó mi mejilla y sin más preámbulos me besó ante todos. Yo me quedé con los ojos abiertos por unos momentos hasta que pude reaccionar. Cerré los ojos para tratar de 'entregarme' al acto pero no pude por mucho tiempo. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho a lo cual él entendió separándose de mí. Giró, miró al frente de nuevo y esta vez cambió mi mano por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Yo solamente quería que me tragara la tierra, se me caía la cara de vergüenza, no podía evitar ponerme roja. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no tenía el valor de ver a nadie ni siquiera a InuYasha quien parecía tener los ojos arder en llamas. Quería matarlo, era un hecho pero sabía que no podía ya que él y yo _"No somos nada"_.

- "Veo que el joven a su lado la quiere mucho y no duda en mostrarlo" – miré a Myoga con vergüenza y ahí pude ver unos ojos dorados. Me miraban decepcionado ahora, con tristeza y frustración. _"Sé que tienes que estar al lado de Hoyo porque es tu pareja cosa que me fastidiado como no tienes idea, no soporto verlo a tu lado estrechándote y mucho menos besándote"_.Yo también me sentía frustrada ya que al igual que él tampoco podía hacer nada, al menos no por ahora.

- "Es que yo la amo, más que a nada en el mundo" – Hoyo sonaba tan sincero, tan convencido. Muchas veces me había dicho esa frase, no era la primera vez que la oía pero esta vez, la fuerza de su voz se hizo presente. Quería transmitir a los demás esa confianza para que no quedaran dudas al respecto – "Y sé que Kagome también, ¿verdad?"

- "Pues…" – no pude continuar hablando porque alguien tosió con fuerza. Miré a InuYasha quien me daba la espalda, no quería verme, no quería oír ese "yo también", por eso lo impidió.

- "Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Hay mucho que hacer…" – en eso empezó a avanzar dejándonos a todos atrás. Myoga lo vio irse pero tras volver a vernos nosotros, nos sonrió y extendió la mano para que nosotros pasáramos.

Salimos del lobby y empezamos a caminar hacia las habitaciones. Podíamos ver cabaña tras cabaña una al lado de la otra, todas hermosas. Después de caminar varios minutos por el camino, Myoga se detuvo.

- "La cabaña que está aquí es para la señorita Rika" – le indicó a uno de los botones que nos seguía a que entrara y dejara las maletas adentro – "¿Seguimos?" – continuamos caminando pasando por un par de cabañas más – "Esta de acá es para el joven Hoyo" – me miró tomándome de la mano.

- "Voy a ir desempacando. Te encuentro en el comedor para el almuerzo, ¿te parece?" – asentí sonriéndole. Me besó ambas manos y luego se acercó a mis labios para robarme uno. Lo vi alejarse y abrir la puerta pero no entró.

- "¿Señorita Kagome?" – el anciano Myoga ya había avanzado unos metros junto a Rika quienes se detuvieron para esperarme y tras ellos estaba InuYasha quien siquiera se inmutó. Alcé la mano para despedirme con ella de Hoyo y seguí mi camino.

Seguimos avanzando en silencio, yo no dejaba de mirar las diferentes cabañas y lo hermosas que se veían en el paisaje.

- "Será mejor que yo también vaya desempacando. Ya casi es la hora de almorzar y tengo muchas cosas por ordenar" – se acercó a InuYasha a quien besó en la mejilla para salir corriendo por el camino en el cual veníamos avanzando. No había mucha distancia de su cabaña, a penas y habíamos pasado dos más después de la de Hoyo.

La vi alejándose no sin voltear a vernos para despedirse con la mano. Yo hice lo mismo y cuando la perdí de vista me di cuenta que ahora estaba sola con InuYasha. Giré a verlo pero él ya se había alejado, había continuado avanzando y ni siquiera pensaba en que yo estaba algo atrás. El anciano Myoga en cambio, estaba de pie sonriéndome. Empecé a avanzar lentamente y él giró para volver a tomar rumbo.

- "Llegamos" – pasamos una cabaña más cuando en eso se detuvieron. Miré a la derecha y pude ver una cabaña algo más grande que la de los demás lo cual me sorprendió – "El joven InuYasha la pidió especialmente para usted" – me sonrojé al escuchar ese comentario.

- "Myoga…" – lo pude ver fastidiado con las palabras del anciano quien al verlo así no dudó en disculparse con él. Yo solamente miraba aquella escena, la cual me hacía reír por lo bajo.

- "Disculpen…" – ambos giraron a verme extrañados – "¿Puedo?" – Myoga asintió en señal de aprobación y se acercó a mí para darme las llaves para entrar.

Abrí la puerta y lo que encontré en el interior de la cabaña era más que hermoso. Había una pequeña sala, con muebles antiguos alrededor de una pequeña chimenea la cual tenía la leña lista para solo prenderla. Las luminarias se veían igual de añejas dándole ese toque rústico y tranquilo muy propio de las montañas. Los cuadros, con fotografías de los alrededores, eran espléndidos. Seguí avanzando, abrí la siguiente puerta y pude ver una cama enorme, con unos edredones que me protegerían del frío toda la noche mientras estuviera ahí. Había un televisor grande frente a la cama y debajo había unos cajones. Me arrodillé para abrirlo y encontré una colección de películas.

- "Pero si son…" – no podía creer los títulos que veía ante mí.

- "Tus favoritas" – InuYasha estaba en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación, apoyado en el marco observándome, analizando cada reacción que tenía. Verlo ahí parado era algo tan hermoso que me quedé embobada por unos momentos. Me sonrojé al ver que era muy obvia y esquivé su mirada para posarla en los videos y empecé a sacar algunos.

- "¿Pero cómo…?" - no comprendía cómo sabía. Las películas que más amaba estaban ahí incluso otras que no tuve la oportunidad de ver por más que quería también pude encontrarlas

- "Tú me dijiste algunas hace tiempo" – sentí su aliento en mi oído sorprendiéndome. Me alejé de él un poco por el susto viendo que estaba a misma altura que yo. Estaba en cunclillas con los ojos fijos en mí. Me puse nerviosa, temía que alguien nos pudiera ver así de cerca, aunque el único que estaba cerca era Myoga – "Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, una vez mencionaste algunos títulos. Y cuando fuimos por segunda vez al cine me dijiste que no te gustaban las películas de terror así que según lo que recordaba pedí que tuvieras a disposición varias de ellas" – bajé la mirada mirando el estuche en mi mano. Lo guardé en el cajón y lentamente lo cerré.

- "Gracias" – se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Lo hice y tras estar ya parados no hice más que mirar sus ojos, sentir su mano sobre la mía, la pequeña caricia que posaba en ella. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba un poco sonrojada, lo sentía por el calor en mis mejillas – "InuYasha, mi mano…" – pareció reaccionar y la soltó con delicadeza sin dejar de mirarme.

Di la vuelta y seguí explorando el cuarto. El closet se veía espacioso al igual que la cajonería. Abrí la puerta del baño y pude ver una tina enorme, con velas alrededor. Había un enorme espejo frente al lavabo pude ver varias botellas donde decía el nombre de diferentes esencias. Volví a salir de la habitación encontrando a InuYasha esperándome en una de las paredes.

- "Este lugar es perfecto" – avancé hacia la cama y no dudé en sentarme sobre el colchón – "Es tan cómoda" – empecé a saltar un poco sobre ella y no dudé en recostarme para probar por completo lo confortable que era.

No dejaba de reírme, esto era más de lo que tenía pensado. Giré a ver a InuYasha quien se había acercado a la cama. Traté de seguir lo que veía y sus ojos se posaban en mí. No dejaba de recorrerme con la mirada y a pesar de que me dio cierto temor la forma en que me veía no pude evitar sentirme tan atractiva y deseada frente a él. Me gustaba sentirme penetrada por sus ojos, me miraba con cierto deseo, no lo podía esconder. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a los míos se puso rojo y solo se limitó a retroceder y mirar hacia otra parte. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana. Desde el cuarto no se veía el frente, veía la parte trasera y un enorme y hermoso paisaje de nieve, árboles y montañas se podía apreciar con total claridad.

- "Es hermoso" – InuYasha se acercó y se puso a mi lado observando también el exterior.

- "Lo sé. Por eso escogí este lugar para ti" – giré para verlo pero seguía de perfil mirando hacia la ventana – "Desde mi cabaña tengo una vista parecida"

- "¿A sí?" – levanté un poco la ceja, me extrañaba que hiciera ese comentario.

- "Claro, si mi cabaña es la de que está al lado" – no pensé tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

- "Pensé que dormirías en una de esas cabañas grandes y exclusivas" – se rió al oírme decir eso.

- "¿Y qué haría yo solo ahí en una enorme cabaña?" – me puse a pensar. Es cierto, en un lugar tan grande uno tiene a sentirse algo solo.

- "Es cierto, podrías sentirte solo" – miré hacia el frente, el paisaje que no dejaba de encantarme.

- "No lo estoy. Ya no…" – giré para verlo dándome con la sorpresa que estaba completamente frente a mí. Levanté el rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos que me hechizaban siempre.

- "Gracias…" – sonrió suavemente – "… por todo esto" – extendió su mano hacia mi flequillo para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja. Sus dedos empezaron a rozar mi mejilla y así se volvió una caricia que contorneaba mi rostro.

- "Amo" – en eso se escucha la voz de Myoga. Bajé la mirada y no sentí más esos dedos sobre mi piel – "Es hora del almuerzo"

- "Será mejor ir o sospecharán" – esquivaba su mirada.

- "No me importa" – con su mano me hizo verlo – "Solo quiero estar junto a ti" – lo veía tan serio, su voz sonaba sincera, convencida de lo que decía.

- "Estaremos aquí por cuatro días. Me verás siempre" – volvió a acariciarme la mejilla con cierta melancolía.

- "No es lo mismo" – no sabía que decir – "Ese sujeto estará siempre contigo y yo…" – costaba decirlo y como si dolía. Es cierto, estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Verlo desde la distancia no era lo mismo a tenerlo acariciándome en ese mismo instante.

- "Peor es nada" – me dio una sonrisa forzada. Suspiró.

- "Es cierto, pero no basta" – lo que siguió fue silencio. Estábamos en esa habitación solos y las palabras parecían innecesarias. Solo importaba el momento que ahora teníamos para estar solos, en disfrutar el leve contacto que teníamos, era algo tan íntimo, tan de los dos.

- "Amo" – Myoga insistía en que saliéramos, nos esperaba fuera de la cabaña, lo sabía por lo lejana que se oía su voz.

- "Ya vamos" – InuYasha habló por los dos. No dejábamos de mirarnos, salir de ese cuarto sería volver a la realidad y ninguno se animaba a hacerlo. En eso, tras tomar airé y exhalarlo pesadamente se alejó de mi un poco – "¿Vamos?"

- "Sí" – bajé la mirada con tristeza y enrumbé camino hacia la salida. Cerré la puerta con llave y encontramos a Myoga ya en el camino que llevaba hacia el restaurante del hotel. Él frío había aumentado pero no nevaba y no corría aire. Tal vez solo era la soledad y pena que sentía por no estar más frente a él. Quién sabe…

* * *

**_26 de febrero del 2010_**

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_**_  
_**


	33. Aclarando las cosas

_Últimamente he estado más inspirada que de costumbre por lo que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Aquí podremos ver de forma más explícita el temor de Hoyo y de porqué había estado actuando 'extraño' por así decirlo.  
Desde hace unos capítulos he estado incluyendo a un segundo narrador el cual cuenta la cosas que Kagome no pudo ver. Ahora me sentí obligada a llamarlo nuevamente y es que la discusión en la que participa me parecía muy necesaria. Espero no se confundan ya que solo aparecerá algunas veces. La narradora principal es Kagome, cuenta lo que ve y siente pero a veces es bueno también cambiar de puntos de vista.  
Como siempre, les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)  
_

**

* * *

DURA REALIDAD**_**  
**_**Capítulo 33 - Aclarando las cosas**

Fue el almuerzo más frío que comí en mi vida y no porque no estuviera delicioso o por el clima. Entre los cuatro se sentía el ambiente cargado, especialmente entre los dos hombres quienes llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y no dejaban de atacarse con la simple mirada.

Cuando salimos de mi cabaña, pensé que InuYasha vendría conmigo y el anciano pero me llevé con la sorpresa de que no iba a ser así.

- "Te veo allá" – fue lo único que se limitó a decir. Lo vi partir corriendo, como si huyera de algo. Me quedé viéndolo hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

El camino no era tan largo, solo había que desviarnos antes de llegar al lobby que era una de las cabañas más grande del hotel, pero por algún motivo me sentía sola. Estaba acompañada de Myoga pero no era lo mismo. Trataba de despejarme, de no pensar en aquello que me aquejaba, miraba las montañas, la nieve, los árboles imponentes en medio de ese hermoso paisaje.

- "Me sorprendió mucho…" – el anciano que me acompañaba rompió el silencio. Giré el rostro tranquila, no me asustó el sonido de su voz – "… cuando el joven amo dijo quién era usted"

- "¿Acaso…?" – no sabía si era correcto preguntarle. Tal vez estaba metiéndome en asuntos que no me correspondían – "¿… InuYasha le hablaba mucho de mí?"

- "¡Uf! Si supiera" – alzó el rostro al cielo, se detuvo y volteó a verme – "Desde que era un niño, no dejaba de mencionarla" – me sonreía y transmitía tal tranquilidad, era como si me conociera desde hacía mucho – "Usted siempre le llamó la atención, decía que era una niña muy alegre y expresiva. No comprendía cómo usted podía hacer amigos tan fácil y a él costarle" – reí ante la idea de imaginarlo molesto por ese hecho.

- "Veo que usted es alguien de confianza para InuYasha"

- "Eso es porque yo le serví a su padre hacía muchos años" – estuvo en silencio por unos momentos – "El señor Taisho amó mucho a su madre. Es más, dejó a su antigua esposa por ella. Sin embargo, cuando el joven amo nació, al poco tiempo falleció el amo lo cual destrozó a la señora Izayoi. Sin embargo, supo sostenerse y manejar las empresas de forma extraordinaria y este hotel es el vivo resultado de eso. Además, incluyó al hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, en la administración tal y como pensaba hacerlo el amo" – podía ver el lobby a lo lejos. Un nuevo silencio apareció – "Pero no crea que el joven amo me tuvo confianza siempre, no señor. Él siempre había sido alguien muy cerrado, no es de los que…"

- "… expresa sus sentimientos fácilmente" – recordar lo frío que era al inicio, lo indiferente que podía ser y como conmigo lentamente fue expresándose, sincerándose con el tiempo; no pude evitar sonreír al ver nuevamente esas imágenes que tenía guardadas entre mis recuerdos – "Perdone, no debí interrumpirlo" – me avergoncé al reaccionar sobre mi impertinencia.

- "Lo quiere mucho, ¿verdad?" – me puse roja ante el comentario.

- "Pues, yo…" – miré hacia el frente – "Lo quise mucho, no lo puedo negar. Él fue alguien muy importante en mi vida. El verlo después de cinco años fue lo más grande que me pudo pasar. Estaba tan feliz, me sentía tan…" – no sabía si era correcto ser tan honesta con Myoga quien, para mí, era prácticamente un desconocido.

- "¿Enamorada?" – bajé la cabeza por la vergüenza y asentí tímidamente – "El joven InuYasha también se sentía así"

- "Usted sabe lo que pasó, ¿verdad?" – me miró con una sonrisa, su voz era tranquila, no se exaltaba y lo que lograba transmitirme era comprensión.

- "El joven no quiso lastimarla" – volví a bajar la cabeza y pude oírlo suspirar – "El amo InuYasha estaba muy emocionado al volverla a ver. Parecía que la vida le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo al igual que sus deseos de vivirla."

"_Myoga, no sabes lo feliz que me siento. Ahora, podré retomar aquello que tuve que dejar pendiente hace muchos años. Ya no habrá nada que nos separe, Kagome podrá ser, al fin, mi novia y yo no haré más que hacerla feliz a mi lado siempre"_.

- "Cuando se enteró que la enfermedad había reaparecido fue un golpe desastroso para él. Lo supo poco antes de su fiesta y toda la emoción que tuvo se deshizo en un segundo. Él pensaba decirle lo que sentía, declarársele con la intención de que lo aceptara y estuvieran juntos pero hubo un cambio de planes"

"_No quiero verla sufrir por mí, no lo soportaría. Myoga, yo la amo, la amo demasiado pero si para que no sufra tengo que alejarla de mí pues estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por más doloroso que pueda ser para mí"_.

- "Recuerdo que él se propuso disfrutar de su 'última noche' con usted, que quería hacerla memorable para que ninguno de los dos la olvidara jamás" – nuevamente me sorprendida por los detalles, por saber cuál era la verdad. InuYasha en verdad me amaba, siempre lo hizo y yo siempre creí lo contrario. Me abracé a mí misma, sentía vergüenza por haber creído eso siempre, que me usó, que solo fui algo momentáneo – "Usted ya lo sabía, ¿verdad?"

- "El mismo InuYasha me lo dijo hace poco aunque… no con mucho detalle" – sentía ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo de nuevo pero no podía evitar sentir mis ojos húmedos.

- "Es normal que se sienta confundida. Debe haber pensado mal del joven por muchos años y descubrir sus verdaderos motivos pues la hace sentirse así" – asentí al sentirme de cierta forma comprendida – "No se presione a sí misma" – lo miré mientras Myoga se detenía y giraba a verme – "Sé que su situación no es la muy adecuada para ninguno de los dos. Ambos trataron de seguir con su vida y están acompañados; volver a verse no fue algo que cruzó su mente en estos últimos diez años" – volví a asentir tímidamente – "El amo InuYasha sabe lo que quiere, está decido, ahora depende de usted. Su corazón le va a dictar, no lo evite. Cuando sepa qué hacer, no se torture más y actúe que así la agonía será menor. Todos tienen derecho a ser felices y ni usted ni el amo deben negarse la oportunidad que la vida les está dando"

- "Le agradezco mucho por sus palabras" – hice una reverencia y le sonreí.

- "Al contrario, a usted por hacer al amo feliz al menos por unos momentos" – entramos al restaurante del hotel – "Su mesa es la de aquella esquina, la señorita la guiará. Hasta luego, señorita Kagome"

El paisaje era hermoso desde el restaurante, el sol iluminaba con fuerza pero no calentaba. Era perfecto el ambiente, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.

- "Kagome" – había tantas cosas en qué pensar. _"Su corazón le va a dictar"_. ¿Y si ya lo hizo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto entonces? – "¡Kagome!"

- "¿Eh?" – la voz de Rika me hizo verla – "¿Te sucede algo?" – su rostro denotaba preocupación. Levanté mi rostro que estaba apoyado en mi mano y saqué el codo de la mesa.

- "No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?" – empecé a jugar con la comida. No me había dado cuenta que aún no la había terminado, tal vez ni llegué a la mitad.

- "Porque desde que trajeron la comida no has hecho más que mirar hacia la ventana" – no creí haber sido tan obvia. Mi mente solo me llevó por ahí y no me percaté del tiempo ni del espacio – "¿Acaso algo te preocupa?"

- "No… todo está bien" – ni yo me convencía de eso.

- "Ya sé lo que te pasa" – tomé un poco de agua para parecer tranquila – "Lo que sucede es que aún no sabes qué vestir para la fiesta de mañana, ¿verdad?" – me alegré que pensara en eso.

- "Pues… ¡tienes razón!" – empecé a reír, como si me hubiera descubierto.

- "Descuida, yo tampoco estoy tan preparada como quisiera. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar a la ciudad? Será mejor hacerlo ahora ya que más tarde será peor" – tenía comida en la boca, no podía decir nada, solo me limitaba a negar con la cabeza – "Descuida, no sería molestia para mí"

- "Vamos, amor. Anda y diviértete un rato por allá. Yo te esperaré aquí" – miré a Hoyo y tragué la comida en una. Estaba hecho, no había opción.

- "De acuerdo" – la emoción se podía ver en su rostro y a pesar de lo mucho que quería evitarlo no pude alegrarme también por ella.

* * *

La ciudad estaba más cerca de las montañas de lo que yo pensaba: a solo una hora en auto y tal vez un poco más. InuYasha nos hizo el favor de ayudarnos con el vehículo y le indicó al chofer a qué lugares debíamos ir para conseguir lo que queríamos.

A lo largo de todo el camino Rika no dejaba de hablar, de lo nerviosa que estaba respecto a la fiesta, que quería lucir genial y que quería sorprender a su 'pareja'.

- "Tú también quieres lograr lo mismo con Hoyo, ¿o no, Kagome?" – sorprender, lucir hermosa para alguien pero, ¿quién? Y sus ojos dorados aparecieron en mi mente, con un terno impecable y dándome el encuentro tras bajar las escaleras. Cerré los ojos tratando de quitar esa imagen de mi mente y giré a ver a Rika.

- "Por supuesto. Él ha sido tan lindo conmigo y pues… es lo menos que puedo hacer" – los edificios iban apareciendo a lo lejos, habíamos llegado a la ciudad.

A penas bajamos del auto, Rika no dudó en entrar a la primera tienda que pudo. Empezó a buscar entre los diferentes vestidos que había y tomó algunos para luego ir corriendo hacia los probadores. Cuando la vi entrar empecé a ver los diferentes trajes que había. Vestidos largos y cortos, escotados y conservadores; había para todos los gustos. _"¿Qué me pondré?"_. Aún no había pensado en lo que quería lucir exactamente y pues estar frente a tantos diseños distintos me confundía un poco.

- "¡Mira!" – Rika salió de uno de los probadores para mirarse en el espejo que había. Me acerqué a ella y la vi con detenimiento. Un vestido corto, poco más arriba de la rodilla, totalmente entallado que moldeaba su figura a la perfección y de un negro que con el fondo blanco por la nieve, luciría hermosa.

- "¿En qué parte será la fiesta" – no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

- "En uno de los salones del hotel" – se dio la vuelta para verme – "Descuida, será en un lugar cerrado así que puedes usar algo así de corto"

- "Pero para ir de las cabañas hasta los salones…"

- "Un vehículo cerrado pasará por nosotros. Tú solo tienes que decir la hora y te recogerán. InuYasha me explicó todo, no debes preocuparte" – no pensé que InuYasha hubiera planeado tanto. Pareciera que dio media vuelta al hotel para que todos estuviéramos bien.

- "Ese vestido te queda muy bien" – volvió a verse en el espejo una y mil veces.

- "Es hermoso pero no sé, será mejor seguir buscando"

Estuvimos de tienda en tienda por casi dos horas y en todas ellas Rika era la única que se probaba vestidos. Yo solo me limitaba a mirar, no había uno que me llamara totalmente la atención.

- "Este es, me lo llevo" – volvió al probador y salió en menos de un minuto con el vestido azul oscuro en la mano. Se lo entregó a la vendedora quien rápidamente se lo llevó a la caja – "¿Y tú, Kagome?" – la miré confundida – "¿Ya elegiste un vestido?"

- "No, aún no"

- "¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo? Hay muchos aquí…" – traté de detenerla pero salió tan rápido hacia los vestidos que estaban colgados que no me dio tiempo de decirle algo – "A ver…" – empezó a sacar algunos y ponerlos encima de mí como tratando de adivinar si era o no el adecuado.

- "Rika, no te preocupes" – su rostro se veía frustrado por no encontrar lo que quería.

- "Vamos a otra tienda, ahí encontraremos mejores cosas" – fue rápido a la caja, pagó y tomándome del brazo me sacó de la tienda – "Mira, ahí hay otra" – entonces con la bolsa en la mano pasó a mi espalda y me empujó hacia la ventana para ver algunos y no dudó en entrar y meterme por la fuerza – "Aquí encontraremos algo perfecto para ti, Kagome"

Suspiré rendida, no había nada que podía hacer. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie se lo podía quitar. Seguí la corriente y empecé a buscar entre los diversos vestidos que había ahí. Los sacaba, los apreciaba y volvía a colgarlos, nada me llamaba la atención.

- "Es hermoso" – un vestido color morado oscuro o ciruela como decía la etiqueta, me llamó la atención y me quedé viéndolo. Rika lo notó y dejó lo que tenía en la mano para mirar mejor el vestido – "Debes probártelo, Kagome"

- "Pero Rika…" - la miré y cuando estuve a punto de decir algo volví a sentir sus manos en mi espalda empujándome hacia los probadores.

- "Ese es…" – salí con el vestido puesto y me vi en el espejo. Llegaba a la mitad del muslo y el estar ahí de pie mirándome me hizo recordar la emoción que una vez tuve al hacer el mismo acto años atrás – "Kagome, debes comprártelo. Estoy segura que Hoyo estará más que feliz de verte así"

- "Lo sé" – Hoyo, no dejaría de mirarme pero tal vez era demasiado para él. Sin embargo algo me decía que vistiera esa prenda, que era la adecuada y perfecta para aquel momento – "Tienes razón, Rika. Me lo llevaré"

* * *

Caminó con rumbo desconocido, solo quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando en su vida ahora. _"Kagome…"_. Ella era todo para él, desde hacía muchos años se había enamorado de ella pero por más que intentó arrancarla de su corazón no pudo. La había visto partir en un vehículo negro con Rika, una gran amiga y colega suya. Miró a su alrededor mientras ellas se iban, tal vez Taisho estaría ahí también pero tras el almuerzo solo llamo a alguien desde su celular solicitando el auto y se retiró sin decir nada más.

- "Taisho" – desde que ese hombre había vuelto a la vida de Kagome solo se había dedicado a complicar las cosas. Todo andaba perfecto entre los dos, habían sido seis hermosos años y en su mente ya cruzaba la idea de 'formalizar'. _"¿Por qué no extender esto para siempre?". _Esa idea hacía meses había rondado su mente y más cuando Ryo, ahora prometido de Eri, le pidió ayuda para elegir el anillo perfecto para su pareja – "¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?"

Estaba sentado en una roca, mirando hacia el horizonte pero, en verdad, su vista estaba fija en ninguna parte. Sacó la mano de su boca y entre sus dedos se podía ver un cigarro encendido. Fumar, un pésimo hábito, pero ahora le parecía tan necesario. No era un adicto al tabaco, no era como otras personas que fuman cajas de cigarros en un solo día. Él solo lo hacía cuando se sentía confundido, temeroso como ahora. _"Kagome…_". Sí, ella era la causa de su miedo, de su ansiedad. La amaba tanto pero desde que 'ese' reapareció en su vida la veía alejarse de su lado cada vez más.

- "No sabía que fumabas" – lo escuchó desde atrás pero ni se inmutó en girar para verlo, sabía de quien se trataba.

- "Viniste" – el joven se sentó a su lado, en una piedra cercana. Ni siquiera le extendió la mano para saludarlo, solo se sentó sin siquiera mirarle el rostro.

- "Tú me lo pediste. Además, no hay mejor momento que ahora para aclarar las cosas"

- "Tienes razón" - Hoyo llevó el cigarrillo a su boca y tras aspirar toda la nicotina que pudo lo miró y lo tiró lejos en la nieve, viendo como la pequeña llama que ardía se iba extinguiendo – "¿Por qué regresaste?"

- "¿No es obvio?" – la poca paciencia que Hoyo tenía se evaporó como el humo del cigarrillo. Se puso de pie y lo miró de frente desde arriba.

- "¡No me vengas con eso, Taisho, que estoy hablando en serio!" – InuYasha se puso de pie lentamente hasta quedar a la misma altura – "Ahora responde, ¿por qué volviste?"

- "Entre mis planes no estaba regresar y mucho menos volver a ver a Kagome" – no dejaban de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno mostraba rastro alguno de temor o debilidad. Querían intimidarse con la mirada pero ninguno lo conseguía – "Solo sucedió"

- "Pero no te basta con eso, ¿verdad? Con solo verla…" – Hoyo negaba con la cabeza, convencido de lo que decía – "Ahora me la quieres quitar…"

- "Yo solo estoy jugando mi última carta, la oportunidad que la vida me está dando ahora"

- "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tú mismo la perdiste hace diez años?!" – los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron sorprendidos – "Oh, sí Taisho. Yo estuve al lado de Kagome cuando tú la dejaste. Ella lloró en mis brazos por ti, por sentirse usada y herida…"

- "Lo último que quería era lastimarla" – Hoyo lo tomó del cuello de chaqueta que usaba y lo acercó a él.

- "¡MIENTES! ¡Tú muy bien sabías lo que estabas haciendo y no te importó! ¿Y ahora pretendes recuperarla como si nada? ¡ESTAS LOCO!"

- "¡SÍ, LOCO!, pero por Kagome…" – el rostro de Hoyo se endureció. Lo soltó bruscamente, tanto que InuYasha estuvo a punto de caer – "Yo la amo, Hoyo, la amo como nunca amé a una mujer, la amo con mi vida, la amo…" – el puño de Hoyo apreció de repente terminando en la mejilla de InuYasha haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer en la nieve. Ese golpe lo dejó algo perdido por unos segundos pero entonces giró para enfrentarlo nuevamente a los ojos – "Nunca dejé de amarla…"

- "Pues tus actos en el pasado dicen lo contrario" – Hoyo lo veía tendido en la nieve, tomándose el rostro con la mano. Ninguno dejaba de mirarse fijamente – "En cambio yo, sí puedo decir que la amo más de lo que tú has podido demostrar" – retrocedió un par de pasos – "No me la podrás quitar"

- "Eso es algo que le corresponde a Kagome decidir" – InuYasha se puso de pie y se acercó a Hoyo y quedó a centímetros de distancia - "Así que ya veremos a quién de los dos escoge"

- "Ella me ama a mí" – Hoyo liberó una pequeña risa y se alejó de él para tomar camino e irse – "¡Ella me ama, Taisho!

- "Tal vez Kagome ha estado a tu lado todos estos años pero…" – se detuvo y giró para verlo – "… algo me dice que ella no me ha olvidado" – los dos quedaron viéndose. Para Hoyo fue un golpe bajo y por más que quiso ir a pegarle de nuevo algo le dijo que se contuviera – "Piénsalo…"

Lo vio perderse en el camino sin ninguno decir algo. Solo los árboles crujían con el sonido del viento siendo los únicos testigos de los 'asuntos pendientes' que ambos tenían. Pensó por unos momentos y Hoyo comprendió que simplemente no pudo decir nada ante el último comentario ya que ni siquiera él mismo estaba ya seguro de los sentimientos de aquella chica de ojos marrones. _"Kagome, acaso… ¿nunca dejaste de amarlo?"_

* * *

Regresamos al hotel cuando el sol se podía apreciar apenas entre las montañas. El cielo, con mezcla de colores como el naranja, rojo y violeta, era hermoso. Las nubes movilizadas por el viento frío que empezaba a sentirse creaban una vista hermosa desde mi habitación.

- "¿Cómo te fue, mi amor?" – Hoyo me acompañó hasta mi cabaña y es que nos encontró en la puerta del hotel. Los dos, junto con Rika, la acompañamos hasta su cabaña para luego seguir juntos el resto del camino.

- "Bien, no me puedo quejar" – entré a mi habitación y saqué el vestido cubierto por el guardapolvo y rápidamente lo metí a mi armario.

- "¿Me dejas verlo?" – estaba en la puerta de la habitación mirándome como guardaba también los zapatos que había comprado.

- "Mañana podrás verlo mejor, ¿no crees?" – cerré la puerta y empecé a doblar todas las bolsas. Mi maleta que aún no la había abierto, aproveché en colocarla encima de mi cama y abrirla.

- "Aún no has desempacado. Pensé que ya lo habías hecho" – casacas, zapatos para la nieve, calentadores entre otros; todo tenía que ordenarlo.

- "No, no tuve tiempo. Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue admirar todo lo que había aquí y pues al final me distraje leyendo los títulos de las películas" – me miró con confusión – "Debajo del televisor. Abre ese cajón y verás"

Pude escuchar sus pasos alejándose de mí, abriendo el cajón que le había indicado. Oía claramente cuando sacaba y volvía a meter los estuches con los discos en su interior pero yo no me inmutaba, solo me dedicaba a abrir el closet y colgar toda mi ropa.

- "Ahora comprendo por qué dices que no tuviste el tiempo. Esto debió distraerte demasiado" – estaba en cunclillas de perfil a mí mirándome caminar de un lado a otro.

- "Sí, así es. Son películas que adoro y otras que siempre quise ver" – cerré mi maleta y la guardé debajo de mi cama.

- "Esto debió ser obra de Taisho" – cerró el cajón y se puso de pie – "En mi cuarto no tengo esta gran colección y dudo que Rika también tenga algo similar" – bajé la cabeza – "Kagome…" – se acercó a mí e hizo que lo viera levantando mi rostro – "Lo que el anciano trabajador de Taisho dijo cuando llegamos…"

- "¿Qué dijo?" – levantó el rostro tratando de tomar aire

- "De que no esperó volverte a ver después de lo _que pasó_" – giré la cabeza recordando el incidente – "¿Sabes a qué se refería?"

- "Pues a que me dejó después de la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez para InuYasha, Myoga es alguien de confianza y le contó cosas sobre mí. Sería natural que no pensara conocerme después de 'ese' incidente"

- "¿Y por qué entonces le dijeron a Rika que él se fue de repente como si eso fuera lo que en verdad sucedió?"– Hoyo lucía serio, quería sacarme lo que sabía de alguna forma, lo sentía en el tono forzudo de su voz.

- "Ella no sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros y no tiene porqué saberlo. InuYasha no tenía la obligación de mencionarle lo que tuvo conmigo, es cosa del pasado" – le hablé lo más segura posible. Aún no era el momento de decirle lo que ya sabía – "La razón por la que tú lo sabes es porque estuviste a mi lado cuando eso ocurrió de lo contrario tampoco te hubiera dicho nada"

- "Entiendo, amor" – tomó mis manos y posó un beso sobre ellas – "Perdóname por preguntarte. Lo que sucede es que… no soporto verlo tan cerca de ti, me aterra perderte. La forma en la que nos ha tratado desde que llegamos, todas las facilidades hacia nosotros; no me cabe la menor duda de que todo es por ti" – esquivé su mirada unos momentos.

- "No puedo mentirte, Hoyo, debo ser honesta contigo" – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el miedo se apoderó de ellos. Respiré hondo para sacar fuerzas – "Yo estoy…"

- "No digas nada" – me cayó con esas palabras – "No quiero escuchar nada ahora"

- "Pero Hoyo, necesito hablar contigo" – empezó a negar con la cabeza y sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla.

- "Ahora no, amor. Cuando regresemos, después de las fiestas, ahí podremos hablar y sincerarnos pero ahora… solo quiero estar contigo, disfrutar de esto, Kagome. Por favor…" – por más que quise, no pude oponerme. Mi corazón me pedía que le dijera a gritos lo que sentía, que era hora de ser honestos, de enfrentar la realidad. Pero verlo a sí de temeroso al saber lo que podía venir me quitó las ganas de hacerlo y no pude hacer nada más que aceptar.

- "Cuando volvamos, Hoyo, no lo podrás evitar" – asintió temeroso – "Hasta entonces..."

* * *

**_04 de marzo del 2010_**

_Hecho por: letta-san_**_  
_**


	34. Pendiente de tí

_Esta semana he estado volando con la historia, me inspiré pero desde el punto de vista de InuYasha el cual predominará a lo largo de esta capítulo. Hay menos diálogos de lo que normalmente hago pero creo que eso ayudará a aclarar unas cosas.  
Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la magaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)  
_

_

* * *

_**DURA REALIDAD****  
Capítulo 34 - Pendiente de ti**

Los rayos del sol entraban al cuarto con tal fuerza que me obligaron a despertarme. Tenía las sábanas cubriendo mi cuerpo, no sentía frío, al contrario estaba totalmente abrigada haciendo que tuviera un sueño totalmente confortable. Me senté sobre la cama y pude ver el estuche de la película y el control remoto en la mesa de noche al lado de la lámpara. Los recuerdos fueron apareciendo en mi mente pero había algo que aún no comprendía.

Cuando terminé de desempacar, Hoyo y yo decidimos ir a cenar juntos. El restaurante estaba lleno de gente, la fiesta estaría repleta, no lo dudaba. La velada la pasamos en silencio, no cruzamos muchas palabras. De vez en cuando veía a mi alrededor, tal vez Rika vendría o InuYasha pero ninguno se apareció. Tal vez ya habían cenado o simplemente no les provocó, quien sabe. Cuando terminamos, Hoyo se tomó la molestia de acompañarme hasta mi cabaña. En la puerta se acercó a mí, me besó y se fue en silencio sin ver hacia atrás.

Dejé las llaves en la mesa al lado de la puerta. En mi habitación, me quité el saco y el aire frío del ambiente invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar. Abrí la puerta del armario y colgado encontré mi ropa de dormir, tal y como lo había dejado. Un pantalón gris hasta la cadera y un polo sin mangas del mismo color fue lo que traje. _ "Dios, porqué no traje algo más grueso"_. Tomé una casaca delgada del mismo color y me la puse para abrigarme más. En eso descubrí la causa del frío en el cuarto. Sin darme cuenta, una de las ventanas la había dejado abierta. Me acerqué, la cerré y después de un rato la temperatura empezó a aumentar lentamente. Miré el reloj de la habitación. _"Las nueve de la noche"_ Busqué el control remoto y me eché en mi cama para ver un rato televisión. Cambié de canal a canal, nada. No había nada interesante, algo que llamara mi atención. La apagué y solo me quedé con la luz de la lámpara de al lado iluminando la habitación. Miré hacia el techo y luego giré para acurrucarme. Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir o al menos provocarme algo de sueño. Nada. Mi cuerpo no me pedía descansar, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Entonces recordé, me senté en mi cama y me acerqué al estante debajo del televisor. No sabía cual escoger, cual ver primero. Todos me encantaban y luego de pensar por un rato, por fin, me decidí por uno.

Recuerdo haber visto la película completa, sin dormirme, sin nada que me desconcentrada de ella. Cuando terminó volví a poner otra pero lo último que recuerdo es una de las escenas por la mitad de la película antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

Seguía cubierta por las sábanas, tratando de pensar qué pudo haber pasado. No recordaba haber puesto el estuche y el control en la mesa de noche. Además tenía la luz de la lámpara prendida y ahora estaba apagada. _"¿Quién hizo esto?"_

* * *

Aún le dolía el golpe que había recibido de Hoyo en la tarde. Después de su 'conversación' fue a su cabaña y se recostó en su cama. Kagome, todo lo que estaba pasando era por ella, todo lo que había hecho era por ella, su misma existencia dependía de ella. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía mover todas sus influencias para solo darle lo mejor? ¿Qué hechizo puso ella en él para tenerlo así? Su belleza, esos hermosos rizos a lo largo de su hermoso cabello negro o esa forma entre mujer y niña inocente que la hacía actuar de forma tan pasional o retraerse por la timidez y la vergüenza. Recordar la forma en que Kagome actuaba frente a él años atrás, verla nuevamente en su mente a su lado en esa butaca en el cine tratando de robarle un beso y ella esquivándolo avergonzada por la forma tan obvia en la que él actuaba. Se rió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo tontas que eran las preguntas que se había formulado. Ella era perfecta, era todo para él y ninguna chica a lo largo de los años pudo reemplazarla, arrancarla de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón.

Entonces en su mente la imagen de Kagome desapareció invadiéndolo el rostro de Rika. Dios, ella no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, lo sabía. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre lo apoyó y nunca lo dejó a pesar de lo frío e indiferente que era él con ella. El verla tan leal con él le hacía recordar a Kagome ya que ella, a pesar de que los demás solían alejarse de él, se mantenía firme, hablándole y escuchándole. Fue así que después de varios años empezó a salir con Rika y a conocerla más. Le costó mucho proponerle tener una relación y es que sentía como si traicionara un hermoso recuerdo pero también sabía que esa situación no podía durar para siempre. Él debía seguir adelante con su vida y, además, lo último que pensó fue que volvería a ver a su 'primer amor'. Por ese motivo, cuando regresó a la ciudad de su infancia a trabajar y fue aceptado en la clínica, le sorprendió demasiado encontrar entre los historiales el nombre de aquella chica que desde la infancia lo había cautivado. Al leer su nombre sintió como su corazón saltaba de la alegría, era como si la vida volviera a su cuerpo y tuvo el deseo de buscarla, averiguar todo de ella, de encontrarla nuevamente y de explicarle todo. Estuvo meses pendiente de ese documento para tratar de poder verla en una de sus visitas a la clínica. Sin embargo, cuando la vio saliendo del ascensor y abrazada de 'ese hombre' hizo que sus deseos y sueños cayeran en mil pedazos. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella siguiera sola esperándole? Se sintió tan estúpido por haber creído eso.

El tiempo fue pasando y lo que intentaba era no preocuparse más por Kagome. Cuando encontraba su historial, lo revisaba detenidamente para ver si había sufrido alguna enfermedad o algo pero al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, lo dejaba nuevamente de lado y seguía con el siguiente. Kagome lo había cautivado hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que la volvía a ver era como si el tiempo ni el espacio hubieran pasado o hubieran cambiado.

La cena de médicos, sabía que tal vez iría con ese doctor con quien la encontró abrazada. Pero, por favor, irían demasiadas personas, fácil ni la vería entre la gente. Nunca había querido ir a una de esas galas pero Rika insistió tanto que no pude oponerme más. Sin embargo el destino, ese destino tan caprichoso a veces, hizo de la suyas forzando a que se chocara con Kagome e incluso a que me sentara en la misma mesa con ella. Cuando la volvió a ver su corazón dio un salto de alegría por tenerla tan cerca. Se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido color vino, con el cabello amarrado de media cola y el flequillo que tanto le gustaba enmarcando su rostro. Tuvo tantos deseos de abrazarla, de decirle tantas cosas pero la forma tan dura en la que le habló lo hirió y le impidió hacerlo. Además Rika y 'Hoyo' también se acercaron quitándole las ganas de sincerarse con ella. Fue una de las noches más largas de su vida, verla con ese hombre tocándola y besándola, no podía soportarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, por eso se acercó y le pidió bailar. Tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo y poder tocarla, fue lo mejor de toda la velada. La miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que no había olvidado y que en ese momento le decían que era ella, que era la misma, que no había cambiado, pero su boca le decía lo contrario. Tonto, ¿a caso pensó que lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos? Era lógico que no, Kagome estaba dolida y ella no dudaba en decírselo, en reprochárselo.

Esa noche no dejó de pensar en ella, de verla en sus sueños y recordar lo hermosa que se veía, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Llegó a pensar que ese encuentro era algo que no se iba a repetir y que no tenía significado alguno. Pero cuando se la encontró de nuevo tiempo después en el ascensor de la clínica comprendió que no era así, que no fue una simple coincidencia lo de la gala, que era algo más o de lo contrario no la tendría frente a él nuevamente. Fue así que, tras pensar esa noche en su cama, comprendió que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y que no debía desaprovecharla.

Ese beso, el beso que le robo en su departamento después de las compras que hicieron. Quiso transmitirle tanto a través de ese acto, que no la había olvidado, que seguía amándola. Ella se opuso al inicio, la sentía luchar pero no podía hacer mucho. Cuando la sintió relajándose, cómo subía sus manos por su pecho hasta su cuello, le confirmó que ella también lo seguía queriendo, que tampoco logró olvidarlo y a pesar de esa cachetada que recibió, ella no logró que él olvidara el calor de sus labios y el cariño que ese acto le transmitió.

Navidad, tenía que verla y sabía que estaría en el templo. No pudo dormir esa noche y se sintió un tonto yendo a buscarla a esa hora de la noche. Cuando la vio frente al árbol sagrado con su mano en el tronco, se quedó admirándola por unos momentos. La escuchó hablar, preguntarse cosas sobre él y la forma en que mencionó su nombre; no pudo contenerse más y apareció frente a ella para decirle toda la verdad. Se sintió tan bien de hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? Comprendió que Kagome estaba confundida, era lógico, pero cuando se acercó y la besó, sintió comprensión de parte de ella, que le creía e incluso que estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Le pidió tiempo, no se lo podía negar y no la molestó en lo absoluto esa semana. Aprovechó todos esos días para coordinar las fiestas que ahora estaban pasando. Quería que ella tuviera lo mejor para que esté cómoda. La colección de películas, él la eligió personalmente aunque claro, con algo de ayuda.

- "¿Sango?"

- "¡InuYasha! Qué sorpresa…" – la conoció de casualidad ya que ella fue una de sus pacientes. No tenía idea de que conocía a Kagome, mucho menos de que eran amigas hasta que en una de sus consultas su teléfono sonó y dijo su nombre en voz alta.

- "Sango, necesito tu ayuda…" – cuando terminó de recetarla y ella de hablar, le preguntó si es que la chica con la que había hablado era SU Kagome. Ambos se sorprendieron de lo pequeño que era el mundo. Sin embargo no podían hablar ahí, tendrían que hacerlo después.

- "Dime, ¿qué necesitas?" – quedaron en verse ese día en la noche y es que InuYasha no podía esperar más para aclarar sus dudas. Enterarse de la 'versión' que Kagome manejaba sobre lo que había pasado le dolió mucho. Sabía que ella había sufrido pero también confió en que el tiempo la ayudaría a curar sus heridas. Sango le inspiraba confianza, tenía una forma de ser tan maternal, quería mucho a Kagome así que no dudó en contarle sus motivos, el porqué de su decisión de dejarla aquella noche. InuYasha le rogó que no le dijera nada a ella, que mantuviera el secreto de su encuentro hasta sus motivos. Sango aceptó con la condición de que él le dijera algún día la verdad a Kagome. Desde entonces se comunican frecuentemente. Ella se convirtió en algo así como su confidente y consejera. Le daba ánimos y esperanzas pero también lo hacía 'reaccionar' de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hoyo.

Sango fue la que lo ayudó en todo lo de las películas. Él ya sabía algunas y ella se encargó de complementar la lista. Le debía tanto a ella, era su cómplice y le agradecía mucho su discreción. La valoraba mucho, tal vez más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Abrió los ojos y vio hacia la ventana. El sol se había ocultado por completo, y la única luz que entraba lejanamente la que iluminaba el camino hacia las cabañas. Miró el reloj en su muñeca.

- "Kagome ya debió haber llegado" - se puso de pie y sacó una casaca para protegerse del frío y así ir a buscarla.

Salió y se encaminó a la cabaña de Kagome que estaba muy cerca pasando una curva. Cuando estuvo ahí, se acercó a la puerta y estuvo a punto de tocar en ella pero de detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hoyo a lo lejos. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para que no lo vieran y se escondió tras uno de los árboles que había a lo largo del camino. Se animó a ver para confirmar de quien se trataba y su puño lo cerró cuando no solo vio a ese 'hombre' sino a Kagome también a su lado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella la abrió y giró para despedirse. Le hirvió la sangre al verlo besarla en los labios. Dios, ¿por qué no podía ser él? Ella solo se dejó besar, no hizo nada más que quedarse rígida. Eso, en el fondo, le alivió al darle esperanzas: no le correspondía totalmente el beso.

Hoyo se fue mientras que a ella la vio entrar. Salió de su escondite y se quedó parado en el camino. Bajó la cabeza y regresó a su cabaña. _"No, aún no…"_

No recuerda cuando se quedó dormido en su cama. Estaba viendo televisión, aunque en verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención. El televisor aún seguía prendido, lo apagó y trató de volver a conciliar el sueño pero ya no podía. Prendió la lámpara de al lado y volvió a ver la hora.

- "Son más de las doce…" – fue al baño y no dudó en tomar una ducha, en verdad lo necesitaba y es que hacía mucho calor en el ambiente o tal vez solo su cuerpo lo tenía así.

Había soñado, como otras noches, con Kagome. Cuando entró a la habitación y vio su cama, dios como la deseaba igual que en sus sueños. No sabía si ese tal Hoyo ya la había amado pero estaba convencido que como él, nadie podría amarla. Tiró la toalla que lo cubría al piso, imaginarlos juntos era más de lo que él esperaba, de lo que él podía soportar. Rezaba a cielo que Kagome aún no se haya entregado a ese hombre. Ni siquiera él, desde que la volvió a ver, no fue capaz de pasar otra noche solo con Rika por más que ella lo deseaba. Por este motivo habían tenido ya varias discusiones pero era lo mejor. Tenía miedo de pronunciar el nombre de Kagome en medio de la pasión del momento. Su nombre ya se le había escapado en medio del éxtasis con otras mujeres pero, felizmente, nunca antes con Rika.

A pesar del agua fría con la que se había bañado, su cuerpo seguía caliente, lo sentía. _"Dios, aún no se va"_. Nuevamente se vistió, tomó su casaca y salió de la cabaña en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando pasó por la cabaña de Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta tras detenerse. _"No, ya es tarde. La despertaré…"_. Sin embargo al acercarse un poco a la ventana que daba a la sala pudo ver como un leve rastro de luz se filtraba por las cortinas. Tal vez estaba equivocado. Tocó suavemente la puerta esperando a que le abriera pero nada, silencio. Volvió a insistir y de nuevo nada. Se animó a girar la perilla de la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Entró despacio, con el mayor silencio posible. No fue su imaginación, la luz salía del cuarto de Kagome. Cerró la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, puso el seguro y tras dejar la gruesa casaca en uno de los sofás de la sala entró a su habitación. Lo que encontró fue lo más hermoso que pudo pedir ese día o, mejor dicho, esa noche. Kagome recostada en su cama con esa ropa de dormir gris boca arriba durmiendo como un ángel, el ángel más hermoso jamás visto por sus ojos dorados. Se quedó en la puerta de su cuarto apreciando tal belleza, tal tranquilidad que transmitía su rostro. A pesar de la luz que provenía del televisor se veía hermosa. Se acercó a ella sentándose a un lado de la cama para mirarla mejor. Acarició con sus dedos uno de sus brazos el cual descansaba en su vientre.

- "Kagome…" – su piel era suave y lozana – "MI Kagome…" – se asustó cuando se movió un poco, temiendo despertarla pero no se movió

- "Inu…." – su corazón pareció paralizarse – "…Yasha…" – se sonrojó totalmente al escucharla decir su nombre pero luego solo se limitó a sonreír.

- "Ojalá estés soñando conmigo" – los labios de Kagome se movieron y formaron una suave sonrisa lo cual parecía una respuesta a su comentario.

Miró alrededor de la cama y pudo ver el control remoto y dos estuches con los discos de las películas. No pudo evitar liberar una risa cuando leyó el título de una de las películas.

- "Orgullo y Prejuicio…" – Kagome amaba esa película, se lo dijo por teléfono en algún momento y cuando él mismo la vio comprendió el porqué. Darcy, un hombre tan frío y orgulloso y Elizabeth, alguien tan directa y sincera con sus sentimientos pero también orgullosa como él. No pudo evitar pensar en que ambos tenían algo de similitud con esos personajes. A ninguno le gustaba ceder, pero al final fue eso lo que los atrajo. Entonces reparó en que el televisor seguía prendido. Miró la pantalla viendo que la otra película aún no terminaba – "La cruda verdad…"

Se paró para sacar el DVD del lector y guardarlo en el estuche. Apagó ambos aparatos para luego acercarse nuevamente a la mesa de noche para dejarlos ahí. Giró a ver a Kagome y lo hermosa que se veía dormida.

- "¿Tendrá frío?" – lo mejor era meterla debajo de las sábanas. Las noches en la región eran frías y a pesar que ahí aún estaba caliente, no le sorprendía que la temperatura siguiera bajando según las horas iban avanzando.

Trató de moverla un poco a la esquina de la cama para así dejarle algo de espacio para retirar las almohadas y abrir la cama para ella. Cuando lo hizo, la rodeó y pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo, uno debajo de su espalda y el otro por sus piernas. Se sorprendió se sí mismo por la facilidad con que la cargó. En sus brazos, Kagome se movió un poco. InuYasha se quedó quieto, rezando a que no se despertara pero para su alivio ella solo se acomodó en sus brazos. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y la volvió a recostar en ella. Cuando la fue soltando, ella giró sobre sí misma quedando de perfil. Empezó a cubrirla con las sábanas y notó como se iba acurrucando entre sueños. _"En verdad, sí tenía frío"_. Se acercó a ella, quería besar sus labios pero se detuvo y posó un beso en su frente. Se movió un poco y solo se limitó a sonreír. Apagó la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche y avanzó hasta la puerta. Giró nuevamente para verla aunque sea con la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación gracias a la luna. Mientras la veía trataba de decidir qué hacer. Sabía que no sería 'correcto' quedarse, que podría causar ciertos problemas pero no quería alejarse de ella, quería velar su sueño aunque sea desde la otra habitación. Sonrió para sí mismo comprendiendo que la decisión estaba ya hecha.

- "Buenas noches, mi amada Kagome"

* * *

- "Ya despertaste" – giré cubriéndome más con las sábanas al escuchar aquella voz grave que me tomó desprevenida. InuYasha estaba apoyado en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Personalmente me sentía algo avergonzada de que me viera en ese estado.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" - bajó la cabeza liberando una pequeña risa – "¿Cómo entraste?"

- "Anoche dejaste la puerta de tu cabaña abierta" – me puse a pensar por unos momentos tratando de recordar – "Vine a verte pero te encontré dormida…"

- "Oh…" – comprendí – "Entonces tú fuiste quien…"

- "Sí, yo apagué el televisor y te cubrí con las frazadas para que descansaras mejor"

- "Gracias" – se acercó a mí y se sentó en la cama, justo a mi lado.

- "Descuida" – me miraba a los ojos – "Te ves linda durmiendo…" – no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario. Esquivé la mirada y solo me limitaba a sonreír avergonzada.

- "¿Regresaste a tu cabaña anoche?" – lo vi a los ojos por unos instantes. Negó con la cabeza.

- "Me quedé aquí, durmiendo en la sala" – bajé nuevamente la mirada. Esa noche estuvo más cerca de lo que jamás había estado antes y no me percaté de ello – "No es muy cómodo dormir ahí…"

- "Me lo imagino" – empecé a reírme al imaginármelo tratando de descansar en uno de los sofás de la cabaña. No es que no fueran cómodos, al contrario pero para pasar una noche ahí era lógico que la espalda doliera. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mirándonos a los ojos ambos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios – "¿Qué hora es?" – buscaba mi celular para ver la hora pero no lo encontraba.

- "Todavía no son las ocho…" – pensé que sería más tarde – "¿Tienes hambre?"

- "Sí" – una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- "Entonces vamos a desayunar…" – se puso de pie y me extendió la mano. Cuando me paré me quedé viéndolo pero entonces bajé la cabeza con vergüenza – "¿Sucede algo?"

- "Necesito darme un baño" – me quedó mirando fijo a los ojos – "Debo estar sola…"

- "¡Oh! Claro… Lo siento" – reaccionó y se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Empezó a tartamudear lo cual me causó mucha gracia – "Entonces… te espero en la sala…" – no dejaba de sonreír por lo cómico de la situación. Asentía mientras él se iba sin dejar de voltear a mirarme – "No tardes…"

Cuando cerró la puerta me acerqué a ella con intención de asegurarla pero me detuve a mitad de camino. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no era necesario hacer eso, que él no sería capaz de espiarme y con solo esa inocente idea di la vuelta y empecé a desvestirme mientras iba al baño.

* * *

_**07 de marzo del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)**  
**_


	35. Y termina el año

**DURA REALIDAD****  
Capítulo 35 - Y termina el año…**

Podía escuchar como el agua caía de la ducha en la otra habitación. Kagome estaba tan cerca de él a solo una puerta de distancia. Además estaba plena para él para solo sorprenderla y hacerla suyo. Dios, como le costaba contenerse y a pesar del poco frío que se sentía alrededor su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

No dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro por toda la sala, tenía que quitarse esa sensación como sea. Cuando dejó de escuchar la caía del agua sintió un alivio enorme, su agonía estaba a punto de terminar. Se paró frente a la ventana para apreciar el camino de enfrente. Algunas personas caminaban, parejas abrazadas tratando de transmitirse calor. Como quisiera estar así con Kagome, transmitirle su protección, su amor en cada caricia, en cada beso sin nadie que los juzgara y más que nada, sin tener que esconderse.

- "Perdón por demorarme…" – su flequillo se lo había secado, no había humedad en ese trozo de cabello a diferencia del resto. Tenía un polo color negro de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga que se pega hermosamente a su cuerpo. Su jean color azul oscuro y unas hermosas botas marrones, era el cuadro perfecto. Tenía una casaca gruesa en su mano y es que el frío se iba a dejar sentir cuando salieran de la cabaña – "¿InuYasha?"

- "¿Ah?" – escuchar su nombre lo hizo despertar del sueño.

- "Lamento demorarme…" – empezó a ponerse la casaca color marrón.

- "No… no te preocupes" – Kagome simplemente se limitaba a sonreír – "Valió la pena la espera…" – su sonrojo era evidente y más cuando acomodó el flequillo tras su oreja esquivando por esos momentos sus ojos. Sin embargo volvió a verlo fijamente segundos después – "¿Vamos?"

- "Sí…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hacía mucho frío como uno podía esperar. El solo iluminaba el cielo hermoso libre de nubes y el paisaje se veía más hermoso que el día anterior.

Fue uno de los mejores desayunos de mi vida o al menos al inicio. Llegamos y los mozos no dejaban de mirarnos, sentía sus comentarios y sus miradas encima de mí.

- "No les hagas caso, ¿sí?…" – lo miré mientras se sentaba frente a mí – "Solo ignóralos" – asentí y no hablamos más al respecto.

En el tiempo que desayunamos juntos empezamos a aprovecharlo lo más que pudimos. Hablábamos de nosotros, de cómo habíamos crecido como personas en todos los aspecto aunque claro no en lo que amor respectaba. Me mencionó que también vivía en un apartamento en la ciudad, que su auto fue algo que le regalaron y que le vino muy bien. Yo también le conté anécdotas de la universidad, del trabajo; fue un tiempo muy alegre y cómodo para nosotros, no dejábamos de reírnos y de pasarla bien.

- "Kagome…" – Hoyo nos tomó desprevenidos, ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Su voz nos sacó del momento tan feliz que estábamos pasando. Giré a verlo y él simplemente se acercó a mí para besarme en los labios – "Taisho" – solo inclinó la cabeza un poco en señal de saludo – "Pensé encontrarte en tu cabaña pero no estabas"

- "El sueño se me fue muy temprano así que aproveché en venir a desayunar" – tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado – "No te llamé porque no quería molestarte" – Hoyo hizo una cena para llamar a uno de los mozos – "InuYasha llegó después de mí y me sorprendió. Pensé que todos aún seguían dormidos…"

- "Claro…" – hizo el pedido con el mozo quien una vez tomada la orden se retiró rápido – "¿Dormiste bien?"

- "Muy bien…" – miré a InuYasha de reojo quien solo se limitó a sonreírme al comprender.

- "Me alegro" – el mozo trajo un chocolate caliente para Hoyo el cual no dejaba de humear – "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

- "Pues yo…" – aún no se me había ocurrido nada – "Hoy es la fiesta de fin de año. No creo que haya muchas cosas por hacer…"

- "Te equivocas…" – InuYasha tomó la palabra. Dejó la taza que tenía en sus manos y se acomodó en su silla – "La pista para esquiar estará abierta hasta las tres. Pueden ir ahí si lo desean…"

- "¿Quieres intentarlo?" – miré a Hoyo quien se veía muy entusiasmado.

- "Me encantaría pero…" – no sabía si el tiempo podría alcanzar – "… no sé qué tengo que tener o llevar además…" – no me convencía totalmente de la idea – "… hoy es la fiesta y tengo que arreglarme. Ya sabes cómo demora…"

- "No te preocupes que podrás hacerlo" – los dos miramos a InuYasha quien tomaba una tostada de la canasta de panes – "La ropa que deberán usar se las mandarán a sus cabañas. Cuando estén listos vayan al lobby y de ahí subiremos a la montaña para esquiar"

- "¿Vendrás con nosotros, Taisho?" – no pudo responder inmediatamente porque tenía algo de pan en la boca.

- "Quedé con Rika en ir allá hoy" – tomó un poco más de café – "¿Algún problema con eso?" – el sonido de la taza cuando chocó con la mesa se hizo escuchar. Alzó la mirada como esperando una respuesta retadora de parte de Hoyo.

- "Para nada. Al contrario, nos encantaría que nos acompañaran"

- "Cuando terminemos de esquiar podrás ir al salón sin problemas. En el hotel hay uno y las atenderán muy bien. Claro solo dime a qué hora piensas ir para que no te hagan esperar" – el rostro de InuYasha se relajó un poco y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa – "El salón de la fiesta estará abierto desde las nueve pero con que lleguen una hora después estará bien. Un pequeño carro irá por cada uno de ustedes. Solo tendrán que llamar al lobby y especificar la hora que desean que pase, ¿está bien?"

- "Gracias, InuYasha. Por todo…" – volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y a seguir desayunando. No había nada más que decir por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba más que agotada, no sabía si duraría para la celebración de esa noche. Me recosté en mi cama y me limité a mirar hacia el techo y cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato.

Dios, fue tan divertido lo que había experimentado esa mañana. Subimos a la montaña y ésta estaba repleta de gente. Había muchas cabañas a donde la gente iba para tomar algo y así calentarse. De los cuatro, era yo la única novata en esto. Incluso Hoyo sabía hacerlo, lo cual me sorprendió. Al inicio no dejaba de caerme, perdía el equilibrio a cada rato y no podía mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo cuando descendía un pequeño tramo. Rika fue muy amable conmigo al enseñarme, como mantenerme en pie y la postura. Habrían pasado cerca de 2 horas seguidas a mi lado mostrándome y explicándome hasta que por fin pude descender un pequeño tramo sin caerme. Volvimos a subir un poco más arriba por medio de los telesillas y en el descenso me detuve a mitad de camino mientras los demás descendían. Me quité los lentes que me protegían de los rayos del sol y me los puse encima de cabello como si se tratara de una vincha.

- "Es hermoso…" – se podían ver las cabañas no muy abajo, árboles en todos lados y el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor. Nunca pensé pasar el último día del año ahí, en un lugar tan bello.

Pude escuchar como alguien también se detenía y giré a ver de quien se trataba. Se quitó los lentes y le sonreí.

- "¿Venías siempre aquí?" – volví a ver hacia las montañas.

- "Cada año desde muy pequeño"

- "Te envidio…" – volví a verlo a sus ojos – "… este lugar es perfecto"

- "Siempre supe que te iba a gustar este lugar…" – aún con sus manos sostenía los bastones clavados en la nieve. Sus ojos dorados se veían hermosos con el reflejo del sol sobre ellos y tenían un brillo especial – "Por eso cada vez que venía, no podía evitar recordarte…" – bajé la cabeza con nerviosismo y volví mi vista al paisaje.

- "Será mejor que continuemos" – tuve la intención de volver a descender pero sentí su mano sobre mi brazo.

- "Espera…" – abrió un bolsillo y saco una cámara que no dudó en encender – "¡Señor!" – un joven que estaba más arriba que nosotros descendió y se puso a nuestra altura – "¿Podría tomarnos una foto?"

- "Claro…" – el señor descendió un poco más y giró a vernos – "¿Listos?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado, me miraba en el espejo que había en el baño y me acomodé el vestido que tenía puesto. Decidí no hacerme algo muy elaborado para el peinado, al contrario, solo pedí que por favor me hicieran una media cola y que me unieran los dos trozos de cabello con un pequeño broche que había comprado cuando fui de compras con Rika el día anterior. Fui al armario y de una pequeña caja saqué un collar y unos aretes que había llevado por las dudas. De nuevo fui al baño para verme con ellos y así terminar de arreglarme tanto.

- "Listo" – el maquillaje que me habían hecho, era hermoso, me gustaba. Me trataron como una reina.

Fui hacia la cama y abrí una caja que estaba encima de ella. Los zapatos, me enamoré de ellos cuando los vi y es que eran simplemente perfectos.

- "Hoy se verá grandiosa" – cuando terminaron de arreglarme, las maquilladoras y las estilistas no dejaban de alagarme.

- "Muchas gracias" – me ponía totalmente roja de tan solo imaginarme con el vestido llegando al salón.

- "¿Piensa sorprender a alguien?" – abrí los ojos al ver que InuYasha aparecía en mi mente, vestido de terno sin dejar observarme al llegar. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que los demás lo escucharían – "Descuide, esa persona se enamorará de usted más de lo que ya debe estarlo"

El teléfono del cuarto sonó sacándome de mis recuerdos de tan solo hace un par de horas.

- "Sí, a las once es perfecto. Gracias" – colgué el teléfono y vi el reloj – "Todavía tengo tiempo" – nuevamente tomé el auricular y empecé a marcar.

- "¿Aló?" – me alegró escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- "Mamá"

- "¡Kagome!" – no podía ocultar su emoción – "¿Cómo estás? ¿La estás pasando bien?"

- "Sí, mamá, es perfecto" – no le había hablado el día anterior, me sentía mal por no haberlo hecho – "Perdón por no llamarte ayer"

- "Descuida, hija. El joven Taisho lo hizo"

- "¿Taisho? ¿Te refieres a InuYasha?" – no supe cómo había conseguido el número.

- "Sí, el mismo. Nos llamó y dijo que ya estaban cada uno en sus cabañas así que no debería preocuparme. También dejó el número del hotel y el de tu habitación para llamarte en cualquier momento" – me quedé en silencio un rato tratando de procesar la información – "Kagome, ¿por qué no me contaste que había vuelto?"

- "Pensé que había sido algo fortuito, de una sola vez. Y… me equivoqué…" – me moría de la vergüenza por haber sido honesta con ella – "Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, hija. Desde hace un tiempo actúas extraño y estás distraída pensando. La noche de navidad, él también vino a verte…"

- "¿Cómo lo…?" – mi mamá estaba enterada desde hacía meses y no había dicho nada

- "Te escuché bajar por las escaleras. Como no te oí regresar salí con una sábana pero desde la puerta pude ver que estabas con alguien así que regresé a la casa" – me moría de la vergüenza que estoy segura que el rostro se me enrojeció por completo.

- "Lo siento, mamá. Por no decirte nada" – pude escucharla suspirar.

- "Descuida, hija. Es normal que quieras mantener tus cosas para ti" – hubo un pequeño silencio – "¿Aún no te decides?

- "No, aún no. Sigo dolida por lo que me hizo pero…" – las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos – "… a pesar del tiempo no lo he olvidado" – traté de contenerme para no arruinar el maquillaje – "Esa noche que nos viste me explicó todo. Él me dejó para protegerme, no quería verme sufrir y prefirió dejarme sabiendo que me dolería y ¿sabes algo?…" – emití un pequeño sollozo – "… le creo"

- "Kagome, no quiero presionarte pero… ¿Hoyo?" – volví a emitir un pequeño sollozo. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, no sabía qué más decir – "Él también debe saber lo que sucede y debe estar sufriendo también" – sonaba tan comprensiva.

- "Hoyo sabe todo lo que sufrí por InuYasha. Él también está preocupado y no sabe cómo demostrarme más lo que siente por mí"

- "No me sorprende, es razonable. Él te ama, siempre lo hizo y está viendo que te estás alejando" – volvió a suspirar - "Pero, ¿sabes algo Kagome? No te agobies más. No pienses más. Solo divierte esta noche y no te tortures. Solo siente…"

- "Gracias mamá" – la puerta de la cabaña la estaban tocando – "Mamá, los siento, ya llegaron por mí"

- "No te preocupes, hija. Pásala bien, ¿sí? Feliz Año Nuevo…"

- "Igual para todos allá. Feliz Año…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidió llegar temprano para ver que todo estuviera como debiera. Los trabajadores no dejaban de preguntarme si necesitaba algo.

- "Sí, con que haga su trabajo es más que suficiente" – con una referencia se iban y me dejaban solo.

No dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada, ver quien llegaba. Se moría por verla en un vestido, arreglada para él, o al menos eso es lo que deseaba creer. Cuando salió de su cabaña y pasó por la de ella pudo ver luz saliendo por la ventana. Quiso bajar y tocar la puerta pero algo lo detuvo, no era lo correcto. Pensaría que la está acosando o algo por el estilo. Sacó su cámara del bolsillo y vio la foto que se habían tomado horas antes.

- "Sales hermosa…" – Kagome sostenía el aparato en sus manos mientras que l improvisado fotógrafo volvía a descender por la montaña.

- "¿Eso crees?" – giró para verme y pude ver en sus ojos marrones la duda. Le sonreí y acaricié su rostro.

- "Por supuesto. Siempre te ves bellísima, no lo dudes"

En la foto solo se veía de la cintura para arriba. La mano rodeaba aquel delicado cuerpo que tanto amaba para evitar que se resbalara y también para sentirla más cerca de él. Su rostro, iluminado por los rayos del sol, se veía tan blanco y sus ojos parecían brillar al igual que los suyos de color dorado. La diferencia de tamaños era notoria, le gustaba verse más alto que ella. Se sentía capaz de protegerla, y es que ella se veía tan frágil a su lado, como si fuera de porcelana, algo tan puro y fino que no te atreves a tocar por temor a romperlo o profanarlo.

- "Taisho" – apagó la cámara y levantó el rostro mientras la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos – "Buenas noches"

- "Buenas noches" – su voz sonaba grave, quería ver a Kagome antes que a nadie pero se vio frustrado al ver a su enemigo frente a él – "Siéntate"

- "Está bien, gracias" – puso sus manos tras su espalda y se quedó en pie. Hubo un silencio incómodo para ambos pero no veían necesario romperlo.

- "¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá Kagome?" – eran más de las diez y media de la noche y ella aún no llegaba. Sus deseos de verla lo estaban matando, no podría controlar por mucho tiempo su ansiedad.

- "No, no me comentó nada" – InuYasha asintió serio y no dijo más – "¿Y Rika te dijo algo?"

- "Está en el tocador"- miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca – "Se está tardando" – un mozo se acercó y le ofreció a ambos hombres una copa la cual aceptaron.

- "Brindemos, Taisho" – extendió su copa – "Por el mañana, porque este nuevo año sea algo… inolvidable"

- "Inolvidable…" – ambos tomaron de sus copas y las dejaron en la mesa.

- "¡Hoyo!" – Rika se apareció y no dudó en saludar a su amigo. Él la tomó de la mano y le dio mil vueltas para apreciarla mejor. En sus ojos podía ver cómo le gustaba, no sé si su vestido o su cuerpo oculto tras la tela. Sin embargo, no me molestaba, no me celaba, al contrario, solo me limitaba a observar con algo de risa la escena – "¡Miren!"

De entre las personas que iban apareciendo en el gran salón, una figura femenina se iba abriendo paso y mi corazón dio un gran salto que por poco y me quitó el aire. Su vestido color morado oscuro envolvía su cuerpo de forma extraordinaria. Un bordado de lentejuelas el cual se ubicaba justo debajo de sus pechos para resaltarlos y la tela se pegaba desde ese punto a lo largo de toda su cintura mostrando su pequeño tamaño. Donde la cadera empezaba, la forma de la tela cambiaba y tomaba una forma de globo la cual terminaba justo a la mitad del muslo. Los zapatos que vestía la hacían ver mucho más alta pero a pesar de la distancia sabía que no llegaba a igualar mi altura. Agradecía a dios por esos tacones, no tendría que inclinarse tanto para llegar a sus labios y no pudo evitar humedecerlos ante la idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegué a una gran cabaña que lucía imponente incluso desde el camino antes de llegar. Tenía varios pisos y me quedé admirándola unos momentos antes de entrar. El frío de sentía a pesar del saco que tenía cubriéndome los hombros. Al entrar, subí por las escaleras y me guiaron hacia una gran puerta por la que muchas personas muy bien vestidas entraban con gran entusiasmo.

Traspasé las puertas y luego de avanzar unos pasos con cierta timidez encontré unos ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente desde una de las mesas cerca al escenario. Vestía un terno color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata color gris oscuro. Se veía tan atractivo a pesar de la distancia. Tenía la boca algo abierta y podía sentir como sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de mi cuerpo _– "Veo que el vestido fue el correcto" – _me sonrojé ante mi propio pensamiento y es que dentro de mí sabía que era a InuYasha a quien quería impresionar mucho más que a Hoyo. Cuando lo encontré en la tienda y lo saqué para apreciarlo algo me dijo que tenía que comprarlo. Color ciruela, o al menos eso dijo la vendedora, iba perfectamente bien con mi color de piel. El detalle del bordado de las lentejuelas justo debajo de la línea del busto era algo que me fascinó desde el inicio y el efecto 'globo' que terminaba justo a la mitad del muslo era algo muy curioso. Además al dar la vuelta las tiras formaban una cruz, un toque especial para el vestido.

No sé si caminaba demasiado lento o si me perdí tanto en el momento que pareció interminable. Quería que InuYasha se acercara, que me recibiera. Incluso por unos instantes solo quería sentirlo tomándome de la cintura, quitándome el aliento con un beso. El sueño duró poco porque los labios que sentí primero sobre mi mano y luego sobre mis labios fueron los de Hoyo, cada vez más fríos e indiferentes para mí.

- "Kagome…" – no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo frente a mí, no solo por la forma en que me miraba sino también porque sabía que había presenciado el beso. Su voz se oyó seria y grave, por eso Hoyo se separó rápido de mí al escucharlo. Sin embargo no se alejó, al contrario me rodeo y me abrazó desde atrás por la cintura. Lo vi a los ojos, estaba feliz de verme pero también podía ver cierta frustración en ellos, tal vez por no poder evitar la escena de hace un momento. El corazón me dolía y algo me decía que esa noche sería eterna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quería tanto acercarme a ella, tomarla de la cintura y besarla frente a todos, mostrarle al mundo que la amaba, que ella era mía y de nadie más. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, lo sentía en mi pecho a punto de salir. Después de tanto mirarla, me decidí, me iba a acercar a ella y avancé un paso pero tuve que detenerme de golpe al ver que alguien ya me había tomado la delantera. Cerré mi puño al ver cómo le tomaba las manos y se las besaba para luego tomar su rostro y robarle un beso. Dios, como me hervía la sangre de verlos. Tenía que hacer algo.

- "Kagome" – Hoyo la dejó de besar y la rodeó para pasar sus brazos por su cintura desde la espalda. Estaba feliz de verla, se veía tan hermosa, un sol en medio de ese salón lleno de personas. Me molestaba no poder ser yo el que estuviera abrazándola, me frustraba tanto.

- "InuYasha" – su voz sonó tímida y nerviosa. Fue ahí que me percaté de su vergüenza, del sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonreí y comprendí que ella sabía cómo me sentía. Vi sus ojos y encontré lo mismo en ellas, frustración – _"Kagome… pero si todo depende de ti ahora…"_

- "¡Kagome!" – Rika apareció tras de mí y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos. Ante esto, Hoyo la soltó al notar que Kagome buscaba soltar el agarre – "Déjame verte" – la hizo dar una vuelta y así pude apreciarla completamente. El cruce de los tiras que sostenían el vestido en la espalda me hechizó. El rostro de Kagome enrojeció por la vergüenza, tenía la cabeza algo baja pero no dejaba de reír ante los comentarios de Rika – "¿InuYasha?"

- "¿Sí?" – Rika me miraba interrogante esperando a que respondiera.

- "¿Verdad que Kagome se ve preciosa esta noche?" – giré a ver a la mujer en ese vestido morado quien me miraba esperando mi respuesta. La ansiedad y la preocupación los podía ver en sus ojos, Kagome deseaba saber mi opinión. Le sonreí y me acerqué más a ella. Tuve tantas ganas de acariciar su mejilla, tan suave y lozana pero solo me limité a hacer un puño al impedírmelo a mí mismo.

- "Por supuesto que sí" – los ojos castaños parecieron recobrar brillo – "Kagome… luces hermosa" – su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. No había nada más que decir.

- "¿Nos sentamos?" – Hoyo se acercó a nosotros y tomó a Kagome de la mano.

- "Sí" – ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la mesa – "¿InuYasha?" – antes de sentarse giró para verme. Sonreí aliviado, estaba pendiente de mí.

- "Voy" – miré a Rika quien estaba a mi lado – "¿Vamos?"

* * *

_Perdonen la tardanza pero esta semana que pasó fue la matrícula y más preocupada no pude estar. Resulta que los profesores que querían se cruzaban siempre y al final me costó mucho poder armar un horario 'cómodo' para mí. Al fin lo logré y estoy aprovechando mi última semana en avanzar el fic. Espero poder entregarles el próximo capítulo antes del lunes.  
Como ya saben, los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_PD: InuYasha Kanketsu-hen está en el capítulo 24, solo quedan 2. Mis sentimientos no pueden estar más encontrados. =(_

_

* * *

_

**_16 de marzo del 2010_**

_Hecho por: letta-san  
_


	36. Propuesta

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 36 - Propuesta**

"_Kagome… luces hermosa"_

Recordar sus palabras me hacían sentir tan feliz, y solo habían pasado minutos de eso. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y fuerte, sentía que se me saldría desbocado. Tuve que tomar un poco de agua para tratar de aliviar esta sensación. No duró mucho, mi estómago también le seguía sintiendo como por dentro se movían mil cosas. Miré a InuYasha quien estaba frente a mí con Rika tomando de su copa, se veía tan guapo, tan atractivo que cualquiera se enamoraría rápido de él y es que su simple presencia impresionaba a todos.

Hoyo estaba sentado a mi lado, no dejaba de comentarme como le encantó esquiar en la montaña, el paisaje, el clima, de todo. Yo lo escuchaba y también le respondía tratando de ser lo más atenta posible con él, pero me costaba demasiado.

- "El lugar quedó perfecto, InuYasha" – Rika habló en voz alta. Tenía la vista fija alrededor, no dejaba de ver la decoración y a las personas entrar – "Te felicito"

- "¿Tú organizaste todo esto?" – me ganó la curiosidad y no pude evitar formular la pregunta.

- "Sí, yo me encargué de todo" – volví a ver a mi alrededor: esculturas de hielo, la piste blanca con líneas turquesas, el escenario elevado también blanco; toda la decoración te recordaba dónde estabas, parecía que incluso la nieve fuera a caer en cualquier momento y hacer más bello el ambiente. Giré a ver la mesa y un hermoso arreglo de flores dentro de un jarrón de cristal se apreciaba en el centro. Acaricié uno de los pétalos para sentir su textura, suave.

- "Te quedó muy bien" – miré a InuYasha – "Te felicito"

- "Gracias" – al ver su sonrisa sentí como si algo entraba a mi cuerpo, algo que hacía falta. Me sonrojé y esquivé su mirada, lo mejor era no levantar insinuaciones.

Un mozo empezó a pasar por las mesas y se acercó a la nuestra con varias cajas. Nos entregó una a cada uno de nosotros.

- "Esto les servirá para la celebración" – le agradecimos y la curiosidad me ganó. No pude evitar reírme cuando descubrí lo que había en la mía.

- "Una vincha, maracas, ¡serpentinas y… picapica!" – saqué un poco y la lancé hacia arriba cayendo sobre mí tanto en mi cabello como en mi vestido – "Esto será muy divertido" – me puse la vincha la cual tenía unas orejitas en de color blanco – "¿Me queda bien?" – Hoyo me sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí, acto que me asustó un poco.

- "Te ves hermosa" – me mostró sus dedos y en ellos vi la picapica que había sacado de mi cabello. Solamente me limité a sonreír con vergüenza.

Nos quedamos en silencio, la música empezó a escucharse más fuerte y un narrador anunciaba que tan solo faltaban menos de diez minutos para que sean las doce. Las personas no dejaban de gritar ante cada nuevo anuncio cada dos minutos, la orquesta empezaba a subir y a amenizar el ambiente y la música era totalmente provocativa, te invitaba a bailar pero nadie lo hacía aún. Las asistentes empezaron a repartir globos para todos y yo no dudé en agarrar uno.

- "Tengo que ir al baño" – me puse de pie y tomé mi bolso

- "Amor, solo faltan dos minutos" - Hoyo preocupado

- "Descuida que no tardo" – salí corriendo del lugar y luego de buscarlo unos instantes lo encontré. El baño estaba vacío, y claro si nadie quería entrar ahora. Me vi en el espejo para ver si todo estaba bien, si todo seguía en 'su sitio' – "Todo bien"

- "¡30 segundos!" – la voz del animador se escuchaba a penas. No pensé que había tardado tanto en encontrar el baño. Guardé lo que había sacado en mi bolso y fui hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- "¿Qué haces aquí? Ya falta poco…" – me cercó con su brazo y no me dejó salir. Al notar que quería entrar, retrocedí un poco y cerró la puerta

- "10… 9… 8…" – empezaron a contar sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo algo – "…5…4…"

- "Te amo, Kagome…" – mi corazón que ya latía rápido aceleró ante el sonido de su voz.

- "…3…2…" – a lo lejos se seguía escuchando.

- "InuYasha…"

- "1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"

Nos quedamos viendo y en un rápido movimiento pasó su mano por mi cintura y me acercó a él para besarme con vehemencia. Nuestros labios sincronizaron desde el inicio, parecía un rito el cual ambos sabíamos pero que hacía tiempo no habíamos podido realizar en mucho tiempo. Mis manos subieron hasta sus hombros y una la puse en su cuello para pegarlo más a mí. Nos separamos para respirar juntando nuestras frentes, sintiendo el aliento del otro.

- "Tenemos que volver…" – nuestras narices rozaban y me costaba mantener la cordura. Quería besarlo nuevamente, sentir esa pasión, ese amor de sus labios de nuevo y transmitirle el mío al menos por medio de aquella inocente caricia pero… - "Sospecharán…"

- "Está bien…" – su rostro endureció un poco, miró mi rostro con tristeza, como si fuera a perderme. Acomodó la vincha que tenía sobre mi cabeza y posó sus manos sobre mi brazo – "Feliz año nuevo, Kagome"

- "Feliz año… InuYasha" – me alejé de su cuerpo y abrí un poco la puerta – "Espera un momento antes de salir, ¿sí?" – lo vi asentir y salí rápido del baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, ¿qué me has hecho? Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella hacía muchos años no he dejado de hacerme esa misma pregunta. Esta noche lucía hermosa, más de lo que lució en su fiesta y eso que en ese entonces estaba bella – _"Pero era otra belleza" – _Es cierto, en ese entonces tenía tan solo 17 años, no adulta en su totalidad. En cambio ahora, la mujer que tenía, que siempre creí haber visto, la lució totalmente en ese vestido, en su forma de caminar y de sonreír. Me encantaba escucharla y verla actuar incluso aún como adolescente como cuando lanzó esa picapica en el aire o cuando se puso esa vincha con unas extrañas orejas puntiagudas. Su belleza de mujer era totalmente distinta a la que había encontrado en otras, una mezcla de adultez con inocencia, no dejaba de fascinarme. A veces la veía tan dulce y delicada pero sé perfectamente que dentro de ella esconde una fortaleza y una pasión que, al menos la última, debe haber sacado muy pocas veces – _"Espero que aún no con 'ese'"_ – Cerraba el puño de tan solo pensarla deleitándose, extasiándose y entregándose con aquel sujeto. No, mejor no pensar en eso porque solo le dolería más. No importaba si ella había estado con alguien más, él había estado con otras mujeres también y no tenía el derecho de juzgarla.

Justo antes de las doce, ella decidió ir al baño de repente. Se fue corriendo, no quería tardar pero algo me decía que demoraría y es que no preguntó dónde estaba el baño. Faltaba un minuto según el anuncio del animador y no aguanté más.

- "Rika, tengo que ver que todo esté coordinado. Vendré después de las doce, ¿sí?"

- "Amor, por favor quédate…" – le sonreí para que no se preocupara y es que el tiempo corría para mí.

- "Descuida, no demoraré más de cinco minutos" – le besé la frente y salí rápido del salón

- "¡30 segundos!"

- "Kagome… ¿dónde estás?" – cada vez tenía menos tiempo.

Encontré el baño de mujeres y sin que nadie me viera abrí la puerta y la encontré a punto de salir. A pesar de sus preguntas, no le respondí. Solo quería apreciarla, verla y contemplar su belleza, esa que me hechizó.

- "Te amo, Kagome…" – quedaban menos de cinco segundos, lo escuché mientras le confesaba mi amor como en una oportunidad anterior.

- "InuYasha…" – quería que me dijera que también me amaba pero con escuchar mi nombre de sus labios me bastaba por ahora.

La música se hizo más fuerte, el anuncio de que el nuevo año había llegado se oía a todo volumen y ya no aguanté más. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí para besarla con fuerza para transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. La sentía ceder entre mis brazos, no se resistía en lo más mínimo, mi mano la sostenía para que no desfalleciera. Nuestros movimientos en el beso coincidían perfectamente, como si el otro supiera perfectamente cómo hacerlo, su rol. Ella por su lado, subió sus manos a través de mi pecho hasta llegar a mis hombros y pude sentir como una de sus manos la ponía en mi cuello, tal vez para que no dejara de besarla o para acercarme más a ella, no lo sé, pero no pensaba soltarla.

Cuando nuestros labios se alejaron, nuestras frentes seguían unidas. Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Ambos estábamos recobrándonos, teníamos la respiración agitada. Si por mi fuera, le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo y es que mi excitación iba aumentando pero no, si alguna vez iba a estar con Kagome sería en otras circunstancias y no dejándonos llevar así por la pasión. No quería que ella corriera algún riesgo, había que protegernos.

- "Tenemos que volver…" – empecé a jugar con su nariz usando la mía. Quería volver a besarla, sentir sus labios, su sabor, todo lo que ella sentía por mí a través de esa deliciosa caricia – "Sospecharán…"

- "Está bien…" – me fastidió su insistencia. ¿¡Qué no entendía que solo quería estar con ella?! Su rostro se volvió triste y vi que ella tampoco quería irse pero tenía razón. Miré su vincha y se la acomodé. Esas extrañas orejas que tenía me gustaban, se veía hermosa con ellas. Quise acariciar su rostro, acariciar sus labios, pero me detuve y puse mis manos sobre sus brazos – "Feliz año, Kagome"

- "Feliz año… InuYasha" – se alejó de mí y abrió la puerta un poco – "Espera un momento antes de salir, ¿sí?" – asentí y la vi partir en silencio.

Me apoyé en la puerta que se había cerrado y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Amaba tanto a Kagome, la deseaba tanto. Me acerqué a uno de los lavabos, me solté un poco la corbata y me mojé la cara para tratar de refrescarme – "Año nuevo…" – tenía tantas esperanzas en él, en que por fin las cosas cambiaran y sean buenas para todos… para nosotros… para mí – "Para nuestro amor…"

Salí del baño sin importarme si los demás me vieran. Antes de entrar al salón me detuve, respiré hondo para sacar fuerzas y contenerme y es que la sensación de los labios de Kagome aún no se me había ido.

Las personas se estaban divirtiendo totalmente, la pista de baile estaba completamente llena y la orquesta en el escenario se veía feliz por la convocatoria, por la acogida y la llegada que tenían con los asistentes _- "Todo está saliendo bien…"_

- "¡Amor!" – Rika se acercó a mí antes de llegar a la mesa – "¡Feliz año!" – me besó en los labios a lo cual yo solo me limité a tratar de cerrar los ojos pero sin buscar nada más. Se sentían tan fríos a comparación de los de Kagome los cuales me provocaban sensaciones totalmente diferentes y lejanas.

- "Feliz año para ti también" – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me tomó de la mano de me llevó a la mesa sin decir más. Estaba vacía.

- "¿Y Ka… los otros?" – me apuntó con un dedo hacia la pista y los encontré bailando juntos. Hoyo la tomaba de la cintura, incluso me atrevería a decir que debajo de lo que debería y Kagome con las manos en su pecho riendo.

- "Kagome demoró en llegar, no sabemos por qué. Cuando Hoyo la vio, se puso de pie y se la besó. Creo que ni tiempo le dio para saludarlo por el nuevo año. A mí me lo dijo con dificultad y es que se la llevó de la mano hacia la pista casi jalándola. Estaba muy ansioso por tenerla cerca…" – Rika empezó a reírse mientras que yo no dejaba de sentir como la sangre me hervía por dentro.

- "Rika, ¿bailamos?" – quería quitarme esa sensación de adentro, sabía que Kagome no lo hacía a propósito pero era la única forma de 'desquitarme' o mejor dicho mostrarle cómo me sentía.

Creo que ni tiempo le di a Rika para que me respondiera ya que solo la llevé a la pista. Ahí, puse ambas manos sobre su cintura y empezamos a bailar. Kagome no estaba lejos, estoy seguro que me vio. Cuando encontré su mirada pude ver en sus ojos fastidio y confusión, incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta celos pero por más que me doliera yo también me sentía así respecto a ella y no iba a ceder.

No tengo idea por cuánto habremos estado bailando, solo sé que Rika fue la que me pidió que regresáramos y es que "Era hora de tomar un descanso". Kagome ya se había sentado desde hacía un rato y estaba comiendo algo de la cena que estaba disponible para todos. Cuando me vio llegar, me miró pero pareció no inmutarse, no importarle. Me dolió. Pedí también algo de comer y no dije nada más.

- "La fiesta está increíble, ¿no lo creen?" – Rika fue la que formuló la pregunta. Se la veía contenta y emocionada. No sé si por la compañía o por si de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

- "Sí, está muy buena…" – Hoyo le respondió también feliz mientras comía.

- "Más cuando estás con la persona que quieres…" – Kagome me miró ante mi comentario y dejó los cubiertos a un lado.

- "Es cierto, cuando estás con aquel a quien amas, ¿qué más perfección se puede pedir?" – giró hacia Hoyo y pude ver como tomaba su mano y le sonreía feliz. Parecía convencida de sus palabras.

- "Y esto va a estar mejor aún" – Hoyo estaba completamente sonriente y su comentario nadie lo comprendió. Todos lo miraron confundido, pero yo ni me inmuté. No me interesaba lo que ese hombre pudiera decir o hacer. En eso sentí como Rika dejaba su copa (porque no estaba comiendo) y se ponía de pie.

- "InuYasha, vamos a bailar" – la miré desde la silla.

- "Aún no he terminado" – me tomó del brazo y empezó a tirar de él.

- "Vamos, cómelo después. Por favor…" – no entendía que le pasaba. Dejé la servilleta y los cubiertos sobre la mesa y la seguí. Fuimos a la pista y empezamos a bailar pero ella no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa – "Mira…" – me dijo casi en un susurro a pesar de nuestra cercanía lo cual me dejó intrigado. Fijé mi vista en dirección a la mesa que habíamos dejado. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mi corazón se paralizó y mi alma se partió por dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces no comprendía a qué jugaba InuYasha. Momentos antes me había besado con una pasión y fuerza que no recordaba y ahora estaba bailando con Rika. Verlos tan 'juntos' me molestaba. Cruzamos miradas y es que me sentía confundida y celosa. Estoy segura que él pudo notarlo con solo ver mis ojos pero no cedió, no cambió su postura, no la soltó. En ese momento me puse a pensar y me vi a mí misma en la posición en la que estaba – _"Ahora entiendo…" – _Lo que InuYasha estaba haciendo era demostrarme su enojo, su fastidio y sus celos a través de ese acto. Cerré los ojos y sonreí derrotada. Ambos estábamos igual, sentíamos lo mismo y estábamos pendiente del otro – _"Pero no podemos hacer nada…"_

- "¿Tienes algo, Kagome?" – giré y vi a Hoyo y lo besé en la mejilla para que se tranquilizara.

- "No, cariño, para nada. Solo… me entristece no estar un poco con mi familia pero estoy contigo así que…" – me besó en los labios y me sonrió.

- "Yo también estoy feliz de estar a tu lado… y espero que sea así siempre…" – ese último comentario me dejó preocupada

"_Para siempre…"_

Estuvimos bailando por un buen tiempo y fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa. Pedimos que nos trajeran lo de la cena y empezamos a comer. Por momentos veía a InuYasha quien seguía bailando con su pareja. No sabía si se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en la pista y es que no lo veía buscándome o mirando hacia la mesa. Tal vez nunca lo sabré.

Cuando se sentaron traté de no lucir afectada de alguna forma. Lo miré de reojo sin que se diera cuenta, tal vez me creyó indiferente pero por más que quisiera mostrarle lo contrario tuve que contenerme. Era esta mi forma de 'protesta' por así decirlo.

Noté que pidieron algo de comer igual que nosotros y sus platos no demoraron. Los escuché tomar los cubiertos y cómo estos empezaban a chocar con los platos.

- "La fiesta está increíble, ¿no lo creen?" – Rika rompió el silencio que se estaba gestando. La escuché tan alegre y entusiasmada. En verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

- "Sí, está muy buena…" – Hoyo me tomó la delantera en responderme. Al igual que ella, lo oí contento.

- "Más cuando estás con la persona que quieres…" – levanté el rostro y vi a InuYasha. Dios, ¡¿quién lo entendía?! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo hacía!

- "Es cierto, cuando estás con aquel a quien amas, ¿qué más perfección se puede pedir?" – giré a ver a Hoyo y tomé su mano sonriéndole. Más que una respuesta llena de cólera y decepción, un acto sería suficiente. Sin embargo, por más convencida que estuviera de mis palabras, sabía que eso no era lo que me estaba pasando a mí.

- "Y esto va a estar mejor aún" – no comprendí lo que Hoyo había dicho y estoy segura que los otros tampoco. Rika lució algo sorprendida e InuYasha ni se inmutó, lució diferente como siempre aunque dentro de mí supiera que también estaba cuestionándose sus palabras.

- "InuYasha, vamos a bailar" – Rika dejó su copa y se puso de pie de repente. La vi decidida, como si supiera que tenía que irse en ese momento.

- "Aún no he terminado" – InuYasha no quería pararse. De la nada, lo tomó del brazo y empezó a tirar de él de forma insistente.

- "Vamos, cómelo después. Por favor…" – InuYasha, no muy convencido dejó la servilleta y los cubiertos y se fue con ella a la pista.

- "Ahora estamos solos…" – lo miré con una sonrisa por unos instantes.

- "Sí, en medio de un salón lleno de personas…" – seguí comiendo y en eso sentí como Hoyo alejaba su silla de la mesa.

- "Pero ahora puedo hacer esto…"

Tomé mi copa de champagne para tomar un poco pero cuando lo vi arrodillarse por poco y se me resbala de las manos. La dejé en la mesa temblando del miedo y es que sabía lo que venía _– "Por favor no…"_ _–_ En eso de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió frente a mis ojos. Un anillo con un diamante en el centro era claramente visible.

- "Kagome… mi amor…" – los nervios se apoderaban completamente de mí – "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" – estaba paralizada, tenía la boca abierta y no sabía qué hacer

"_¿Ahora, que hago…?" – _no dejaba de formularme aquella pregunta en mi mente y en mi corazón.

* * *

_Como les prometí, aquí le he actualizado este fic. A lo largo del capítulo, los dos puntos de vista que se han podido ver han sido los de IniYasha y Kagome. He hecho esto para tratar de mostrar no solo cómo se sienten sino también para que vean como sus sentimientos coinciden casi siempre, como están siempre pendientes del otro y cómo entre ellos dos pueden deducir y saber lo que el otro está pensando o experimentando en el momento.  
_

_Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia._

_Espero les haya gustado =)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**20 de marzo del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san_**  
**


	37. Un pedido del corazón

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 37 - Un pedido del corazón  
**

"_¿Ahora qué hago?"_ – no dejaba de repetirme esa pregunta en cada rincón de mi ser. El aire me faltaba, no sabía qué hacer.

- "¿Kagome?" – el rostro de Hoyo lucía preocupado. Temía mi respuesta, parecía que todo iba a caerse sobre ambos.

- "Hoyo, yo…" – respiraba y respiraba pero sentía como si el aire no ingresara a mí, como si no encontrara fuerza – "… no sé qué decir…"

- "Kagome, por favor. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, te he amado siempre, llevamos más de seis años juntos..." – Hoyo estaba entrando en pánico, lo veía en sus ojos y en el tono desesperado de su voz.

- "Hoyo, Hoyo, escúchame…" – tomé su rostro e hice que me mirara – "Yo te quiero mucho, eres alguien muy especial para mí y te aprecio como no tienes idea. Sin embargo…" – empecé a acariciar su rostro tratando de que me comprendiera – "¿casarme? Es otra cosa, es muy importante y…" – trataba de buscar las palabras correctas – "… no sé si sea el momento…"

- "¿Y por qué no?" – nuevamente me dejó atrapada. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

- "Pues…" – no sabía qué responder – "... antes de casarme, quiero desarrollarme como profesional junto a mi empresa…" – Hoyo bajó la cabeza no muy convencido.

- "Yo no quiero casarme ahora contigo, Kagome" – me separé de él un poco – "Solo quiero que seas mi prometida. Cuando tú lo quieras, lo haremos y yo sabré esperarte" – tomó mi mano izquierda – "Solo quiero estar a tu lado…"

- "Hoyo…" – sabía lo que iba a hacer pero no tuve la fuerza para retirar mi mano.

- "No lo rechaces por favor que es un regalo…" – Hoyo sabía mis intenciones. Me sorprendió – "... Acéptalo y quédate con él…" – me iba introduciendo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda mientras pronunciaba esas palabras – "… al menos hasta que tomes una decisión definitiva"

- "Hoyo… esto no significa un 'sí'" – cerró los ojos por unos instantes tal vez para controlarse. Me volvió a ver fijamente.

- "Lo sé…" – tenía los ojos algo húmedos – "No te preocupes…"

- "Gracias…" – me tomó ambas manos y me las besó. Entonces se alzó y tomó asiento a mi lado.

Vi hacia la pista de baile tratando de buscar a InuYasha. Esperaba que no haya visto esta escena, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran pero no lo encontré. En su lugar, Rika se fue acercando a la mesa… sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese 'sujeto' estaba arrodillado frente a Kagome. Sabía lo que ese acto significaba y pude ver en el rostro de la muchacha confusión y sorpresa y es que sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

- "Sabía que se lo iba a pedir…" – miré a Rika quien estaba frente a mí bailando – "Hoyo fue a mi cabaña y ensayó conmigo. Estaba tan emocionado con esto…" – volví a ver a Kagome y ella estaba acariciando el rostro de Hoyo – "¿InuYasha?"

- "¿Qué?" – Rika empezó a mover un poco su mano y en ese instante noté que lo estaba apretando más fuerte de lo normal – "¡Oh! Lo siento…"

- "Descuida…" – esta vez la tomé de la cintura pero pude sentir en ella cierta incertidumbre. Debía controlarme pero no podía, me costaba tanto. No dejaba de rezarle a todos los santos que por favor ese anillo no ingresara a su dedo.

"_Por favor, que no lo acepte…"_ – mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vi como tomaba su mano y sacaba el aro del estuche – _"No…" – _ver el anillo introducirse en su mano fue como un si una cascada de agua helada me callera encima. Mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil fragmentos, mi alma parecía escaparse de mí, luchaba por irse y acercarse a Kagome para impedirlo. Mi mente y mi corazón me pedían que hiciera algo, que no me quedara como un espectador más pero me quedé paralizado ahí en medio de todos.

- "¿InuYasha, qué tienes?" – solté a Rika, la vi a los ojos y volví a ver hacia la mesa. Hoyo se estaba poniendo de pie.

- "Lo siento, Rika pero… debo irme…" – pude escuchar que me llamaba a lo lejos pero no me detuve.

Salí del salón y de la cabaña principal. Caminé por el camino de nieve no sé cuánto tiempo. Solo quería alejarme de ahí, desaparecer del mundo. Lo único que veía en mente era el anillo en el dedo de Kagome.

- "Lo aceptó… lo aceptó…"

No dejaba de repetirme esas palabras en voz alta. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, nada tenía sentido.

"_¿Por qué estás con él?" – Kagome había colgado el teléfono. No pude guardarme más, ella no debía estar con ese sujeto y lo hacía. ¿Por qué?_

"_Ese no es tu asunto…." – me acerqué a ella desde atrás. Estaba dejando el auricular en el cargador pero no se daba la vuelta. _

"_Sí lo es. Vamos dime, ¿por qué estas con él si no lo amas?" – por nada conocía a Kagome desde la infancia. Sabía cómo actuaba cuando estaba entusiasmada por alguien y ella no lo mostraba cuando estaba con Hoyo. Ella no lo amaba, era obvio al menos ante mis ojos. _

"_¿Y acaso tú amas a Rika?" – esa respuesta bastaba.  
_

"_No… no la amo"_

Me arrodillé en la nieve, sentía el frío en mis rodillas y como empezaba a envolver mi cuerpo. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Los recuerdos en donde ella me 'demostraba' que me amaba empecé a verlos aparecer uno tras otro.

"_¿Y por qué regresaste?" – arreglé ese flequillo que tanto amaba pero mi mano siguió la caricia sobre su cabello. _

"_Para volver a verte…" – pude ver sus ojos humedecerse. Esquivó mi mirada – "… decirte la verdad y cuanto lamento haberte hecho sufrir…" – quería que me viera, que viera lo que sentía a través de mis ojos. Tomé su mentón y levanté su rostro – "… quiero recuperar el tiempo… recuperarte a ti"_

"_Eso es imposible, InuYasha…" – la miré confundida – "… no puedes venir aquí diciéndome todo esto esperando a que con eso me lance a tus brazos y te perdone…" – la sorpresa y el temor me invadieron por unos instantes – "Hemos seguido caminos distintos y ahora… llevamos vidas diferentes…"_

"_Sabes que yo no amo a Rika y estoy seguro que tú tampoco amas a ese chico… Hoyo" – tenía que recordarle la verdad. Mencionar a ese 'sujeto' me costaba pero era necesario hacerlo. _

"_Tal vez no como tú creas pero sí siento algo muy fuerte por él…" – la miré seriamente, quería comprobar si ella misma se creía sus palabras, si la llenaban._

"_Pero no basta… a ninguno de los dos nos es suficiente sentir solo aprecio y cariño…" – ambos sentíamos lo mismo. No me cabía la menor duda._

"_Es lo más cerca que tengo al amor…" – ¡mentira! La tomé de los brazos y la acerqué a mí. ¿Acaso no lo entendía o le costaba tanto reconocerlo?_

"_El amor lo tienes frente a ti, ¿qué no te das cuenta?" – no sabía cómo hacerla entender, me volvía loco. La veía negar con la cabeza pero no me detuve – "¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas lo mucho que te amo?" – de nuevo empezó a llorar._

"_Ya es muy tarde, InuYasha. Entiéndelo, no se puede…" – no aguanté más y la besé, no sabía cómo más transmitirle mis sentimientos. No sentí oposición de su parte pero tampoco se entregó al beso, no al inicio. Estaba rígida pero no dejaba de llorar, lo sentía en el salado de sus lágrimas. Después de unos segundos lentamente me dejó entrar en ella, empecé a envolverla con mis brazos y la pegué más a mi cuerpo. Era como volver el tiempo atrás, todo era igual. Ni Kagome ni sus sentimientos habían cambiado al igual que los míos, sus besos y caricias me lo decían._

Con el puño golpeé la tierra bajo mi cuerpo ante la frustración. Lo hice una y otra vez, hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir y no tuve más fuerzas. Bajé la cabeza tratando de ocultarme a través del cabello que empezaba a caer y cubrirme.

- "¡¿Por qué, Kagome?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!… ¿por qué si no lo amas?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rika regresó algo preocupada a la mesa, lo noté en sus ojos. Sin embargo, trató de disimularlo cuando vio el anillo en mi dedo.

- "¡Los felicito!" – se acercó a ambos para abrazarnos contenta por la 'noticia'. Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo pero bueno, un anillo como el que tenía justo en ese dedo, ¿no era obvio? Negarlo iba a hacer quedar mal a Hoyo, no quería que eso pasara. Lo único que me preocupaba era InuYasha. Cuando lo viera…

Pasaron varios minutos, más de veinte minutos en los cuales terminamos de cenar pero de InuYasha, nada. Una sensación dentro de mí empezó a aparecer. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, no podía ser eso. Tal vez estaba supervisando algo o si fue al baño pues estaba lleno, no sé.

- "Hoyo, saca a bailar a Rika. Está sola y…" - asintió en señal de acuerdo y se la llevó.

Desde la mesa los vi bailar tranquila mientras yo tomaba una copa para tratar de tranquilizarme de alguna manera. InuYasha no aparecía, ni siquiera llamaba al celular de Rika para decirle que iba a tardar o algo. Entonces el pánico me invadió al ver el anillo en mi dedo y comprender.

- "Dios, él vio todo…"

Esa era la única explicación, no se me ocurría nada más. Tomé mi pequeño bolso y saqué mi celular del interior.

- "Más de las dos…"

Lo mantuve entre mis manos por unos momentos y luego volví a guardarlo. Si le decía a Hoyo que ya era tarde se molestaría, aún era temprano para el motivo de la celebración. Debía aguantar más tiempo, era lo mejor, aunque eso me carcomiera los nervios por dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fui a mi cabaña al descargar toda mi energía en esos golpes al suelo. Entré al baño, me lavé la cara y las manos.

- "Están rojas…"

Mis ojos hacía unos momentos habían dejado de derramar lágrimas. Me obligué a hacerlo y es que no quería llorar más. Me costó demasiado, tenía tantas ganas de desfogar todo lo que sentía a través del llanto. Salí del baño, me saqué el saco, lo tiré al piso y me eché sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo. Quería quedarme así, aislarme en ese cuarto y no salir nunca más para ver la dura realidad que se estaba gestando frente a mis ojos. Subí mi brazo y lo apoyé en mi frente.

- "¿Por qué, Kagome?... Por qué…"

Como quería que fuera un mal sueño, que cuando volviera a despertar nada de esto estuviera pasando y que al encontrarme con ella la iba a poder besar y abrazar sin temores, sin tapujos, sin nada que ocultar. Pero sabía que la próxima vez que la viera no iba a dejar de preguntarle sus motivos, que no iba a poder dejar de mirar el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

- "Si yo le hubiera dado ese anillo…"

Sí, de ser ese el caso estaría gritando mi felicidad a todos, estaría luciendo a Kagome a cada instante y alzando su mano para que todos vieran el lazo que ahora nos estaría uniendo. Pero no, eso ya no iba a poder pasar.

Un sonido a lo lejos, era el celular que estaba sonando nuevamente. Lo estaba ignorando, no había querido hablar con nadie. Sin embargo sabía que lo mejor era responder. Me sobé los ojos para despertarme un poco y es que el sueño me estaba envolviendo. Recogí el saco que estaba en el piso, saqué el aparato de uno de los bolsillos y lo acerqué a mis ojos.

"Un mensaje…" – lo abrí y pude ver que también tenía llamadas perdidas – "… y todas de Rika" – abrí el único y último mensaje que me escribió.

"_Amor, ya ha pasado más de una hora y de ti nada. Estoy preocupada. Por favor responde y dime si debo seguir esperando aquí con los demás. Ya es algo tarde"_

Miré el reloj que había en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado.

- "Las cuatro casi…"

Sabía que si regresaba iba a ser víctima de un posible interrogatorio y no quería eso. No, para qué engañarme. Lo único que no quería ver era a ese sujeto sonriéndome, demostrándome que me había ganado. Y Kagome… verla solo me haría sentirme peor a como ya estaba.

"_Perdón por no responderte pero las cosas se complicaron y no puedo volver. Si estás cansada regresa y descansa. Llama a recepción, que te de un carro y regresen. No me esperen…"_

Presioné el botón de enviar y cerré el celular para ponerlo en la mesa de noche y volví a recostarme para tratar de conciliar el sueño. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando el techo, solo sé que mis ojos no cerraban

- "¡Diablos!"

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana de mi cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, en silencio aunque a lo lejos aún se podía escuchar algunos sonidos de las personas. No pude más, no podía aguantar más y no pensaba seguir agobiándome y torturándome con más preguntas.

- "Tengo que hablar con ella…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El carro llegó y todos subimos a él. No tardó mucho, tal vez porque aún las personas seguían festejando. Rika seguía algo preocupada aunque mucho menos que antes. Había estado llamando a InuYasha desde hacía horas y él nada, no respondía. Le dejó un mensaje esperando a que le respondiera pero como tardó se puso de pie y fue a bailar con Hoyo nuevamente.

- "Si suena, responde por favor…"

Asentí al verla partir y la vi alejarse. Yo también estaba preocupada, algo me decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien, que iban a empeorar entre nosotros. Y entonces comprendí que era mi culpa, yo fui la que alargó todo esto, la que causó todo este lío. Si tan solo hubiera terminado con Hoyo antes… si tan solo hubiera sido honesta conmigo misma como para admitir mis verdaderos sentimientos frente a los demás.

- "Otra hubiera sido la historia…"

Cuando el celular sonó lo tomé rápidamente entre mis manos y lo abrí. Era un mensaje y era de InuYasha. _ "Está bien"_. Saber que respondió me dejó tranquila y no dude en ponerme a leer.

"_Perdón por no responderte pero las cosas se complicaron y no puedo volver. Si estás cansada regresa y descansa. Llama a recepción, que te den un carro y regresen. No me esperen…"_

De eso, hacía treinta minutos.

Dejamos a Rika en su cabaña. Trataba de lucir alegre, tranquila pero no sabía ocultarlo.

- "Nos vemos" - Cerró la puerta y el carro volvió a avanzar.

- "Kagome, quiero dejarte en tu cabaña…" – lo miré, le sonreí y tomé su mano.

- "No, Hoyo. Será mejor que no. Además tu cabaña está antes que la mía, ¿recuerdas?" – besó mi mano.

- "Está bien. Como quieras…" – no tenía intenciones de seguir, de tratar de convencerme.

El auto avanzaba lento, y es que manejar sobre la nieve era complicado o al menos eso dijo el conductor. Cuando el carro se detuvo Hoyo se acercó a mí e intentó besar mis labios pero yo le di mi mejilla.

- "Hasta mañana…" – abrió la puerta y bajó.

- "Nos vemos…" – cuando la cerró y el auto volvió a avanzar no pude sentirme más aliviada. Cerré los ojos y alcé mi mano para verlo nuevamente. No había nada que decir.

Antes de abrir la puerta giré mi rostro y vi el resto del camino. Tal vez InuYasha estaba en su cabaña, tal vez debería hablar con él. Negué con la cabeza, lo último que él desearía ahora sería verme. Me sentí tan triste y vacía, tuve que aguantar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Abrí la puerta de mi cabaña y me sobé los brazos. Sí que esta noche estaba haciendo frío. Encendí la luz y me acerqué a la pequeña chimenea que había ahí y me decidí a encenderla. Me tomó unos minutos lograr que una de las maderas encendiera pero cuando lo hizo su fuego empezó a alcanzar al tronco grande que estaba sobre ella. Tomé la rejilla de protección para que las chispas no saltaran y la coloqué frente a la chimenea. Fui a mi cuarto, saqué una sábana y me la llevé a la sala. Me acerqué al interruptor y apagué la luz y es que el fuego era suficiente. Me senté sobre un sofá cercano, me quité los zapatos y me recosté cubriéndome con la tela mirando cómo las brasas empezaban a alcanzar a los otros troncos tomando formas extrañas.

La puerta empezó a sonar y me asusté por lo repentino de aquello. Me senté cubriéndome con la manta y me puse de pie.

- "InuYasha…" – estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y noté en ellos una ira contenida y me dio cierto temor – "¿Pero qué…?"

- "¿Qué hago aquí?" – empujó la puerta y entró decidido. Tuve que hacerme a un lado para no chocar con él – "¿No puedo venir a verte?" – cerré la puerta sintiendo la crueldad de sus palabras atravesándome la espalda. Giré para verlo, estaba preocupada.

- "No, no es eso…" – avancé unos pasos hacia él. El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación, parecía que su ira alimentaba la hoguera.

- "¡Ah! Ya sé. No quieres que tu prometido nos vea juntos, ¿verdad?" – abrí los ojos ante lo directo de su comentario. Lo sabía, sabía que él había visto la escena, que por eso se había ido del salón. Avancé unos pasos para estar más cerca de él.

- "InuYasha, yo…" – tomó mi muñeca izquierda y la alzó para que ambos la viéramos. Fue tal su fuerza que pensé que me arrancaría el brazo.

- "¿Me dirás que esto no significada nada?" – se refería al anillo. Entonces su rostro se suavizó y pasó de la ira a la tristeza, a la frustración, a la confusión – "¿Por qué, Kagome? ¿Por qué a él sino lo amas?" – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía que él fuera a creerme.

- "Yo…" – empecé a negar con la cabeza – "… yo no le he respondido" – me miró confundido – "Hoyo me entregó el anillo, insistió en que me lo pusiera pero… aún no le he dado una respuesta a su petición…" – bajó mi mano lentamente dándome la oportunidad de recuperarla – "Tienes razón, yo no lo amo" – acaricié su mejilla – "Yo… yo te amo… a ti InuYasha, te amo… y es por eso que…" – alcé mi mano para que la viera y con la otra retiré el anillo de mi dedo – "… que esto no vale nada para mí…" – lo dejé en una mesa cercana – "InuYasha yo…"

No pude seguir hablando ya que sus labios posesionaron los míos con fuerza y decisión. Me tomó por la cintura, me acercó a su cuerpo firmemente, deslicé mis manos hasta su cuello, donde éste se unía al rostro y me dejé besar por él. Fue en ese instante que reparé en el sabor salado que sentía en sus labios. Estaba llorando pero de emoción, al igual que yo.

- "InuYasha…" – no me cansaba de decir su nombre. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, nuestras frentes estaban juntas, tratábamos de recobrar el aliento – "… estás llorando…"

- "Igual tú…" – no pude evitar liberar una pequeña risa. Me separé de él para verlo fijamente. Acaricié su cara, miré cada facción de su rostro, cada rincón, cada esquina mientras limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado.

- "Ámame…" – lo miré a los ojos – "Ámame, InuYasha…" – acaricié su cabello con mis manos – "…Solo tú puedes ser el primero… como siempre lo has sido…"

* * *

_Al fin pude terminar este capítulo. En verdad no saben lo que me ha costado y no porque no tuviera ideas, nada que ver. Lo que sucede es que llevo tres días en la universidad y ya tengo mil cosas encima y todo para la próxima semana. Ya se imaginarán como debo estar. _

_Bueno, este capítulo fue algo dificil de plasmar, más que nada por querer tratar de transmitir adecuadamente los sentimientos de InuYasha respecto a la pedida. Verán que cuando él está caminando solo lamentándose, los recuerdos empiezan a aparecer. Son diálogos que tuvo con Kagome hacía un tiempo. Esos capítulos los escribí desde la versión de Kagome pero como ahora InuYasha los está trayendo de vuelta pues el punto de vista es el suyo._

_Ya saben que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_

* * *

_

_**24 de marzo del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_**  
**


	38. Ámame

**¡_Atención!_ **Escena de _lemon _en este capítulo.

**

* * *

DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 38 - Ámame**

- "Ámame" – me miró fijamente a los ojos – "Ámame, InuYasha…" – su mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello – "…Solo tú puedes ser el primero… como siempre lo has sido…"

- "¿Entonces tú…?" – me sonrió negando entre lágrimas de felicidad.

- "No, InuYasha… nunca me entregué a Hoyo" – sentí como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo, como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi cuerpo por la alegría y la emoción.

Le sonreí completamente conmovido y acaricié su rostro iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea con ambas manos. Mis ojos empezaban a acumularse de lágrimas pero no quería llorar, no quería malograr este hermoso momento con el llanto aunque éste fuera por la emoción que me embargaba.

Bajé mis manos de su rostro pasando por su cuello, por sus hombros dejando caer la manta que la cubría. Pasé por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Las tomé suavemente, posé un beso sobre ellas y empecé a retroceder sin soltarla para que ella me siguiera. Solo fueron un par de pasos, quería que estuviera a la altura de la chimenea para así poder apreciarla mejor. La luz del fuego era perfecta, era como si este momento hubiera sido ya preparado desde antes. No necesitaba cualquier otra luz, esa llama sería testigo de nuestro amor el cual se desbordaría como ella se extendía consumiendo la leña.

No sabía cómo comenzar, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer lo cual era ilógico ya que experiencia previa ya tenía. Me sentía nervioso, tenía miedo de lastimarla pero al mismo tiempo quería que Kagome experimentara a mi lado, que a través de mis besos y caricias sintiera cuánto la amaba y cuán importante era ella para mí.

- "¿Lo sientes?" – coloqué sus manos sobre mi pecho. Se pegó más a mi cuerpo, solo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban – "Es mi corazón…" – alzó su rostro para ver mis ojos – "... late por ti… por tu amor…"

Sonrió, se veía tan hermosa. Separó sus manos y empezó a recorrer mi pecho suavemente. Mi corbata desarreglada la abrió lentamente y me la sacó suavemente dejándola a un lado. El cuello de la camisa estaba abierto. Kagome veía ese espacio de piel y sus dedos se acercaron a él para sentirla. Al sentir sus dedos deslizándose y empezando a desabotonar los demás, un golpe de calor me invadió de tal forma y con tal fuerza que por poco y me hace perder el control. Sus manos empezaron a bajar, desabotonando los botones en el camino, uno por uno, con suma delicadeza y lentitud. No me miraba. Su vista esta fija en sus dedos, en cada movimiento que hacía con ellos. Lentamente empezó a abrir la camisa dejando al descubierto mi pecho. Sus dedos sobre mi piel deslizaban la tela en un movimiento que iba de abajo hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a los hombros se atrevió a mirarme pero no se detuvo. Sus dedos seguían por mis brazos hasta que la camisa cayó. En sus ojos podía notar la emoción y el temor pero también sensualidad de ellos. La llama de la chimenea se reflejaba en ellos, el fuego de la pasión que no dejaba de invitarme a través de su mirada. La piel de sus mejillas sonrojadas me hechizaban y sus labios levemente separados me pedían tomarlos con los míos. No pude resistirlo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me incliné a ella para besarla suavemente, un beso tranquilo pero con tanto sentimiento. No había angustia ni prisas, solo nosotros y nuestro amor.

Dejé sus labios y lentamente fui bajando por su cuello. Ella me hacía espacio y la podía escuchar suspirar cada vez que dejaba el rastro de mis besos en su piel. Cuando llegué al tirante izquierdo intenté hacerlo un lado con mis dedos.

- "No podrás…" – me dijo suspiros, de una forma tan sensual que me motivó a continuar – "… es cruzado…" – sentí como giraba el rostro hacia y mí obligándome a verla. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y el sonrojo había aumentado. Se estaba acalorando.

Se acomodó el tirante y me quedé sin comprender. ¿Se abría arrepentido? Tal vez no estaba lista, no debía forzarla. Entonces levantó el brazo izquierdo poniéndose de perfil a mí.

- "Aquí…" – pude ver un cierre del mismo color del vestido oculto. Torneó más su cuerpo y ahora pude ver sus espalda – "Es cruzado… nunca se deslizaría…" – estuvo a punto de voltear hacia mí pero la detuve tomándola de los hombros.

- "Quédate así…" – le dije al oído, besé su oreja y volví con mi recorrido anterior.

Mi mano, por otro lado, bajó por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre que me mostró. Kagome se dio cuenta y levantó su brazo un poco dándome espacio para bajarlo lentamente. Cuando terminé metí mi mano por la abertura y empecé a acariciar la piel bajo el vestido. Pude sentirla estremecerse ante mis caricias. Quería dejar mis huellas lo más posible antes de apreciarla completamente. Primero por su estrecha cintura, luego sobre su vientre plano y después por la curva de su cadera pasando por su trusa en el camino. Llegué hasta parte de su muslo externo, no me animé a tocarla en la parte interior, aún no era el momento.

No había dejado de besarla en ningún instante. Según mis dedos iban avanzando podía escucharla suspirar con deseo y placer ante el roce de mis labios sobre su piel. Sus quejidos eran un estimulante para mí, no pensaba detenerme a menos, claro, que ella me lo pidiera.

Saqué mi mano del espacio donde lo había introducido y en esa posición giré su rostro hacia mí la besé. Lentamente empezó a girar para quedar frente a mí. No solté su rostro, al contrario, la pegaba a mí como si ella fuera mi último aliento, aquel que me devolvía la vida. Me separé de ella, pegué mi frente a la suya para recuperar un poco el ritmo y luego solté aquel contacto para mirarla a los ojos. Arreglé el flequillo que se la caía acomodándolo tras su oreja. Kagome me miraba sonrojada, con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios y los ojos castaños llenos de un brillo capaz de hechizar a cualquiera. La miré seriamente mientras la acariciaba, tratando de admirarla antes de hablar.

- "Kagome…" – como me encantaba decir su nombre, tanto así que lo dije lo más lento posible y en el tono más exquisito que pude encontrar para ella – "¿Estás… segura de esto?" – no quería que se arrepintiera, no quería que luego se lamente o algo similar.

- "¿En verdad me lo estás preguntando?" – asentí seguro – "Entonces debiste hacerlo antes de haberte quitado la camisa" – no pude evitar reírme al igual que ella por unos instantes.

La miré serio mirándola a los ojos y es que no estaba jugando. Saber que sería el primero en su vida me parecía un sueño, me moría de ganas de amarla y de hacerla mía pero necesitaba saber que estaba segura de hacerlo ahora.

- "InuYasha…" – escuchar mi nombre de sus labios fue lo más sensual que había oído en la vida. Era música para mis oídos y su voz parecía encantarme como las sirenas hechizaban a los marinos en la mitología – "Estoy tan segura de esto como lo estoy de mis sentimientos por ti…" – tomó mi mejilla con su mano – "Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida. No tema, InuYasha, porque sé que no me lastimarás… confío en ti…" – empezó a acercarse hacia mí poniéndose de puntas para llegar. Me acerqué a ella para que no le costara tanto y nuestros labios se encontraron a mitad del camino. Un beso tranquilo, sin prisa, solo sentimiento puro. Entonces la oí susurrar – "Te amo…"

"_Te amo…"_, desde hacía cuánto había querido escuchar eso de sus labios. Me llenaba de alegría el alama con oír esas palabras de su boca. La besé nuevamente como un desesperado, como si de aquello dependiera mi vida.

- "Yo también te amo… Kagome" – la sentí sonreír entre besos al igual que yo.

Me separé de ella para que respirara y entonces sentí su mano sobre mi pecho. Se alejó de mi cuerpo un paso y alzó los brazos hacia arriba. Tomé el borde inferior del vestido y empecé a alzarlo con lentitud. Parecía deslizarse sobre su piel con una suavidad tal que sentía que la prenda estaba de mi lado, que no quería complicarme las cosas. Su cabello largo azabache calló de forma desordenada al terminar y lancé el vestido a un lado.

Quedé hechizado de su cuerpo tal y como la veía. Su ropa interior completamente negra, de dos piezas, resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Sus senos completamente firmes y redondos sostenidos por un sostén sin tirantes se veían hermosos. Nunca antes en mi vida había visto tal perfección, ni muy grandes ni tan pequeños, simplemente perfectos. Bajé la mirada, su cintura tan estrecha que la creí frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Su cadera resaltada por su trusa debajo del ombligo resaltando lo plano de su vientre.

- "Hermosa…" – la miré a los ojos y pude notar sus mejillas completamente rojas. Saber que la estaba mirando con deseo la debió haber asustado un poco. Me recriminé a mí mismo en mi mente, no debía lucir como una bestia frente a ella, no quería que se asustara de mí.

Quería tocarla, me moría por sentir la tersura de su piel bajo mis dedos pero no sabía cómo. Dios, solo Kagome me hacía sentir como un inexperto total, como aquel novato temeroso de hacer el siguiente movimiento creyendo que podría arruinar todo con solo un mal movimiento. Pero así lo sentía, no había experiencia previera que valiera la pena. Era mi primera vez con Kagome y al igual que ella, para mí era como si fuera también mi primera vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando me quitó el vestido y sentí que mi cabello caía tras mi espalda sentí el claro instinto de cubrirme. Me moría de la vergüenza, nunca antes había estado así frente a un hombre. Tal vez en bikini sí pero eso no cuenta, ¿verdad?

Sentí claramente los ojos de InuYasha sobre mí observando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan sensual, tan atractiva y deseada ante sus ojos. Me fascinaba la idea de provocarlo de esa manera, de tener el poder de seducirlo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía conmigo, me hacía sentir tan única y especial; una mujer en su totalidad.

- "Hermosa…" – no pude evitar sonrojarme más ante su comentario. La expresión de sus rostro cambió un poco al verme fijamente, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar la llama de la pasión que se estaba avivando en ellos y que yo, estaba segura, que en los míos también.

InuYasha se acercó un poco más a mí pero no hizo nada, solo no dejaba de verme a los ojos. Tal vez tenía miedo, tal vez no sabía qué hacer. Coincidencia, yo tampoco. Estaba tan nerviosa como él y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Tomé su mano para que no dudara, para que supiera que también sentía tantas cosas mezcladas que simplemente mi cuerpo ni me mente coordinaban. Puse su mano sobre mi mejilla, sentir la calidez de su mano me hizo mucho bien. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto para hacerlo más íntimo. Volví a abrirlos y guié su mano por mi cuello, por mi hombro hasta mi corazón, justo arriba de la curva de mi seno izquierdo.

- "¿Lo sientes?" – una sonrisa en sus labios adornó su rostro – "Al igual que el tuyo, mi corazón late por ti…" – lentamente se fue acercando a mí encontrando mis labios. Retiró la mano de mi corazón poniéndola sobre mis brazos. Sus manos subían y bajaban por ellos y mezclados con sus besos me sentía desfallecer. Era como un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar jamás.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos yo ya estaba recostada sobre la alfombra. No sé cómo terminé echada, mi cuerpo empezó a caer lentamente e InuYasha me sostenía mientras bajábamos hasta llegar nivel del suelo. Sus besos bajaban por mi cuello, mi pecho hasta la curva de mis senos. Sus manos subían por mis muslos, los sentía apretarlos y subir nuevamente hasta mi cintura. Sus caricias sobre mi piel me quemaban y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos ante cada una de ellas. Tenía mis manos sobre su cabeza, jugaba con su cabello y las movía sin sentido alguno dejándome llevar por las extrañas pero embriagantes sensaciones que me empezaban a invadir.

Dejó de besarme el vientre y subió a mi rostro para besarme con locura mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y me hacían sentarme. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente recuperando el aire. Sus ojos dorados parecían reflejar la llama de la chimenea. Su piel se veía tan hermosa ante los tonos del fuego. Lo tomé del cuello y volví a besarlo, no podía resistirlo. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Cuando sus dedos deshicieron el broche me separé lentamente de él, apoyé mi frente con la suya y luego me erguí en esa posición. El sostén cayó solo, nada lo sostenía y sentí claramente la desnudez de esa parte de mi cuerpo. InuYasha solamente me observaba hechizado en silencio. Parecía que solo escuchaba mi corazón latir como música de fondo y mis mejillas parecieron arder más de lo que ya estaban.

- "Perfectos…" – me sentí encantada con esas simples palabras. Volvió a ver a mis ojos y aprecié claramente una hechizante sonrisa adornarle el rostro – "Eres tan bella, Kagome…" – se fue acercando a mis labios – "…tan… perfecta…"

Volvimos a recostarnos sobre la alfombra entre caricias. Uno de mis pechos era apretado por sus manos y no pude evitar emitir un gemido ante el acto. InuYasha me llenaba de sensaciones extrañas entre el placer y el miedo, no podía dejar de sentirme rendida ante aquello.

Cuando su boca atrapó uno de mis pezones arqueé mi espalda de forma instintiva, tal vez para sentirlo más cerca o para que ahondara más la caricia. No se detenía, al contrario cada reacción mía era un estimulante para él.

Se apoyó con los codos y volvió a subir para besarme la frente, los ojos, los labios. Lo rodeé con mis brazos hasta su espalda y bajé mis manos por la curva de su cintura hasta que sentí el pantalón en el camino. Con temor empecé a soltar la correa, el cierre, el botón y la prenda simplemente resbaló sobre su piel. Lo sentí moverse mientras me besaba hasta que un sonido seco contra el suelo me indicó que el pantalón se lo había quitado completamente.

Volvimos a vernos a los ojos, ambos totalmente agitados y excitados. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme la frente y a descender por mi mejilla, mis labios, mi mentón. Cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia. Hizo un círculo en cada uno de mis senos y volvió a bajar por mi vientre, mi ombligo hasta que la tela de mi trusa se interpuso entre ambos. Sin embargo, la caricia no cesó y pasó de ser un suave a dedo a una caricia llena de deseo en la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo. Su mano acariciaba el área que hasta entonces me percaté que estaba completamente húmeda incluso sobre la tela. No dejaba de suspirar, de emitir sonidos ante aquella sensación tan placentera y extraña para mí. Arqueaba mi espalda, no podía abrir los ojos y mis manos se movían de forma desordenada sobre el cuerpo de InuYasha. La sensación era demasiado placentera, cada vez más y no sabía hasta que punto me iba a llevar, como si en algún momento fuera a estallar. Con mis manos, encontré su rostro y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo con desesperación; me costó tanto hacerlo. Cuando cesó de tocarme en esa área, su mano se deslizo hacia la trusa y lentamente me la empezó a deslizar por los muslos, pantorrillas hasta que no la sentí más sobre mi piel terminando en algún lugar de la habitación.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, él sobre mí apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas tratando de asimilar mi desnudez. No me daba vergüenza estar así, estaba acalorada, sentía el calor en mis mejillas pero sabía que era lo correcto. No había rastro de arrepentimiento o duda, todo sucedía como siempre debió suceder.

- "Eres tan preciosa, Kagome…" – teníamos las frentes juntas, con los ojos cerrados retomando el aliento tras el beso que nos estábamos dando. Moví mi cabeza para que me viera. Se alejó un poco de mí y se quedó contemplándome.

- "Tú también… InuYasha…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reí un poco ante su confesión. Nunca nadie me había dicho que era 'precioso' pero de los labios de Kagome sonaba sincero, sensual, único. Sus manos que me acariciaban el rostro empezaron lentamente a bajar por mis hombros, pecho y abdomen, delineando con sus dedos cada marca que encontraba, cada músculo que se enmarcaba. Cuando llegó al borde del bóxer la sentí dudar, sus manos temblaban un poco, no se atrevía a continuar.

- "Hazlo… no temas"

Me vio a los ojos y noté en ellos el nerviosismo y la duda. Le sonreí y aquello le dio confianza para retirármelo con lentitud. Cuando la prenda se perdió, sus manos empezaron a subir por mis muslos hasta llegar a mis caderas donde se detuvieron.

- "Enséñame…" – su mano se posó en mi mejilla acariciándola – "Quiero que sientas lo que tú me haces sentir…"

Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mis labios para besarla. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, empecé a bajar su mano lentamente hasta mi virilidad. Sentir sus dedos tomándole fue lo más placentero que jamás sentí en mi vida. Le guiaba con mi mano como tocarme, como acariciarme hasta que ella sola empezó a arriesgarse y tomar iniciativa con su tacto. Tenía que controlarme, no quería terminar ahora cuando ni siquiera había empezado. No dejaba de emitir sonidos roncos por el placer, motor para Kagome que no se detenía, todo sin abrir los ojos.

- "Aprendes… rápido…" – pude escuchar una leve risa de sus labios. La miré totalmente sonrojada y entre gruñidos de placer tomé sus labios con posesión y vehemencia.

Con suavidad fue bajando el ritmo y la sentí moverse debajo de mí posicionándose para lo que venía. Deslicé una de mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo alzándolo para que su pierna me rodeara. Acerqué mi sexo hasta su entrada, rozándola para que ella sintiera la cercanía. La vi a los ojos en donde aún se reflejaba el fuego de la chimenea. Su piel se veía dorada por los movimientos de la llama y tenía los labios semi-abiertos los cuales no dejaban de gritarme que los tomara.

- "Kagome…" – su rostro totalmente rojo por el calor, el cabello totalmente revuelto y los labios hinchados por tantos besos apasionados, se veía tan hermosa. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro haciendo mi largo cabello negro a un lado. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

- "Ámame, InuYasha… ámame…"

Besé sus labios como un desesperado, sus manos fueron rodeando mi cuello posándose en mi espalda. Lentamente empecé a abrirme paso en ella. Un gemido escapó de sus labios e instintivamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás notando una expresión de dolor. El miedo me invadió en medio de la excitación del momento obligándome a detenerme. No quería lastimarla, era lo último que deseaba en la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera embestida fue algo doloroso para mí, no puedo negarlo, pero no quería detenerme. InuYasha se detuvo, no siguió y eso me preocupó. Me acerqué a su mejilla, la besé y luego lo más posible a su oreja.

- "No te preocupes… estoy bien…" – busqué sus labios y los besé tratando de inspirarle confianza. Entonces moví mi cadera incitándolo a que continuara y otra embestida me hizo perder los sentidos.

El dolor inicial fue rápidamente desplazado por placer, un deseo que me impedía recobrar la razón. Solo quería seguir y seguir hasta que mi cuerpo ya no diera más. Quería sentir más a InuYasha, quería todo de él con cada embestida que me propinaba, que él simplemente me amara con todo su ser y cuerpo.

Una sincronización entre los dos se hizo claro entre ambos. Yo, incitándolo con mis caderas lo más posible y él cada vez más rudo y 'salvaje' con cada movimiento.

- "InuYasha… InuYasha…" – no podía evitar mencionar su nombre entre gemidos.

- "Kagome…" – su voz ronca no podía encantarme más – "Te… amo…"

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba al límite, cada vez más al borde de la locura y no pude evitar gritar. Cerré mis ojos y solo escuchaba un ronco sonido de InuYasha mientras culminaba dentro de mí. Subí hacia el cielo y baje lentamente en una nube. Todo parecía no existir más que nosotros dos y nuestro amor con aquella llama en la chimenea de testigo. Su cuerpo calló sobre el mío y nos quedamos quietos, sin nada más que el sonido de nuestra respiración agitada de fondo y el de las chispas del fuego.

Logré ver el rostro de InuYasha y pude ver en sus ojos la emoción, la misma felicidad que yo misma estaba experimentando en ese momento. Me besó los labios, no con la desesperación de un hambriento pero sí con el sentimiento de un hombre enamorado, sentimiento que después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentir dentro de mí.

Lentamente empezó a salir de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado. Yo, por mi parte, giré para apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- "Gracias… InuYasha…" – el sudor en su frente era visible. Su largo cabello negro se extendía sobre la alfombra y sus ojos dorados parecían brillar. Su mano empezó a acariciar mi rostro.

- "A ti, Kagome… por dejarme ser el primero…" – no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad. Me sentía tan plena, realizada y enamorada. Estuvimos contemplándonos unos instantes en silencio – "Será mejor descansar"

Sentí como quería alzarse y yo me senté al notar que se ponía en cunclillas. Entonces una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de mi rodilla y otra me tomó de la espalda y en un movimiento no tuve más contacto con el suelo. Me había alzado estilo nupcial y no sentía más que el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Empezó a caminar hacia la habitación y suavemente me recostó sobre la cama. Fue entonces que el frío empezó a invadir mi cuerpo poco a poco retornando a la realidad de dónde estábamos. InuYasha fue haciendo a un lado la ropa de cama y me introduje bajo ella. Entonces mi felicidad no pudo ser mayor cuando él también se recostó a mi lado cubriéndonos con las sábanas para darnos calor. Me recosté sobre su pecho desnudo y alcé el rostro para contemplarlo. Todo tenía sentido ahora, esto era lo que quería siempre para mí, ya no había más dudas ni temores.

- "Te amo, InuYasha…" – con sus dedos alzó mi mentón y me besó con suavidad. Cuando terminó empezó a jugar con su nariz y la mía.

- "Yo también te amo… Kagome…"

* * *

_¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Lo que sucede es que la universidad me tiene demasiado agobiada con una prueba tras otra y no me deja nada de tiempo para continuar el fic. Por otro lado, este fue mi primer 'lemon' y me tomó tiempo hacerlo. Quise que saliero lo mejor posible, espero que les haya gustado. _

_Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Me encantaría que por favor comenten este capítulo para saber si quedó bien. No sean tan malos, ¿sí? =D_

_Espero les guste =)_

_

* * *

_

_**14 de abril del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)**  
**_


	39. Promesas a Futuro

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 39 - Promesas a futuro**

Los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas de la habitación anunciando que ya era un nuevo día. Moví mi brazo buscando la forma de su espalda pero no encontré nada haciendo despertar. Miré hacia la cama y la noté vacía. Me senté sobre ella sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados en la habitación. ¿Acaso Kagome se había ido? Buscaba una nota, algo de ella. Nada.

- "Ya despertaste…" – la vi en la puerta de la habitación. Una bata rosada sostenida por un pequeño nudo la cubría y protegía del frío. Me quedé embobado con su belleza, se veía tan sensual ahí de pie apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mano en su cadera. Pude notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Empezó a acercarse hacia mí caminando de la forma más sexy que jamás había visto. Se paró frente a mí y se acercó a mis labios para besarme, un beso corto pero que me hizo vibrar – "Buenos días"

- "Buenos días…" – no sabía que más decir, me sentía hechizado, que no había palabras para describirla ni siquiera para mejorar aquel fantástico momento que ahora estaba viviendo. Se irguió nuevamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras caminaba giró la cabeza para verme.

- "¿Tienes hambre?" – desapareció de mi vista y solo en ese momento traje una almohada para cubrir la clara evidencia de lo que Kagome provocaba en mí y que las sábanas no lograban esconder totalmente. Solo ella podía causar ese efecto y es que después de lo vivido anoche, solo quería permanecer a su lado siempre, amarla siempre, hacerla mía siempre.

- "Ehh… sí" – volvió a aparecer por la puerta y con sus manos sostenía una fuente con lo que sería el desayuno. Lo colocó sobre la cama y pude ver dos vasos de jugo, tostadas y huevos devueltos.

- "Pedí que lo trajeran para los dos. Por eso no me encontraste a tu lado cuando despertaste, tenía que abrir la puerta" – me quedé viéndola mientras tomaba una de las tostadas y se las llevaba a la boca. Dios, debía controlarme, no quería ser tan evidente. Tomé un vaso de jugo y me lo tomé rápido tratando de apaciguar las sensaciones que me empezaban a invadir.

- "Está delicioso…" – me sonrió y nuevamente se puso de pie observando cómo caminaba hacia la ventana. Empezó a abrir una de las cortinas, la más oscura, dejando la más clara debajo y que filtraba más la luz que la anterior.

- "¿Nos pueden ver desde afuera con esta cortina?" – giré para verla no comprendiendo su pregunta.

- "¿Acaso no quieres que nos vean juntos?" – por un momento pensé que ella sentía vergüenza de estar conmigo. La miré a los ojosa algo dolido sin embargo Kagome no dejaba de sonreír, es más, podría decir que hasta liberó una risa. Se acercó a la cama, se subió en ella hasta estar cerca a mi cuerpo y acarició mi mejilla.

- "Lo que más quiero es que el mundo nos vea felices juntos" – tomé su mano y la besé – "Sin embargo hay cosas que los demás no pueden ver" – el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo evidente, tenía la mirada coqueta y su tono de voz no ocultaba sus insinuaciones. Tomé su rostro y la acerqué a mí para besarla. La amaba tanto, la deseaba tanto, ahora más que nunca. Sus labios se liberaron de los míos con la respiración agitada de ambos – "El desayuno…"

- "Puede esperar…" – volví a besarla con ansias pero rápidamente se liberó de mí. Notaba claramente su agitación, Kagome se estaba controlando.

- "Termínalo, por favor…" – tomó una tostada entre sus manos y me la alzó hasta la altura del rostro. La miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos algo de súplica así que la tomé y empecé a comer.

Kagome siguió comiendo conmigo su desayuno a mi lado. Terminó después de mí y cuando lo hizo se alzó para tomar la fuente de la cama.

- "No, Kagome…" – tomé su mano antes de que llegara a la fuente.

- "No, InuYasha… no te preocupes…" – tomé su rostro y le da besé para que no dijera nada. Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos.

- "Por favor, quiero hacerlo…" – asintió en silencio y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Tomé la sábana más delgada y me la até al cuerpo para cubrirme. Me puse de pie con la fuente en mis manos giré a ver a Kagome y la vi completamente perdida con la vista en mi cuerpo. Cómo me encantaba que me mirara de esa manera, de la misma forma en que yo la veía a ella, hechizada, encantada de deseo.

Salí de la habitación y en la sala encontré una pequeña mesa portátil la cual siempre traen cuando piden servicio de comida a la habitación. Dejé la fuente sobre ella y camine hacia el sofá tratando de tomar aire y relajarme un poco. Sentía como mi propia excitación iba aumentando, dios, como quería amarla nuevamente. Anoche había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, moría por repetirla.

- "¿Qué…?" – podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer. ¿Acaso Kagome pensaba…?

Entré a la habitación y dirigí la mirada hacia el baño. La puerta estaba abierta y Kagome estaba de perfil hacia mí mirándose en el espejo y al vapor del agua caliente que se acumulaba. Ella se había quitado la bata y sólo un camisón que sólo la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos escondía la piel bajo ésta. Solo en ese instante me di cuenta que no tenía sostén bajo aquella prenda. Giró para verme a los ojos encontrando los míos.

- "Voy a bañarme…"

- "Está bien…" – era lo único que se me ocurrió responderle.

Kagome me sonrió y me dio la espalda. Lentamente con sus manos empezó a alzar el camisón. Sus glúteos, su espalda, su estrecha cintura, todo empezó a quedar al descubierto para mí. Me quedé con la boca abierta al poder apreciar de aquella forma su cuerpo. _ "Dios, qué hermosa es…"_ Giró de medio lado para verme cubriendo sus pechos con ambos brazos. El sonrojo de su rostro era evidente pero sus ojos marrones me miraban con una picardía que mostraban sus claros deseos.

- "¿Vienes?"

Asentí de forma instintiva y es que no pude oponerme a su tentadora petición. Volvió a girarse y caminó hacia la ducha. Escuché cómo Kagome deslizaba la puerta de vidrio para poder entrar. Yo solamente empecé a caminar hacia ella mientras soltaba el nudo de la tela que me cubría. Yo sería quien deslizara nuevamente aquella puerta pero desde adentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos nos tentábamos mutuamente con cada caricia, cada beso, todo mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí y me entregaba a ella sin temor. Sin embargo, InuYasha cerró el grifo, deslizó la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y salió, no sin antes poner una toalla en el piso para no resbalarse.

- "¿InuYasha…?"

Me extendió la mano para salir, lo hice y desde allí empezó a besarme con vehemencia. Me quitaba el aliento y yo solo pude responderle alzándome hacia él. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y él me sostuvo los muslos para no resbalarme por el agua aún sobre nuestros cuerpos. La excitación de su miembro era evidente y eso me gustaba aún más. Pude sentir como InuYasha empezaba a caminar, salió del baño para acomodarme en la cama quedando él sobre mí. Nos unimos nuevamente, tal y como fue la noche anterior.

Aún seguíamos en la habitación, yo la bata abierta sobre mi cuerpo con las piernas cruzadas y él aún recostado frente a mí apoyando su espalda sobre un grupo de almohadas para mantenerse inclinado y observarme aún. Estábamos felices, sus ojos demostraban eso y los míos pues no podían ocultarlo tampoco. No había que cruzar palabras para mejorar el momento, tal y como estaba era pleno, perfecto, un sueño.

- "¿En qué piensas?" – el rostro de InuYasha se endureció un poco, muy sutil pero que para mí fue imposible de ocultar.

- "No, nada…" – negó con la cabeza y solo se limitó a sonreírme.

- "No me engañas… algo te pasa…" – me acerqué más a él sintiendo el frío de las sábanas. Aún seguían mojadas por haber hecho el amor sin siquiera secarnos al salir de la ducha. InuYasha bajó la cabeza un poco evitando mi mirada. Tal vez… - "Te preocupa el tema de Hoyo, ¿verdad?" – alzó los ojos mirándome fijamente.

- "Temo que al salir de la habitación este sueño se termine y tenga que volver a la dura realidad" – acaricié su mejilla.

- "¿Y crees que yo tampoco tengo miedo?" – me observó confundido con los ojos dorados abiertos – "También temo por lo que pueda que suceda cuando volvamos a la ciudad…" – tomó mi mano que tenía en su rostro y empezó a acariciarla – "Así como yo estoy con Hoyo, tú estás con Rika. La situación es complicada…"

- "No quiero perderte, Kagome, no de nuevo…" – me conmovían sus palabras – "Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Solo que… verte con 'ese sujeto'… que esté cerca de ti, que te acaricia, que te bese…" – sus ojos parecieron arder y su voz tenía furia contenida. Con mi otra mano posé un dedo sobre sus labios.

- "Yo tampoco soporto verte así con Rika pero habrá que hacerlo por unos días" – su rostro expresaba fastidio y frustración – "Si queremos estar juntos habrá que hacer las cosas bien…"

Besó mi mano comprendiendo a lo que me refería. Su mirada se relajó lo cual me alivió. Entonces fue que empezó a reírse confundiéndome.

- "¿De qué te ríes?" – no entendía qué le causaba gracia.

- "Pues… dijiste que había que hacer las cosas bien…" – me quedó viendo esperando a que dedujera lo demás. No dije nada y su rostro se volvió algo preocupado. No dejaba de acariciarme la mano – "Kagome… no nos hemos protegido" – hasta entonces no me había percatado de ese minúsculo pero muy importante detalle. Siempre había planeado las cosas en mi vida, tener un hijo ahora no estaba en mis planes pero…

- "Yo puedo encargarme de eso… aún no pasan 24horas" – InuYasha asintió pero pude notar cierta tristeza en sus ojos – "¿Deseas que lo haga?" – me miró confundido – "Podemos dejar las cosas así, que sea lo que Dios quiera pero…" – su expresión denotaba el debate que se gestaba en su interior – "… antes de formar una familia, quiero disfrutar de ti, de nosotros, de nuestro amor. No es que no quiera tener un hijo tuyo, al contrario, me muero por darte ese regalo pero…" – mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos callándome. Dios, este hombre creaba sensaciones en mí con un simple beso, nunca antes había sentido algo igual. A veces pensaba que fácilmente me llevaría a la locura, a volverme loca pero de amor por él.

Nos separamos pero tardé en abrir los ojos. Solo quería sentir el calor de sus labios por más tiempo, su aliento, mantener ese mágico momento registrado a la perfección en mi memoria.

- "Tener un hijo de ambos sería lo mejor que la vida podría llegar a darme además de ti, eso te lo aseguro…" – acariciaba mi rostro, mis mejillas, mis labios – "… pero también quiero disfrutar de ti sin interrupciones, sin límite más que el propio tiempo que me será insuficiente para amarte" – sonreí encantada por sus palabras – "Pediré que nos traigan un auto, así iremos juntos a comprar la píldora, ¿te parece?" – asentí tranquila y solo me limité a recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

InuYasha ya se había ido hacía un rato. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el lobby del hotel y es que ahí nos estaría esperando el auto. Miré mi reloj, ya eran algo más de las tres de la tarde. _"El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido…"_

Salí de mi cabaña, no hacía frío y el sol seguí iluminando con fuerza. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la cabaña principal donde estaba el lobby, no dejaba de mirar el paisaje; parecía mucho más bello que antes.

Saqué el celular que lo había guardado momentos antes en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Nuevamente estaba vibrando y la llamada provenía de la misma persona. Desde que InuYasha se había ido, Hoyo no dejaba de intentar comunicarse conmigo. No quería contestarle, no quería hablarle, al menos no aún, no me sentía preparada para hacerlo y mucho menos después de lo que viví la noche anterior. Cuando dejó de vibrar sentí un gran alivio sin embargo no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a hacerlo indicándome que un mensaje había llegado a mi buzón.

"_Kagome, ¿estás bien? No te he visto en todo el día. Por favor, llámame. Necesito verte"_

Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del lobby con el celular en la mano, la tapa abierta listo para enviar mi respuesta.

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ya hablaremos cuando regresemos mañana. Nos vemos"_

- "¿Mañana hablarás con él?" – InuYasha estaba tras de mí, apoyado en el respaldar del mueble. Lo miré a los ojos y noté seriedad en ellos. Volví a fijar mis ojos en la pantalla y empecé a acariciar las teclas del móvil.

- "Para serte sincera…" – presioné el botón de enviar y cerré la tapa del celular – "… no lo creo…" – InuYasha rodeó el sofá y se sentó a mi lado.

- "¿Aún no quieres aclarar las cosas con él?" – me aterró que pensara que no tenía el valor suficiente como para luchar por nuestro amor.

- "No, no amor, no es eso…" – no dejaba de negar con la cabeza y acaricié su mejilla – "… es solo que…" – bajé la mano y la puse en sus piernas dejando de mirarlo – "…tengo miedo de lastimarlo…" – sentí sus dedos sobre mi mentón obligándome a verlo.

- "¿Quieres que esté a tu lado cuando sea el momento?" – negué nuevamente con la cabeza.

- "No, debo hacerlo sola. Además, tú también debes hacer lo mismo… con Rika" – asintió con seguridad.

- "Esta semana lo haré, te lo prometo…" – le sonreí.

- "Yo también lo haré sólo… te pido algunos días…" - InuYasha no quería perder tiempo, estaba segura que si de él dependiera le diría a ambos que quería estar conmigo. Sin embargo, él comprendía que buscaba lastimarlo lo menos posible y estaba dispuesto a esperar para hacerlo.

- "¿Señor Taisho?" – un señor vestido de negro y con sombrero se había acercado a nosotros – "Su vehículo está listo"

Salimos y en la entrada un auto azul oscuro estaba esperando por nosotros.

- "Por aquí, por favor" – el señor que nos había dado aviso tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí. Caminé hacia ella junto con InuYasha quien hizo una seña y le entregaron las llaves.

- "Buen viaje, Sr. Taisho" – cerraron la puerta del piloto y no tardó en encender y arrancar el carro.

- "No pensé que tú fueras a conducir…" – ya estábamos alejados del hotel pero aún quedaba mucho camino antes de llegar a la ciudad.

- "No estaríamos totalmente solos…" – me sonrojé ante la idea. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. Parecían brillar, su sonrisa enmarcaba bellamente su rostro. Más enamorada de él no podía estar, ¿o sí?

A lo largo del camino no dejamos de hablar de cualquier cosa, desde el paisaje hermoso que se apreciaba a lo largo del camino hasta cómo la ciudad a pesar de ser feriado seguía totalmente activa aunque claro, menos en comparación de dónde veníamos.

Antes de encontrar una farmacia, InuYasha se dedicó a pasearme por todo el lugar. Me mostró parques, monumentos, todo lo que estuviera a la vista y que adornara la ciudad. Nos tomamos fotos y es que él había llevado su cámara. No dejaba de fotografiarme sola, juntos, abrazados o besándonos. Parecía una luna de miel, un sueño para los dos.

- "Amor, ya es tarde…" – no pensé llamarlo así, me salió tan natural. Era cierto, ya eran casi las siete de la noche y aún faltaba regresar al hotel.

- "Dilo de nuevo" – se acercó a mí tras guardar la cámara en su bolsillo. Le sonreí y es que negarme a su petición era imposible.

- "Amor…" – me tomó de la cintura y en un solo movimiento me pegó a su cuerpo y besó mis labios, tomando posesión de ellos totalmente sin temor. Me quitó el aliento, nos separamos y descubrimos que ambos teníamos la respiración agitada.

- "La farmacia está a la vuelta. Compremos la pastilla y regresemos" – asentí y de la mano fuimos a comprarla. Me sentía completa, como que una parte de mí que estuvo ausente por mucho hubiera regresado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de regresar al hotel tomamos un pequeño desvío. Kagome no quería tomar la píldora en el hotel, quería hacerlo antes de llegar pero en la misma farmacia no se atrevió a hacerlo.

- "Toma…" – le extendí una botella de agua. La recibió y se quedó con la botella entre las piernas y la píldora en su mano. Tras unos momentos sin decir nada, se la llevó a la boca y tomó el agua viendo cómo pasaba por su garganta.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos en el auto. Kagome aún seguía tomando de la botella, quedaba menos de la mitad lleno. Guardó la segunda pastilla en su bolsillo, debía esperar 12horas antes de tomar la segunda dosis.

- "Tengo miedo por los posibles efectos…" – la abracé y es que comprendía su temor. Kagome nunca antes había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas y mucho menos esta. No sabíamos como su cuerpo reaccionaría, era lógico que sintiera temor.

- "Descuida, será la única vez que tendrás que recurrir a ella" – acariciaba su suave cabello negro.

- "Lo sé. Tendremos que buscar otra forma de protección" – alzó su rostro que estaba escondido y pude ver lo sonrojada que estaba. Se le veía tan hermosa, parecía un sueño.

Me acerqué a besarla, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. La pegué a mi cuerpo y pude sentir como Kagome se acomodaba bajo mis brazos.

- "Kagome… la pastilla" – tenía que controlar las ganas que tenía de amarla. Uno de los efectos de la píldora era que ella podía tener una hemorragia confundida con su menstruación. Lo mejor era esperar a que sus efectos pasen totalmente, tal vez un par de días, aunque se me hagan eternos.

Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, se arregló el cabello y me miró frustrada. Reí, las sensaciones que ella provocaba en mí también yo las provocaba en ella de cierta forma. Ambos teníamos que contenernos.

Llegamos al hotel y estaba acompañando a Kagome a su cabaña. Para nuestra suerte no nos encontramos ni con Rika ni Hoyo. Todo parecía estar a favor de quedarme a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible.

Llegamos a la puerta de su cabaña y ahí nos quedamos. Me moría por besarla, por estrecharla entre mis brazos pero alguien podía vernos y complicaría la situación.

- "Nos vemos mañana…" – le di un beso en la mejilla y Kagome abrió la puerta dispuesta a entrar. Se quedó parada en el ingreso, no avanzó y se giró para mirarme. Quería decir algo pero se contuvo.

- "¿Pasa algo?" – me sonrió tímidamente.

- "¿Quieres… ver una película?" – asentí, las palabras sobraban. Kagome retrocedió y me dio espacio para pasar.

No vimos muchas películas, para la tercera ya estaba dormida en mis brazos. Para alivio de ambos, no tuvo efectos secundarios y ahora dormía plácidamente. La arropé con las sábanas y apagué el televisor gracias al control remoto. Pude sentirla acodarse en mi pecho y no pude evitar imaginar este escenario cada noche por el resto de mi vida.

- "Kagome Taisho" – acaricié su mejilla con uno de mis dedos – "… no suena mal…"

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, la mañana ya había llegado. _"Regresaremos…"_. Un frío intenso me cubrió de pies a cabeza, la dura realidad nos haría frente. Ahora, solo quedaba enfrentarla.

* * *

_Creo que esta vez me demoré mucho menos en comparación con el capítulo anterior, ¿no? He tenido un poquito más de tiempo libre, en clases mi mente estuvo volando entorno a la construcción de este capítulo. Trata básicamente de InuYasha y Kagome y este día en donde pasan todo el día juntos. Mencioné el tema de la píldora del día siguiente no solo porque calzaba con la trama sino para que estén informadas un poco de ella. Ya saben, no es abortiva, y es DE EMERGENCIA. Ni piensen usarla como un método de anticoncepción regular, podría causarles efectos irreversibles en su cuerpo._

_Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_

* * *

_

_**21 de abril del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)**  
**_


	40. Fecha límite

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 40 - Fecha límite**

No podía con esta angustia, los nervios y la preocupación me estaban matando pero muy dentro de mí algo que no conocía fue aflorando: furia.

Desde que la dejé en su cabaña la noche anterior no la había vuelto a ver. La llamé varias veces pero solo se limitó a enviarme un simple mensaje.

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ya hablaremos cuando regresemos mañana. Nos vemos"_

No sabía si iba a ser capaz de esperar hasta regresar. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, tanto como para haberle pedido que por favor se casara conmigo. Temía pedirle aquello pero Rika me dio mucho ánimo, diciéndome que sí iba a aceptar, que no dudara de su amor por mí y que solo tuviera confianza y valor para hacerlo. Tal vez por eso su respuesta me cayó como agua fría.

- "_Yo te quiero mucho, eres alguien muy especial para mí y te aprecio como no tienes idea. Sin embargo… ¿casarme? Es otra cosa, es muy importante y… no sé si sea el momento…"_

- "_No lo rechaces por favor que es un regalo. Acéptalo (…) al menos hasta que tomes una decisión definitiva" – le puse el anillo en el dedo._

- "_Hoyo… esto no significa un 'sí'" – solo pude cerrar los ojos, no me esperaba esto._

En palabras sencillas me había rechazado. No lo quería admitir, ni siquiera Kagome había querido decirme simplemente 'no', tal vez para no lastimarle. ¿Acaso no sabía que la espera de su respuesta era mucho más dolorosa para mí?

No comprendía sus motivos. Habíamos estado juntos por más de seis años, seis hermosos años de relación en dónde no me dediqué más que a ella, a hacerla feliz a mi lado de todas las formas posibles. Hacía tantos años que la conocía y con el tiempo, con su simple forma de ser me enamoré de ella. Nunca supe desde cuando, me di cuenta cuando ya no había marcha atrás. Traté de mantenerlo en secreto lo más posible, su amistad era lo más importante para mí y es que Kagome era única. La forma en que me hablaba, sus consejos, su sinceridad en sus palabras y la forma en que te miraba, era como si fueras lo único importante para ella en ese momento en el que hablabas con ella.

Traté de mantener mis sentimientos lo más secreto posible, no quería confundirla y mucho menos arriesgarme por nada. Conocí a las amigas de Kagome, me llevé muy bien con ellas y fue por medio de ellas que descubrí lo 'obvio' que era.

- "Hoyo, te mueres por Kagome, ¿verdad?" – casi me atoro al escuchar esas palabras. Yuka me tomó por sorpresa. Kagome no tardaría en regresar del baño y ella simplemente decía esas cosas.

- "Es mi amiga, es muy importante para mí y…" – no quería que ellas supieran la verdad.

- "Ya, Hoyo, no tienes que mentirnos. Ya nos dimos cuenta las tres" – Eri no hacía más que dejarme más entre la espada y la pared. No podía mentirles, no sabía cómo mentirles. Suspiré rendido, no había nada más que hacer.

- "¿Cómo lo notaron?"

- "Fácil, por la forma en que la miras, la forma en que le hablas y la atiendes…" – Ayumi no se cansaba de enumerar todo aquello que había.

- "¿Acaso soy tan obvio?" – no pude evitar ponerme rojo al pensar en lo descuidado que había sido por exponer mis sentimientos de esa forma.

- "Bueno… al menos Kagome no se ha dado cuenta" – Yuka me alivió un poco – "O al menos eso aparenta"

- "¿Creen que… tenga alguna oportunidad con ella?" – me quedé viéndolas a los ojos esperando una respuesta pero lo único que encontré fue un largo silencio y expresión de duda en sus rostros.

- "Kagome te quiere mucho, Hoyo" – Eri.

- "Sí, te aprecia mucho, tanto a ti como a tu amistad" – Ayumi.

- "Pero de ahí a algo más…" – Yuka cerró la frase y nuevamente expresión de estar pensativas y dudosas – "… no sabríamos decirte…"

Aquella conversación la tuvimos cuando tendríamos cuánto... ¿quince años? Solo sé que esperé a que pasara más tiempo para poder asegurarme. Además, las chicas empezaron a ayudarme con Kagome, ellas mismas se ofrecieron a hacerlo pero, con el tiempo, todo siguió igual. Fue entonces que decidí arriesgarme, jugarme el todo por el todo y así fue. Recuerdo que habíamos ido a comer después del colegio. Almorzamos, hablamos muy amenamente y fuimos a caminar a un parque cercano.

- "Kagome…" – me detuve en la parte en donde estaban los juegos para niños. Estaba anocheciendo y los colores en el cielo hacían más hermoso el momento. Kagome me miró y se puso frente a mí.

- "Dime…" – esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios hizo que mi corazón acelerada sus latidos. Me quedé contemplándola unos momentos mientras reunía la fuerza necesaria.

- "Kagome… tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga, confío mucho en ti y te aprecio bastante" – no dejaba de sonreír

- "Y tú también lo eres para mí" – tal vez sí tenía oportunidad.

- "Sin embargo yo…"- hubo un pequeño silencio – "… ya no te quiero… como amiga…" – la expresión de su rostro cambió, su sonrisa desapareció y la sorpresa apareció en sus ojos – "… sino… como mujer…" – sus labios se entreabrieron como queriendo decir algo pero palabras no salieron hasta momentos después.

- "Hoyo yo…" – se acercó a mí y tomó mi mejilla – "… te quiero mucho, no puedo negarlo pero…" – cuando su mano dejó de acariciarme el viento frío la cubrió – "… no me pidas quererte como algo más… no puedo"

- "¿Acaso… estás enamorada de alguien más?" – me sonrió tímidamente y sus ojos se entristecieron.

- "Sí… desde hace tanto tiempo…"

Fue entonces que me enteré de la existencia de Taisho en la vida de Kagome y cómo se había incrustado en su corazón. Ella sabía que debía dejarlo ir, que el tiempo se lo indicaba y que simplemente debía seguir con su vida pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo. Me limité a escucharla con atención, no quería interrumpirla. Kagome se mostró de la forma más pura y sincera ante mí y no quería contaminar aquello que me estaba regalando.

- "Descuida, Kagome. Respeto tu decisión… no insistiré más"

Después de un par de salidas más perdimos contacto. Tenía que alejarme de ella por un tiempo para tratar de olvidarla. Sin embargo no dejé de estar pendiente de ella por medio de sus amigas quienes me contaban lo que pasaba en su vida. Fue por este motivo que me atrevía a llamarla al año siguiente al enterarme que había vuelto a ver a Taisho. Sí, durante su confesión me dijo su nombre el cual se me quedó grabado en la mente. Al enterarme que estaba 'feliz' con él me dolió tanto. Quería escucharlo de sus propios labios y por eso me animé a llamarla. Lo que siguió a aquello, es historia.

Nunca olvidaré la noche en que Kagome decidió darme una oportunidad. Fue frente al malecón y corría mucho viento.

- "_Yo te quiero mucho, Hoyo, lo sabes muy bien. Y sé también que tú me quieres incluso más de lo que yo pudiera ofrecerte ahora. Pero… estoy dispuesta a hacer el intento… quiero correr el riesgo… quiero intentar hacerte feliz como te lo mereces"_

De ese día han pasado poco más de seis años, seis maravillosos años. Con el tiempo pensé que en verdad había llegado a amarme, me convencí de que eso había ocurrido y es que yo la amaba tanto. Todo había ido a la perfección, ¡TODO! Hasta aquella noche…

- "_Hoyo, él es el chico del que te hablé. Les presento a InuYasha Taisho… mi pareja"_

Cuando Rika lo presentó en la gala de médicos supe inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Recién en ese momento lo conocí pero le agarré odio y es que había lastimado Kagome. Ella había llorado por él y no se lo había perdonado.

Desde ese momento todo empezó a cambiar y mi mayor temor empezaba a aparecer en mi mente: que Kagome nunca haya logrado amarme. Sabía que era una posibilidad y es que cuando ella aceptó estar conmigo dijo que lo 'intentaría'. No dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabaña, la simple idea me dolía tanto. Además, sabía que Taisho aún la amaba, que haría todo lo posible por recuperarla, pero también sabía que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

- "_No me la podrás quitar" – Taisho debía tener eso claro._

- "_Eso es algo que le corresponde a Kagome decidir" – se puso de pie y se acercó a mí quedando a solo centímetros de distancia- "Así que ya veremos a quién de los dos escoge"_

Era cierto, Kagome debía decidir, no dependía de nosotros. Ambos habíamos hecho todo lo posible por conquistarla y más no podíamos hacer.

- "Pobre de mí… pobre de Rika"

¡Rika! ¡Me había olvidado de ella completamente! ¿Sospecharía algo? Aparentemente no se esperaba nada. Además, ella cree que estamos comprometidos. No, tenía que ver a Kagome, tenía que hablar con ella y no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que regresáramos.

- "Lo siento Kagome, pero tendremos que hablar antes de lo que piensas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasé casi toda la mañana a su lado. InuYasha me recordó que tenía que tomar la segunda y última dosis y así lo hice. Se quedó a mi lado abrazándome mientras veíamos televisión, ambos recostados sobre la cama. Permanecer a su lado era todo lo que quería, siempre y cuando él me lo permitiera.

- "¿Quién es?" – el celular de InuYasha empezó a sonar. Se quedó mirando la pantalla en silencio. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

- "Rika…" – me quedó viendo aún con el móvil en la mano que no dejaba de sonar – "Ayer también intentó comunicarse conmigo pero…"

- "Contéstale" – hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que estaba diciendo – "Debe estar preocupada" – volvió su vista a la pantalla. Había dejado de sonar y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos expectantes. No tardó mucho para que volviera a emitir sonido.

- "Dime…" – me separé de su abrazo y me acomodé en la cama cubriéndome con las sábanas – "Estuve ocupado" – me dolía escucharlo hablar con ella - "Sí, lo siento" – si hubiera sido ella también estaría preocupada y molesta – "A las dos de la tarde en el lobby…" – ahí nos encontraríamos – "No, avísale a Hoyo" – él no sabía nada aún – "Me encontré con ella ayer. Ya lo sabe…" – si Rika supiera la verdad – "No, no dijo nada. No sé dónde podría estar ahora" – me abracé más a mí misma. Saber en lo que me había convertido me lastimó demasiado – "Está bien. Nos vemos" – colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado.

Lo sentía moverse en la cama quedando de perfil a mí. Temía verlo, no quería quebrarme frente a él.

- "¿Estás bien?" – estaba cambiando de canales. No quería responderle, prefería no haberme dado cuenta de aquello – "Kagome, dime qué…"

- "Será mejor…" – apagué el televisor – "… no vernos…" – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – "… al menos no hasta que arreglemos nuestra situación…" – me giré para poder pararme. Su mano tomó mi brazo fuertemente y no pude hacer nada más que detenerme.

- "¿Por qué dices eso?" – su voz sonaba asustada, temerosa. Alcé el rostro para contener las lágrimas pero costaba tanto.

- "Yo… no quiero ser tu amante…" – lo vi a los ojos – "¿Te imaginas qué pensaría Rika si supiera que yo… que nosotros…?" – dejé de verlo. Me dolía admitirlo, ¡por dios, estuve con su enamorado! – "Odiarme sería poco, créeme…" – solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones como si quisiera liberarme de algo. Me llevé la mano libre a la cabeza – "Y Hoyo…"

- "Yo también engañé a Rika y sería tu amante…" – lo vi a los ojos llorando. Las lágrimas se me escaparon por más que traté de evitar que salieran – "Kagome… esto que sentimos fue imposible contenerlo más…" – empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas con sus dedos – "¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme amado?"

- "¡No!, por supuesto que no" – lo dije desesperada sin pensar si quiera. InuYasha no debía pensar aquello, simplemente no podía – "Ni se te ocurra pensar eso" – acariciaba su rostro – "Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Te di lo más valioso que pude darte y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Sentí tu amor fuerte y envolvente y me sentí plena, completa, como si una parte de mí que estuvo perdida por mucho tiempo hubiera regresado a mí dándole otro sentido a mi vida" – esquivé sus ojos bajando la cabeza – "Pero… me aterra pensar en el daño que les he hecho a Rika y a Hoyo"

- "Ellos no tendrán por qué saberlo" – alzó mi rostro forzándome a verlo – "Aquello es algo de nosotros, de nuestro amor, que nos pertenece a ambos y no a ellos" – tomó mi mano con suavidad y empezó a acariciarla – "No te sientas mal por ellos, Kagome. Amar no es un pecado… no hicimos nada malo a menos que amar lo sea…" – le sonreí un poco más tranquila. Mi culpa no había desaparecido del todo pero al menos me ayudó a ver las cosas de una forma menos trágica y radical.

No tengo idea cuánto tiempo me quedé recostada a su lado. No dejábamos de besarnos pero eran besos tranquilos, no desesperados. Seguíamos viendo televisión sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban, las caricias no.

Alguien empezó a tocar a la puerta. Nos quedamos mirando preguntándonos de quién se trataba.

- "¿Pediste algo?" – empecé a negar con la cabeza.

- "No. ¿Y tú?" – la incertidumbre aparecía en su rostro.

- "Tampoco…" – volvieron a tocar esta vez con más insistencia. El pánico se apoderó de mí.

- "¡Hoyo!" – tuve que contener el grito para que no se escuchara hasta afuera. Me puse de pie en un salto buscando mi bata – "Estoy segura que es él" – me la amarraba con desesperación – "¡No debe verte!" – lo tomé de la mano y lo alcé para que se pusiera de pie. Salí de la habitación, su casaca la había dejado ahí la noche anterior antes de entrar a mi cuarto para ver películas. Regresé desesperada, seguían tocando a la puerta y esta vez decían mi nombre – "No puede ser…" – InuYasha tomaba su celular de la mesa de noche y se lo ponía en el bolsillo. Le di su casaca, sus zapatos y lo empujé al baño – "¡No salgas de ahí bajo ningún motivo, ¿sí?!" – tomé la manija para cerrar la puerta pero la detuvo con su mano. Su rostro se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente. Me detuve y por un instante no pensé en nada más que aquello.

- "Tranquila, todo saldrá bien" – acarició mi rostro mientras sin dejar de mirarme. Le sonreí, aquel sencillo acto hizo que recuperara la cordura.

Cerré la puerta y respiré hondo para tomar fuerzas.

- "Aquí vamos…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rostro de Kagome pasó del pánico a la serenidad con la duración de ese beso. No se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa más que eso para tranquilizarla y es que no podría disimular ante Hoyo en ese estado. Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa de mármol y me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar lo más posible. Escuché una puerta cerrarse, asumo yo que era la de la habitación.

- "¡Hoyo!" – la voz de Kagome se oía a lo lejos con mucha dificultad. Tenía razón, era ese sujeto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahí? Hice un puño para contener la ira – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "¡Kagome!" – la sorpresa también se oía en su voz aunque me costaba comprender un poco lo que decían– "No pensé encontrarte así. ¿Te desperté?" – escuché la puerta cerrarse. Demonios, lo había hecho pasar.

Lo que siguió después era una mezcla de susurros y frases que no comprendía. Dios, como me frustraba no saber que decían. ¿Y si ese sujeto se aprovechaba de Kagome? No, no podía permitirlo, no podía quedarme aquí escondido, no quería esconderme de nadie, ¡no había motivo! Pero para Kagome era muy importante 'hacer las cosas bien'. Sí, debía controlarme por ella, me lo había pedido y la comprendí a la perfección. Accedí a esperar el momento que ella me dijera y no podía arruinar todo ahora. Abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba cerrada. Las voces se hicieron más claras.

- "Te envié un mensaje, no era necesario que te preocuparas" – escuchaba pasos, debían ser los de Hoyo.

- "Lo sé pero…" – hubo un corto silencio – "… estuve preocupado. Estamos comprometidos y…"

- "No, Hoyo, nunca te di una respuesta, lo sabes" – sentí un orgullo enorme dentro de mí y no pude evitar sonreír para mí mismo.

- "¿Y cuándo piensas responderme entonces?" – la voz de ese sujeto se escuchaba contenida. Más le valía que se controlara porque si sentía que se salía de control no iba a dudar en salir para ponerlo en su lugar.

- "Cuando regresemos" – Kagome estaba segura de lo que decía

- "¿Y no puede ser ahora?" – por mí estaba bien que lo supiera ahora, así podría estar con Kagome sin esconderme de nada ni de nadie.

- "No, no se puede. No es el momento y mucho menos el lugar indicado para hablar de algo tan serio. Pero descuida… no te haré esperar mucho tiempo" – hubo un pequeño silencio.

- "Está bien, como digas. Me hablas cuando estés lista para darme la respuesta" - pasos por la sala, tal vez ya se iba a ir – "¿Ya desayunaste?"

- "No… aún no…" – la voz de Kagome sonaba como si recién se diera cuenta de aquello.

- "Aún es temprano. ¿Sabes que debemos estar en el lobby a las dos verdad?" – escuché un sonido que representaba un 'sí' – "Yo tampoco he desayunado así que… te esperaré en el restaurante, ¿sí?" – el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente – "No tardes" – se cerró y no dudé en hacer lo mismo para encontrar a Kagome de pie mirándome.

- "¿Piensas ir?" – empezó a avanzar hacia la habitación.

- "No tengo opción…" – pasó por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

- "Iré contigo" – entré y Kagome estaba abriendo el armario sacando toda su ropa. La dejó sobre la cama y de debajo de ella sacó la maleta.

- "Lo mejor es que no, puede sospechar" – me miró algo asustada. Tenía mucho miedo de que 'nos descubran' – "Mejor encuéntranos ahí, como si fuera solo una coincidencia" – asentí y me acerqué a ella para ayudarla con su ropa.

- "Yo me encargo de esto, tú vístete" – me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, me besó y se fue corriendo al baño con la ropa que iba a ponerse.

* * *

_Perdonen la tardanza pero aquí les he traído el siguiente capítulo. Quise enfocarme más en los sentimientos de Hoyo. Como han visto, él en verdad está enamorado de Kagome. La pregunta es, ¿la ama tanto como para dejarla ir para que ella sea feliz? Eso es algo que veremos más adelante... :)_

_Como saben, los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia. _

_Espero les guste =)_

_

* * *

_

_**29 de abril del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san =)_


	41. Regreso

**DURA REALIDAD  
****Capítulo 41 - Regreso **

No cruzábamos ninguna palabra entre nosotros, no había nada más que decir y es que todo había sido dicho cuando Hoyo fue a mi cabaña. El silencio impregnaba el ambiente completamente sin dejar siquiera un espacio vacío. Bajé la cabeza ante la dura realidad, nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre nosotros.

Tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en mis manos buscando calentarme con el contacto. Lo miré de reojo notando cómo tomaba un pan entre sus manos y se lo llevaba a la boca. No me miraba, no buscaba mis ojos y podría afirmar que hasta los evitaba. Volví mi vista al vapor que emanaba de la taza notando como ésta se mezclaba con el aire; cómo quisiera desaparecer así, al menos, en este instante.

- "Delicioso…" – había bebido el chocolate con sumo cuidado para no quemarme. Hice el comentario casi en un susurro, dejé la taza en la mesa y miré a Hoyo esperando a que dijera algo. Una leve sonrisa fue lo que obtuve de respuesta además de la huida del contacto con mis ojos.

- "Sí…" – frío, indiferente, así lo sentí y me dolió. Hoyo era un gran amigo para mí, lo quería y apreciaba demasiado. Nunca antes había actuado así conmigo y eso me entristecía.

Estuvimos nuevamente en silencio, no cruzábamos miradas y es que él evitaba la mía. Mi codo apoyado sobre la mesa servía de soporte para mi cabeza. El sol iluminaba levemente el paisaje y es que las nubes cubrían el cielo. Las parejas caminaban de la mano o abrazadas. Algunas venían al restaurante, otras se retiraban en entre risas y coqueteos.

- "Hoyo…" – me acomodé en mi silla para verlo fijamente – "Hoyo" – no me miraba, tampoco hacía seña alguna y ni se inmutaba – "Hoyo, ¡¿puedes mirarme al menos?" – tenía el fastidio contenido. Alcé mi voz un poco para que sintiera mi incomodidad y solo entonces se atrevió a mirarme. Sus ojos mostraban seriedad pero en el fondo se escondía la tristeza y la frustración. Entonces lo comprendí, él ya sospechaba algo o peor aún, ya había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación.

- "Dime…" – solo entonces reaccioné del estado en el que estuve sumisa instantes atrás.

- "¿Sabes algo de Rika?" - no se me ocurrió otra cosa qué decir.

- "La vi ayer caminando por el hotel…" – volvió a tomar su taza de café y bebió de él – "… estaba buscando a Taisho"

- "Ah…" – hubo un corto silencio – "… ¿la acompañaste?"

- "Sí… recuerda que ayer no quisiste verme y pues… no quise dejarla sola todo el día" – lo dijo algo resentido – "Estuvimos recorriendo todo el hotel…"

- "Qué bueno…" – hubo un corto silencio en el cual, para aliviar mis nervios, volví a tomar de mi chocolate que ahora estaba un poco más frío que antes.

- "Kagome…" – lo vi temerosa. Parecía que quería decir algo pero solo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y metió su mano al bolsillo – "… toma" – abrió su mano y en su palma pude ver un anillo con un diamante en el centro – "Lo encontré en una de las mesas en tu cabaña. Lo tomé sin que te dieras cuenta antes de que alguien de los de limpieza lo tomara. Ya sabes, no se puede confiar ni en el personal del mejor hotel…" - extendí mi mano para tomarla y me la entregó – "¿Te la pondrás?" – estaba a punto de guardarla pero tuve que detenerme.

- "¿Deseas que me la ponga? Sabes que no significa que…"

- "Lo sé, pero fue un regalo. Me gustaría verte usarlo…" – lentamente me lo puse en el dedo anular – "Te queda hermoso…" – me quedé apreciándolo unos momentos. Tal vez, por mientras, lo mejor era aceptar lo que Hoyo me pedía.

- "Es cierto, debes lucirlo…" – giré con sorpresa. InuYasha estaba a mi lado, la mirada seria con cierto sarcasmo escondido en su voz grave. Miré a Hoyo de reojo, él pudo ver que venía, la puerta está tras de mí. _"Lo hizo a propósito…"_ – "Buenos días…"

- "Buenos días…" – bajé la mano tratando de ocultarla bajo la mesa de forma instintiva.

- "Hoyo…" – ambos se miraron con unos ojos que parecían fulminarse el uno al otro. InuYasha hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no pensaba extenderle la mano bajo ningún motivo.

- "Taisho…" – su voz seria acompañaba la expresión de su rostro – "¿Vienes a desayunar?"

- "Sí, ¿puedo?" – me quedé mirando a Hoyo esperando su respuesta. La intención era clara, quería sentarse a mi lado.

- "Claro" – en eso se puso de pie – "Siéntate aquí mientras yo me siento al lado de Kagome. Es que deseo estar al lado de mi prometida…" – avanzó hacia mi sitio y se sentó sin siquiera esperar respuesta. A penas tomó asiento, tomó mi cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo. Miré a InuYasha, estaba serio y en sus ojos pude ver la cólera atrapada en ellos luchando por salir. Me dio miedo por ambos. Avanzó hacia el otro lado de la mesa sentándose exactamente frente a mí, justo en el sitio que ocupara Hoyo momentos antes. Sus ojos expresaban tal seriedad que simplemente no me sentí capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más que quisiera.

- "¿Y Taisho?" – el mozo ya había tomado el pedido de InuYasha y se había retirado – "No te veo desde la fiesta. Desapareciste, prácticamente…" – miré a Hoyo. Algo planeaba…

- "Tenía que supervisar algunas cosas…" – Hoyo tomó mi mano izquierda, la puso sobre la mesa y empezó a acariciarla.

- "En verdad, nos preocupaste. Fue tan repentina tu huida que parecía que habías visto algo horrendo…" – me zafé de la mano de Hoyo para tomar mi taza de chocolate.

- "Así fue…" – por poco y se me caía el líquido encima – "… me fui porque no podía soportar ver algo" – no pensé que fuera tan honesto y es que lo que trataba de decir entre líneas era demasiado explícito – "Pero no te preocupes, ya está todo aclarado" – sentí la tensión en el cuerpo de Hoyo quien se irguió en su asiento – "Más feliz no puedo estar…" – miré a InuYasha fijamente. Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y dentro de mí no pude evitar emocionarme. Sus palabras no solo iban dirigidas a su contrincante sino también a mí.

Sentí como la mano que Hoyo tenía en mi cintura lentamente se iba soltando hasta dejarme completamente libre. Lo miré cuando lo hizo y él lo hizo también pero solo se limitó a sonreírme con tristeza. Ninguno de nosotros volvió a hablar, no había nada qué decir. La situación ya era demasiado complicada, no podía tolerarla más.

- "Creo que…" – miré el reloj de pulsera que tenía – "… es hora de irme…" – giré en la silla buscando mi bolso.

- "Te acompaño…" – Hoyo dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

- "Descuida, no…" – puso su mano sobre mi boca para callarme. No era algo común en él hacer eso, sorprendiéndome. Esperaba a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo. Me extendió la mano y no me quedó otra que responderle de la misma manera, parándome de la silla. Giré a ver a InuYasha quien en silencio contemplaba la escena.

- "Nos vemos, InuYasha…"- asintió con su cabeza. Sabía que le dolía verme con Hoyo, soportarlo no le era sencillo pero también sabía que era lo mejor para ambos y por más que le costara lo hacía. Le sonreí de la mejor forma que pude encontrar, quería que supiera a través de esa simple expresión que entendía como se sentía. Espero haberlo logrado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegué a mi cabaña y al entrar pude ver a un lado de la sala las maletas ya listas y sobre ellas una flor blanca con un papel al lado, una carta.

"_Mi amada Kagome:_

_¿Cómo expresarte en palabras lo he vivido junto a ti hace dos noches? No podría, no existen las palabras. Solo me quedaría demostrándotelo con hechos, amándote como la primera vez que me dejaste hacerlo aquella noche de año nuevo. _

_Sé que ahora no podemos estar juntos como quisiéramos, me pediste tiempo para aclarar las cosas y te comprendo. Haré lo mismo y aunque me muera cada vez que te vea junto a él pensaré en esa noche y todo lo que vivimos, en todo lo que sentimos. Cumpliré mi palabra, haremos las cosas bien aunque para mí, desde aquella noche, estuvo todo bien._

_Te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré y siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase._

_Tuyo por siempre, _

_InuYasha_

_PD: alguien me dijo que amabas las azucenas y aquí te la primera de muchas más. Te amo._

Tomé la flor entre mis manos y me quedé admirando su belleza. Solo dos personas sabían que me gustaban este tipo de flores pero solo una pudo decírselo a InuYasha.

- "Sango… solo pudo ser ella" – cuando regresase tendría que darme muchas explicaciones sobre la ayuda que le brindó, no solo ahora sino desde antes. Y es que algo me decía que en el asunto de las películas ella también tenía algo que ver.

Observé detenidamente la sala fijando mis ojos en la alfombra en donde me entregué a InuYasha por primera vez. Me acerqué y con mis manos empecé a acariciar el que fue nuestro lecho. Cerré los ojos recordando cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus movimientos sobre mí… dentro de mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir con tal ímpetu que por un momento pensé que se me iba a salir del cuerpo. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero me era demasiado difícil. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la habitación y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mirando la cama. Nuevamente recordé a InuYasha ahí sentado mirando por todos lados buscándome con desesperación. Cuando por fin le hice saber donde estaba pude ver en sus ojos el alivio y la tranquilidad en el momento en que los suyos encontraron los míos. Jamás olvidaré cómo me hizo sentir cuando me empezó a contemplar de pies a cabeza, deseándome con la mirada, haciéndome sentir la persona más sensual del mundo. Esto solo me ocurría a su lado, nunca con otra persona, ni siquiera Hoyo.

Avancé hacia la cama y me senté en ella acariciando las sábanas que en algún momento fueron testigos de nuestro amor. Me recosté sobre ellas y cerré los ojos mientras pegaba la flor y la carta que tenía aún en mis manos a mi pecho. Recordar cada momento, cada escena del amor hizo que los latidos de mi corazón nuevamente se aceleraran. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar de golpe sentándome sobre la cama en un solo movimiento. Me puse de pie escuchando nuevamente unos toques que me hacían confirmar la idea que en mi mente ya se gestaba, alguien me buscaba.

- "¿Sí?" – unos botones se apareció frente a la puerta quien al verme se inclinó levemente.

- "Vinimos a recoger sus maletas…" – me quedé mirándolo extrañada – "Fueron órdenes expresas del Sr. Taisho para con todos sus invitados" – abrí más la puerta para que pasaran e inmediatamente al encontrar las valijas las tomaron y se las llevaron con ellos – "¿Algo más en lo que podamos ayudarla, Srta. Higurashi?" – negué con la cabeza.

- "No, muchachos. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias" – hicieron una leve reverencia y empezaron a llevarse las maletas en el pequeño carrito que usaban para movilizarse por los caminos que llevaban a las cabañas.

Cerré la puerta nuevamente y me dirigí hacia la habitación pero esta vez para ver las películas que InuYasha había pedido para mí pero que al final no llegué a ver en su totalidad.

- "¿De nuevo?" – volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez antes de abrir busqué en la sala si se habían olvidado de algo. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí nuevamente. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo frente a mi puerta – "Hola…"

- "Kagome…" – se acercó a darme un beso en los labios pero se contuvo a medio camino terminando en mi mejilla con frustración. Sin embargo, esa simple caricia hizo que mi piel nuevamente se erizara – "Vine a ver si ya recogieron tus maletas…"

- "Descuida, hace poco lo hicieron…" – me hice a un lado para que pasara pero no lo hizo, no daba un solo paso hacia adelante. Lo miré sin comprender – "¿No deseas pasar?"

- "No es que no quiera…" – me miró a los ojos y una ternura inmensa me invadió – "… es que no debo…"

- "¿Y por qué no debes entrar?" – él se moría por pasar, sus mirada me lo decía pero también había contención en ellos.

- "Porque si lo hago no podré aguantar más los deseos de amarte" – mi corazón empezó a acelerar sus latidos con mucha más velocidad que antes. Me apoyé en la puerta que aún seguía abierta y oculté mi rostro en ella por unos momentos.

- "Sé lo que te pedí…" – volví a verlo – "… y no tienes idea como agradezco que trates de ser 'fuerte' por los dos…" – me regaló una pequeña sonrisa – "… pero, por esta vez, ¿podrías dejar de serlo?" – abrió los ojos sorprendido – "Solo quiero estar a tu lado, InuYasha. Solo con eso yo estaré feliz y sé que tú también. No lo niego, muero por amarte nuevamente pero…" – bajé la mirada unos instantes antes de volverla a fijar en él – "… si me entrego a ti ahora mi consciencia me atormentará más de lo que ya lo hizo antes"

- "Prometo solucionar mi situación al poco tiempo de regresar, Kagome" – tomó mis manos y las besó – "Lo prometo…" – sonreí feliz.

- "La próxima vez que nos veamos después de regresar, InuYasha, seré una persona libre, lo prometo" – me moría por besarlo ahora y sé que él también pero solo se limitó a hacerlo en mis manos las cuales aún no dejaba libres.

- "Te amo…" – cuán feliz me hacia escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Me emocionaba demasiado.

- "Yo también te amo, InuYasha" – soltó mis manos suavemente y alcé una de ellas para que la viera – "…Y gracias por la flor y la carta... son hermosas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje de regreso fue demasiado tortuoso para mí comenzando con el 'reencuentro' con todos en el lobby a la hora pactada. Rika me saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios como siempre pero sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza en ella. Me sentí culpable por su sufrimiento. Ella debía saber, sabría de mis labios lo que pasó entre InuYasha y yo, era algo que merecía saber.

En el auto nadie dijo palabra alguna a pesar de que ninguno se quedó dormido camino al aeropuerto. El aura entre todos era extraña, algo estaba mal y todos los sabíamos. Solo faltaba que alguien tuviera el coraje de decirlo pero nadie tiró la primera piedra, ninguno se animó.

No sé si para bien o para mal pero los asientos en el vuelo no fueron los mismos que cuando llegamos. Hoyo se sentó a mi lado, claro yo del lado de la ventana como siempre. A veces cruzábamos miradas pero nuestras conversaciones eran muy escuetas.

- "Fue un buen viaje, ¿verdad? La pasamos bien…" – estábamos comiendo cuando Hoyo empezó a hablar. Su voz se oía nostálgica y me dio pena.

- "Si, fue genial. El hotel, las montañas, la fiesta…" – recordar ese momento era hermoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo y es que en una sola noche pasaron muchas cosas.

- "Claro, la fiesta. Fue ahí donde te propuse matrimonio…" – giré mi rostro para verlo a los ojos y éstos en vez de reflejar emoción brillaban de decepción escondida.

- "Hoyo… por favor…"

- "Lo sé, lo sé" – bajó la mirada unos segundos – "No puedo evitarlo, lo siento"

- "Descuida"

No volvimos a cruzar palabras en todo lo que quedaba del viaje y eso que éste duraba aproximadamente dos horas. Me quedé dormida mientras miraba la ventana y volví a abrir los ojos cuando estábamos a punto de aterrizar, cuando dieron la señal de abrocharse los cinturones.

Tras pasar por todas las revisiones, llegó la hora de irnos. Rika había pedido un taxi con anticipación que la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento y se fue junto a InuYasha.

- "Gracias por todo Rika. La pasé muy bien gracias a ti" – me sonrió tomándome de las manos como dos grandes amigas lo harían.

- "Al contrario, a ti por aceptar. Nos vemos pronto…" – se subió al vehículo seguido por InuYasha.

- "A ti también, InuYasha, gracias por las atenciones" – me sonrió con tristeza.

- "Descuida, fue un placer. Lo que sea por ustedes…" – bajé la cabeza con vergüenza – "Hoyo…" – no respondió pero sabía que había hecho un gesto con la cabeza, no tenia que verlo.

El vehículo se fue y me quedé con mi 'prometido' sola. Alcé la mano tomando esperando a que un taxi parara.

- "Kagome, puedo llevarte. Pedí que nos recogieran también" – giré a verlo y negué con la cabeza.

- "Es mejor que me vaya sola"

- "Kagome, es peligroso…" – su voz se oía ansiosa y preocupada.

- "Ya estoy grande como para ver por mí misma…" – un taxi paró para mi alivio. Le pedí al chofer que me ayudara con las maletas y así lo hizo bajándose del carro y guardándolas en la maletera – "Gracias…" – abrí la puerta con intenciones de subirme al auto.

- "Espera" – Hoyo tomó la puerta reteniéndome antes de que subiera – "Kagome…" – quería decir algo pero le costaba hablar – "… en verdad, ¿es necesario esto? Alejarte de mí"

- "Por ahora…" – abrió un poco los ojos – "Necesito estar sola, entiéndeme…"

- "¿Es tan difícil acaso dar una respuesta tan simple a la pregunta que te hice?" – bajé la mirada silenciándome unos segundos. En verdad no lo era – "¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me la das ahora y terminamos con esto?"

- "Porque no estoy lista para hacerlo, no puedo" – lo miré a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas – "Trata de entender, por favor" – dejó de mirarme por unos momentos como si eso lo ayudara a no flaquear.

- "¿Y prefieres tenerme así sufriendo por no tener una respuesta tuya?" – estaba serio, molesto y triste, todo junto.

- "Dame unos días, yo te buscaré. Hasta entonces…" – asintió comprendiendo mis palabra aunque eso no indicara que estuviera satisfecho con ellas. Le sonreí y para 'tranquilizarlo' de cierta forma acerqué mi rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla y así fue, pero al alejarme tomó mi rostro y me besó los labios. Aunque fue corto aquel acto pude sentir en esa caricia la desesperación que lo embargaba. Se separó de mi con lentitud y me miró fijamente.

- "Te amo, Kagome… no lo olvides" – acariciaba mis rostro, no quería dejarme ir. Asentí poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas indicándole que tenía que irme. Me soltó con dificultad y cuando me subí al auto, cerró la puerta pero no dejó de verme por la ventana mientras este arrancaba. Me dolió tanto que ya no pude contenerme más y lloré.

El apartamento seguía igual, nada había cambiado en él y suponía que en el mundo tampoco. Sin embargo me sentía tan diferente, no era la misma y nunca volvería a hacerlo. Entré a mi cuarto, dejé las maletas a un lado y me senté al borde de la cama tratando de pensar. Dios, había pasado tanto en tan pocos días y aún no lo asimilaba por completo. Sólo las promesas que nos hicimos, solo aquello era algo que salía de mi mente y que me era recordado a cada instante: _"La próxima vez que nos veamos después de regresar, seré una persona libre, lo prometo"_.

- "Y así será... así será, InuYasha…"

* * *

_Lamento la enorme tardanza pero es que este ciclo en la universidad estuvo más que horrendo para mí. Como explicarles que estuve al borde de jalar uno de mis cursos y no podía permitirmelo. Estuve estudiando por semanas antes de los exámenes finales para poder pasar y lo logré. Aprobé con la justa dicho curso mientras que los demás lo hice sin problemas. Ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones, lograré ponerme al día y recompensarles como se merecen :)_

_Como ya saben, los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo los he tomado prestados para la creación de esta historia alterna._

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia háganlo sin problemas._

_Espero les guste :)_

_

* * *

_

_**17 de julio del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san :)_


	42. El beso del final

**DURA REALIDAD  
Capítulo 42 - El beso del final**

A lo largo de todo el viaje de regreso no cruzamos ni una sola palabra. El silencio nos había invadido y no pensaba abandonar su lugar. Sin embargo, ¿había algo más que decir después de esto?

- "¿Por qué no te comunicaste? Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ¡NADA!" – estaba histérica, totalmente molesta, fastidiada. Y no era para menos, la había abandonado la noche de año nuevo y todo el día que le siguió estuve 'desaparecido'.

- "Ya te dije que no pude, no tuve tiempo ni para pensar en otra cosa que no sea la fiesta…" – no podía decirle la verdad. La destrozaría…

- "Eso te lo hubiera aceptado en la noche pero, ¿ayer? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que también ayer estuviste ocupado con 'la fiesta'?" – el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente – "Por favor…"

- "Rika…" – no sabía qué más hacer para calmarla.

- "Estuve…" – fue entonces que escuché sollozando – "… muy preocupada…" – giró a verme y sus ojos estaban empapados por las lágrimas – "… por ti" – me acerqué a ella que estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Me arrodillé para que me viera.

- "Lo siento… no quise preocuparte… por favor, discúlpame" – me miró aún entre sollozos – "No debí dejarte sola a pesar de…" – me silencié – "… a pesar de lo pesado que era controlar todo…"

- "No creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, InuYasha" – la miré un poco sorprendido pero no dejé que ella notara eso en mí – "No fue solo eso, ¿verdad?" – empezó a acariciar mi rostro – "Hay algo más…" – bajé mi rostro, ¿qué debía hacer?

- "Lo hay…" – estuve pensando unos momentos hasta que por fin pude hablar – "… hay otra cosa que debes saber…" – quise seguir pero empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- "No, no quiero, no…" – ocultó más su rostro sin dejar de negar – "… aquí no…" – lentamente empezó a alzar tímidamente el rostro – "… por favor"

- "Sabes que..." – tragué para tomar fuerza – "… igual tendrás que saberlo, ¿verdad?" – asintió en silencio.

- "Lo sé…" – se irguió un poco – "… y cuando regresemos no te pienso detener cuando quieras decirlo pero, hasta entonces por favor…" – tomé sus manos y las besé con ternura. Sin embargo, no pude evitar rechazarla cuando se acercó a mí buscando mis labios. Por más que quería transmitirle cariño, no podía negarme que sus besos me resultaban fríos, ahora más que nunca aunque ella tratara de decirme con ese acto lo mucho que me quería.

Creo que el silencio tenía motivos más que suficientes para quedarse.

Cuando aterrizamos fue que me di cuenta que me había olvidado totalmente en cómo regresar cada uno a sus apartamentos. Había estado tan 'perdido' en mis sentimientos, en Kagome, que prácticamente me olvidé de todo lo que me rodeaba. _"Dios, soy un estúpido…"_

- "Descuida, InuYasha. Yo ya había pedido un taxi para nosotros" – miré a Rika a mi lado quien estaba alzando la mano. Giré en la dirección que apuntaba y un señor uniformado se acercó a nosotros identificándose diciendo que habían solicitado sus servicios. Cuando me di cuenta, las maletas ya estaban en el auto – "Hay que despedirnos…" – fue un susurro apenas audible para mí. Giré a verla pero ella ya estaba adelantada, despidiéndose de Kagome y de Hoyo.

Cuando regresó, le abrí la puerta del auto e ingresó. Dios, como moría por acercarme a Kagome y despedirme de ella como debía, tomando esos hermosos labios que me volvían loco con solo un roce. Bajé la cabeza tratando de contener mis deseos, respiré hondo y alcé la cabeza.

- "A ti también, InuYasha, gracias por las atenciones" – deseaba tanto estrecharla entre mis brazos y no separarme de ella pero no podía. Kagome misma me detenía con su sonrisa, con sus ojos que ocultaban un mensaje solo para mí, para ambos. _"No podemos…"_

- "Descuida, fue un placer. Lo que sea por ustedes…" – ocultó su rostro bajando la cabeza como si sintiera vergüenza. Tal vez de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos, quien sabe. Nunca lo sabré – "Hoyo…" – lo miré serio obteniendo de respuesta una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, un gesto igual de frío que mi tono de voz con él. Volví a ver a Kagome, no miraba a ninguno de los dos.

Subí al auto y éste empezó a avanzar. Quería girar, verla mientras me alejaba. Tuve que contenerme cerrando los ojos para así invocar las fuerzas que sentía abandonarme.

- "¿InuYasha?" – la miré con lentitud y al hacerlo pude notar su clara extrañeza – "¿Estás bien?"

- "Descuida…" – traté de lucir lo más tranquilo posible esperando que cualquier duda en ella se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, cuando dejó de verme, por un extraño motivo sentí que no había logrado nada de lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un largo día, lleno de pacientes y todos con molestias distintas. Solo algunos eran nuevos en mi lista del día, a la gran mayoría ya los conocía.

- "Dr. Taisho…" – estaba escribiendo la receta médica para mi última paciente.

- "Dígame, anciana Kaede"

- "Acaso, ¿le ha sucedido algo?" – estaba buscando mi sello en los bolsillos

- "¿A qué se refiere?" – firmé el papel y se lo extendí para que lo tomara.

- "Pues…" – me miró fijamente – "… sus ojos, tienen un brillo que no había notado antes" - me quedé viéndola – "Esta emoción que noto, ¿no tendrá nombre?" – no pude evitar sonreír. Kaede fue una de mis primeras pacientes y con los años aprendí a conocerla un poco. Había cierta confidencialidad entre ambos, más allá de la que hay entre un médico y su paciente. Apoyé mis brazos en el escritorio.

- "A penas y ha pasado una semana, Kaede" – no dejábamos de sonreír. Mi emoción era demasiado grande y aún no lo creía.

Aproveché el hecho de que después de ella no seguía nadie y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Kagome. Claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles que solo nos pertenecían a ella y a mí.

- "Hacía tanto no sentía esto, Kaede. El volver a ver a Kagome ha hecho que mi vida tengo un nuevo rumbo, ¡otro sentido! Y esta vez no la pienso arruinar"

- "Me alegro mucho por usted, doctor" – pude percibir un mensaje escondido en sus palabras. La vi con extrañeza y noté que suspiró – "Sin embargo, su felicidad no durará si no aclara las cosas con la doctora…" - me recosté en mi asiento.

- "Lo sé, créeme que lo sé" – junté mis manos sobre mi regazo – "Tengo que solucionar esto de una buena vez… por el bien de Kagome y mío también"

Salí del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Dejé algunos archivos a la enfermera que se ocupaba de mis asuntos y me dirigí rápidamente al ascensor.

Empecé a ver a mi alrededor mientras caminaba por la clínica. La misma gente, los mismos rostros, el mismo ajetreo de siempre. Sonreí. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado. _"Mentira"_. Había algo distinto, lo sentía. ¿Y si yo era el diferente? No me sorprendería, Kagome me había cambiado desde hace tanto, desde conocerla. El simple hecho de volverla a ver, de compartir con ella, de amarla, me había devuelto la luz a mi vida. Pero esta luz se apagaría pronto si no arreglaba las cosas.

- "La doctora Yamamoto, ¿se encuentra?" – desde hacía tiempo había venido a su consultorio tratando de ubicarla.

- "Lo siento, ahora está con paciente y no podrá atenderlo" – pero no había logrado hablar con ella hasta ahora.

- "¿Sabe a qué hora termina su turno?" – no podía seguir así. Esta situación ya me estaba desesperando.

- "Este es su último paciente, ya no tiene más" – abrí los ojos sorprendido. Tal vez… tal vez esto podía terminar ahora.

Bajé hacia la recepción en donde logré encontrar una máquina dispensadora de café. _"Cappuccino"_. Adoraba ese café, no solo por su sabor, sino porque también sabía que era el favorito de Kagome junto con el de Moka. Tomarlo me hacía sentir más cerca de ella y ahora, tal vez, podría transmitirme fuerza.

Con el café en la mano bajé al sótano. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el carro de Rika y es que estaba relativamente cerca del ascensor. Me apoyé ahí y empecé a beber la bebida caliente antes de que enfriase.

- "¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha?" – no la miré, temía hacerlo pero su voz me hablaba de una clara sorpresa. Ya Había pasado un buen tiempo de estar ahí. ¿20, 15 minutos quizás? De mi café, no quedaba más que un tercio del vaso.

- "Esperándote…" – estaba un poco nervioso así que de un sorbo tomé lo quedaba – "Ya terminaste…"

- "Sí, hace unos minutos…" – caminé hacia un tacho cercano y boté el vaso que ahora me estorbaba. Ella aprovechó ese momento, desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta.

- "Rika… tenemos que hablar" – me apoyé al lado de ella que se disponía a entrar. La miré a los ojos y en los suyos noté cierto nerviosismo e incluso miedo. Esquivó mi mirada enfocándolos a otro lado.

- "InuYasha… ahora no puedo, tengo que…"

- "La última vez que quise hablar contigo dijiste lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas prolongar esto? Te he estado dejando mensajes todos los días, ninguno lo respondes y siempre a penas terminas, buscar irte" – aún seguía sin mirarme. Pausé un segundo, para tomar respirar y tomar fuerzas – "Rika… no puedes huir más, por más que quieras"

- "¿Quieres hablar?" – enfocó mis ojos y sentí temor de lo que podía decir. Éstos estaban llorosos, no sabía por cuánto tiempo ella pensaba aguantar las lágrimas – "Está bien, tú ganas" – agarró la puerta y la cerró de un solo golpe – "Hablemos" – se apoyó en el carro y cruzó los brazos, esperando.

Tragué sin saber qué decir. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Por más que pensaba en las palabras que iba a usar, ninguna parecía ser la adecuada para expresar lo que sentía. No quería lastimar a Rika pero, eso iba a ser una consecuencia inevitable, ¿verdad?

- "¿Piensas decir algo?" – no me miraba, seguía en la posición de antes pero no me veía.

No dije nada, me mantuve en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Pude ver que dejó caer los brazos y se irguió.

- "No sé…" – tampoco me atreví a verla – "… cómo empezar"

Otro silencio.

- "Sólo… di lo que sientes" – alcé mi rostro y encontré el suyo. Se veía entristecida pero sus ojos me comprendían – "Cómo lo digas, no hará ninguna diferencia. No podrás evitar que duela"

- "Rika yo…"

- "Dilo… por favor" – su voz sonó cortada – "… y termina con esta agonía"

Bajé la mirada unos instantes y suspiré.

- "Rika yo… te estimo demasiado. Eres decidida, me haces sentir bien pero…" – esperé unos instantes para decirlo – "… no te amo…" – seguía sin mirarme, pero esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados – "… lo siento"

Me quedé esperando a que dijera algo, pero no respondió. Nos quedamos sin decir nada por un tiempo que para mí, parecían no tener final.

- "Yo…" – ahora miraba hacia el techo – "… ya lo sabía" – giró su rostro y pude verlo y para mi sorpresa seguía conteniendo las lágrimas. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder hacerlo. Escuché una risa triste – "Siempre lo supe, desde aquel día"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la primera vez que lo vi pasar por los pasillos de la universidad me llamó mucho la atención su porte, su actitud fría y distante con todos, sus ojos. Muchas de las chicas se morían por él, a mí solo me daba curiosidad pero no fue hasta casi el final de mis estudios que con tiempo empecé a responder las preguntas que se habían formado por años en mi mente.

- "Has estado muy callada desde que terminó la clase. ¿Acaso te asustó algo?" – lo miré de reojo sin dejar de caminar. No sabía si animarme a preguntar o quedarme callada.

- "No… no es eso…" – estábamos en el paradero esperando a que un bus llegara y así poder ir cada uno a nuestras casas.

- "Bueno… si tú lo dices" – a lo largo de todo el camino no cruzamos ni una sola palabra. No sabía si ignorar o fastidiarme por su falta de insistencia hacia lo que me pasaba o pensaba. Me sentí un poco triste, una emoción que desde hacía un tiempo me estaba empezando a invadir cuando estaba al lado de InuYasha, y eso era algo que me estaba empezando a preocupar; no debía estar tan pendiente de sus actitudes conmigo.

- "Bueno, aquí me bajo…" – me paré y pude notar que él también lo hacía. Me estaba dejando salir del asiento – "Nos vemos…"

- "Te acompaño a tu casa, es peligroso que estés sola a esta hora" – era cierto, ya era de noche pero no quería que viniera conmigo. Lo miré mientras presionaba el botón de alarma para que el bus se detuviera en el siguiente paradero.

- "No es necesario…" – el bus se detuvo y mientras bajaba sentí que él también lo hacía. El carro se fue, no me quedaba de otra más que dejarlo acompañarme.

Estuvimos caminando un rato en silencio por las calles. Lo miraba de reojo de tiempo en tiempo. Se veía tan serio, tan indiferente a pesar de que solo lo iluminaba los postes de luz. Sin embargo, una actitud suya me causó sorpresa cuando atendíamos a uno de nuestros pacientes.

- "¿Piensas decirme que te pasa?" – sentí como se detuvo y tras dar un par de pasos más lo hice yo también.

- "¿Por qué insistes? No me pasa nada…" – no apartaba su mirada de mi y por un instante sentí los latidos de mi corazón latir cada vez más rápido. Miré hacia el suelo un segundo, esto no estaba bien.

- "Es por lo del artículo, ¿verdad?" – su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza y resignación. No sabía si era correcto preguntar pero, desde que leyó el artículo estuvo más callado que de costumbre y la expresión de su mirada cambió.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, se enderezó un poco y suspiró.

- "¿Qué deseas saber?" – estuve callada unos segundos. No me animaba a hacerlo – "Rika, si te estoy preguntando es porque te voy a responder. Si fueras otra persona simplemente ni insistiría. Te considero y te tengo confianza. Ahora si tú…"

- "Esa mujer…" – tenía los ojos esquivos pero ahora lo vi fijamente – "… la del artículo. ¿Quién era?"

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos que me parecieron eternos. Fue demasiado incómodo.

- "Lo siento… creo que cometí una indiscreción"

- "Kagome…" – no había dado ni un solo paso cuando comenzó a hablar – "… fue una chica que conocí cuando era un niño" – empezó a caminar y yo simplemente lo seguí – "Por cosas que pasaron, tuve que dejar de verla y perdí contacto con ella. Por mucho tiempo estuve sin saber de su vida, ni siquiera de los amigos que teníamos en común. Estuve así 5 años, hasta que… la encontré…"

- "Ya veo…" – estábamos sentados en una banca que encontró en el parque al otro lado de la calle.

- "Ambos habíamos cambiado tanto. Nuestras apariencias eran más adultas, por nada pasó el tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que yo pensé fue un amor niños… revivió. Al verla, fue como si todo lo que tenía guardado para ella saliera de golpe, lo sentí claro en pecho e incluso, era mucho más fuerte que antes. Kagome era tan linda, una hermosa mujer. La amaba tanto, no quería alejarme de su lado pero…" – por alguna razón el hecho de que hablara así de ella me dolía tanto – "… tuve que hacerlo… de nuevo"

- "Ella…" – no me atrevía a mirarlo – "… ¿supo tus motivos? ¿Los comprendió?"

- "Nunca se los dije… no quería que sufriera por…" – iba a decir algo pero se contuvo – "… por mi culpa…"

- "¿Has vuelto a saber de ella?" – negó con la cabeza y fijo su vista en mi

- "Ya serán 5 años…" – hubo un silencio en donde se ninguno se animó a hablar.

- "Tú…" – sabía que estaba cometiendo una indiscreción – "Kagome… ¿ese es el motivo por el que no has aceptado a ninguna?"

- "Jamás lograré olvidarla… aunque al final llegue a estar con otra, Kagome nunca dejará el lugar que ocupa en mí… nunca…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Cuando me dijiste para estar contigo años después, me sorprendió mucho. Esas palabras retumbaron en mí luchando por que las escuche. Pero te amaba tanto… que simplemente las hice a un lado"

No sabía qué decir, no tenía QUÉ decir. Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en que le hablé de Kagome, pero no pensé que Rika aún las recordara con tanto detalle.

- "Cuando nos vimos en la gala de médicos… tú sabías, ¿verdad? Que ella…"

- "Sí, desde el principio. Cuando Hoyo la presentó y dijo su nombre, me trajo el recuerdo de la vez en que la mencionaste. Pensé que tal vez era otra, y así lo creí. Pero cuando los vi hablando afuera al salir a buscarte… comprendí que era TU Kagome. Por eso fui lo más rápido que puse y te besé… tenía miedo, quería…" – no se animaba a decirlo

- "Querías que ella supiera que estabas conmigo…" – simplemente asintió en silencio.

Suspiré pesadamente, metí las manos en los bolsillos y miré hacia otro lado pensando.

- "¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Rika?" – la miré fijo, esperando a que ella lo hiciera también – "Si lo sabías todo desde el principio… ¿por qué…?"

- "¿Crees que hubiera soportado tenerte a mi lado sabiendo que no amabas?" – las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos – "Yo te amo, InuYasha… te amo demasiado. Pero…" – miró hacia otro lado buscando recuperar el aliento – "… la forma en que la mirabas… por más que querías ocultarlo, tus ojos mostraban lo que sentías" – empezó a retirar las lágrimas con delicadeza de su rostro – "Si la vida te reencontró con Kagome, no podía quitarte esa oportunidad al menos que fueras tú mismo quien la dejara pasar. Sabía de los riesgos, sabía que podías dejarme y que no solo yo sufriría sino Hoyo también pero…" – me acerqué y la abracé empezando a llorar desconsoladamente – "… pero, no iba a poder vivir con la duda… no podría…"

La dejé llorando en mis brazos, tenía que liberar todo y no iba a interrumpirla.

- "Lo peor es que Kagome, a pesar de su orgullo y el dolor que tenía guardado, tampoco dejó de amarte, nunca te olvidó. Dios, debería odiarla pero… no puedo hacerlo, me cae bien a pesar de todo…."

No sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado así, pero solo la solté cuando sentí que Rika buscaba liberarse. De mi bolsillo saqué un pañuelo y se lo extendí.

- "Gracias…" - entre sollozos empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas. Cuando terminó, lo dobló y lo apretó en su mano – "Te lo devolveré en estos días…" – yo solo asentí.

- "Rika…" – negó con la cabeza.

- "No digas nada… no es necesario…" – extendió una de sus manos y acarició mi rostro. Se acercó lentamente y solo me limité a entrecerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, un beso de despedida – "Te amo, InuYasha, no lo olvides…"

La vi subirse a su carro, encenderlo y salir del estacionamiento. Me metí las manos a los bolsillos y caminé despacio hacia mi auto. Ya A pesar de lo doloroso que fue para Rika y lo difícil que fue para mí, no hubo marcha atrás… ya todo había terminado de mi lado. Ahora solo dependía de Kagome.

* * *

_Mil perdones por la enorme tardanza. Sucede que todo este tiempo estuvo con la inspiración en cero, no me venía nada y empecé a escribir en cámara recontra lenta según lo que me venía. Al final empezó a salir el capítulo y (por fin) aquí lo tienen. _

_Les recuerdo que los personajes acá utilizados no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi_

_Espero les guste :)_

_

* * *

_

_**04 de Octubre del 2010**_

_Hecho por: letta-san :)_


End file.
